Skizofrénia
by Lora98
Summary: Mind tudjuk,hogy mit jelent ez a szó.Mit tegyünk ha egy hozzánk közelálló személy tudathasadásban szenved?És ha nekünk ez fel sem tűnik?Mit csinálunk ha kiderül?Ha megtudjuk,hogy akit eddig ismertünk az nem is az igazi barátunk?Ha teljesen más személyiséggel rendelkezik?Ha mindeddig teljesen másnak mutatta magát nekünk?De a legrémisztőbb..Mi van ha ő maga sem tudott a betegségéről?
1. Chapter 1

**Heló! Tudom, tudom, nem egy új történettel kellene jönnöm, hanem folytatnom kéne a másikat. ^^" De sajnos - higgyétek el -, ez a történet már egy jó ideje - tényleg nem is tudom, vagy fél éve? -, őrlődött bennem, és kénytelen voltam engedni a vágynak, hogy magától megszülessen.**

**Ne nézzetek diliházba valónak, de sokkal jobban élveztem ennek az akárhány szavas kis fejezetnek a megírását, mint az összes többiért. Nem tudom azért, mert imádom a sötét, gonosz jellemeket, de lehet, hogy ez az oka. Fantasztikus volt, ahogy előbújhatott a bennem lévő ördög, és megalkottam ezt. Mindig is szerettem figyelni a reakciókat, az érzelmeket az emberek arcán, és bevallom, a legtöbbször azt gondoltam, hogy: "Mennyire szánalmas."**

**Engem nem nagyon tud meghatni semmi - lehet, hogy gáz meg ciki, de ez van -, így sokkal jobban ki tudtam magam élni ebben a kis ficben. Amint láthatjátok a címet, igen ez a történet a Skizofréniával fog - hogy is mondjam -, "egybefolyni", lényegéből egy hatalmas személyiségváltozásnak lehettek majd tanúi. / OOC vagy nem OOC eldöntitek :) / **

**Viszont MINDENKIT figyelmeztetek, ez a történet is fikció - ahogy az összes más történetem is, ha akármelyik megegyezik a valósággal, akkor az a véletlen műve -, szóval ne vegyétek alap dologban az itt leírtakat majd. Van némi sejtésem, fogalmam a Skizofréniával kapcsolatban - ugyanis sokat olvastam róla, és a téma is érdekel -, de aki többet akar tudni, az mennyen a Wiki-re. ( Szóval ne vegyétek készpénznek, ugyanis, - mint már mondtam -, ez egy fikció, az általam kitalált "tünetekkel."**

**Párosítás bizonytalan, szerintem nem is lesz, de ha mégis, akkor biztos, hogy Yaoi. Kitettem a T, ugyanis a személyisége elég gyakran változik - poén xD -.-" :D -, szóval senki se lepődjön meg.**

**Figyelmeztetés: Trágár szavak, esetleges erőszak (pl. verekedés.) - fogalmam sincs, hogy mikor/hol, vagy hogy egyáltalán lesz-e benne. Ebbe a fejezetbe nincs. ^^**

**Nos, véleményekre igazán kíváncsi lennék, hogy folytassam-e - hogy érdemes-e egyáltalán -, így igazán megköszönném ha kritikát dobnátok. Nagyon érdekel, hogy tetszik-e nektek ez az ötlet, miszerint Kuroko nem is annyira Kuroko. Sőt!**

**És igen, Kuroko a főszereplő, ki más lehetne? :DD**

**Nos, jó olvasást, hibákat nézzétek el! ;) ( pl. vesszőket - tudjátok miről beszélek! :D xD *nevet* ...Az a francos nyelvtan! -.-"**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

***-Epilógus-***

Soha életében nem alázták még meg ennyire. Az érzelmek annyira elárasztották, hogy képtelen volt akár egyetlen egyet is felismerni közülük. A szíve eszeveszettül dobogott a mellkasában, szédült is egy kicsit, és a füle is csengett. Olyan érzése volt, mintha egy feneketlen tó mélyére süllyedne egyre lejjebb és lejjebb. Már levegőt is elfelejtett venni, a kezei is remegtek. Érezte a tömérdek tekintetet magán, de csak tovább bámulta a padlót. Most túlságosan is érdekes volt a parkettán végigfutó repedések. Hirtelenjében olyan érzése volt, mintha egy fűtött helyiségben lenne, annyira melege volt. Ha nem tudta volna, hogy épp egy kosárlabda meccs közepénél tartanak, akkor azt hitte volna, hogy valami szaunában van.

Végigpörgette az eseményeket újra és újra a fejében, és minél jobban jártatta ezen az agyát, annál jobban érezte ahogyan a könnyek a szemében gyűlnek. Vége volt a második negyednek, és most éppen a padon ült, törölközővel a fején. Ez sokat segített abban, hogy eltakarja az arcát a kíváncsiskodók elől. Hogy elrejtse az érzelmeit a csapattársai elől. Nem sírt. Jobban mondva, nem akart sírni. Nem akart ennyire gyengének és sebezhetőnek tűnni.

Ebben a világban a legerősebb marad életben, és már tizenhat éve képes túlélni. Igen, képes volt túlélni és mellette még barátokat is szerzett. Legalábbis ő így gondolta. Így tudta. Most mégis kitágult pupillákkal, remegő ajkakkal bámulta a combján az összeszorított ökleit. A cseppek nem a szeméből folytak a kezeire, hanem a homlokáról, izzadtság jeleként. Ez mind a koncentrációja miatt volt, ugyanis nem csak mindenkinek, hanem saját magának is meg akarta mutatni, hogy mire képes. Mégis amikor újra hallotta a fejében a szánakozó, lenéző hangnemet, miszerint gyenge és haszontalan az új típushoz képest... A szíve összefacsarodott, és az állkapcsa is megfeszült.

Sok mindent kapott már az élettől, kezdve a tönkrement barátságukat Ogiwara-kunnal, a bántó szavakat Aomine-kuntól, de ezek nem is hatották meg úgy igazán. Habár nem fogja őket egyhamar elfelejteni, de soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a legjobban Akashi-kun szavai fognak fájni neki.

Mindig is azt hitte, hogy közöttük megmaradt az a "mentor-mentorált" kapcsolat, habár már nem voltak a Teikou alsó középiskola tanulói. De semmiképpen nem várta volna el azt, pont Akashi Seijuurótól.

A kezei újra megremegtek, habár próbálta palástolni a helyzetét. A csapat mellette a padon hallgatag volt, és Kuroko biztos volt benne, hogy az előbbi szavakat emésztik, mint ő maga. Feszült volt a légkör, és Kuroko próbálta elképzelni, hogy ezek után mégis mihez kezdjen.

A technikáját fújhatja a megmaradt 10-10 percre. Nem csak ezt, hanem az önbecsülését és megmaradt büszkeségét is sutba dobhatja. Nem is tudja igazán, hogy a mélységes csalódást maga vagy Akashi-kun iránt érezte. Maga miatt azért, hogy miért nem jobb, mint az a helyettessítő ott a pálya másik oldalán. Akashi-kun miatt pedig azért, hiszen azt hitte, hogy a négy éves barátság számított neki annyira, hogy ez az egész ne történjen meg.

Vajon amikor azt mondta, hogy mindenki menjen külön iskolába, az azért volt, hogy egy újabb fantomot tudjon alkotni? És miért nem mondta ezt el neki? Miért volt ez az egész? Miért nem mondott Akashi-kun annyit, hogy menjen vele a Rakuzanba? Talán az elejétől fogva tudta, hogy ennél többre már úgy sem képes? Ezért választotta inkább Mayuzumi Chihirót?

És mégis, miért nem kap válaszokat ezekre a kérdésekre?

A kezei újfent elkezdtek remegni, és tényleg nem volt már egy csöppnyi akarása sem. Most, hogy jobban belegondolt, a meccs már le volt játszva. Kék szemei szinte teljesen üressé váltak, ahogy rémületében rájött, hogy legbelül már fel is adta.

Egyetlen dolgot keresett az emlékeiben és az érzéseiben. A barátaiban. Saját magában.

De nem találta sehol sem.

Ahogy a szavak kijöttek Akashi-kun szájából, Kuroko már elvesztette. Elvesztette a reményt. A reményt arra, hogy a volt csapattársai, és leginkább Akashi-kun előtt lehessen valaki. Hogy megmutassa ország-világnak, hogy ő igenis erős, képes egyedül is megküzdeni az akadályokkal. Hogy nem kell mindig Kagami-kunra és a senpaiokra támaszkodnia.

De Kuroko tudta. Tudta, hogy képtelen felmenni a pályára, és szembenézni a volt kapitánnyal, és a prototípust - saját magát - teljesen lehagyó új, tökéletes és kivételes fantom tagra.

Lehetetlennek tartotta, hogy képes legyen szemtől szembe megütközni Mayuzumi Chihiróval.

Kuroko már nem érezte, hogy beletartozna a Csodák Generációjába.

Számomra már... minden elveszett. - Gondolta, majd reszketegen kifújta a benn tartott levegőjét. A kezei sem rázkódtak már, a szíve sem zakatolt a bensőjében, egyszerűen csak feladta. Úgy érezte magát mint egy baba, egy igazi porcelánbaba. Aki csak bámul a világra az ablaküveg mögül, és közben nem tehet semmit sem.

De halvány fogalma sem volt arról, hogy az e fajta érzés miért volt olyan ismerős számára.

**"Engedj ki."**

Hirtelen sokkal rosszabbul érezte magát, mintha belülről valami egye csak felenné. Mintha egy több ezeréves ajtót próbálna valaki feszegetni. Az érzés leírhatatlanul rémisztő, döbbenetes és vérfagyasztó volt. Az idő mintha lelassult volna, a világ egyszerűen megállt számára. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi lehet ez, ez a maró érzés mélyen benne, akár egy vulkán, mely épp kitörni készül. Az ereit rémisztő gyorsasággal öntötte el a harag és a düh, bár sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy mégis honnan jönnek ezek az érzelmek.

A fogait csikorgatta, szinte már félt, hogy az állkapcsa kettétörik, ha kiad egy hangot is. Pedig ki akart.

Üvölteni.

**"Engedj ki."**

Sikítani.

**"Engedj ki."**

Kiabálni, segítségért.

De Kuroko ismerte magát, és tudta mennyire makacs. Így csak ült, ökölbe szorított kezekkel, megfeszült állkapoccsal. Érezte ahogyan a körme fájdalmasan a húsába mar, felsértve vele a tenyerét. A vére lassú cseppekben folyt le ujjai közül, és tűntek el a ruhájában alaktalan foltokként.

**"Engedj ki."**

A hang, mely a fejéből jött, bűnre csábító volt. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fejéből jött, ugyanis rémisztő bizsergés futott végig a testén ahányszor csak meghallotta. Olyan volt, mintha egy másik, számára teljesen ismeretlen személy lett volna benne. Ezt az érzést nem lehet leírni, át kell élni, meg kell tapasztalni.

De Kuroko biztos volt benne, hogy soha nem akarta ezt megtapasztalni.

Rémisztő a tudat, hogy érzel magadban egy másik jelenlétet. Mintha viszketne egy testrészed, de hiába vakarod, az érzés soha nem múlik el. Ott motoszkál, és várja a kellő pillanatot amikor kitörhet és szabad lehet.

A horror szinte lefagyasztotta egy ültő helyében. Csak meredt maga elé újra, mint egy porcelánbaba.

Félve magától. Félve az ismeretlentől. Félve a még nem tudott dolgoktól.

Félve a benne lévő sötétségtől.

Az érzést hasonlíthatnánk egy sötét, szürke, koszos, dohos és üres kúthoz. Mely olyan mély, hogy nem látsz le még zseblámpával sem. Ha ledobnál egy pénzérmét, nem hallanál még egy apró koppanást sem, mert a helyet annyira benőtte a gaz. Érzed ahogy belülről felemészt, és szinte sorvadsz. A külvilágot érzékeled, hallod, látod a dolgokat, de képtelen vagy bármire is reagálni.

Nem vagy képes megszólalni. A csend szinte fülsüketítő.

Mintha egy dobozból bámulnád a világot, és amíg te odabenn vagy, addig kint minden megváltozik.

Olyan mintha az üveg túloldaláról látnád a világot. És mielőtt elérhetnél akárkit is, megszólalnál vagy kinyitnád a szád, már azelőtt visszahúz a sötétség. Sőt! Már maga a gondolat előtt kinyúl érted, és a kezeit köréd fonja.

Úgy érzed magad mintha fojtogatna. Képtelen vagy bármit is tenni ellene, és a legőrültebb az egészben, hogy _lélegzel. _

Képtelen vagy ülni és nézni, amíg mindenki más boldogan éldegél ott kint, míg te szinte elrohadsz egymagadban.

**"Kuroko... engedj ki és megmutatom mindenkinek... Megmutatom nekik, hogy ki vagy... Hogy kik vagyunk. Hogy ki vagyok."**

A fejét rángatózva fordította jobbra, majd újfent kifújta a bent tartott levegőt. Mióta tartotta bent? Egyáltalán mennyi idő telt el? És a legfontosabb...

_Ki_ vagy _Mi_ beszél hozzá? A fejében?

**"Megmutatom a te valódi oldalad. A mi valódi oldalunkat. Az ÉN valódi oldalamat. Csak engedj ki Kuroko... Engedj ki és megkönnyebbülsz... Megszabadulsz a téged láncokként fogva tartó gondoktól... A felesleges érzésektől..."**

Már arra is gondolt, hogy a sok stressztől dilizett be, és már orvosi esetként is be lehetne jegyezve... Nagyot nyelt, melynek következtében az Ádám csutkája fel s alá járt. Az izzadtság cseppek elindultak lefelé a nyakán, némelyik egymás vonalában folyva, és az ujjpercei is elhidegültek. A lábát sem érezte már. De nem is ezek zavarták a leginkább.

Hanem a hang. A horrorisztikus érzés amit az előbb érzett, nem is volt ehhez fogható. Tudta jól, hogy nem ő mondja ezeket a dolgokat magában és hangosan. Még csak nem is a barátai beszéltek hozzá - amit máskor meg is hálált volna -, hanem valami_ más._

_Más. _Ez a szó annyit mindent jelenthet. Tudjuk, hogy az a mondat már régen rossz, melyben szerepel a _más_ szó.

**"Megszabadulsz a béklyóktól..."**

Valami olyan dolog melynek létezéséről fogalma sem volt, és mégis, a mély, búgó hang mintha hívta volna. Egyre közelebb és közelebb csalogatta, mint a vadász a prédát, és olyan érzés kerítette hatalmába, mintha csapdába esett volna a saját testében.

Röhejes már maga a gondolat, mégis fullasztó, hogy a saját teste a börtöne. Ismeretlen mégis ismerős. Kimondani könnyű, de rájönni időbe telik...

_Nem tudom mi lehet ez... - Gondolta Kuroko._

**"Persze, hogy nem tudod. Hiszen soha nem jelentem meg egyszer sem, mióta cseréltünk... De ne ezzel foglalkozz most Kuroko... - váltott mélyebb tónusba a hang -, engedj ki, és én megmutatom az egész kibaszott világnak, hogy mire vagyok képes. Megmutatom nekik, hogy velem ne merjenek szórakozni... Megmutatom majd, és hidd el nekem Kuroko... Az összes megbánja majd amit veled tett... velem... Hidd el. Higgy nekem... Most csak bennem bízhatsz... Azok a seggfejek ott kint majd meglátják, hogy ki is vagyok valójában. Oh, Kuroko... amikor rájönnek akkor kezdődik ám csak az igazi móka..." - suttogta hátborzongató hangon.**

_Miért? _Kérdés, melyre gyakran soha nem kapunk választ, akármennyiszer tesszük is fel.

A hang egy ideig hallgatott, de Kuroko meghallotta, bármennyire is tűnt bizarrnak a helyzet. Meghallotta a sötét kuncogást, és szinte látott maga előtt egy sötét alakot, ki ült, és vigyorgott. A testét homály fedte, csak a száját látta, a fogait, melyek hófehéren ragyogták be a cellához hasonló helyiséget.

Kuroko ekkor döbbent rá, hogy nem képzeleg, hanem szó szerint a fejében van.

A lelkében - ő legalábbis így gondolta.

A száját kissé szétnyitotta, a szemeivel ijedten itta be a látványt, melyet akár a pöcegödör szinonimával is illethettünk volna. A sötéttől olyan volt a hely, mintha koszos lenne, és Kuroko tudatában feltűnt egy kút, de azonnal eltűnt az őt körülvevő sötétségben az a pillanatnyi gondolatfoszlány...

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi lehet ez a hely, hogy kerülhetett ide. S arról sem, hogy mit keresett itt egy vele egykorúnak tűnő fiú, aki törökülésben ült egy matracon, és rá vigyorgott.

Ahogy jobban megnézte, nem csak a vigyorát látta, hanem észrevett egy apró hasonlóságot benne. A szemeit. Vagyis az egyikben, mely olyan kék volt mint az övé - szinte a tökéletes mása -, bár azokban a gömbökben teljesen más, Kuroko számára felfoghatatlan érzelmek örvénylettek. Míg a másik szén fekete volt, akár a legsötétebb éjszaka, vagy az óceán feneke.

A kis szobában, mely mintha fojtogatta volna, nem volt se ablak, se ajtó, se lámpa. Egyetlen gyertya égett, de az se segített sokat. Még sem volt állott szag benne, és Kuroko innen tudta, hogy amit lát, az nem valóság. Hogy még csak nem is a fejében van. És nem is a lelkében.

Hanem az_ elméjében._ És mégis, a hely túlságosan ismerősnek tűnt számára.

És ez a dolog újfent sokkolta őt. Elképzelése sincs, hogy mégis mi a jó fene történhetett vele, de egy sötét árny mögötte, mintha azt suttogta volna, hogy nem is kell tudnia semmit. Újra érdekes pozícióba fordította a nyakát, és vett egy mély lélegzetet.

Hirtelen akkora erővel tört rá az álmosság, hogy a feje kissé előre-hátra dülöngélt. A szemei be-becsukódtak, és úgy érezte mintha a szempillái ólomnehezek lettek volna. Nyelt egyet, majd éles fájdalmat érzett a tarkóján, és mint egy rongybaba egy nyögés kíséretében, rádőlt a matracra. Hiába tudta, hogy az egész csak a képzelete, az elméje műve, mégis olyan valóságosnak tűnt a helyzet. A matrac puhasága, illata... Kuroko legalábbis azt hitte, hogy a képzelete... Nem gondolt az ezek után tornádóként bekövetkező szörnyűségekre. Hiszen nem is tudott róluk... A szemei még pár pillanatig nyitva voltak, majd végül végleg lecsukódtak.

Kuroko utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy hogyan feküdhet békésen a matracon, ha néhány másodperccel ezelőtt még az ismeretlen, mégis ismerős alakot figyelte.

Békésen aludt, nem vette észre a felette guggoló alakot, ki végig simított a haján, és eldőlt fejjel, elgondolkozva figyelte őt.

A hang tulajdonosa végül felállt, leporolta magát, és onnan figyelte a szuszogó fiút. Ő már első ízben felismerte a hasonlóságokat, majd horkantott egyet.

**"Szánalmas."**

**"Ha tudnád mennyire gyűlöllek téged. Azért létezel mert szükségem volt rád, de te mégis többet akartál..."**

**"De majd én megmutatom neked... Mindenkinek, hogy kurvára megbánhatják ha velem szórakoznak." - Kuncogott, majd megrázta a fejét.**

Az arca újra sátáni vigyort öltött, majd megfordult, és az egyik falhoz sétált.

_Kuroko tudta, hogy egy nem volt se ablak, se ajtó, se lámpa. Csak egy gyertya világította be a helyiséget. _

Mégis, a sötét árny előtt megjelent, majd kinyílt egy ajtó, és egy nagy lélegzetvétel után, őrülten csillogó szemekkel kisétált, rajta. Mikor átlépte a küszöböt - mely vasból, de akár acélból is lehetett -, a válla felett még hátra pillantott Kurokóra.

Vagyis... Tetsuyára.

Egy pillanatig büszkeséget érzett, ahogy eszébe jutott létrejöttének pillanata, és már-már gyengéden mosolygott az alvó fiúra.

Aztán élvezettel nézte, ahogy a sötét zárka ajtaja lassú mozdulattal, nyikorgó hanggal becsukódik. Hiába, az évek alatt berozsdásodhatott... - Gondolta _Ő._

Mély torokhangján felnevetett, és kilépett a való világba, ahová _Ő_ tartozott igazából. **Ő** és nem a hitvány, gyenge kis _Tetsuya_. Ő, a logika mestere, az erőé, a mindené.

Egoista önelemzésében, saját magát Istennek hívja. A tökéletes személynek.

Míg azok a szánalmas, tőle jóval lentebb állók - mind IQ-val, szellemileg, testileg -, önnön magukat Királynak hívják, addig Ő... Addigra Ő már Istennek hívatta magát.

**"Idióták. Egy halomnyi szemét."**

**"Nincs szükségem rájuk."**

**"Nincs szükségem senkire."**

**"Még... Tetsuyára sem."** - Vigyorgott újra, és elindult. Pár lépés után becsukta a szemét, és egyből érezni kezdte a változást. A bizsergető és feszítő érzést. Fájdalmas, mégis kellemes volt.

**"Már nem."**

A hangok, illatok, zajok, érzések már mind elértek hozzá. Érezte a fején lévő törölközőt, az összeszorított állkapcsát, a fájdalmat az ökölbe szorított kezeiben, az izzadtságot ahogy lefolyt a testén...

**"Annyi év után végül... végül minden visszatért a rendes kerékvágásba." - Szusszantott.**

A lábujjait lassan megmozdította, és arrébb csúsztatta a parkettán.

A harmadik negyed kezdetét jelző hangot már teljes valójában hallotta, és érezte ahogy a többiek megmozdulnak mellette.

Lassú mozdulatokkal nyitotta ki az előbb még szorosan összezárt szemeit, és ha a nézők akármelyike is felfigyelt volna rá, akkor meglátta volna.

Ugyanis a törölköző takarásában egy fekete és kék szempár figyelte az eseményeket, a két kék helyett. Akár rémisztőnek is tűnhetett volna a különböző színű szempár, de a kép akkor lett teljes, mikor a szemek tulajdonosa újra elvigyorodott.

Akkor volt őszintén, igazán Sátáni a tekintete.

**"Oh, igen Tetsuya... A móka még csak most kezdődik..."** - Gondolta, majd szinte unott mozdulatokkal felállt, lustán nyújtózkodott, majd elindult a pályára.

A törölközővel lassú mozdulatokkal megtörölte az arcát, majd a mellette pampogó deszka csaj képébe vágta. Periférikus látásának köszönhetően látta még ahogy Tetsuya kutyája a pad alatt morog rá, minta ő már sejtené, tudná az igazat. Megrázta a fejét, hogy a haja ne legyen útban, és nem foglalkozott az utána kiabáló - még mindig deszka -, edzővel.

**"Ribanc."**

Ráérősen sétált a pályára, és a még Akashi Seijuurónál is jobb császár szemeivel körbelátta az egész stadiont. Képes lett volna még egy zümmögő legyet is megtalálni, majd _megölni._

A szemét eltakarta a kék haja, ahogy beállt a kellő pozícióba, így a sátáni vigyorát sem láthatták. Érezte magán a különböző érzelmekkel teli tekinteteket, de egy cseppet sem izgatta őt.

Minden érzékszervével a bíró szájában lévő sárga sípra koncentrált, és ahogy meghallotta a síp hangját, euforikus öröm járta át a testét.

**"Akkor hát... Játszunk!"**

* * *

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! :) **

**Remélem még épelméjűnek tűnök. xD**

**Helló~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Egyszerűen király vagyok, igen, ezt mindig is tudtam. xD *Vigyorog* Ilyen hamar új feji? IGEN! :D Tudom, tudom, hogy nem ezzel kellene foglalkoznom, de tényleg annyira oda meg vissza vagyok ezért a történetért! :) Remélem ez a fejezet is tetszik, és megdobtok pár kritikával. ^_^ Szerintem észrevettétek, hogy nem E/1 -ben írom a dolgokat, hanem narrátorként mesélem el a sztorit. Igazából ez elég nehezen szokott ez menni, mert az ujjam mindig azt kezdi el bepötyögni, hogy: Eldobtam, vigyorogtam, kuncogtam; Nem pedig azt, hogy: Eldobta, vigyorgott és kuncogott. Szóval ha találtok benne ilyesmi hibákat - meg más féléket -, szóljatok, és habár kijavítani már nem tudom - tudnám csak macerás lenne levenni meg újra felrakni a fejezetet -, jobban oda figyelek majd rá.**

**El sem hiszitek, hogy az _"Exek"_ című ficemet már vagy: 1022-en olvasták! :3 *.* *puszikat dob, és mosolyogva szívecskéket rajzol a levegőbe***

**Nagyon örülök, hogy ennyien elkóboroltak errefelé, és elolvasták a történeteimet. :)**

**xxVeraxx: Köszönöm, hogy írtál, nagyon boldog vagyok *ujjong* :D Amint megláttam, hogy valaki írt egy kritikát, annyira örültem! :D És te is segítettél abban, hogy megszülessen ez a kis fejezet. Habár szándékomban állt feltenni egyet másnap - azaz ma csütörtökön ( de most péntek van hajnali három óra) szóval egy kutya xD -, te egy kis lökést adtál. :))) Köszönöm, hogy írtál, remélem még fogsz is! :P ;D**

**Hinamori: Amikor megláttam, hogy: _"NEM VAGY ÉPELMÉJŰ! Itt abbahagyni?!"_, komolyan elröhögtem magam. :D Most az előbb olvastam el amit írtál, és nagyon jól esett, köszönöm szépen. Remélem még megdobsz pár véleménnyel, és akár ötleteket is adhatsz pár "helyzethez" ;) Tényleg nagyon nagyon nagyon örülök hogy tetszik. :DD Én is bírom az ilyen jellegű dolgokat... ^^**

**Köszönöm, hogy írtatok!**

**Jó olvasást! **

**( A fekete vastag betű - mint már sejthetitek -, a beszéd és a gondolatokat jelenti az új Kurokónak. )**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Amint elkezdődött a harmadik negyed, és a sárga síp hangja sem zengett már, mindenki mozgásba lendült. A labda - náluk -, a Seirinnél volt, és Kuroko látta ahogy a Rakuzan csapat tagjai egyből ellentámadásba lendülnek.

Elkezdték az egy-egy elleni fogást, így Kurokót az a szánalmas seggfej, Chihiro fogta.

**"Nem is lehetne ennél jobb..."** - Gondolta, majd próbálta elrejteni a vigyorát.

A többiekre egy pillantást sem vetett, hiszen a szemeivel így is mindent látott. Egyedül csak az előtte lévő faszfejre koncentrált, és egyre jobban érezte ahogy elkezd viszketni a tenyere. A megszokott álarcot viselte, és a legtöbb idegszálával koncentrált arra, hogy nehogy az ellenfele szemébe nézzen. Nem akarta ilyen korán leleplezni magát, sokkal nagyobb sokkot akart okozni a közönségnek, és a "barátainak."

Már a gondolatra el akarta nevetni magát, ahogy elképzelte a többiek reakcióját. Megengedett magának egy kuncogást, és látta ahogy Mayuzumin borzongás fut végig.

**"Lesz ennél jobb is..."** - Emlékeztette magát.

Azt tervezte, hogy egy ideig még a megszokott "Tetsuyás" színjátékot folytatja, aztán, amikor már Seijuuro végleg elhitette a többiekkel - és saját magával -, hogy a Rakuzan fog nyerni, akkor fog lecsapni.

**"És mennyire fogom én ezt élvezni..."** - Kuncogott újra, és a haja alól bámult Chihiróra gyilkos tekintettel.

Az állás 85-64 volt, a Rakuzan javára, és érezni lehetett a feszültséget a két csapat között még a nézőtéren is.

A nézők visszafojtott lélegzettel, elkerekedett szemekkel és összeszorított kezekkel bámulta a játszmát. Kuroko azonnal kiszúrta a volt csapattársait a nézőtéren, és azoknak a csapatait is. Élvezettel nyalta meg az alsó ajkát, ahogy arra gondolt, hogyan fogja az ő technikájukat felhasználni arra, hogy Seijuurót végleg térdre kényszerítse maga előtt.

Hogy megmutassa neki mennyire szánalmas, használhatatlan...

**"Alig várom már..."** - Harapta meg a száját belülről, nehogy újra elvigyorodjon. Habár az arcizmai elkezdtek tiltakozni ezek miatt, és _Ő_ ilyenkor jött rá, hogy mindez Tetsuyának köszönhető.

**"Oh, igen, el is felejtettem... Hiszen Tetsuya nem mosolygott olyan gyakran..."** - Gondolta, majd elkezdett a többiekkel támadásba lendülni.

Chihiro végig - szó szerint -, a seggében volt, úgy követte őt mint egy kibaszott pulikutya a gazdáját.

**"Nevetséges..."** - Futott át az agyán.

Megengedett magának egy félmosolyt, amikor Reo újabb két pontot szerzett a Rakuzannak. Látta ahogy Taiga és Teppei állkapcsa megfeszül, Shun és Junpei válla pedig megrázkódik. Ő a tökéletes álca mögött maradt, megpróbált teljesen láthatatlan maradni. Nem akarta, hogy a többiek észrevegyék... annyira.

Shun neki passzolta a labdát, ő pedig "Tetsuyás" mozdulatokkal gyorsan megpördült, és felfelé ütötte a labdát. Ezen nem csak Chihiro lepődött meg, hanem mindenki más is. Taiga szerencsére gyorsan kapcsolt, így kikerülte Seijuurót, és a palánk felé rohant. A labda amit felfele ütött, most nagy ívben kezdett leesni, pont a palánk előtt. Taiga felugrott, majd Eikichit kikerülve zsákolt. Így az állás 87-66, még mindig a Rakuzan javára.

Na nem mintha őt ez érdekelné a legjobban. Sőt, teljesen leszarja az egészet, csak egy valami foglalkoztatja a leginkább.

**"Hogy Seijuuro a lábaim előtt heverjen..."** - Gondolta képletesen és szó szerint is.

A közönség tombolt, rendkívüli izgalomba jött. Kiabáltak, ujjongtak, teljesen oda és vissza voltak a meccstől. Kuroko még hallotta ahogy neki is kiabálnak fentről, mint például: _"Hajrá Kurokocchi!", "Gyerünk Tetsu-kun!"._

Az egész bagázst felrobbantaná pár dinamittal, ha nem lenne illegális... Annyira idegesítőek, mégis nem húzta fel magát rajtuk, hanem teljes nyugalomban figyelte az előtte történő eseményeket.

Seijuuro most épp kiselőadást tartott Taigának, hogy mennyire lehetetlen az, hogy a Seirin nyerjen. Meg, hogy ő mennyire abszolút, hogy a szemeivel megjósolja a jövőt, és így soha a büdös életbe nem győzhetjük le őt. Persze nem ilyen vulgáris szavakkal, de körülbelül ezt mondta. Kuroko látta, hogy a vörös hajú felé pillant, majd végül az ő irányába is fordul.

A haja most is eltakarta az arcát, nem akarta magára vonna a figyelmet. Most pont nem. Amikor végre elérkezett a pillanat. - Mosolygott óvatosan. Érezte és látta a társai arcán _azt. Azt_ a reakciót, amikor tényleg elhiszik, hogy nincs esélyük, már mindent elvesztettek. És látta Seijuurón meg a csapatán, hogy ők meg teljesen oda vannak magukért.

A fölényes tekintet, a lenéző arc... Mind azt hiszik, hogy van egy csepp esélyük is vele szemben.

**"Idióták egytől egyig. Az összes."**

A labda kiment a pályáról, és a mi csapatunk dob be a pályára. Shun Junpeinek passzolta a labdát, amit Kotaro készségesen ellopott előlük. Kuroko hallotta ahogy szitkozódnak. A nyúl hasonmás mosolyogva vitte a labdát, és ügyesen kikerülte az elé álló Teppeit. Az első két negyedre emlékezve, amit Tetsuya játszott végig, teljesen lemerítette a félrevezetést. A többiek mind azt gondolják, hogy a beszólás és megaláztatás után, Kuroko már képtelen lesz a harcot folytatni.

**"Mennyire tévednek."**

Olyan hirtelen tűnt el Chihiro üveges tekintete elől, hogy amikor már rég Hayama előtt állt, az a seggfej még csak akkor pillantott körbe, őt keresve. A nyúlfogú srác nem vette észre őt - ahogy senki más sem -, csak saját magára koncentrált és a játékra. Kotaro futott tovább, a keze fel-le járt, miközben pattogtatta a labdát, ám hirtelen lefékezett, és megállt nagy cipő nyikorgás közepette. Élesen szívta be a levegőt, majd egy döbben_ "Mi?!_" után ide-oda nézegetett.

A nézők és a pályán játszók az ő hangjára lettek figyelmesek, majd a játékosok is megálltak a rohamban. Mind döbbenten nézték a Rakuzan játékost, aki a remegő kezét bámulta.

Mindannyiukat sokkolta a tudat, miszerint a palánk előtt pár méterre álló srác kezében nem volt labda, viszont alig pár másodperce még adrenalinnal tüzelve vezette.

Pár pillanat múlva viszont meghallották az a hangot, ami azt jelezte, hogy egy újabb pontot szerzett valaki. Mind felnéztek a velük szemben lévő palánkra, majd egytől egyig lassan, sokkolva fordultak hátra. A pupillájuk megdöbbenve tágult ki, amikor meglátták Kurokót.

Lassított felvételkén nézték végig, ahogy Kuroko mögött a labda leesik, és pattogva érkezik a földre. Egy ideig még bámulték a kék hajú tarkóját, majd végül fel pillantottak a táblára.

Sokkolva álltak, és képtelenek voltak elhinni amit láttak. A számlálón ugyanis 87-68 virított piros betűkkel.

- Lehetetlen... - Suttogták többen is, és ez zene volt Kuroko fülének. Háttal állt a többieknek, így nem tudta kivenni jól az arcukat, de nem panaszkodott. Élvezte már magát a hangjukat is. - Mosolygott.

A felsőtestével kissé előredőlt, a karjai maga mellett lógtak, és lassú mozdulatokkal fordult meg. A fejét megrázta, mert a haja megint az arcába lógott, habár a szemei még mindig takarásban voltak a kék fürtök alatt. Megint érezte magán a döbbent tekinteteket, és észrevette, hogy a nézők is lefagytak egy kicsit.

**"Azoknak a gyenge elméjűeknek fogalmuk sincs, hogy mi történt tíz másodperccel ezelőtt."** - Gondolta, majd frusztráltan sóhajtott egyet. Rohadtul elege volt már ebből az egész cirkuszból, és kezdte elveszíteni már a játék kedvét is.

**"Azt hiszem kéne valami kis izgalom** - tűnődött el -,** oh, Seijuuro... Most megbánod, hogy felébresztetted az alvó oroszlánt, te faszkalap..." **- Morgott.

A közönség, amint meglátta a megváltozott pontszámokat, ujjongásban törtek ki, és többen is kiabálták, hogy: _"Seirin!", "Rakuzan!"_. Kuroko biztos volt benne, hogy a fent lévő csapatok most szájukat eltátva bámulják őt.

És ez mérhetetlen elégedettséggel töltötte el őt.

Unott mozdulatokkal sétált a pálya másik felére, és közben kikerülte Eikichit, a nagydarab srácot. A csávó vicsorgott, és a tekintetét fel-le jártatta a kék hajún, majd időnként a kapitányára és a palánkra nézett. A kisebbik szép lassan, laza mozdulatokkal sétált el a csapattársai és az ellenfelei mellett. A mosolya egyre szélesebb lett, ahogy közelebb és közelebb ért a volt csapatkapitányához.

Gyorsan becsukta a szemét, és koncentrált, majd újra a szűk és mocskos szobában találta magát, valahol az elméje legeldugottabb zugában. Biztonságból megnézte, hogy Tetsuya még alszik-e, és mosolyogva vette tudomásul, hogy igen. Hiszen _Ő_ tudta a legjobban, hogy nem lenne jó, ha Tetsuya véletlenül felébredne, és elkezdene dörömölni a fejében. Ezért - hogy ezt megelőzze -, elképzelt pár láncot, majd bilincsként Tetsuya kezeire tette őket. A lánc vége a fal két sarkában kapcsolódott a padlóba, de a "hasonmása", még így is békésen és nyugodtan tudott aludni. Megsimogatta a kék hajat, majd újra kinyitotta a szemét - igazából is. Neki több percnek tűnt ez a kis utazás, de tudta jól, hogy a valóságban csak egyetlen egy másodperc telt el.

**"Megbánod még, hogy kikezdtél velem Seijuuro... Meg foglak törni..."** - Vált az előbbi kis mosoly sunyi vigyorrá.

Kuroko észrevette, hogy még a bírák is ide-oda nézegetnek, mint a hülyék. Egyre közelebb ért Seijuuróhoz, és észrevette, hogy a srác teste kissé megfeszült. Felpillantott csak egy másodpercre, és amit látott az megfizethetetlen volt. Seijuuro arca szinte már dühös fintorba torzult, a pupillái résnyire összeszűkültek, ahogy őt figyelte. A haja izzadtan tapadt a homlokához, mégis, megtartotta a fölényes tekintetét. Habár látta rajta, hogy az ellenfele fejében valami kezd motoszkálni, miszerint itt valami gáz van.

Most már szemtől szemben álltak egymással, habár Kuroko arcát ég mindig elfedte a kék haja. A bíró sípolt és - természetesen -, érvényesen a Seirinnek ítélte a pontot, amit az előbb Kuroko bedobott. Chihiro kezdett el kocogni a palánk alá, hogy bedobja a labdát.

- Nincs semmi esélyed Tetsuya. - Mondta Seijuuro a fellengző stílusában. - Még ezek után sem. Mint már mondtam, te csak egy prototípus vagy, Mayuzumi az igazi... - Kezdte újból, és Kurokónak megrándult a szemöldöke.

**- Fogd be te seggfej.** - Mondta Kuroko hangosan, mire Seijuuro meghökkent, bár az arca csak egy pillanatra mutatta a meglepődésének jelét. **- Nem vagyok kíváncsi a szarságaidra.** - Emelte fel a fejét, és a saját Császár szemeivel belenézett a másik tekintetébe. Seijuurónak elkerekedtek a szemei, kissé még a száját is eltátotta.

Kuroko ördögien elvigyorodott a képe láttán, majd teljesen belemászott a másik szférájába.

**- Még megbánod, hogy ilyen sokat képzeltél magadról... Mondok neked valamit...** - Lépett arrébb, majd a vörös hajú fülébe suttogott. **- Azt hiszed ismersz... azt hiszed mindent tudsz... Pedig meg fogsz előttem hajolni... Meg foglak törni... és akkor majd rájössz, hogy kettőnk közül ki itt a szánalmas. Veszíteni fogsz... Nem vagyok prototípus. Nem vagyok én neked senkid... Nincs közöm hozzád, és legfőképp nem tartozom a Csodák Generációjába... mint ahogy még az előbb említetted.** - Gondolt még arra az időre, amikor Tetsuya nem épp a legjobb lelki állapotban volt. **- Bár hálás vagyok... de neked nem kell tudnod miért...** - Kuncogott, és látta ahogy Seijuuro tarkóján fel áll a szőr.

Miután kellően kiélvezte a pillanatot, elindult ugyan oda ahol akkor is állt, amikor feljött a pályára.

Akashi megfordult, miután felfogta azokat amit mondtak neki, és Kuroko után szólt. Mayuzumi már épp be dobta volna a labdát, és a nézők is figyeltek, ám egyetlen játékos sem mozdult. Így a labda még mindig Mayuzumi kezében volt, miközben az idő egyre csak telt.

- Ki vagy te? - tette fel Akashi a több milliós kérdést, mire mindenki felfigyelt. Barátok, csapattársak, nézők mind hülyén nézték a vörös hajút, de ő nem foglalkozott vele. Csak az előtte sétáló fiút figyelte, és rá akart jönni, hogy ki az aki előtte van.

Mert biztos volt benne, hogy az ott, pár méterre tőle nem _Tetsuya_ volt. És ez, valljuk be rémisztően hatott rá. A gyerek nem válaszolt neki, ezért megkérdezte még egyszer.

- Ki vagy te?

Kagami és a többiek értetlenül pislogtak egymásra, ám őket is megdöbbentette az előbbi kis mutatvány Kuroko részéről. De teljesen lefagytak, amikor észrevették, ahogy a társuk válla kissé megrázkódik, és sötéten felkuncog.

Ekkor jöttek rá, hogy valami gáz van a kék hajú Istencsapásával.

Riko összehúzott szemöldökkel fordította oldalra a fejét, és nézte a pad alatt morgó kabalájukat. Nem tudta mi üthetett Tetsuya Nigouba, de halvány lila gőze sem volt arról, hogy Kuroko-kunnal mi az ördög történhetett. Az előbbiek után azon gondolkozott, hogy leültesse-e az utolsó két negyedre, de most meg ez...

Aomine egész testével előre dőlt, és a szemeivel a lenti jelenetet figyelte, ahogy az összes többi csapattársa. A szíve irdatlan ütemben dörömbölt a mellkasában, és a lábai is elzsibbadtak. Momoi keze a szívén volt, és nehezen lélegzett, ahogy az ő drága Tetsu-kunját figyelte aggódva. Kise és Midorima egy kicsit arrébb, tátott szájjal bámultak lefele. Takao egyszer-kétszer Midorimára pislogott, és így tett Kasamatsu is, csak ő Kisét nézte érdeklődő tekintettel. Murasakibara megállt a chips evéssel, és még a zacskót is elejtette, ami miatt a csapata meglepődve nézett rá. Himuro aggódva nézte hol Kagamit, hol Atsushit, de a tekintete sokat időzött a kis fantom tagon.

Mindannyiuk tekintete döbbenetet és hitetlenséget tükrözött, és egy pillanatig azt hitték, hogy Kuroko maga is belépett a _Zónába_.

Nem tudták, hogy ennél sokkalta szörnyűségesebb dolog történt.

Shirogane Eiji örökké viselő maszkja egy pillanat alatt lehullott, amikor meglátta ahogy a tizenegyes mezben lévő játékos felugrik a palánkjukra, és zsákol egyet. A papírok akkor hullottak ki a kezéből, és akkor kellett leülnie a padra. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy a kis srác erre is képes. Eredetileg mindent tudtak a volt fantom tagról, és Mayuzumit is úgy képezték ki, hogy sokkal jobb legyen nála, de erre még ő sem számított.

Végig figyelte a fiút, majd amikor az beszélgetésbe elegyedett Akashival, összevonta a szemöldökét. Nem tudta miről volt szó, de látta a sajátján, hogy valami baj van. Ugyanis Akashi arca nem maradt nyugodt, sőt! Nagyon fura volt, és Eiji biztos volt benne, hogy ilyesfajta érzelmeket nem látott még a csapatkapitányon. Tudta jól, hogy mennyi nyomás helyezkedik el a fiún, az apjának köszönhetően, de ez még őt is megrémisztette. Viszont tökéletesen ki tudta venni Akashi hangját, amikor harmadszorra is megkérdezte Kurokót.

- Ki vagy te? - vállt ingerültebbé a vörös hangja, mire a csapata megrezzent.

Kuroko lassú mozdulatokkal fordult hátra, de először csak át pillantott a válla felett. Amikor újra egymással szemben álltak - több méterre egymástól -, Kuroko a jobb kezét a mellkasára tette, majd kinyújtotta a kezét Akashi felé, kinek ez a tett nagyon ismerős volt.

A fejét teljesen felemelte, az arca egész valójában látható volt. A vigyora olyan széles volt, hogy néhány embernek borzongás futott végig a testén.

**- Hiszen tudod ki vagyok...** - szólalt meg mély hangon -, **nem igaz, Seijuuro?** - vigyorgott tovább.

A társai és ellenségei teljesen oda fagytak a padlóhoz, ahogy meglátták a szemeit. A gyönyörű két kék szemből már csak egy maradt, de az is úgy nézett ki, mintha megüvegesedett volna. Mintha az egyén életkedve is megszűnt volna létezni. A másik szemben, mely olyan sötét volt mint az éjszaka, az undor és gyűlölet örvénylett. Olyan volt mint egy hatalmas tornádó. Érezhető volt a Kurokóból kiáramló harag és utálat, ők pedig csak annyira voltak képesek, hogy ott álltak.

Hihetetlen volt, egyszerűen felfoghatatlan számukra. Nem csak a kék hajú viselkedése, hanem maga a hangja, kinézete és a beszéde. A szokásos udvarias hangnem eltűnt, helyére egy sokkal mélyebb tónus került. Már azon is csodálkoztak, hogy Kuroko nem _Akashi-kunnak_ hívta a csapat kapitányt, hanem Seijuurónak.

Ahogy ránéztek a vörös hajúra, meglátták a döbbenetet az arcán. Nem tudták miért, de volt pár sejtésük a helyzetről...

Észrevették, hogy hol is vannak, és egyből elkezdték fogni a Rakuzan csapat tagjait. Mayuzumi gyorsan odapasszolta a labdát Reónak, aki pár méter futás után oda adta Hayamának. Ő újra elkezdett futni a Seirin palánkja felé, és eközben Akashi is visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét. Ő is elkezdett rohanni Hayama után, kikerülve közben Kurokót. _Ő_ csak vigyorgott és lassan oldalra fordult, és futott Seijuuro után, miközben Chihiro újra a seggében volt.

**"Elég gyors..."** - Gondolta elismerően, de nem fordított nagyobb figyelmet a kis köcsögre. Egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt előle, míg amaz csak levegőt kapkodva nézett újfent körbe.

Mindenki a saját dolgával volt elfoglalva, nem is figyeltek rá, és ő pont ezt használta ki. Hayama elé beállt Taiga és Izuki, de őket meglepő gyorsasággal kikerülte, és tovább szaladt. Kiyoshi egy pillanat alatt előtte termett, és kicsapta a kezéből a labdát. Junpei hiába volt gyors, mielőtt elérhette volna a labdát, Seijuuro ellopta előle. A vörös hajú előre rohant, majd felugrott, hogy zsákoljon. Kagami egyből ott termett, hogy eltérítse, de ekkor Seijuuro cseles módon "leszállt" a levegőből, és sokkal előrébb futott. Kagami a levegőből nézte végig, ahogy a csapatkapitány újból felugrik. Mibuchi és Kotaro arcán már ott volt az örömteli mosoly, ám egyikük sem számolt Kurokóval.

Kagami és a többiek arca vicsorba torzult, néhányuk a szájukat is eltátották, amikor arra gondoltak, hogy a Rakuzan csapat újabb pontot fog szerezni. Teppei fel ugrott - bár későn -, hogy megpróbáljon védekezni, de a Császár szemeket ő sem tudta átverni.

Akashi ajkain is egy apró félmosoly játszott, ám a száját egy döbbent nyögés hagyta el, amikor a keze a levegőt súrolta. Sértetlenül érkezett a földre, majd egyből hátraarcot csinált. A többiek azt se tudták, hogy mégis hova kapják a fejüket. Akashi elfutott a bambán álló Hayama és Mayuzumi mellett, és követte a kék hajút. Kagami gyorsan kapcsolt, és Hyuugával együtt futottak a másik palánk felé, követve azt a kettőt. Eikichi terpeszben és széttárt karokkal várta a feléje száguldó srácokat. A többiek is felfogták egy idő után a helyzetet, és ők is neki iramodtak.

Kuroko haláli nyugalommal vezette a labdát, ügyelve a mögötte lévő vörösre. Meglepő módon, a gyorsasága hasonlított Aomine játékára, sőt! Még a kezeit is úgy mozgatta. Amikor Seijuuro beérte, elkezdték a saját cseleiket bevetni, és az egész hasonlított egy Street Ball mérkőzésre. Aomine, Kise, Kagami és a többiek meghökkenve vették észre, hogy Kuroko stratégiája mennyire hasonlít Aomine játékára. Nem csak a labdavezetés, hanem maga a mozgás is. Habár Akashi Császár szemeit használta, mégsem tudta elvenni a labdát Kurokótól. Mayuzumi Kuroko háta mögé került, ám a kék hajú egy gyors pörgéssel, és egy jobbra való kikerüléssel otthagyta a pálya közepén a két játékost. Előre futott, és olyan gyorsan állt meg Eikichi előtt pár centire, hogy a cipői csak úgy nyikorogtak a parkettán. Nebuya egy pillanatra megrettent, majd szinte csodálkozva bámulta a nála kissebbet.

Kuroko amilyen hirtelen lefékezett, olyan gyorsan ugrott fel a levegőbe, és dőlt hátra. A teste teljesen vízszintbe került a talajjal, majd felemelte a kezeit és eldobta a labdát, mely tökéletes ívvel, csont nélkül belement a kosárba.

Az összes nézőt teljesen hatalmába kerítette az előbbi látvány, és voltak olyanok akik egyből felismerték az iménti dobó cselt. Aomine szájtátva bámulta a volt árnyékát, hiszen őneki sosem sikerült teljesen egy vonalba kerülnie a talajjal. Egy pillanatra mindenki elcsendesedett, majd amikor a számláló 87-70-et mutatott, mindenki üvöltött és kiáltozott örömében, jelezve, hogy mennyire élvezik a műsort.

A különbség mindössze tizenhét pontszám volt, és Kuroko tudta jól, hogy ez még egy gyereknek is menne. Újra megrázta a fejét, hogy az izzadt haja elszakadjon a homlokától. Az előbb biztonságosan leérkezett a földre, majd vigyorogva fordult hátra, a többiekhez. Néhányan félve bámulták őt, de Kuroko kiélvezte a rémült tekintetüket.

Szinte öröm mámorban úszott.

Visszanézett az előtte álló Mount Everest-re - ala Nebuya Eikichire -, majd horkantva visszakocogott a saját térfelükre, és megállt Chihiro mögött. Amaz nyelt egyet, a szeme pedig haraggal és némi csodálattal volt tele, ahogy rá nézett a kék hajúra.

Mindenki beállt a kellő pozícióba, habár még egyikük sem emésztette meg az előbb látottakat. A következő pár pillanatban Kuroko többször lopta el a labdát a Rakuzan csapat tagok elől, és mindannyiszor pontot is szerzett, sőt! Mindegyik lopásnál ügyesen kicselezte az ellenségeit, és egyáltalán nem támaszkodott a társaira. Nekik ez nem tetszett annyira, de nem tudtak a nagy hajtásban tovább gondolkozni ezen. A pontszámok csak feljebb és feljebb mentek a Seirin javára, és mindenki látta ahogy az ellenfeleik teljesen begőzölnek. Egyiküknek sem tetszett, hogy ennyire megszégyeníti őket egy náluk sokkalta gyengébb kis srác.

Egyik edző sem kért időt, nem akarták ezt a hatalmas pillanatot megszakítani, ugyanis mindegyiküknek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy pár perc múlva valami hatalmas dolog fog történni. Kurokón kívül még Hyuuga is tudott egy három pontost bedobni, így az állás összesen 87-85 volt.

Senki sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen rövid idő alatt, a pontkülönbség ilyen kicsi lesz. Ez természetesen a Rakuzannak egyáltalán nem tetszett, míg a pálya másik oldalán a Seirines kispadon a srácok ujjongtak.

Az időből alig volt hátra harminc másodperc. A Rakuzan támadt, élükön Akashival. A labda Reónál volt, és próbált egy három pontost dobni, hogy a verseny végre kiegyensúlyozott legyen. Teppei és Taiga az útját állta, így kénytelen volt átpasszolni a labdát Mayuzuminak. Hyuuga viszont pont jó helyen volt jó időben, így megszerezte a labdát, viszont egyből Hayama és Mayuzumi fogta közre. Gyorsan körbe nézett, de nem tudta egyik csapattársának sem dobni a labdát, mert mindegyiket fogta valaki. Aztán meglátta maga előtt Kurokót, aki a saját palánkjuk alatt állt, és a kezét feléje nyújtotta. Nem gondolkodott, csak dobott, és a labda biztonságosan Kuroko kezébe esett. A két közrefogó azonnal elindult a labdáért, ahogy mindenki más is.

Kuroko viszont egyszerű mozdulattal felugrott, és eldobta a labdát. Egy pillanatra még a stadion is elhallgatott, hiszen mindannyian tudták, hogy ez kinek a technikája volt.

Midorima Shintarou kezébből kiesett a rózsaszín játék kacsa, és megrökönyödve bámulta a forgó labda útját. A szemüveg lencséje tökéletesen visszatükrözte, ahogy a labda hatalmas ívben, ismét csak csont nélkül belemegy a palánkba.

A döbbent csendet felváltotta az újabb sikongatás és üdvrivalgás, ahogy egyre többen kezdtek szurkolni a Seirinnek.

Kuroko vigyora egyre csak szélesebb lett, és megvető tekintettel mérte végig az előtte álldogáló összes srácot.

**- Egyikőtök sem érhet fel hozzám.** - Utalt itt nem csak a Rakuzanra, hanem a Seirin tagjaira is. **- Mind túl szánalmasak és szarok vagytok hozzám képest, a játéktokról már nem is beszélve.**

A bíró sípolt, ahogy letelt az idő, és elrendelte a tíz perces szünidőt. A piros szín fényesen világította meg a pontozó táblát, melyen a 87-88-as számok voltak láthatók. A hangzavar egyre hangosabb és hangosabb lett, de a pályán mindenki tökéletes hallotta Kuroko szavait.

**- Gyengék vagytok mind. Nem is értem, hogyan lehetséges az, hogy idáig eljutottatok.** - Fordította jobbra rémisztően a nyakát, majd megrázta a fejét. Ezt természetesen a Rakuzannak mondta, habár... **- Jobb ha össze szeditek magatokat az utolsó negyedre, mert már a meccs közepénél elkezdtem unni magam.** - Mondta, majd ásított is egyet, és eltakarta a száját a ezével.

Rávigyorgott mindenkire, majd elkezdett lesétálni a pályáról. Út közben még beletúrt a hajába, és amikor odaért Akashi mellé, újra megszólalt. - **Megmondtam Seijuuro. Veszíteni fogsz, mert én jobb vagyok nálad.** - És folytatta az útját, de tudta, hogy a vörös hajú megfordult.

- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy ezzel a kis játszmáddal megrémisztettél Tetsuya. Nem tudom mi történt veled, de elhiheted nekem, hogy nem fogok veszíteni. Hiszen nekem mindig igazam van, és ezt te is tudod. Ki fogom deríteni, hogy ki is vagy, és... - Mondta, de Kuroko félbeszakította.

**- Jah, jah, unalmas a dumád Seijuuro.** - Sétált tovább, és a kezével leintette a mögötte álló alakot. **- Menj és ugass valaki másnak, ha apucinak már úgy sem mersz, oké?** - pillantott hátra, és látta ahogy Akashi orr lyukai kitágulnak a sértést hallván. **- Az utolsó negyedben találkozunk.** - Vigyorgott, és előre fordította a fejét.

A többi srác is felfogta, hogy szünet van, így mindegyikük elkezdett lejönni a pályáról.

Kuroko odament a padhoz, és felszedett egy száraz törölközőt. Érezte, hogy valaki bámulja, így oldalra nézett, és szembe találta magát a barna tekintettel.

**"A deszka edző... Mi is volt a neve? Rika? Riku?" **- Gondolta.

- Kuroko-kun! Mégis mi volt ez az előbb? - kérdezte, és a hangja szinte felsértette Kuroko fülét. Nem nagyon emlékezett a csajra, de egyből elkezdte őt irritálni. - Előbb is szólhattál volna ezekről a képességekről, főleg erről! - Mondta hangosabban, és a kezét Kuroko arcára tette, hogy megnézhesse a fekete szemét. A kék hajú egy pillanat alatt elütötte a vékony kezet, és Rikónak meglepődni sem volt ideje, amikor egy kéz szorult a torkára.

Kuroko dühösen emelte fel nyakánál fogva az edzőt, és bámult rá gyilkos tekintettel. Riko teljesen bepánikolt, még kapálózni is elfelejtett, a kezeit pedig Kuroko csuklójára szorította. Egy fájdalmas nyögés hagyta el a száját, majd könnyes szemmel, rémülten nézett a nála sokkal fiatalabb srácra.

**- Soha ne merj többé hozzám érni, te ribanc.** - Mondta, majd meghallotta ahogy a társai végre lejöttek a pályáról.

- Hé, na milyenek vol- Kuroko mégis mi a faszt csinálsz?! - kiáltotta Junpei, de Kuroko csak tovább bámulta a kezeiben vergődő deszka csajt.

- Kuroko! Mi a- Mi a szar?! Azonnal tedd le Rikót! - Lépett egyet előre Kiyoshi, de mielőtt akármelyikük is tehetett volna valamit, Kuroko megmozdította a jobb kezét, és a srácokhoz vágta Rikót. Ők sikeresen elkapták, Riko pedig - tudta meg a nevét -, köhögött, és a nyakát szorongatta. Majd bele kapaszkodott Hyuuga és Kiyoshi mezébe, és könnyes szemekkel nézett fel a kék hajúra.

Őt nem hatotta meg a rémült barna tekintet, és a remegő karcsú test. Csak nézte őket olyan tekintettel, mellyel elérte, hogy egy rohadt féregnek érezzék magukat vele szemben.

- Kuroko! - Trappolt oda hozzá Kagami, és a vállaira tette a kezét, majd kissé megrázta. - Mi történt veled?! Mi a fasz volt ez az előbb itt, és fent a pályán?! Hallod?! - Rázta újra és újra, míg végül Kurokónál betelt a pohár.

A kezeit felemelte, és széttárta, így Kagami kezei eltűntek a vállairól. Tenyereit Kagami mellkasának ütötte annyira, hogy az hátratántorodott, majd el is esett, és úgy bámult fel a nála jóval kisebb srácra. Mindezt olyan gyorsan, hogy Kagami csak annyit érzékelt, hogy már a padlón ül, és felfele bámul.

**- Soha ne merjetek többé hozzám érni** - ismételte meg magát, majd Kagamira és Rikóra nézett -, **különben nem ússzátok meg ennyivel.** - Fejezte be, majd megfogta a törölközőjét, és hátat fordított a csapatnak, kik megrökönyödve bámultak utána.

Kuroko alig tett pár lépést, amikor jobbra tőle hallott egy morgást. Kísértetiesen lassú mozdulattal fordította a hang felé a fejét, és akkor megpillantotta a kis dögöt.

**"Tetsuya kutyája..."** - Jutott eszébe, és tovább bámulta a korcsot, aki elkezdett ugatni rá.

Az egyik padon ülő srác próbálta visszahívni, de a kis dög csak tovább hangoskodott, és Kurokónak kezdett igazán elege lenni belőle. Főleg akkor, amikor a kis görcs elindult feléje abból a célból, hogy jól bokán harapja.

Megdöntötte balra a fejét, és egy egyszerű mozdulattal felemelte a lábát, és egy hatalmasat rúgott bele abba a kis patkányba. A dög nyüszítve ért földet, és nem is mozdult többet, csak bánatosan pislogott a többiekre.

Egy vállrándítás, meg egy _**"Heh"** _hang után, Kuroko újból elindult. A "barátai" elborzadva bámultak utána, majd meghallottak egy vérfagyasztó kuncogást.

A utolsó dolog mit hallottak Kurokótól annyi volt hogy: **- A negyedik negyedre visszajövök.** - Majd végül a kék hajút teljesen elnyelte a sötétség, ahogy kiment az ajtón, mely az öltöző és a kijárat felé nyílt.

Próbálták felfogni az előbb történteket, és rájönni arra, hogy mi is történhetett az ő barátjukkal. Na meg, hogy hova tűnt az a kedves és barátságos Kuroko Tetsuya, mert abban biztosak voltak, hogy az a Kuroko akit ő ismertek, nem az volt aki kisétált azon az ajtón.

Furihata gyorsan odaszaladt a sérült kis Huskyhoz, és megvizsgálta, hogy mennyire sérült meg. Kivett az egyik táskából egy kis jeget, majd lefektette az állatot a földre, és az oldalára rakta a hűsítő zacskót. A kiskutya felnyögött a hideg érzésre, majd végül becsukta a kék szemeit, és álomba merült, ahol boldogan szaladgált a még kedves és jó gazdájával, aki megmentette őt azon a napon.

Habár Nigou nem volt ember, ő is megérezte mélyen a zsigereiben, az összes sejtjében, hogy valami megváltozott a gazdájában.

De sajnos sem neki, sem az embereknek itt mellette nem volt fogalma arról, hogy mi is lehetett a baj Kurokóval.

És az előbbieket figyelembe véve, már előre kezdtek rettegni a negyedik negyedtől, ami nyolc perc múlva el fog kezdődni.

* * *

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! :D**

**Sziasztok!** =^_^=


	3. Chapter 3

**Helló! Hoztam új fejezetet, és remélem, hogy tetszeni fog. ;) Remélem - még azt is -, hogy érthetőn írtam le mindent, de ha valamit nem értetek, akkor nyugodtan írjatok. :D ^^" Hehe... nos vannak értelmetlen pillanataim xD ^_^**

**Hinamori: Olyan cuki vagy! (ha mondhatok ilyet *.*) "Legnagyobb rajongó?" Jajj, ez olyan husi, nagyon jól esett köszönöm! :) :D Én örülök amúgy, hogy olvasod/évezed a történeteimet. ;) És még kritikát is írsz! =^^= Én is imádlak :*) Pussz. _ **

**Nos, többet nem is mondanék csak annyit, hogy jó olvasást! **

**U:i. A hibákért bocsi, kérlek nézzétek el. Biztos van benne némi elírás, vesszőhiba... -.-" Már tegnap fel akartam rakni a fejezetet (kedd) , de a rohadt laptot - vagy net? -, nem engedte. Nem töltött be semmilyen nagyobb oldalt se... Lehet, hogy a vihar miatt volt, de engem nagyon felidegesített... /_\ Naaa mindegy... :D**

**U:i. Már fenn van feliratosan a Free! 2. évadának első része! (feliratosan) :DD **

**By: Lora98**

**( A történetet úgy írom, mintha a mostani világban játszódna. Tehát ezért van úgy, hogy Kuroko 1998-ban született, ugyanis a történetben 16 éves. ) **

**Figyelem! : Trágár szavak, meg minden ami kell, kivéve most a Slash-t! :P *.***

* * *

Kuroko halk léptekkel sétált végig a sötét folyosón. Teljesen beleolvadt a falak sziluettjébe, alig volt észrevehető, ahogy átsuhant az egyes folyosókon. Nem az öltöző felé vette az irányt, hanem az egyik üres mosdóba tartott. Elsétált pár ember mellett, és Kuroko egyből észrevette a változást rajtuk. Észrevették, hiszen most nem olyan volt mint Tetsuya.

Most, évek óta először érezte, hogy igazán boldog. Hogy végre önmaga lehet.

Amikor beért a mosdóba egyből megnézte, hogy egyedül van-e. Mivel így volt, becsukta, majd be is zárta az ajtót. A hely nem volt se túl nagy, se túl kicsi. Éppen egy stadionhoz illő volt, jó pár fülkével és nagy tükrökkel, melyek előtt egy pult volt beépítve csapokkal.

Kuroko a pultra támaszkodott a kezeivel, és egy ideig lehajtott fejjel szuszogott. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy összeszedje magát, és visszanyerje az eddig elhasznált energiáit. Nem fáradt el, csak kell számára egy kicsit a nyugalom, az egyedüllét.

**"Sosem szerettem a tömeget..."** - Jutott az eszébe.

Miután a játék iránti izgalma alábbhagyott, egy sóhajtás után felemelte a fejét, hogy megnézze magát. A haja még csapzottan lógott a szemébe, és az izzadtság is még folyt az arcáról. Levette a nyakában lógó fehér törölközőt, és megtörölte magát. Pár pillanat múlva megnyitotta a csapot, majd lehajolt, és ivott a hűsítő vízből. Pár kósza csepp lefolyt az állán, de miután befejezte az ivást, letörölte őket a kézfejével. Végignézett magán, mindent alaposan szemügyre vett. Észrevette, hogy mióta legutoljára látta magát, nőtt egy kicsit. Egy egészen kicsikét. Nem sokat, és ez dühítette. Mindig is gyűlölt kicsi lenni, ezért is utálja annyira az anyját, hiszen az ő magasságát örökölte. Az arca fintorba torzult, ahogy eszébe jutottak a szülei.

A gyűlölet és utálat szó nem elég arra, hogy kifejezze az irántuk érzett érzelmeit. Sokszor elképzelte már, hogy hogyan kínozná meg őket, ahogy ők tették vele. Ugyanis, Kuroko mindig okosabb volt a szüleinél, ezért ők több orvost is felkerestek, hogy mégis mi lehet a baj a fiacskájukkal.

**"Szánalmasak..."**

Az orvos elhitetett velük valami szarságot, mire Kuroko egy-kettőre egy orvosi szobában találta magát. Kivizsgálták, mintha valami pszichopata lenne, aki nem csak önmagára hanem a külvilágra is veszélyes. Viszont a doki megszívta, ugyanis az eredmények megmutatták, hogy nincs semmi baja, csak a kortársaihoz képest okosabb. Sokkalta, okosabb. Az IQ-ja az egeket verdesi, így amikor az anyjáék hazavitték, már rég eltervezte.

A szülei sohasem figyeltek oda rá teljesen, hiszen valójában rettegtek tőle. Na nem mintha ezt Kuroko sosem használta volna ki teljesen.

**"Hat éve láttam őket utoljára... Úgy igazán."** - Gondolkozott el. Kuroko tudta, hogy amikor Tetsuya elkezdte a Seirint, elköltözött otthonról. Csak a Teikous évek alatt látta őket Tetsuya szemén keresztül.

Amikor létre hozta Tetsuyát, az volt a feltett szándéka, hogy később majd száz százalékos mentességet, szabadságot kapjon. Mivel a szülei sosem foglalkoztak vele, egész egyszerű volt elhitetni velük, hogy az ő fiúk megváltozott. Hogy jobb ember lett. Kurokóról sosem készült annyi kép, mint egy normális kisgyermekről, de nem is nagyon bánta. Utált ha fényképezik. A szülei alig mertek a szemébe nézni, így nem volt gond a szemváltoztatással sem. Egy egyszerű kontaktlencsét használt, hiszen így kevésbé volt félelmetes, hiába volt még akkor csak tíz éves. Hogy honnan szerezte? Elég egyszerű volt, ugyanis tudta - jobban mondva kiderítette -, hogy hol lakott az az orvos, aki szinte majdnem tönkretette az életét.

A dokit később kirúgták, de amikor Kuroko megfenyegette, sőt, meg is verte, kötélnek állt. Minden olyasfélét beszerzett neki, amit annyi idősen nem tudott volna. Már akkoriban is volt némi ereje, nem csak rábeszélésben, hanem testileg is.

Hiszen megvert egy felnőtt férfit is! Mindössze tíz évesen!

Lehet, hogy ez így nem egészen hihető, de tényleg így történt. Álarcként hordta Tetsuyát, ahogy magában nevezte. Ő mindig csendes, udvarias, segítőkész és kedves volt az emberekkel. Őt mindenki szerette, nem kellet olyan nehézségeken átmennie, mint Kurokónak.

Ő volt a tökéletes _"hasonmás."_

Viszont, Kuroko egyre jobban és jobban kezdte magán észrevenni a változásokat. Először nem tűnt fel neki semmi, de később észrevett pár apróságot, ami megijesztette még őt is. Volt néhány olyan pillanata, ami fura volt.

Volt amikor az anyja felkeltette, hogy akkor elmennek-e együtt a rokonokhoz. Kuroko azt sem tudta miről van szó, de az anyja váltig állította, hogy tegnap hevesen bólogatott rá. Egy vállrándítással letudta, persze miután mondott egy "Mindjárt felöltözöm-öt" az anyjának, és az kiment a szobából. Aztán amikor egyszer elaludt, és amikor másnap felkelt, hogy megnézzen egy filmet, azt nem adták. Ekkor megnézte, hogy volt-e már, vagy valamikor máskor játsszák-e majd. Előrefelé nézte, ám semmit sem talált. Hirtelen felindulásból elkezdte visszafele keresgélni, és akkor döbbenetében még a távirányítót is kiejtette a kezéből. A műsort amit meg akart nézni, egy héttel ezelőtt adták. Kuroko első gondolata az volt, hogy biztos átaludt egy egész hetet, de aztán rájött, hogy az lehetetlen, hiszen a szülei azt nem hagynák. Jó ideig ezen gondolkozott, majd egyszer csak egy újabb furcsaságra lett figyelmes. Amikor bent volt a fürdőben, és belebámult a tükörbe, a szemei teljesen kékek voltak. Mindkettő. Mindig is büszke volt az eltérő színű szemeire, de nem volt színvak. Két kék szem bámult riadtan vissza rá. Sokkoltan fordult jobbra, ahol a kontaktlencséjét szokta tartani, de legnagyobb megdöbbenésére, a lencséje a helyén volt. Hirtelenjében köpni-nyelni sem tudott, hiszen tudta, hogy mindig be szokta tenni a kék lencsét. Visszanézett a tükörbe, és a fekete szeme csak nem jött vissza. Vagyis... a fekete szeme valóban kékké változott.

Ekkor kezdett igazán megrémülni, hozzá nem méltóan.

Egyre jobban összekuszálódtak a dolgok a fejében, majd szédelegve ment ki a fürdőből, és ledőlt az ágyra. Bámulta a plafont, majd összevonta a szemöldökét, és felült. A száját is eltátotta, ahogy észrevette a különböző dolgokat a szobájában.

A ruhásszekrénybe be volt akasztva egy Teikou feliratú kék fehér egyenruha, és egy csomó kosárlabda cucc volt szerte széjjel a szobájában. Felállt, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye őket, és ekkor észrevett pár vanília turmixos dobozt is. Kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét - hiszen ő minden sejtjében utálta a vanília ízt -, és az asztalához botorkált. Kiszáradt a szája amikor meglátott egy bekeretezett képet Tetsuyáról és egy barna hajú csávóról. Hiába nézte a képet, sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy ki lehet az az ürge. Felvette az ott heverő papírokat is az asztalról, és látta, hogy egy sikeres jelentkezési lap van a kezében, A Teikou alsó középiskolába Kuroko _Tetsuya_ névvel.

A lába alól kiszaladt a talaj, és a feje a kemény fa padlót érintette. Biztos volt benne, hogy elájult. Amikor felébredt, egyáltalán nem tudta, hogy hol van.

A már jól ismert koszos és sötét szobában találta magát, egy szem matraccal meg egy gyertyával. A döbbenet nem taglózta le, hiszen már tudta. Sejtette. Inkább rendesen körbenézett, hogy van-e valami más is a szobában. Nem volt ajtó, ablak, és baszki még egy rohadt lámpa se! Csak az a kibaszott gyertya világított, és Kuroko úgy gondolta, hogy az bizony örök életű. Nem akarta, jobban mondva nem merte elfújni, nehogy teljes sötétségben legyen, kitudja... Nos kitudja meddig. Hiába volt esze, a betegségről csak annyit tudott mint az összes többi átlag ember. Habár sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy az álarca, hogy a picsába vehette át felette az uralmat. Ez a büszkeségét sértette leginkább, már ami maradt belőle, ebben a kis poros helységben. Hiszen eltervezte, hogy "Tetsuyás" módon eljátssza a jó fiú szerepét, lenyúlja a családját elég lóvéval, hogy amikor elkezdi az alsó és a rendes középiskolát, ne otthon kelljen szenvednie. Erre meg a csendes kis mimóza észrevétlenül átvette felette a hatalmat. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mennyi ideig állhatott ott egyedül a csendben, de amikor a lábait sem érezte már, ráült a matracra.

Elaludt, ám amikor felébredt még mindig a szűk kis szoba képe fogadta. Viszont teljesen meglepte az, amit maga előtt látott. A falon mozi szerűen nézte végig, ahogy felkel, megfogja az asztalon lévő képet, és mosolyog. Látja, hogy lemegy a konyhába, megcsókolja az anyja arcát, és megreggelizik. Majd felöltözik, elköszön a szüleitől, és elmegy kosarazni azzal a bizonyos barnával.

Kuroko később megtudta, hogy a srác neve Ogiwara Shigehiro. És ő nagyban bevezette Tetsuyát a kosárlabdázás rejtelmeibe.

Így telt el többnyire az első éve nem önmagaként. A következőben Tetsuya a Teikouba ment, ahol később megismerkedett Aomine Daikival. Aztán bekerült a kosárlabda csapatba, majd végül a Csodák Generációja tagjává vált. Így telt el újabb két év. A harmadikban viszont megváltozott a drága kis kapcsolata a "fényével", és amikor a Teikou végleg betett a Shigés barátságának, kilépett a csapatból. Így ment el egy újabb év. Amikor már végzős volt, soha nem kosarazott újra. Az évzárókor el sem köszönt a barátaitól, csak lelépett. Nyáron csak az utolsó pár napban döntötte el, hogy "megmenti" a barátait saját maguktól, így újra elszánta magát.

Ekkor kezdődött el az első éve a Seirinben.

És onnantól már mindenki mindent tud.

És, hogy Kuroko ez alatt idő alatt nem próbált meg kiszabadulni a szobából? Dehogynem.

Dörömbölt, sikított, ordibált, véresre kaparta az ujjait a falakon. De ez sem használt. Tetsuya egyáltalán nem vette észre, hogy egy másik jelenlét is "lakik" benne. Így hát Kuroko várt. Várt, és közben kieszelt egy tervet. Egy tökéletes tervet, mellyel visszaszerzi az irányítást a teste felett. Addig is, míg a megfelelő pillanatra várt, edzett. Tudta, hogy csak akkor juthat ki innen, ha Tetsuya már vele egy helyen lesz. Tetsuya volt a kulcs a zárhoz, és ez roppant ironikusnak gondolta.

Teljesen váratlanul érte, amikor még az egésznek a legelején rájött az éhség. Kínjában már a ruháját harapdálta, annyira éhes volt. Egy pillanatra elfeledkezett mindenről, és elképzelt maga elé különbözőbbnél különbözőbb kaját. Megrökönyödésére amikor kinyitotta a szemét, mind megjelent előtte.

Ekkortól kezdte kipróbálni az elméje képességeit. Persze nem volt valami Super Man, tehát azt a kevés tárgyat a szobában nem tudta mozgatni a szemeivel. Viszont amikor elképzelt egy kosárlabda pályát, és egy hozzá kapcsolódó ajtót, az megjelent.

Ám, ez nem sikerült neki, amikor ugyanezt képzelte el egy "Kijárat" feliratú ajtóval. Így végleg lemondott egy időre a kijutási tervéről.

Mindent megtanult, a négy év alatt. Tökéletesítette Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi és Seijuuro játékát. Ryoutát nem kellett, hiszen a szőke idióta ugyanezt csinálta mint ő. Másolt.

Hiába tudott elképzelni nagyon sok helyet, variációkat, amikor elfáradt, mindig a koszos szobában találta magát. Ezt az egyetlent nem tudta megváltoztatni, bármennyire is szerette volna.

Ebben a jó pár évben végig egyedül volt, társaságot sem tudott elképzelni magának. Na nem mintha igazán vágyott volna rá. De rájött, hogy Tetsuya még észre sem vette, hogy ott volt. Persze ez még a kezdeteknél volt, hiszen Kuroko egyszer sem tudott kapcsolatba lépni Tetsuyával, akármennyit is suttogott.

Tetsuya biztos volt benne, hogy ő 1998, Január 31.-én született 3342 grammal. Biztos volt benne, hogy a horoszkópja vízöntő, és hogy a szeme és a haja színe világoskék. Hogy a súlya 57 kilogramm - most a jelenben -, és hogy imádja a vanília turmixot. Tudta, hogy a szülei mindig is imádták őt, és hogy ő is viszont szerette őket. A legjobb gyerekkori barátja Ogiwara Shigehiro, akivel most nem tartja a kapcsolatot amiatt a bizonyos eset miatt. Tudta, hogy az első fénye_ Aomine-kun_ volt, _Kise-kun_ mindig az ő nyakán lógott, stb, stb.

Kuroko látta Tetsuya életét, hallotta a gondolatait, érezte az érzelmeit. Tetsuya abban a tudatban élt, hogy ő igazi. _Valóságos._

Fogalma sem volt, hogy egy olyan világban él - vagyis egészen mostanáig élt -, amibe nem is tartozik igazán. Sőt! Az Ő helyét éli.

Vagyis csak élte, mert Kuroko biztos volt benne, hogy soha a büdös életben nem fogja hagyni, hogy Tetsuya még egyszer átvegye felette az irányítást. Minden erejével azon lesz, hogy elnyomja őt. Idővel majd meg is szabadul a másik énjétől - habár még nem tudta hogyan -, de most fontosabb dolgokra kell koncentrálnia.

Nagyot sóhajtott, majd közelebb hajolt a tükörhöz, és szinte már szeretetteljesen nézte a fekete szemét. És nem is csak azt, hanem a teljes arcát. Az elméjében lévő fürdőszobai tükörben nem látta jól magát teljesen, de ennek az okát még a mai napig sem tudta kideríteni. Érdekes módon mikor elképzelt egy ablakot, azon sem látott ki rendesen. Mindent homály fedt, így nem is próbálkozott vele többet.

De gyűlölte azt a kis szobát, melybe minden egyes nap visszatért, akaratlanul. Olyan volt mintha egy önműködő szoba lett volna, és Kuroko tényleg eltűnődött azon, mi van ha a hely élt is?

A kezével eltűrte a haját, majd a homlokát a hideg tükörnek döntötte, és mélyeket lélegzett. Kissé kifárasztotta az előbbi sok eszmefuttatás, és egy kicsit meg is szédült. Idegességében a keze is elkezdett remegni. Emlékeztette magát, hogy a szoba végett nem szereti a tágas tereket, a nagy tömeget és a világos helyeket. A kis szűk szoba az ami biztos pontot jelentett számára, majdnem hat évig. Csak az volt neki, és a matrac.

Ezért szeret egyedül lenni, és ezért nem szereti ha hozzá érnek. Egyszerűen elkezd a gyomra összeszorulni, és a torka is elkezd kaparni. A keze pedig minduntalan remegni kezd. Persze a remegés csak később jelentkezik, mint ahogy most is.

A szemeit becsukta, de még így is érzékelte, hogy a szempillája meg-megremeg. Hallotta ahogy az ajtó előtt elfutnak páran, kiáltozva, hogy mindjárt kezdődik az utolsó negyed. Nagyokat lélegezve próbált koncentrálni, majd végül ellépett a tükörtől és a pultól. A fejét megrázta, majd újra megtörölte az arcát a törölközővel.

Utoljára belebámult a tükörbe, és elvigyorodott. Ez a vigyor tükrözte vissza számára az igazi énjét. Hogy Ő milyen más, mint Tetsuya.

Az ajtóhoz sétált, elfordította a zárat és kilépett rajta.

Az alakja újfent összeolvadt a sötétséggel.

...

Kuroko érezte, hogy Tetsuya még mindig biztonságban alszik a kis szobában. Most már nyugodtan szedte a lábait a pálya felé, és érezte, hogy a többiek iránti ellenszenve kezd visszatérni. A gyűlölet Seijuuro és a többi szánalmas tag iránt, és így tovább. A frusztráció savas folyadékként marta az ereit belülről, és a fogait is elkezdte csikorgatni. A teste mellett az ökleit összeszorította, és ugyanaz lett a "kedve", mint amikor még fent volt a pályán. A szája újra vicsorba torzult, és elkezdett torok hangon kuncogni.

Amikor kilépett az ajtón a szemeit égette a hirtelen fény, és a fülei majd le akartak szakadni a hangoskodástól. Lassú mozdulatokkal sétált vissza a "barátaihoz", de ők még nem vették észre. Ránézett a kijelzőre, és még így is volt egy perce a kezdésig. A pad és a többiek mögött sétált, majd emlékezve, hogy melyik is az ő táskája - vagyis Tetsuyáé -, felvette, és kivette a vizes palackot belőle. Látta, hogy a társai még mindig megdöbbenve ültek a padon, és Junpei meg Teppei megnyugtató mozdulatokkal simogatták az edző hátát. A szeme sarkából észrevette, ahogy az egyik srác megáll az ivásban, és rémülten néz rá.

A szája sarkában egy apró mosoly játszott, ahogy lerakta a cuccait a padra. Ezt a mozdulatot már mindenki észrevette, és felé is fordultak, de mielőtt bármit is mondhattak volna, a bíró sípolt, jelezve, hogy kezdődik a negyedik negyed.

A Rakuzan csapat elkezdett felsétálni a pályára, majd a Seirin is - habár vonakodva, _Ő_ biztos volt benne, hogy miatta -, elindult.

Kuroko a többiek után kezdett indulni a pályára, de akkor az edző megint az útját állta - persze tisztes távolságból.

**"Nem is olyan hülye..."** - Szélesedett ki a mosolya, mire a csaj összerezzent, és öntudatlanul a nyakát kezdte simogatni.

**- Mi van?** - kérdezte Kuroko.

- Ku-kuroko-kun... Úgy döntöttünk... h-hogy az utolsó negyedre le kéne ül-ülnöd. - Dadogta. - Majd Mitobe-kun - mutatott a mellette álló hatalmas srácra -, beáll... helyetted. - Fejezte be, majd nyelt egyet.

Kuroko horkantott egyet, majd felnevetett, de nem volt benne egy cseppnyi jókedv se. A körülötte lévők megrezzentek a hangja hallatán.

**- Szóóóval** - nyújtotta el a szót -, **azt terveztétek, hogy leültettek a viselkedésem miatt, mivel feltételezem, hogy féltek tőlem, igazam van? Á, ne is válaszoljatok** - rázta meg a fejét -, **a tekintetetek mindent elárul. És mivel, hm, rettegtek tőlem, még így is a padra száműznétek, habár tudjátok, hogy velem simán megnyerhetnétek a Téli Kupát.**

- Öhm... n-nem... mi...

**- Szánalmasak vagytok. De ne aggódjatok** - lépett közelebb a kettőhöz -,** nem fogtok csalódni. Olyat mutatok, hogy megbánjátok még, hogy velem szórakoztatok. **- Emelte fel a fejét jobban, és rájuk vicsorgott.** - Szóval,_ deszka ribanc,_ ha lehet ne hozz ilyen döntéseket újra, rendben? **- simított végig a barna arcán, mire az megremegett félelmében.** - Mert esküszöm, hogy megbánod. **- Mosolygott negédesen, és elindult a pályára.** - Ezzel arra gondolok, hogy ha le mersz hívni a pályáról, eltöröm kezed lábad, és ne hidd, hogy nem teszem meg. **- Sétált tovább, majd átnézett a válla felett.** - És ha ennek az egésznek vége, többé ne számíts rám, oké?**

- M-mi... Kuroko...kun?

**- Ezzel azt akarom mondani, hogy ha vége a meccsnek, kilépek a kosárlabda csapatból.**

**"Mindig is gyűlöltem ezt az elcseszett játékot..."**

...

Kuroko észrevette, hogy miután már fent állt a pályán, a "barátai" összesúgtak mögötte, és kissé rémülten néznek rá. Taiga szemében még aggodalom is csillant, de Kurokót ez érdekelte a legkevésbé. Leolvasta Teppei szájáról miközben azt kérdezte a többiektől, hogy _"És Mitobe?"_,de Junpei csak értetlenül megrántotta a vállát.

A meccs elkezdődött, és úgy tűnt a Rakuzan csapat elszántabb mint valaha. Már az elején elkezdtek beleadni mindent, így az első két percben az állás 89-88 lett a Rakuzan javára. Mibuchi dobta be a labdát, és nagyon önelégültnek tűnt. Viszont ez a lépése feltüzelte a másik csapatot is, így pár perc elteltével a Seirin is szerzett két pontot.

Kuroko szép csendben várt - újból -, nem sietett el semmit. Ki akarta használni az időt, hogy minél tovább bámulhassa majd Seijuuro idióta képét.

Felhorkantott.

A játék újból beindult, mindenki megpróbált a lehető legügyesebben védekezni és támadni, csak egy valami változott, melyen mindenki megdöbbent.

Mayuzumi fogta Kagamit, és Akashi fogta Kurokót.

Ezen az utolsó nem lepődött meg, hiszen számított erre, sőt! Az egész előbbi cirkuszt azért csinálta, hogy szemtől szemben állhasson majd Seijuuróval. És mivel ez sikerült is, eljött hát az idő.

- Most végre meglátod Tetsuya. Meglátod, hogy minden igyekezeted hiábavaló volt, és veszíteni fogsz. - Nézett rá Akashi a szemeivel, mire mindenki megdöbbent, kivéve Kuroko.

Ugyanis Akashi belépett a Zónába. A kék hajú biztos volt benne, hogy az iránta érzett ellenszenv és düh váltotta ki ezt a vörösből.

Ez nem taglózta le a kék hajút, még az érdeklődését sem csigázta fel. Ugyanolyan szánalmas kis féregnek látta Seijuurót a szemében, ki sokkalta gyengébb volt mint Ő. Letudta az egészet egy vállrándítással, és a meccs újfent elkezdődött.

Az állás - az előbbi sok bedobásból -, 95-93 volt a Rakuzan javára, így Kuroko végleg elérkezettnek látta az időt, az igazi játszmának.

**- Megmondtam már, hogy fogd be, nem Seijuuro? A dumád értelmetlen, és még csak nem is vagyok rá kíváncsi. Viszont egyet mondok neked, jobb ha figyelsz. Még a Zónában sem leszel képes legyőzni engem.** - Vigyorgott.

- Igen? És mégis miért vagy ebben olyan biztos?

**- Mert sokkal jobb vagyok nálad.** - Kuncogott.

- Valóban? Azt majd meglátjuk! - Vicsorgott Akashi.

És ezzel a felindulással, számukra a játék elkezdődött. Akashi az új ereje miatt, hihetetlen sebességgel kerülte ki az akkor már előtte álló Kagamit, majd tovább futva faképnél hagyta Izukit és Hyuugát. Lepasszolta a labdát Hayamának, ki egy három pontost dobott. Az állán az utolsó három percben 98-93 volt. Shun dobta be a labdát, amit Junpei készségesen el is kapott, és előre rohant. Mibuchi és Kotaro egyből elé álltak, de Hyuuga oldalra, Kagaminak dobta a labdát. Kagami előre futott, majd felugrott, hogy zsákoljon, de Nebuya követte és kicsapta a kezéből a labdát. Oldalt Teppei elkapta, majd lepasszolta Hyuugának, aki felugrott és bedobta a labdát a palánkba, ezzel újabb három pontot szerezve a Seirinnek.

A különbség két pont volt a csapatok között, majd amikor Hayama vezette a labdát, Kuroko elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy lépjen. Eltűnt Akashi szemei elől, majd - deja vu érzését félredobva -, elvette Hayamától a labdát. Akashi még sem tűnt olyan elveszettnek, mert miután Kuroko megszerezte a labdát, egyből ott termett mellette. Közöttük ment a harc, és a közönség újfent tombolni kezdett.

**"Az összes annyira elviselhetetlen..."**

Kuroko elindult a palánk felé, nyomában Seijuuróval, aki mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy megakadályozza őt. Nebuya védelmi pózba állt, de Kuroko átpattintotta a lába között a labdát, és balról kikerülve, újra neki iramodott. Mielőtt felugorhatott volna, Akashi előtte termett, hogy megállítsa, de a kék hajú nem hátrált meg, felugrott, Seijuuro pedig követte. A labda a kezük között volt, és Akashi minden erejével azon volt, hogy eltérítse a fantom tagot. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy a fáradozásai sikeresek voltak, ám nagyot kellett csalódnia, amikor Kuroko a jobb kezével erősebb nyomást gyakorolt a labdára, ezzel felülkerekedve rajta. Emiatt a Zónában csillogó szemei elkerekedtek, a száját eltátva hátrazuhant. Alulnézetből figyelhette végig lassított felvételként, ahogy Kuroko szemei vadul csillognak, és a kezében lévő labda belemegy a hálóba. Látta ahogy Ő megkapaszkodik a palánkban, lóg egy ideig rajta - ami abszurdnak tűnt, hiszen Tetsuya soha nem tudná elérni a palánkot, még ugorva se -, majd lassú, unott mozdulatokkal elengedi, és biztonságban a földre érkezik, pont elé, a lábai közé.

**"Oh, csak nem? A nagy, erős Akashi Seijuuro csak nem a lábaim előtt hever...?"**

**"Istenem milyen szerencsétlen..."**

**"Annyira... Nevetséges."**

Akashi körmei a tenyerébe vájtak, ahogy felnézett rá. Belebámult a jéghideg kék és fekete szemekbe, és teljesen sokkolva nézte végig, ahogy az olykor még kedves arcon egy hatalmas sátáni vigyor terül szét. A szemei teljesen kidülledtek, és Akashi tényleg úgy érezte magát, mintha egy féreg lenne Tetsuya előtt. Gyengének, sebezhetőnek, szánalmasnak érezte magát vele szemben. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy ez bármikor meg történhet vele. A szíve vadul vert, a keze és a lába teljesen elzsibbadt. A haja oldalt cirógatta az arcát, az izzadtság pedig folyt a testéről, és a ruhája is csapzottan tapadt a testére.

**"Annyira gyenge..."**

Ahogy látta maga előtt Kuroko sziluettjét a lámpafénynél, a rémület teljesen átjárta minden porcikáját. Kuroko egész testét sötétség burkolta, teljesen félelmetesnek látszott Akashi vörös és sárga szemeiben. Az arcán csak a fekete szemet és a hatalmas fehér vigyort tudta kivenni, ezzel remegésre kényszerítve a saját testét. Életében először érezte tehetetlennek magát, bárkivel szemben - és itt nem gondolt az apjára.

Nem látott mást Kuroko szemében mint a megvetést, a szánalmat, és a mérhetetlen gyűlöletet, düht. A szája kiszáradt, de még annyi ereje sem volt, hogy megnyalja az ajkait. Csak bámulni tudta Őt, és egyre jobban biztosnak érezte magát abban, hogy aki előtte áll, az nem_ Kuroko Tetsuya._

Akashi nem tudta mennyi idő telhetett el, de a szeme sarkából látta ahogy a bíró sípol, és érvényesnek ítéli a zsákolást. Így az állás az utolsó néhány percben egyenlő volt.

Kuroko nem várta meg, míg Seijuuro összeszedi magát, csak mély hangon megszólalt.

**- Nem megmondtam Seijuuro?** - kérdezte negédesen, de választ nem várt rá. **- A lábaim előtt fogsz heverni, és lásd, nem lett igazam? Most már nem vagy annyira abszolút, mi?** - nézett végig rajta megvetően. **- Szánalmas vagy, még a Zónában sem vagy képes legyőzni. De persze, én ezt már előre megmondtam neked. Soha nem leszel képes legyőzni engem. Ahogy a Csodák Szerencsétlenségei sem. Sokkalta jobb vagyok mindegyikőtöknél, és ezt mint az előbb láthattad, be is bizonyítottam neked. De csak hogy tudd** - vette suttogásra a hangját -, **gyűlöllek titeket. Megvetlek mindegyikőtöket. Gyengék és érdektelenek vagytok számomra.** - Horkantott, majd megfordult és lassú léptekkel elment.

Miután a csapatkapitány összeszedte magát, felállt, és egyenesen Kurokóra bámult. A düh és a megalázottság érzése szinte égette őt belülről, és mindenképpen vissza akarta fizettetni Tetsuyával amit tett vele. Senki sem alázhatja meg őt ennyire! - Gondolta, de valahol mélyen belül aggódott a kékségért, bár próbálta elnyomni magában, mert csak a játékra akart összpontosítani.

**"Tetsuya..."**

Amint mindenki túljutott a kezdeti sokkon, a meccs folytatódott. Fentről a kiabálás és az éljenzés sokkalta hangosabb lett, de a játékosok még így is figyelni tudtak a játszmára.

**"Ha látnád ezt, végre megértenéd..."**

Kuroko egyre többször és többször lopta el a labdát a Rakuzan orra elől, és rengeteg technikát használt közben. Aomine alaktalan dobásait, mozgását, gyorsaságát, Murasakibara erejét, Midorima dobási képességét, Hanamiya eső csepp dobását, és még sokan másokét.

**"Hogy semmi sem vagy..."**

Fent a csapatok tagjai ezt mind csodálva, ámulattal és hitetlenkedve nézték végig. Viszont mindegyikük észrevette a legfontosabbat. Kuroko hiába tűnik el olyan hamar, az csak a sebességének volt köszönhető, nem a Kámfor technikának. Ezáltal értették meg, hogy Kuroko a harmadik negyed közepétől egyszer sem használta a saját technikáját. És ez nagyon fura volt számukra.

Akashi hiába követte Mayuzumival mindenhová Tetsuyát, egyszerűen képtelenek voltak felzárkózni hozzá. Úgy tűnt végre mindegyikőjük megértette - és felfogta -, hogy milyen hatalmas különbség tátong közöttük.

Az utolsó tíz másodperc következett, és a Rakuzan minden erejével azon volt, hogy megállítsa a Seirint, de csalódniuk kellett, amikor megszólalt a meccset véget vető sípszó. Sokkoltan bámultak fel a kijelzőre, mely 131-129-et mutatott, a Seirin javára.

**"Hozzám képest!"**

Shirogane Eiji lefagyva bámulta a pályán lévőket, és még levegőt is elfelejtett venni. Aida Riko képtelen volt elhinni ami a szeme elé tárult, egyszerre volt boldog és szomorú, viszont pár másodperc múlva öröm ujjongásban tört ki, ahogy a Stadionban lévők nagy része is. A padon ülők is nevettek, sírtak örömükben, míg a másik csapat tagjai szomorkodtak és búslakodtak.

**"Mert..."**

Kagamiék lepacsiztak egymással, kiáltoztak, ujjongtak. Akashiék pedig csak őket bámulták, majd elfogadva az eredményt - habár kelletlenül és csalódottan -, felálltak a pálya közepére. Látszott az arcukon, hogy képesek lennének a Seirin tagjainak nekiesni azonnal, de visszafogták magukat.

**"Te csak..."**

Egyedül Kuroko érzett magában mérhetetlen megnyugvást a bosszúja elvégezte után, ugyanis láthatta legyőzötten a nagy Akashi Seijuurót. És ez számára minden pénzt megért. A szája vicsorba torzult, majd felkuncogott, ahogy eszébe jutott Tetsuya, és a tőle való megszabadulási gondolatai, tervei.

**"Egy szánalmas kis..."**

Ő is felállt a "barátaival" középre, majd meghajolt. Mellette a többiek hangosan kiáltották, hogy:"Köszönjük a játékot!", de Ő néma maradt, és mindenki elindult lefele a pályáról. Kuroko érezte magán Seijuuro - és a fent lévők -, tekintetét, de letudta egy horkantással.

Odasétált a padhoz, majd felvette a cuccait, és elindult ugyanarra, amelyről bejöttek. Ő ment legelöl, és nem foglalkozott az utána kiabálókkal. Amikor elérte az öltözőjük ajtaját, benyitott és elkezdte kipakolni a dolgait a szekrényből. Gyorsan belebújt a melegítő nadrágjába, majd felvette a hozzá tartozó pulóvert is. A többiek akkor jöttek be az öltözőbe, amikor ő már végzett.

**"Senki vagy!"** - Vigyorgott magában.

Csendben figyelmen kívül hagyta őket, ki akart menni, de ekkor Kagami elállta az útját. Mindenki gyorsan besurrant mögötte, és becsukták az ajtót.

- Kuroko, azt akarom, hogy mond meg mi volt ez kint a pályán. - Közölte érthetően, és nem mozdult a kék hajú elől.

Kuroko érezte, hogy kezd benne felmenni a pumpa, ugyanis mindig utálta - _nagyon nagyon_ -, utálta, ha valaki meg merte mondani neki, hogy mit tegyen. Nem válaszolt, így Kagami újra megszólalt.

- Kuroko, a francba már! - Kiáltotta Kagami, mire a körülöttük lévők egy kissé megrezzentek. - Az egyik pillanatban még normális vagy, a másikban már nem! Az egész akkor kezdődött, amikor Akashi azokat a dolgokat mondta neked... - Kurokónak megrándult a szemöldöke, ahogy eszébe jutott az eset - bár halványan emlékezett róla -, de nem nagyon izgatta, hiszen az Tetsuyának szólt. - Tudni akarjuk, hogy mi a fene történt!

- És az a dolog Rikóval! - Szólt közbe a csapatkapitány. - Mégis mi a francot képzeltél mi?! - Lépett egy kissé közelebb, majd megragadta Kuroko bal vállát.

**"Ez rossz húzás volt seggfejkém..."**

**- Nem meg mondtam?** - suttogta Kuroko, mire a többiek összevonták a szemöldöküket. Felnézett a mellette álló szemüveges srácra, és egyenesen a szemeibe bámult, mire annak felállt a szőr a hátán.** - Oh, látom a kevés agyaddal, ami van, elfelejtetted... De ne aggódj négyszemű, elmondom megint jó? De most figyelj, mert többször nem mondom el...** - Suttogta tovább, és mindenkinek kezdett rossz előérzete lenni, Hyuugában viszont kezdett betelni a pohár a sértést hallván, így jobban megszorította Kuroko vállát. A kék hajúnak csak ennyi kellett, belül a hasa összeszorult. Megremegett a keze, de nem állt le a mondókájával._** - Hogy. Soha. Ne. Merészeljetek. Hozzám. Érni! **_- Mondta lassan, érthetően, és amikor kimondta az "Érni" szót, megszorította Junpei csuklóját, majd lekevert neki egy hatalmas pofont úgy, hogy az elterült a földön.

A döbbenet érezhető volt az öltözőben, mindenki csak bámulni tudta az előttük lejátszódó jelenetet. Kagami hebegett-habogott az árnyéka viselkedését látván - míg amaz csak vigyorgott a tettén -, megszólalni sem bírt, de ezzel nem volt egyedül.

- Kuroko... - nyögték páran.

- Senpai! Jól vagy?! - Kiáltotta Furihata.

- Hyuuga! - Lépett hozzá Kiyoshi.

**- Mondtam már, hogy ne érjetek hozzám, különben megbánjátok!** - Mondta normál hangnemben, ami félelmetesnek tűnt ezek után. **- És ha lehet Taiga, állj el az utamból. Zavarsz.** - Nézett fel a magas srácra.

- Mi... mi a fene bajod van már, basszus! - Fogta meg Kagami is a vállát - nem tanulva az előbbiekből -, és Kurokónak már végleg elfogyott a türelme.

**"Ezek az idióták semmiből sem tanulnak...?!"**

Egyszerűen kinyúlt a bal kezével, és oldalra csapta a vöröst, ki így a szekrényeknek csapódott. De Kuroko nem állt le, odalépett elé, megragadta Kagami jobb kezét, és rászorított a csuklójára.

**- Mint az előbb is említettem... ne érj hozzám!** - Kiáltott rá, mire Kagami összerezzent, és rémülten pislogott rá. Kuroko erősítette a szorítást Taiga csuklóján, és a lábával még rá is lépett a srác bal térdére, majd lassan, az egész súlyával elkezdett rá nehezedni. Kagami arca fájdalmas fintorba torzult, és megpróbálta kiszabadítani a testrészeit. Amikor a szorítás már nagyon erős lett, felkiáltott.

- Ne...! Kuroko...!

A többiek már indultak volna, hogy segítsenek, de ekkor Kuroko újra megszólalt.

**- Ha megmozdultok, eltöröm a kezét és a lábát. És akkor fuccs a karrierjének...**

- Kuroko-kun... miért csinálod ezt? - remegett meg Riko hangja.

Ő csak fáradtan felsóhajtott, majd kinyitotta a száját.

**- Hányszor kell még elismételnem...? Megmondtam, hogy ne nyúljatok hozzám... De amint látom, az egész nyamvadt bagázs tele van idiótákkal, akik nem értik meg az, amit mondok. Emiatt a kis hülyeségetek miatt, most Taiga keze és lába fogja bánni... És akkor soha a büdös életben nem fog újra kosarazni...** - Kuncogott fel sötéten, és Kagami tényleg látta a szemeiben, hogy képes lenne eltörnie a tagjait.

Kuroko már épp azon volt, hogy nagyobb fájdalmat okozzon Tetsuya drága kis "fényének", amikor meghallott egy mély hangot.

- Elég volt, Tetsu.

Oldalra döntötte a fejét, és meglátta az ajtóban a volt csapattársait, természetesen Seijuuro nélkül. Folyt róluk a víz, és a kékség biztos volt benne, hogy idáig rohantak.

**"No lám... a felmentő sereg."** - Horkantott.

**- Megérkezett a csipet csapat is, nem de?** - mosolygott rájuk kedvesen, ami hátborzongató volt. Kagami tagjait még mindig nem engedte el, ezért Aomine közelebb lépett hozzá.

- Engedd el Kagamit, Tetsu. - Bámult bele Aomine Kuroko szemeibe elborzadva. Még soha nem látta így a volt árnyékát, és ez megrémisztette. Azt hitte, hogy csak Akashi miatt viselkedett úgy a pályán, de kezdte sejteni, hogy itt többről van szó.

Kuroko elkezdett ciccegni, és közben a fejét rázta.

**- Tudod Daiki** - kezdte lassan, és nem fordította el a fejét a kék szemektől -, **gyűlölöm amikor megmondják nekem, hogy mit csináljak...** - Szorította meg jobban Kagami csuklóit, mire az fájdalmasan felnyögött. **- Nagyon, nagyon utálom...** - Lépett jobban rá a vörös lábára, mire a másik felszisszent. Hiába tűnt Kagami hatalmasnak Kurokóhoz képest, a kisebb most teljes fölényben uralkodott a másik felett. És ez mindenkinek feltűnt.

- Tetsu, fejezd be.

_**"Tetsu... huh."**_

- Tetsu-kun...

- Kurokocchi hagyd abba! - Kiáltott Kise.

_**"Tetsu-kun..."**_

**_"Kurokocchi..."_**

**"Idegesít... Nem akarom tovább hallgatni ezeket a hülyéket... "**

**- Ch...**

Megvetően végigmérte a vöröst, majd elengedte, és ellépett tőle. A táskáját megigazította a vállán, és elsétált Aomine meg a többiek mellett. Nem állták útját, így elkezdett a kijárat felé sétálni. A kutyát ott hagyta, hiszen nincs a kis dögre szüksége.

Már épp kisétált volna a Stadion ajtaján, amikor meghallotta ahogy utána kiáltoznak. A válla felett látta, hogy szinte mindenki követi őt, és kezdett benne újra felmenni a pumpa.

Az emberek mögötte nem az ő barátai voltak, hanem Tetsuyáé. Na nem mintha ez zavarta volna, vagy ilyesmi, csak rohadtul kezdte idegesíteni az, hogy utána futkorásznak.

**"Nem fogják fel, hogy Tetsuya soha a büdös életben nem jön vissza...?"**

A legjobban az bosszantja Kurokót az egészben, hogy még a valódi nevét sem tudják. Még mindig azt hiszik, hogy Tetsuya itt van, létezik, _lélegzik._ Vigyor játszott az arcán, ahogy bámulta az idiótákat, de nem állt meg.

- Tetsu-kun! Kérlek... állj meg, Tetsu-kun! - Kurokónak rémlett valami a nagymellű csajról, aki neki kiabált. De csak azért sem állt meg, hanem ment tovább.

Élvezte a kialakuló helyzetet. A szenvedő arcok, könnyekkelteli aggódó tekintetek... Szinte már sajnálta a szerencsétleneket, amiért ennyire odavannak Tetsuyáért.

- Kuroko!

- Kurokocchi!

- Tetsu!

Az ajtó hangtalanul nyílott ki előtte, majd kilépett, és elindult a lépcső felé.

Egyszerűen mérhetetlen harag kezdte elönteni a szívét, Tetsuya iránt. Soha nem tudja majd neki ezt megbocsátani, hogy elvette tőle az életét. Minden amit Tetsuya eddig tett, azt nem Kuroko befolyásolta.

Tetsuya önálló tudattal, akarattal rendelkezett felette, és ezt_ Ő_ nem tudta megakadályozni. Kuroko mélyen legbelül már bánja azt, hogy nem vette idejében észre, hogy elnyomják.

A többiek újra kiáltoztak neki, hogy álljon meg, meg hogy várja meg őket, beszéljék meg az előbbi dolgot, stb... Kuroko feje hirtelen elkezdett zsibbadni, és tudta, hogy ideje lenne lerázni a követőit. Így megállt, megfordult, és az előtte lévő kis csoportra bámult, hátha hamarabb szabadul.

**- Mi van?** - kérdezte ingerülten. Tényleg nagyon szeretne már hazamenni - és most nem érdekelte az, hogy az Tetsuya háza -, mert végre érezni akarja az ágy puha örömeit. És enni is akar valami "igazi" kaját, meg inni is valamit, de nem olyan szemetet mint a vanília turmix.

- Tetsu... - Kezdte Aomine, de Kagami félbeszakította.

- Kuroko, mi van veled? - kérdezte ugyanazt, majd aggodalmaskodó tekintettel nézte őt, és Kuroko tényleg nem tudta mire vélni a vörös hajú srácot. Az előbb épp megpróbálta megfosztani attól, amit a világon a legjobban szeret, erre meg...

**"Tehát, mindenkinek ennyire fontos Tetsuya?"**

**"Hihetetlen..."**

- Baszd meg, Kagami! - Kiáltott a vörösre, majd visszafordult a kék hajúhoz. - Tetsu, magyarázd meg! A pályán még bántalmazod az edződet, aztán érdekes módon képes vagy a mi technikánkkal játszani! Ezt mégis, hogy...? Te... Hogy vagy képes erre...?

- Kuro-chin ijesztő... - Motyogott közbe Murasakibara, mire Kuroko felkuncogott.

**- Csak ennyi lenne...?** - tárta szét a karjait. **- Mind arra vagytok kíváncsiak, a hangyaszarnyi kis agyatokkal, hogy hogy vagyok képes a ti elcsépelt technikáitokat használni? Mert amint láttátok, hozzám képest ti semmik vagytok... Gyenge szerencsétlen kis férgek... El se merem hinni, hogy titeket neveztek Csodák Generációjának... Azzal a szánalmas Seijuuróval az élen. **- Horkantott fel.** - Nos, erre egyszerű a válasz. Én nem Tetsuya vagyok**.

Egy ideig mindenki próbálta értelmezni a dolgokat, amit Kuroko mondott, és egyeseknek nem tetszett a jelző amivel illette őket, és ennek hangot is adtak, csak hogy Kurokót ez érdekelte a legkevésbé.

- Hogy érted? - kérdezte Midorima, és feltolta a szemüvegét az orrán. - Képtelenségnek tartom, hogy ne Tetsuya legyél, hiszen te te magad vagy. - Mondta, és páraknak oda kellett figyelniük, hogy mit mond, ne hogy elveszítsék a fonalat. - Te Kuroko _Tetsuya_ vagy.

- Igen, Kurokocchi! Ne beszélj ilyeneket...

Kuroko becsukta a szemeit, és kelletlenül megrázta a fejét.

**"Hülyéknek aztán beszélhet az ember..."**

**- Azt hiszitek mindent tudtok Tetsuyáról igaz? **- kuncogott fel újra.** - Hát, úgy tűnik össze kell törnöm a róla alkotott képeteket, ugyanis biztosíthatlak titeket, hogy Tetsuya nem fog visszatérni, sem most, sem semmikor.**

- Tetsu-kun... ezt hogy érted...? Egyáltalán... nem értem... - Szipogott könnyes szemekkel Momoi - Jutott Kuroko eszébe a csaj neve.

**- Most ezen lepődjek meg...? Úgy tűnik a kinézeted kivételes** - bökött az ujjával Satsuki melleire Kuroko, mire a lány elvörösödött, és a kezeivel eltakarta a kebleit -, **de te sem álltál legelöl a sorban amikor az észt osztották...** - Vigyorgott.

- Tetsu...! Mit képzelsz...! Ez itt Satsuki! - Indult el Daiki Kuroko felé - avval a szándékkal, hogy behúzzon neki egyet -, de Kise és Kagami lefogta.

- Nyugi van Ahomine!

- Aominecchi!

**- Hé, hé** - intette le őket a kék hajú -, **ennyire ne legyél ideges Daiki...** - Somolygott.

- Kuroko, ez már tényleg hátborzongató... nem így szoktál viselkedni... - Lépett közelebb Kiyoshi. - Mi az igazság? - kérdezte a barna, és Kuroko hallgatott egy ideig, majd felsóhajtott.

**- Komolyan, ember... nektek aztán beszélhetnek mi?** - túrt bele a hajába.

- Kuroko...

- Tetsu-kun...

**- Fogjátok be a pofátokat...!** - Üvöltött rá Kagamira és Momoira, miközben az ujját rájuk szegezte. **- Elegem van belőletek... A folyamatos _"Tetsu"_ meg a_ "Tetsu-kun"_-ozásból... A folyamatos dumátokból... _"Tetsuya így, Tetsuya úgy"... "Kuroko mi van veled?"_ és a többi és a többi... Annyira...** - ragadta meg a pulóverét a mellkasánál -, **annyira gyűlöllek titeket... Mind azt hiszitek, hogy Tetsuya milyen jó, kedves, udvarias... szerény... Heh... Pedig az a seggfej nem más, mint egy olcsó hasonmás, egy bábu... Egy kibaszott selejt, egy kitaláció aki semmire sem képes, csak hadoválni tud arról, hogy _"Csak így tovább!", "Megnyerjük!"_. Pedig ő... ő egy semmi. Egy jelentéktelen alak, aki még csak nem is létezik...! Úgy hogy megköszönném, ha nem hívnátok Tetsuyának. Ugyanis van saját nevem, ami igazi és valóságos, nem pedig kitalált, mint a Tetsuya.**

- Hogy...?

- Miről... beszélsz? - kérdezték.

Kuroko szemét eltakarta a haja, és összeszorította az ökleit. Annyira felidegesítették ezek a seggfejek, hogy el kellett vonnia a figyelmét a benne lévő haragról és gyűlöletről. Tetsuyától undorodik a legjobban, de a többiek, a "barátai" sem kivételek a negatív érzései alól, hiszen ők mind Tetsuyához "tartoznak." Az ő életéhez, neki pedig , mivel semmi köze sincs hozzájuk, minden kapcsolatot meg akar szakítani velük.

És **Ő** gyülöli Tetsuyát, tehát nem sokáig képes elviselni az ő barátait. A fájdalom a tenyerében elég volt ahhoz, hogy kizökkentse, így kinyitotta az ökleit.

**- Ch... tök mindegy...** - fordult meg, és elkezdett lemenni a lépcsőn -,** hé deszka edző** - szólt még hátra -, **amit mondtam azt komolyan gondoltam, jobb ha észben tartod.** - Bámult bele barna tekintetbe. **- Na cső.**

Egy ideig sétált csak, amikor meghallotta Momoi esetlen hangját. A többiek hitetlenkedve és érdeklődve bámulták a lányt, aki a kezeit szorongatta maga előtt. Rózsaszín szemeiből a könny folyt, mint a megállíthatatlan vízesés.

De Kurokót ez egy cseppet sem hatotta meg, mikor hátra pillantott.

- Mi...

**- Hm...?**

- Ha nem... Tetsuya a neved... akkor... mi? - nyelt egyet, és Kuroko a ma nap folyamán - sőt, hat év után -, először nevetett fel jóízűen. A vállai megrázkódtak, és az előbbi gondolatai - és érzései -, ellenére, a lányt már jobban kedvelte a többieknél.

De csak azért, mert ő kérdezte meg egyedül a valódi nevét. Abba hagyta a nevetést - mely sokakat sokkolt -, és kedvesen rámosolygott a lányra, aki elpirult.

**"Ah... Szóval ő szerelmes Tetsuyába... Heh, érdekes..."**

Nagyot sóhajtott, majd a nevére gondolt. Olyan hosszú ideje már, hogy kimondta volna a saját nevét...

Zsebre dugta a kezeit, és a fejét kissé hátra hajtotta, hogy a fekete szeme jól látszódjon, majd végül megszólalt.

**- A nevem Tokiya. Kuroko Tokiya.** - Mondta, és egy kis ideig hallgatott. **- Köszönöm, hogy megkérdezted... Satsuki.** - Mosolygott újra, majd megfordult, és könnyű léptekkel elsétált.

Nem nézett hátra, így nem láthatta a sok döbbent szemet, eltátott szájakat, és az aggódó pillantásokat.

_- Tokiya-kun..._

Egyszerűen csak átsétált a zebrán - de még hallotta ahogy egy fickó a "barátai" után kiabál, hogy jó lenne ha átvennék a kupát -, és vigyorogva mormolta magában a saját nevét. Úgy érezte euforikus öröm járja át a testét, ahányszor csak kiejtette a száján.

**"Tokiya."**

Viszont ahogy beért egy elhagyatott utcába, és a sötétség hozzá igazodott a testéhez, a mosoly ami az ajkán volt, átváltozott egy félelmetes vigyorrá. Pár járókelő körülötte riadtan húzódott arrébb, de_ Tokiya_ csak ördögien felkuncogott, és a fejében számtalan ötlet kezdett kavarogni, Tetsuya elintézéséről.

Meg akart szabadulni a tehertől azelőtt, mielőtt bárki megakadályozhatta volna ebben. Visszagondolt az előbbi kis összezörrenésre, de csak megrántotta a vállát.

**"Ami már megtörtént, az megtörtént..."**

Viszont azért sietősebbre vette a lépteit, hogy minél előbb Tetsuya lakásához érjen.

Első dolga lesz elköltözni onnét, felmarkolni a drága szüleitől egy halom pénzt, majd elhúzni innét. Végleg.

**"Véged van Tetsuya..."** - Nevetett fel újra, és a sötét házak falai visszhangként verték vissza a mély tónusú hangját.

**"Ugyanis..."**

**"Kuroko Tokiya visszatért..."**

**"Örökre..."**

* * *

Köszi, hogy olvastátok! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sziasztok! Sajnálom az elmaradást, most próbálok mindent pótolni! :D ^^" Remélem tetszeni fog a fejezet, és élvezni fogjátok. :)**

**Csak, hogy tisztázzuk, a Téli Kupa - hétfőn volt - így az események elég hamar zajlanak majd le... (ha elolvasod megérted) **

**Figyelmeztetés: trágár szavak... semmi különös. Ha nem értenétek valamit, nyugodtan írjatok. (persze szándékomban állt összezavarni titeket, de kitudja, hogy sikerül/sikerült-e... *vakarja a tarkóját***

**Hinamori: Köszönöm, hogy írtál, nagyon hálás vagyok. Képes voltam kicsit ellustulni, szóval megköszönném ha noszogatnál - de nem csak te! ^^" -, mert amikor elolvastam amit írtál, nekiálltam._ "Ihletekkel teli szép nyarat?"_ Jajj, olyan cuki vagy! :3 =*.*= **

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvassátok a történetet!**

**By:Lora98**

* * *

A Téli Kupa megnyerése óta eltelt három nap. Tokiya, amint aznap hazaért, bezárt ajtót-ablakot, lehúzta a redőnyöket, és befeküdt az ágyba. Nem fürdött le, ugyanis minden amire vágyott, hogy egy jót aludhasson. Nem félt, hogy amikor felébred újra a kis szobában fogja találni magát, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Tetsuya egy ideig még eszméletlen állapotban lesz, így átaludt két napot.

Amikor felébredt, csak egy-két rolót húzott fel, hogy a napfény betöltse a szobát. Az ablakokat viszont bukóra kinyitotta, hogy kiszellőzzön a levegő. Úgy érezte, mintha minden egyes percben felbukkanhatna valaki, aki meg akarná akadályozni a terveit, így a mai napot keresgéléssel és pakolással töltötte. Hiába, amióta "hazajött" szorongás kerítette hatalmába. Minden egyes másodpercben képes lett volna a háta mögé nézni. A menekülés érzete nőttön-nőtt.

Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, megmosta a haját, felkapott valami göncöt és lement az egyik közeli kis boltba. Ott - Tetsuyásan -, megkérdezte, hogy nem-e kaphat pár dobozt, ugyanis költözni fog. Az eladó nő kedvesen megmutatta a kartondobozokat, és azt mondta, hogy nyugodtan vigyen el belőle annyit, amennyit akar.

Mivel Tokiya nem tervezte, hogy többször ki mozdul a lakásból, így termete ellenére jó párat felkapott a dobozokból. Udvariasan elköszönt, majd elment. Út közben fintort vágott, és levakarta az arcáról a Tetsuyás "díszletet." Amint hazaért, az ajtót bezárta, és nekiállt összepakolni.

Nem akart Tetsuyához a kelleténél jobban kötődni, de mégis, ezek az ő dolgai is voltak. A tanszerek kellettek, így először azokat rakta el. Aztán jöttek a regények, és mivel ő is szerette őket, így elrakta ezeket is - és nem törődött avval, hogy könyvek terén ugyanolyan az ízlésük Tetsuyával.

Kivette a szekrényekből a ruhákat, és kiválogatta azokat a darabokat amik tetszettek neki. A többit kidobta a szemétbe, Tetsuya többi holmijával együtt. A haja zavarta, mert mindig a szemébe lógott, így a frufruját felcsatolta egy csattal, és meglepődve vette észre, hogy milyen jól is néz ki így. Vigyorogva döntötte el, hogy mostantól így fogja hordani a haját.

Észrevett a polcokon pár képet, és érezte ahogy a gyűlölet ismét elönti a testét. Minden egyes porcikájában kívánta Tetsuya halálát, hiszen tönkretette az ő életét. A képeket egy mozdulattal ledöntötte, és azok nagy csattanással értek földet. A keret megrepedt, az üveg szilánkosra tört, de Tokiya nem foglalkozott vele. Átlépett felette, és elkezdte a Seirin-es mezét kihámozni a zsákjából.

**"Heh..."**

Tokiya világéletében utálta a kosárlabdát. Hiába volt olyan jó benne, soha nem látta értelmét a játéknak. Az egyetlen amiért játszani szokott az az volt, hpgy figyelhesse az emberek különböző reakcióit. A gyötrelmet, a szorongást, a horrort a szemükben, a csalódást saját magukban... A tudatot, miszerint semmik sem hozzá képest... Hogy bénák, gyengék, szánalmasak...

**"Mint Seijuuro, meg az összes többi hülye gyerek..."**

Csak ezért játszik.

Mert a szenvedő arcok láttán, sokkal jobban tudja érezni magát.

Ledobta a mezét a kisebb szemétkupacra a szoba közepén, majd a zsebében lévő telefonért nyúlt. Talált pár szórólapot az előbb az egyik polcon, így tárcsázta az ott lévő számot. Nem volt kedve kaját csinálnia magának, ezért rendelt párat. Egy bő fél óra múlva meg is érkezett pár doboz kínai, meg az egy darab pizza. Miután evett, a maradékot betette a hűtőbe.

Leült az ágyra, és az ölébe húzta Tetsuya laptopját. Gyorsan meg hirdette a lakást egy találom árra - elég olcsón, de azért mégse, hiszen mégis csak egy családi házról volt szó -, hogy hamar meg tudjon szabadulni tőle. A laptopot, miután végzett egyszerűen kettétörte, és középre dobta.

**"Hála apucinak, a kis Tetsuya jó környezetben nőtt fel..."**

Fojtatta a pakolást, majd miután végzett, feltakarította a kis kupacot a szoba közepén, és minden - számára -, hasznavehetetlen dolgot beledobált egy szemetes zsákba. Előszedte a takarító cuccokat, majd mindent fényesre pucolt, hogy tökéletes állapotban legyen, ha valaki megveszi majd. A ház az ő nevére volt írva - hiába volt tizenéves -, így nem volt gond az eladással.

Délután négy óra körül járhatott - maga is meglepődött, hogy ilyen gyorsan végzett -, majd bement a konyhába, és nekiállt a maradékot megenni, és miután befejezte, ránézett az előtte lévő újságra. Ott megakadt a szeme az egyik hirdetésen, majd előkereste a telefonját a zsebéből, és felhívta az egyik Taxi társaságot. Miután letette, egy ideig nézte a kezében a kék kis kütyüt, majd letette a földre, és rátaposott. A telefon pár másodperc után kilehelte a lelkét, majd Kuroko megfogta, és belevágta a szobában lévő szemetesbe.

Felkapta a dobozokat, és a ház elé sétált, ahol a taxi már várta. A csávó kissé megrettent a szemei láttán - hiszen a csatnak köszönhetően már jól látszódott -, de udvariasan felajánlotta, hogy segít neki. Így a fickó is megfogott pár dobozt, és seperc alatt kivittek mindent. A zsákokat megfogta, majd a kinti szemetesbe gyömöszölte. Belülről mindent becsukott, a rolókat lehúzta, és bezárta az ajtót.

Beültek a taxiba, majd megmondta a címet, és elindultak. Fél órás volt az út, és amikor megérkeztek, Tokiya mondta a sofőrnek, hogy várja meg. Mély hangon még megjegyezte, hogy le ne merjen lépni a cuccaival, mert akkor nagyon megbánja, és a srác remegve bólintott.

Lassú léptekkel sétált a sárga színű ház felé, és próbált nem hányni a családias hangulattól. Mindenhol fehér kerítések, kutyák, bringák voltak a feljárón...

Tokiyát kirázta a hideg.

Csengetett, és hallotta a közeledő léptek zaját. Kinyílott az ajtó, és Tokiya szája sunyi mosolyba torzult.

**"Mennyire fogom én élvezni ezt..."**

Az ajtó mögött az anyja állt, aki szinte alig változott az évek alatt - már amennyit látott Tetsuyán keresztül. Hosszú kék haj, karcsú test... Boldog mosollyal a nő a nyakába ugrott, és megölelte. Közben össze vissza fecsegett arról, hogy mennyire boldog, hogy meglátogatta őket végre, mekkorát nőtt, stb, stb...

Ám feltűnhetett neki valami, ugyanis egy kis idő múlva ellépett előle, és Tokiya első sorból nézhette végig, ahogy az anyja arca boldog mosolyból, rémült döbbenetbe csap át.

Tokiya csak vigyorgott, és belebámult a zöld szemekbe.

**- Heló, Minami.** - Döntötte a fejét oldalra kissé.

Az anyja szeme tágra nyílt, elsápadt, majd gyorsan be akarta csapni az ajtót, de Tokiya nem hagyta. Olyan erővel nyitotta ki, hogy az anyja hátra tántorodott, megbotlott a lépcsőben, és elterült a földön. Kuroko bólintott a sofőrnek, amikor visszanézett rá, és még így is látta, hogy amaz nyelt egyet. A fekete és kék szemek azt tükrözték a srácnak, hogy: _"Ne tégy semmi meggondolatlanságot." _- Gondolt itt a zsaruk ki hívására, meg az ehhez hasonló butaságokra_._ Kuroko meglepődésére - habár ennek jelét nem mutatta - a fiú még bólintott is neki.

Tokiya egy laza mozdulattal becsukta az ajtót, majd a földön fekvő anyjára nézett. Az a plafont bámulta, és a mellkasa fel-alá járt, ahogy szipogott. Pár pillanat múlva a könnyek már folytak a szeméből, s felült.

A rózsaszín ajkai megremegtek, és Tokiya csak szánni tudta a nőt. Egy ideig farkas szemet néztek egymással, majd meghallották az emeletről a siető léptek zaját.

- Minami? - kérdezte a még Tokiyánál is mélyebb hang. Válasz nem érkezett, és pár másodperc múlva, Tokiya szembe találta magát az apjával.

A férfi azonnal falfehér lett, ahogy meglátta a fekete szemét. A kék pupillái kitágultak, és a szemeivel gyorsan a feleségét kereste. Amikor meglátta, a szája kissé szétnyílt, és odarohant mellé, hogy felsegítse. Amint Minami felállt, mindketten Tokiyára bámultak.

- Tetsuya-chan... mi... történt? - kérdezte dadogva a nő, Tokiyában meg kezdett felmenni a pumpa.

**"Tetsuya, mi?"** - Rángatózott a szemöldöke.

**- Nem hiszem el, hogy még ti is...** - Köpte haragosan, de emlékeztette magát, hogy nem emiatt van itt, így megnyugodott. **- Nos, nem akarom tovább bámulni a szerencsétlen fejeteket, _Minami, Toshirou_, így el is mondom, hogy miért jöttem.** - Mosolygott kedvesen, ami hátborzongatóan hatott a szüleire.

- Tetsuya... - kezdte az apja -, csak nem... történt valami a barátaiddal? Vagy veled? Ami miatt újra... ilyen vagy? - kérdezte, és Tokiya figyelmét nem kerülte el, ahogy Minamit maga mögé tolta, védelmezően.

**"Mi a fasz...?"**

Tokiya felhorkantott.

**- Ne Tetsuyázzatok itt nekem!** - Csattant fel. **- A faszom tele van ezzel a szaros névvel! A nevem, Tokiya! To-ki-ya!** - Szótagolta nekik, mint a hülyéknek.** - De mindegy, nincs időm ilyesmire, figyeljetek mert többször nem mondom el. Jobb ha lehozod a laptopod _apa_, mert egy kis utalást kell, hogy elvégezz.** - Mondta ezt olyan hanggal, amely nem tűr ellenvetést.

Az apja, kinek kiköpött mása volt, felment az emeletre, és lehozta a gépét. Az anyja próbált beolvadni a kanapéba, majd Toshirou is mellé ült. Tokiya leült velük szembe, és kiadta az utasításokat.

**- Azt akarom, hogy erre a bankszámlaszámra** - tolt át a férfinek az asztalon egy kis fehér cetlit -, **átutalj pár milliót, persze ha nem gond.** - Mosolygott negédesen.

- Nem, előbb mond el mi ez az egész, _Tokiya_! - Köpte az állítólagos apja úgy a nevét, minta ő maga egy mocskos kis féreg lenne.

Nem húzta fel magát, csak bólogatott. A lábát meglendítette, és ezzel elérte, hogy az asztalon lévő váza hangos csörömpöléssel leessen a földre. Ezután kecses mozdulattal keresztbe tette a lábait, és várakozón Toshiroura bámult vigyorogva.

- **Tudod nagyon jól, hogy nem esik nehezemre a tombolás, de hidd el, nem akarsz magadra haragítani, _apuci_. Mert tudod, megvannak a kellő információm arról, hogy hol töltitek a napjaitokat... Egy véletlen baleset...?** - rántotta meg a vállát. **- Vagy akár úgy is intézhettem volna** - kezdte vészjóslóan -, **hogy betörök ide, fogom a laptopod, feltöröm a rendszert, és minden egyes kibaszott fityinget ellopok a számlátokról... Hiszen ki gyanakodna a_ fiacskátokra_...?** - kuncogott fel sötéten, Minami pedig újra elsírta magát**. - De neeeem... én kedvesen idejöttem, és megkértelek rá. Nos? Megteszed amit egyetlen _kis fiad_ kér tőled** - pillantott az apjára és anyjára -, **avagy... sem?**

Toshirou nyelt egyet, majd letörölte a homlokáról az izzadtságot. Ismerte Tetsuyát, tudta, hogy ha ilyen állapotban van, akkor akármire képes... Talán még az emberölést is kinézte a fiából... Nem! Nem a fiából, hanem ebből a Tokiyából... Így végül tervel a fejében bólintott, és elkezdte begépelni a számokat.

- Mennyire gondoltál... _Tokiya?_ - nézett fel.

**- Hm... nem is tudom** - tettetett gondolkozást -, **úgy háromra.**

Az apja csak bólintott, majd egy öt perces várakozás után egy hangos pittyegés jelezte, hogy a pénz már a kijelölt bankszámlán van.

**- Nos** - állt fel, és a cetlit is elvette az asztalról, majd belegyűrte a zsebébe -, **öröm volt újra eljönni... ide. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem terveztétek, hogy meghívtok egy kis teára, vagy vacsorára, így... Csá.** - Intett, majd fellépdelt a két lépcsőfokon, és kilépett a házból. Az ajtót olyan hangosan csapta be maga után, amennyire csak tudta.

El lépdelt a taxi-ig, és beült.

- Hé, mi a neved? - sóhajtott, ahogy helyet foglalt.

- Öhm... Keny... U-uram. - Nyelt egyet.

**- Nyugi Keny, nem vagyok gyilkos vagy ilyesmi... Ez a szüleim háza** - mutatott ki az ablakon, és látta, hogy a srác megnyugszik -, **szóval nyugi. Csak egy kis pénzt kértem tőlük. Elindulhatsz. **- Intett.

- Merre... uram? - nézett a visszapillantóba.

**- Csak indulj el**. - Mondta, és Keny teljesítette a parancsot. **- És nem kell uramoznod, amúgyis fiatalabb vagyok nálad... Hívj nyugodtan Tokiyának.** - Jegyezte meg szinte már kedvesen. Hiszen erre a faszi nem tett vele semmi rosszat.

- R-rendben.

**- Ennyire ijesztőnek tűnök Keny?** - kuncogott fel, és amikor a srác bólintott, hangosan felnevetett. **- Ez jó...** - Mondta szórakozottan, majd megvakarta az állát. **- Mond, Keny, hány éves vagy?**

- Huszonhárom.

**- Heh, én tizenhat.**

- Nem tűnik annyinak, ha szabad személyeskednem. - Sóhajtott.

**- Ezt jó hallani.** - Bólintott, majd pár perc elteltével megkérdezte. **- Dohányzol Keny?**

- Igen, miért? - bátorodott fel.

**- Megkérnélek valamire... vennél nekem pár dobozzal?** - Mosolygott, majd összeszűkült szemekkel nézett bele a tükörbe előtte.

Keny lila szemei kitágultak, és nyelt egyet.

**- Ezt nem lenne szabad Tokiya, még kiskorú vagy...**

**- Ugyan, inkább annak kéne örülnöd, hogy nem füvezek. Vagy drogozok! A kölykök ilyenkor már betépve fekszenek valahol egy sikátorban, egy egészen bűzlő kuka mellett - vagy benne - és elő, de már döglődő patkányok várják, hogy megkóstolgathassák a ruhájukat, esetlegesen néhány testrészüket... Ha csak valamelyik banda előbb nem találja meg őket, és rabolják, verik, erőszakolják meg azokat a szerencsétlen idiótákat... De én csak egy szaros cigit akarok szívni, és tőlem úgy se tudja meg senki... Nos, Keny, mit gondolsz?** - döntötte oldalra a fejét, és fenyegetően végigmérte a tükörben a srácot.

- Azt, hogy ijesztő vagy. - Remegett meg a keze, majd hozzátette. - A városban van egy jó kis dohánybolt...

**- Remek.** - Dőlt hátra elégedetten, és kibámult az ablakon. Tudta, hogy a srác úgy is megteszi neki azt amit kér, hiszen a _"Nem tűrök ellenvetést mosolya"_ volt az előbb az arcán. **- Tényleg ijesztő vagyok?** - nézte az elsuhanó fákat, felhőket.

- Igen... Nagyon. Rettenetesen.

Tokiya felkuncogott.

- Ha szabad személyeskednem, az előbbi kis előadásod a bűzlő konténerekről, meg a haldokló patkányokról... Nos nem ez volt olyan ijesztő benne... Hanem inkább a hangsúly ahogy mondtad... ahogy bámultál... És... - Állt meg a mondandójában, majd idegesen nyelt egyet.

**- És?** - kérdezte végül türelmetlenül Tokiya, és látta ahogy Keny kínosan az utat bámulja.

- És... majd összeszartam magam.

Tokiya felnevetett.

...

Háromnegyed óra múlva a sárga taxi megállt, és a sofőr kiszállt belőle, persze előtte Tokiya még megjegyezte, hogy_ "Ne aggódj, nem lopom el a kocsit."_

Öt perc múlva a srác kijött vagy húsz dobozzal, és beült a járműbe. Gyorsan ledobta a cigiket az anyós ülésre, és elhajtott. Tokiya jókat szórakozott a srácon, de nem szólt semmit sem.

**- Mennyit hoztál?** - kérdezte végül.

- Vagy huszonöt dobozzal. Mindenfélét, itt a blokk is. - Lobogtatta fel a kis cetlit Tokiyának, ki csak bólintott egyet.

**- Oké, később úgy is kifizetem.** - Mondta, és előre nyúlt egy dobozért. Kibontotta, majd kivett belőle egy szálat. Keny hátranyúlt, és oda adta neki az öngyújtót, amit most vett az előbb számára. Halálfejek voltak rajta, amint Tokiya újfent jól szórakozott. Bólintott, majd lehúzta az ablakot, és meggyújtotta a cigarettát. Nem köhögött vagy ilyesmi, hiába volt ez élete első - Bár Tetsuyának a második cigije. Igen, a második, ugyanis a kis szent Tetsuya is kipróbálta már. De ez nem számított most neki, miután végzett a szállal, kidobta az ablakon. **- Kérlek álljunk meg valahol.** - Mondta pár másodperccel később.

- Hol?

**- Nos, szükségem van egy telefonra...** - nézett jelentősen Kenyre, amaz pedig csak felhorkantott.

- Értem. - Válaszolt, majd befordult az egyik sarkon. Körülbelül negyed óra múlva meg is álltak egy mobil üzlet előtt. Keny bólintott Tokiyának, jelezve, hogy megvárja, és hogy ne izguljon a cuccai miatt.

Tokiya bement az üzletbe, és a pultra támaszkodott. A fickó előtte éppen a számítógépbe írt valamit, majd pár másodperc múlva mosolyogva köszönt neki.

- Jó napot, Mitarashi Tarumi vagyok, mit tehetek önért?

**- Jó napot, Kuroko Tokiya. Szükségem van egy telefonra, mutasson párat.** - Tért azonnal a lényegre.

- Milyenekre gondolt? - kérdezte ugyanolyan stílusban mint Kuroko. A eladó észrevette, hogy ez itt most nem bájcsevej lesz, hanem kemény társalgás.

**- Ötletem sincs, hogy mi ma a jó mobil, szóval ajánljon.** - Villant meg a szeme, és a fickó kissé hátrahőkölt a szemei láttán.

- Rendben. - Mondta, és elővett a pult alól vagy tíz darab telefont, és elkezdte jellemezni őket. Tokiya csak bólogatott, majd egy húsz perces mesedélután után kiválasztotta az egyik fekete, érintőképernyős készüléket. Nem foglalkozott vele, hogy miféle volt a telefon, neki csak kellett egy. Az ár pedig nem akadályozta meg ebben.

- Mit szeretne hozzá? Memóriakártyát, esetleg...

**- Mindent. Ez lesz az új telefonom, a másikat tropára törtem.** - Vágott a szavába.

- É-értem.

Újabb tíz perc után a telefon már használható állapotban volt, így a férfi elcsomagolta. Mindent elmondott, amit Tokiyának tudnia kellett, így végül a férfi megkérdezte, hogy mivel óhajt fizetni. Kuroko mondta, hogy kártyával, és miután végzett, elhagyta az üzletet. Amint beszállt a kocsiba, egyből elkezdte szétszedni a telefon dobozát.

- Jó sokáig...

**- Mennyi az idő, Keny?**

- Fél hét lesz pár perc múlva.

**- Értem. Kösz.**

Tokiya nem is foglalkozott tovább az őt bámuló barna hajú sráccal, hanem betette a SIM és memóriakártyát, majd bekapcsolta a telefont.

Beütötte az előbb megjegyzett Pin kódot, és a mellette lévő dobozokban kutatni kezdett az újságért, amit még Tetsuya lakásában, az asztalon talált. Meg is találta, majd azonnal tárcsázni kezdte az ott látható számot..

A mobil ötször csengett ki, majd végül egy női hang szólt bele.

- Igen? Itt Shiroshi Ittokina.

**- Jó napot, itt Kuroko Tetsuya. A hirdetés felől érdeklődöm, amit az újságban találtam.**

- Oh... oh! Igen?

**- Igen. Szeretném megnézni most azonnal.**

- Oh... hát nekünk most nem jó... Ha mondjuk holnap...

- Plusz ötvenezret adok az első félévért, ha most azonnal megnézhetem. - Dőlt hátra Tokiya, és figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy legelöl Keny majdnem belefulladt a kávéjába.

**"Mikor vette...?"** - futott át az agyán.

A másik oldalon Shiroshi-san egy ideig hallgatott, de Kuroko tisztán kihallotta a készülékből érkező suttogásokat.

**"És..."**

- Rendben, fél óra múlva?

**"Touché..."**

**- Tökéletes.**

- Viszlát, Kuroko-san.

**- Viszlát Shiroshi-san.** - Köszönt el, majd mindketten letették.

- Nos? - fordult hátra Keny.

**- Először menjünk egy pénzautomatához, aztán erre a címre.** - Adta oda neki az újságot, és megmutatta neki a hirdetésnél a ház címét.

- Oké.

...

Tokiya hatalmas sóhajjal dőlt bele az ágyba, és a plafont bámulta. Este fél tíz körül járhatott az idő, és nagyon büszke volt magára.

Elég hamar végeztek, és Tokiya nagyon örült, hogy kivehette a házat. A házaspár arcáról nem lehetett nem levakarni az örömöt, amikor az első félévet kifizette nekik. Nem akart bajlódni havonta, így egy ideig legalább majd békén hagyják. Megmondták neki, hogy mikor szokott a számla megjönni, meg hogy meddig kell befizetnie... Kedvesek voltak, habár Akito-san - a férj -, aggódva kérdezgette, hogy hány éves, hogy miként jutott hozzá a pénzhez, mit szólnak ehhez a szülei... Persze Ittokina-san - a feleség -, leszidta emiatt... Egy kis ideig civakodtak is, de Tokiya "Tetsuyás" módon megnyugtatta őket, és előadott nekik egy szent beszédet, hogy a szülei mennyire megbíznak benne... Olyasmiket mondott amiket az "ilyesfajta" emberek könnyen bevesznek.

Miután elmentek, kifizette Keny-t, de a srác nem ment el azonnal, segített neki becipekedni. Kifizette még neki a cigit is, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elkérte a srác számát, hátha szüksége lesz valamikor még egy pár fuvarra. Keny boldogan megadta - hiszen elég summás borravalót kapott Tokiyától -, majd elköszönt, és elment.

Miközben körbenézett a lakásban, újfent rendelt magának kaját, ami egy negyed óra múlva meg is érkezett, így frissen zuhanyozva leült a tévé elé, és elkezdte megenni a pizzát. A ház nem volt nagy, de volt benne egy hálószoba, fürdőszoba, konyha meg egy nappali.

**"Tökéletes..."**

Bő egy óra múlva, miután befejezte a a vacsoráját, kikapcsolta a tévét, és elnyomta az álom. Nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy neki iskolában kellett volna lennie, és Tokiya tudta, hogy holnap sem fog bemenni.

...

A szülők riadtan és szomorúan néztek a kisétáló fiúk után. Toshirou bámulta az ajtót, arra gondolva, hogy ez talán egy vicc, és az ő aranyos, kedves, udvarias fia, Tetsuya mindjárt besétál, és...

De nem, Toshirou tudta jól, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni. Felállt, majd határozottan a felesége könnyes szemeibe nézett. Mikor az bólintott, elővette a telefonját a zsebéből, és tárcsázta azt a számot, amelyet az utolsó alkalom óta soha többé nem akart.

A telefon kicsengett, majd végül az ismerős rekedt hang megszólalt benne.

- Kuroko, épp egy páciensel vagyok, nem épp a legjobb...

- Megint megtörtént Kentarou. - Vágott a szavába, elérve, hogy a férfi a másik oldalon hallgasson. Pár perc után újból megszólalt.

- Rendben, most már mondhatod. De meg kell, hogy kérdezzem, biztos vagy benne?

- Igen, az előbb még itt volt nálunk... pár perce ment el. - Mondta nyeldekelve, és elfojtotta a kitörni készül könnyeit.

- És? Milyen volt? Hogyan viselkedett? - hadarta a férfi.

- Az egyik szeme megint fekete volt... Erőszakos, gúnyos és... és durva volt. Nem Tetsuya volt Kentarou... Tokiyának nevezte magát... Már megint... a fiammal már megint megtörtént... Mint pár évvel ezelőtt... Kérlek Kentarou segíts...! Csak benned bízhatunk! - Mondta, és érezte ahogy Minami megszorítja a kezét.

- Nyugodj meg Kuroko. Csak természetes, hogy segíteni fogok.

- És... szerinted...sikerülni fog...? Van rá esély... hogy a fiam újra önmaga legyen...?

- Nem mondhatok semmit, de ne legyen _Midorima Kentarou_ a nevem, ha nem próbálom meg!

* * *

**Köszii, hogy itt jártál, dobj meg pár kritikával már, ha erre tévedtél..! O/_\O - Lol: Itachi mangekyo sharingan áldozatává váltál, mely azt suggalja írj, írj kritikát! xD ( milyen hülye v'ok már? -.-" ) :D**

**A hibákat, elírásokat, vesszőket kérlek hagyd figyelmen kívül. Nem érettségizem belőle. **

***nevet***


	5. Chapter 5

**Nos, igen gondoltam egyből két fejezettel jövök nektek. Igen, egy nap alatt írtam meg őket, de csak másnap (most) - vasárnap kora hajnalban - tudtam megszerkeszteni, és felrakni ide. Be akartam hozni a lemaradást, és tervezem, hogy ma nekiállok a Láncszemnek is. ;) Szurkoljatok, hogy jöjjön az ihlet, mert kicsit elakadtam benne... -.-" **

**Remélem tetszik a feji, jó olvasást. **

**Mivel újra összeszedtem magam, és próbálok nem újfent ellustulni, van kér darab One shotos ötletem (amit meg is írok), és felteszem a kérdést, hogy nem-e akartok-e valamit. Akármit. Jó hangulatom van, így nyugodtan kérhettek bármivel (film/anime - feltéve, hogy láttam) kapcsolatos történetet. Vagy csak szimplán mondtok két szereplőt, meg a hangulatot ( hogy milyen legyen a töri, pl:. szomorú, romantikus, mitt'om én xD...) és megpróbálok összehozni valamit. Ha akartok akkor ide is írhattok, vagy az email címemre, de akár az Ötletbörzébe is. :) **

**Nos, jó olvasás, napokban lehet, hogy jön a friss! :D **

**Oh, és megkaptam életem első negatív jellegű kritikáját, a Partner történetemre, de nem lombozott le, ellenkezőleg, de egy ideig értetlenül olvastam el újra és újra azt a pár szavas kis "kritikát." Csak azt nem értem, ha a kedves illető képes volt elolvasni, akkor miért nem volt képes ép nyelven, egész mondatokban kifejteni a nem tetszését? O.o De hát az emberek már csak ilyenek, örülök, hogy tőletek pozitív visszajelzést kapok! :D 3 *puszikat küld***

**(De tényleg csodálkozom, hogy ez a történet nem tetszett neki, mert szerintem a Vampire Knight-os sokkal rosszabb. Én így gondolom, az valahogy nem sikerült jól, sőt! *nevet*... Mindegy. ) **

**Ahh! Láttátok a Free-t?! Fúúj Sousuke! :PPP Rin akkor is Haruval a legjobb... :D :3 De bírtam amikor azt mondta Sousuke Rinnek, hogy: "Ezért is szerettél bele." - És LOL ezt Harura érti xD Ez tényleg lányoknak való anime...**

**Micsoda bicepszek! :3 **

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Amikor Kuroko másnap reggel felébredt, kényelmesen nyújtózkodott. Átfordult a másik oldalára, hátha vissza tud aludni, de tíz perc után feladta. A hátára feküdt, és a plafont bámulta. Tudta jól, hogy péntek lévén ilyenkor - nézett rá a telefonjára, mely 8:17-et mutatott -, az iskolapadban kéne görnyednie, de cseppet sem izgatta.

Ásítva felült, majd felállt, és felhúzta az ablaknál a rolót. Megvakarta a tarkóját, és kibámult az ablakon. Az igaz, hogy ez a ház messzebb volt a sulitól, sőt! Az iskola ellentétes irányában is volt, ezért is örült neki Tokiya, mert ha Tetsuya valamelyik idióta barátja még tudta is volna, hogy anno hol lakott, ott nem találnák már meg. És biztos egyikük eszébe sem jutna, hogy valójában most már a másik irányban lakik... De végül is mindegy, hiszen ha hétfőn suliban lesz, akkor simán követhetik őt majd haza... Legalábbis Kuroko kinézte belőlük.

Egy vállrándítással főzött magának egy kávét - amit csodák csodájára talált az egyik polcban -, majd kitöltötte egy bögrébe, és nagyokat kortyolt belőle. Neki támaszkodott a konyha pultnak, és bámult maga elé. Egy idő után, sóhajtás közepette letette a bögrét, majd még kissé álmoskásan visszabotorkált a szobájába, és átöltözött.

Elővett egy kendőt a fiókból, és felkötötte a fejére, ezzel hátra tűrve a haját. Elkezdett kipakolni a dobozokból, és mindent a helyére tett. Ruhákat a szekrénybe, fiókokba, könyveket fel a polcokra, a tanszereit pedig a szobában lévő asztalra rakta. Örült, hogy ki tudta venni ezt a kis lakást, mert amint meglátta, megszerette.

Miután végzett mindennel, összecsukta a kartondobozokat, és az ajtó előtti szekrénybe tette. Mivel a nagy rakodás közepette sok por szállt fel, így előkereste a felmosót, meg az egyéb takarítószereket - mint tegnap is -, és felnyalábolta a lakást.

Dél fele járhatott az idő, így magához vett egy kis pénzt, elrakta a telefonját, bezárta az ajtót, és elindult otthonról.

Kendővel a fején, ami elég aranyosan mutatott rajta.

...

Tokiya a hétvégén minden - számára - szükséges holmit beszerzett, például egy gyors laptopot, és az ő ízlésének megfelelő ruhaneműket... Még arra is gondolt, hogy befesti valamilyen színűre a haját, mert a kéket utálta - Persze ez nem vonatkozott a szemére. A kék az anyja haja volt, a fekete meg az apjáé, így... Nos még gondolkodik majd rajta. - Döntötte el.

...

Midorima Kentarou amikor felébredt szombat reggel, lemondta az összes aznapi betegét. Hiába volt egy elismert pszichológus, aki mindent megtenne mindegy egyes pácienséért, most mégis kötötte őt a leghűségesebb fogalom.

A barátság.

Toshirouval még a középiskolában találkoztak - ahol természetesen a többi barátjával is összekerült -, de sosem jöttek ki túl jól egymással. A nézeteik mindig is mások voltak, és a sors furcsa fintora újra összehozta őket az egyetemen, ahol egy szobában is laktak. Ott ismerkedtek meg jobban egymással, és az évek alatt jobban összecsiszolódtak, mint Toshirou anno azzal az idióta Daichival. Maga is meglepődött, amikor már legjobb barátként tekintett a fekete hajú férfire, és az életét szinte már elképzelni sem tudta nélküle. Nem tudta akkoriban, hogy ez talán szerelem-e, de később rájött, hogy ez inkább ösztön... Ösztön, hogy megvédje a nála kisebbet mindentől, hogy senki se okozzon neki fájdalmat... Így a mai napig nagyon jó barátságban vannak, habár ezt a gyerekeik nem is tudják.

"Shintarou meg is lepődne..." - Gondolta szórakozottan. "Annyira Tsundere az a fiú..." - Kuncogott fel.

Így amikor Toshirou felkérte őt, hogy legyen a gyermeke keresztapja, ő azonnal igent mondott. De miután megtörtént az az eset kis korában, és később alsó középiskolában is, úgy gondolták, hogy nem lenne túl jó ötlet, ha Kentarou megint - keresztapaként -, találkozna Tetsuyával. Lehetséges lett volna, hogy ez összezavarta volna a fiút...

- Milyen aranyos kis kölyök volt... - Mosolygott. "Na persze, nem mintha most nem lenne az..."

Felállt, felöltözött, fogat mosott és bement a konyhába. Megmelegítette magának a tegnapról megmaradt kávét, mert nem akart bíbelődni az új lefőzésével. A felesége és a fia amúgy is még aludt, nem akarta őket sem felébreszteni, így csendesen mozgott. Besétált a dolgozó szobájába, leült a bőr székébe, és bekapcsolta a laptopját. A kávés bögréjét letette maga mellé az asztalra, persze miután ivott belőle.

Elkezdte elővenni Tetsuya mappáját a fiókból - Ami, jegyezzük meg, elég vastag volt. Kinyitotta, majd elolvasta rajta azt, amit meg akart tudni, és újra a gépéhez fordult. Nekiállt bejegyzéseket írni, okokat jegyzett fel, lehetséges tüneteket, melyeket tegnap Tetsuya produkált... - Toshirou elmondása alapján.

"Nos, ha belegondolok, két évvel ezelőtt is ilyesfajta tüneteket mutatott fel... A különböző szemszínei... A teljesen más kinézetről, durvaságról, káromkodásról már ne is beszéljünk... Tipikus tünetei a Skizofréniának... Hm, de mi válthatta ki? " - Írt a gépébe, és a kattanó hangok jelezték, hogy az ujjai sebesen mozognak a billentyűzeten. "Shintarou azt mondta, valamelyik nap, hogy a Téli Kupát megy megnézni, miután a csapatuk elvesztette a saját meccsüket... Mit is mondott még? " - Gondolkozott de a keze nem állt meg. Kentarou ugyanis képes volt a lehetetlenre - Vagyis két dologra koncentrálni. Hiszen erre nem mindenki képes, és azt ne számítsuk bele, ha valaki tévét néz és közben még telefonozik is...

Mint például amikor felemeled a bal lábad és kezed, és megpróbálod a csuklódat jobbra, a bokádat pedig balra forgatni. Az egyik mindig felveszi a másik mozgását, de ha sokat gyakorolsz, néha talán sikerül ellentétesen forgatnod őket. - Kalandozott el.

Míg gondolatban egészen máshol járt, addig Tetsuya anyagához írt még dolgokat, szinte már oda sem figyelve. Hát igen, a sok munka meg gyakorlás...

- Ilyen korán fenn vagy...? - hallotta az ajtóból a felesége hangját. Oh, igen, Sachiko. Amikor megismerte, tudta, hogy a Toshirou iránti érzelmei nem voltak valósak.

Az anyja mindig is azt mondta, hogy az öccsével is úgy viselkedett néha - mindig -, mint egy csibéire vigyázó anya tyúk...

- Igen... ma nem megyek be dolgozni.

- Hogy-hogy? - sétált felé Sachiko, és egy csókot nyomott a fejére. A férje még szombatonként is szokott pár beteggel foglalkozni, így általában csak késő délutánonként szokott megjönni...

De ha nem megy ma be dolgozni, akkor miért kelt fel ilyen korán, és miért "dolgozik?" - Gondolta.

Ken nem válaszolt, csak a fejével a mappa felé bökött. Sachiko értetlenül fordult az asztalhoz, majd a szája elé kapta a kezét, és ijedten Kentaroura nézett.

- Csak nem...! Tetsuya-kun megint...? - Kentarou bólintott a felesége kérdésére. - Mikor...? Istenem, Minami-chanék tudják...?

- Elment hozzájuk csütörtökön. Toshirou felhívott.

- Uramisten... Hogy vannak...?

- Gondolhatod... De fejlődött. - Mondta, de az ujjai továbbra is mozogtak a gépén. A mellette levő székre Sachiko leült, és megkérdezte.

- Hogy érted?

- A saját külön személyisége fejlődött... Abból amit Toshirou mondott... Megváltozott. Már nem a düh, a hirtelen harag irányítja. Már van esze, és tökéletesen tudja használni. A beszédstílusa, a viselkedése... Mind megváltozott. Tetsuya egyszerűen eltűnt... Nem is tudom mit tehet most a külön énje, hiszen szabad akár a madár... És most, hogy elég pénzt nyúlt le a szüleitől, akármit megtehet. Oh, és saját nevet is kreált magának.

- Lehetetlen... Minek nevezte magát...?

- Tokiyának. És Toshirou azt is mondta, hogy nagyon mérges lett, amikor elkezdték Tetsuyának hívni.

- De miért...?

- Hát, ez csak feltételezés, de én úgy gondolom, hogy Tokiya - állt meg a gépelésben, és ivott egy kortyot a kávéjából -, azt képzeli, hogy ő az igazi. Az alap. Számára az összes Tetsuyával kapcsolatos dolog... gondolok itt a barátokra, szülőkre, vagy kedvenc kajákra... Gyűlöletet ébreszt. - Tette vissza a bögrét az asztalra, majd megint a laptopjához fordult.

- Ilyen súlyos lett Tetsuya-chan betegsége... az évek alatt...?

- Igen, habár tüzetesebben meg kellene vizsgálnom. Azt hiszem Tokiya mihamarabb meg akar majd szabadulni Tetsuyától.

- Ez lehetséges...?! - Tette a szívére a kezét Sachiko.

- Még egyik szakmabeli társam sem találkozott ehhez hasonló jelenséggel, s én magam sem, ezért kéne személyesen is találkozom Tokiyával. Felmérni a jelentkezett károkat, vagy amik bekövetkezhetnek... Senki sem tudja mi történhet, ha Tetsuya skizofrén énje meg akar majd szabadulni a valódi éntől. És ha sikerül... akkor ez olyan elszántságra utalhat egy létrehozott személyiségben, amiről eddig még csak fogalmunk sem volt. Ha átveszi felette teljesen az uralmat, és Tetsuya hagyja magát teljesen elnyomni, akkor egy szürreális dolog fog bekövetkezni... - Mondta izgatottan, hiszen mindig is szerette az "ilyen" dolgokat, de emlékeztette magát, hogy most a keresztfiáról van szó. Egy kutatás nem állhat az útjába, hiszen egy emberélet, vagyis Tetsuya élete sokkalta többet ér. - És ha Tetsuya sokáig lesz elnyomva, ki tudja milyen mentális zavar jelentkezhet nála... Az esetleges testi betegségeket már meg sem említem... Toshirou elmondása szerint - mint már előbb is említettem -, Tetsuya más volt... És az énjéből, _Tokiyából_ én ki tudom nézni, hogy kárt tehet Tetsuya testében.

- Ez szörnyű... És... milyen zavarok... jelentkezhetnek Tetsuya-channál?

- Emlékezetvesztés, memória zavar, örökös szorongás, menekülési kényszer... Folyamatos stressz, rohamok, epilepszia... Fájdalom a fejben, melyet az elnyomott hamis énje gerjeszt... Temérdek sok lehet.

- Istenem... szegény gyerek... - Mondta a felesége, és próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy Minami-chan drága kisfiával megtörténhet ilyesmi. - De hát, nem szedett gyógyszereket...? - kérdezte remegő hangon.

- De igen, és annak tökéletesen kellett volna működnie. Hiszen én magam írtam fel neki. Lehetséges, hogy történt valami a napokban, ami újfent kiváltotta nála ezt. - Mondta, majd feljebb tolta a szemüvegét az orrán, és nagyot sóhajtva beletúrt a hajába.

Shintarou kiköpött mása volt neki, habár a fia haja sokkalta világosabb volt az övénél... És Kentarou mindig feltűrte a feje tetejére a frufruját... És nem is volt Tsundere.

- Gondolod, hogy... Seijuuro-chan mondhatott neki valamit? - húzta össze a homlokát a nő.

- Hogy érted? - pillantott a feleségére.

- Hát a minap, amikor Sintarou-chan hazajött... én megkérdeztem, hogy milyen volt a napja, ki nyerte meg a meccset... Tudod, a Téli Kupát... amiért Kazunari-chan is át szokott jönni, hogy elkérje, hogy gyakoroljanak...

- Igen...

- Nos elmondta, hogy a Seirin nyerte meg, és Tetsuya-chan is oda jár... sőt benne is van a csapatban... Hiszen mindegyikük kosárlabda imádó... És mondott egy furcsa dolgot is...

- Mit? - hagyta abba a gépelést, és teljes testtel a nő felé fordult.

- Hm... mit is... - gondolkozott erősen Sachiko, majd felkapta a fejét -, megvan! Azt mondta, idézem:_ "...de Kuroko nagyon fura volt. Soha nem láttam még őt így viselkedni, és kelletlenül meg kell, hogy jegyezzem... Félelmetes volt. Hátborzongató."_

- Ennyit?

- Igen, ezek után bement a szobájába és bezárkózott. Tinédzserek... Viszont amikor tegnap hazajött megjegyezte, hogy úgy hallotta, hogy Tetsuya megint nem volt iskolában.

- Mióta? - vakarta meg az állát.

- A Téli Kupa óta.

- Hm, ez logikus... Talán megpróbál gyorsan, minél előbb megszabadulni Tetsuya dolgaitól... És a feltevésed, miszerint Seitaro kölyke mondhatott neki valamit... Ez nem is butaság. Shintarou még alszik? - kérdezte.

- Igen... felkeltsük?

Kentarou bólintott, majd elmentette az anyagot a gépén, és becsukta azt. Ezek után besétáltak Shintarou szobájába, és felhúzták a rolót. A fiúk egy morgással jelezte, hogy egyáltalán nem örül a vendégeinek, és át is fordult a másik oldalára, közben pedig alvó nyelven motyogott valamit, ami a szülei számára érthetetlen volt.

- Shintarou, kelj fel. - Mondta neki az apja, majd keresztbe fonta a karjait maga előtt, és várakozóan szuggerálta a paplant... vagyis a paplanba csomagolt fiát.

- Dhe mhég csak - nézett fel az ébresztőjére -, nyolc óra! - Kiáltotta meglepetten, majd azonnal magára húzta a takarót.

- Shintarou-chan ez fontos... kérlek hallgass ránk, és kelj fel... - Noszogatta a fiút az anyja, majd egy öt percnyi mozdulatlanság után, Midorima végre felült.

Az alvósapkája kissé lelógott a fejéről, és kótyagosan felbámult a szüleire. Hanem lett komoly a helyzet, Ken még fel is nevetett volna a fia képe láttán. Shintarou próbált fókuszálni, de csak elmosódott foltokat látott, ezért tapogatózva elkezdte a felderítő utat a szemüvegéért.

Mikor megtalálta, felvette, és újra a szüleire nézett. Az arca egy pillanatra meglepettséget tükrözött, de ez alig volt észrevehető rajta. Kentarou éppen meg akart szólalni, de Shintarou közbevágott.

- Nem csináltam semmit. - Mondta.

Egy kis ideig beállt egy néma csönd, majd az apja megrázta a fejét, és megszólalt.

- Miből gondolod, hogy meg akartunk vádolni valamivel? - vonta fel a szemöldökét.

Shintarou csak megrántotta a vállát, és ásított egyet. - Nem t'om... - ásított megint -, de semmiképp sem jelent jót, ha felébresztetek hajnalok hajnalán, és te - bökött az apjára -, még itthon vagy, és nem dolgozol... anya meg nem takarít... Szóval ez volt az első gondolatom. De mint mondtam, nem csináltam semmit... Ha Takao mondott valamit, akkor az nem igaz... - Kezdte el hadarni, de az apja leintette.

- Nyugi Shin, nem vádolunk semmivel. - Néztek össze a feleségével. - Csak kérdezni akarunk valamit.

Shintarou tudta, hogy ez most még a _"Szexuális felvilágosításnál"_ is komolyabb beszélgetés lesz, hiszen az apja csak akkor szokta _"Shinnek"_ hívni, ha egy nagyon fontos dologról volt szó. És tisztán emlékezett arra a napra, amikor az apja "Shin"-ként behívta, és tönkretette az édesded lelki világát a felvilágosító szentbeszédével...

Megborzongott ahogy eszébe jutott az a nap, így a képzeletében el is hessegette a gondolatait, és megrázta magát.

- Oké. Figyelek. Mi lenne az?

- A... barátodról lenne szó. Kuroko Tetsuyáról. - Amikor Sachiko kimondta a fiú nevét, mindketten észrevették, hogy Shin megfeszül. Érződött rajta, hogy ez abba a kategóriába tartozik, amiről az ember nem nagyon akaródzik beszélni.

- Mi... Honnan... - Beszélt össze vissza a gyerek, de Ken a szavába vágott.

- Shin, koncentrálj. Ez nagyon fontos, Tetsuya épségéről van szó. Azt szeretném ha tüzetesen elmondanád nekem, hogy hogyan viselkedett a... - Akadt meg, és segítségkérően a feleségére nézett.

- A Rakuzan és Seirin meccs alatt.

- Igen, a meccs alatt. Azt akarom, hogy pontosan írd le nekem, hogy milyen volt, hogy beszélt, a testtartása, az arca... mindent...

- Miért? Mi van Kurokóval? - Kérdezte, és a szemében aggodalom csillogott.

- Shin... ez olyan dolog ami nem gyerekekre tartozik... De nagyon fontos, és segítenem kell Tetsuyának és a szüleinek. Mond el.

Shintarou egy ideig veszekedett magával, hogy mit is tegyen, de ahogy belebámult az anyja könnyes szemeibe, tudta, hogy ez itt most éles, a szülei nem szórakoznak.

És Kuroko lehet, hogy tényleg veszélyben van...

Nagyot sóhajtott, majd elkezdett töviről hegyire mesélni a szüleinek. Elmondta, hogy a meccs kezdetekor semmi furcsát nem csinált a volt csapattársa, de aztán Akashi mondott neki valamit, ami nagyon felzaklatta. Hogy ezek után megváltozott, és a játéka sem volt már a régi, teljesen új Tetsuyát látott fenn a pályán... Hogy milyen erőszakosan és durván viselkedett az edzőjével, a kutyájával, Kagamival... - Itt persze kifejtette, hogy ki is az a Kagami, a szülei pedig csak bólogattak. Elmondta, hogy ezek után _Tokiya_ mit mondott - ugyanis elmondta még azt is, hogy így nevezte magát -, miszerint Tetsuya mindent elvett tőle, és hogy mért nem értik meg, hogy Ő már sosem fog visszajönni... A szemeiről is beszélt az anyjáéknak... arról is, hogy kapott üzenetet Kisétől, aki Aominétől tudja, aki Momoitól hallota, de ő Kagami edzőjétől tudja, Rikotól, hogy Kuroko a Téli Kupa óta nem volt iskolában. Persze motyogva hozzátette, hogy neki is el kellett küldenie az üzenetet Murasakibarának... meg Akashinak. Ugyanis biztos volt benne, hogy a lila hajú óriás elfelejti átadni...

A szülők csak figyeltek és hallgattak, és közben mindent megpróbáltak megjegyezni. Persze volt egy kis gond a nevekkel, és Kentarou el is vesztette ott a fonalat, amikor Shin azt ecsetelte, hogy ki kitől hallotta, tudta, látta azt, hogy Tetsuya nem volt iskolában... De ezért vette el Shin egyik iskolai füzetét, és írta le mindazt, amit a gyerek mondott...

Miután Midorima befejezte a mesélést, egy ideig csendben ültek. Ken közben kitépte a lapot a füzetből, és belerakta a zsebébe, a füzetet pedig visszarakta az asztalra. Fejben mindegyikük máshol járt, de ekkor az ágyból érkező hangos korgás mindegyikük figyelmét felkeltette, és így visszatértek a jelenbe.

Sachiko kuncogott, mire a fia, Tsundere módon elpirult, és félrenézett.

- Csinálok reggelit. - Mosolygott a nő, majd kiment a szobából.

Shintarou egy ideig még kibámult az ablakon, de néhány pillanat múlva elkezdte az apját fixírozni. Figyelte, ahogy a férfi beharapja az alsó ajkát, mélyeket lélegzik. Testileg itt volt - szó szerint bent a szobában -, de a szemén lehetett látni, hogy gondolatban egészen máshol jár. Az ökleit is úgy szorította össze, hogy azok már szinte elfehéredtek.

Midorima felállt az ágyról, és nagyot nyújtózkodott hátrafelé, és érezte - meg hallotta is -, ahogy a háta megroppant. Felsóhajtott, majd elkezdett átöltözni. Felvett egy kék pólót, meg egy farmert, és megbökte az apja vállát. Egyszer. Kétszer. Sokszor.

- Apa! - szólt rá erőteljesen, mire a férfi megugrott.

- Mi az?

- Egész nap itt akarsz ücsörögni? - rázta meg a fejét. - Anya az előbb mondta, hogy mindjárt kész a kaja.

- Oh... nem. Oké, kösz fiam mindent. - Mondta, majd beletúrta a kezét a fia zöld tincseibe. - Jó gyerek vagy Shin... jó gyerek. - Vált megint álmodozóvá a tekintete, és elkezdett kisétálni a szobából, de a fiú utána szólt.

- Hé, apa... - kezdte, és látta a szeme sarkából, hogy az apja megállt a küszöbnél -, Kuroko... ő... jól van? - nézett immár reménykedve az apjára.

- Shin...- próbált mosolyogni Kentarou, de nem jött össze -, most jól van... vagyis ez bonyolult. De... később lehet, hogy baja esik és... Mondhatnám azt, hogy ne aggódj Shin, de akkor nem mondanék helyeset. Jobb ha aggódsz Tetsuyáért... mert... - Felsóhajtott. - Szólj a barátaidnak, hogy ha látják, akkor próbálják meg hazáig követni őt, ne, ne nézz így Shin, inkább figyelj. Próbálják meg kipuhatolni, hogy miket csinál... Feltehetőleg hétfőn már menni fog iskolába, így szólj a Seirines barátaidnak is... Én addig szólok a szüleinek a fejleményekről.

Kentarou éppen ki akart sétálni újból, de a fia reszelős hangja megállította.

- Honnan... tudod, hogy kik Kuroko szülei? - nyelt egyet.

- Gondolom egyszer sem mesélt nektek róluk... Sőt, azt sem tudjátok, hogy hol lakik Tetsuya, ugye? - kérdezte, de a fia tekintete és arca mindent elárult. Nem lepődött meg ezen, hiszen Toushirouból is mindent harapófogóval kellett kihúzni... Kentarou gyorsan le is írta ezeket - az előbb eltett papírra -, majd újfent a fiára nézett. - Tetsuya apjával egy kolesz szobában laktunk az egyetemen. Az apja... Toshirou... A legjobb barátom és... Én vagyok Tetsuya keresztapja. - Nézett keményen a fia szemeibe Ken, melyek elkerekedtek. - Amikor kicsik voltatok... akkor Toshirouék mindig átjöttek, és volt amikor Tetsuya itt is aludt... Van is pár kép valahol... De ez még _azelőtt volt._.. És amúgy sem emlékeztetek, így nem mondtunk semmit... - Vakarta meg a kezét.

Egy ideig csendben álltak egymással szemben, és Sintarou próbálta felfogni a szavakat, amiket az apja mondott. Hiszen erről ő nem is tudott! Ez egyszerűen szürreálisnak tűnt... hogy ő és Kuroko... már gyerekkorukban is "ismerték" egymást - már amennyire egy baba ismerheti a másikat... És most, évekkel később is összehozta őket a sors...

Micsoda véletlen. - Gondolta Shin, és feljebb tolta az orrán a szemüvegét.

- Kentarou! Telefon! Toshirou az! - Hallották meg Sachiko rémült hangját, és Kentarou cseppet sem férfias módon szaladt ki a fia szobájából, be a konyhába.

Shintarou pedig követte. Nem futva. Hiszen egy ilyen Tsundere mint ő, soha nem tenne ilyet...

Ken, amint beért a konyhába, azonnal kikapta a felesége kezéből a telefont, és mielőtt beleszólalt, nyelt egyet.

- Toshirou?

- Ken... Istenem Ken... - kezdte Tetsuya apja, és Kentarou tisztán kihallotta a hangjából, hogy a barátja meg van rémülve, sőt, hamarosan elbőgi magát. Minami szipogását is hallotta még a távolból -, eltűnt... - Folytatta, de a hangja zokogásba torkolt.

- Toshirou...? Hé, Toshirou... mi történt...? - kérdezte, mire a mögötte álló Sachiko ijedten pördült meg. Shintarou csak értetlenkedve figyelte a szüleit, és megpróbálta kihallgatni az összes fontosabb információt a beszélgetésből.

- Ken... ő elment! Minamival mi... mi úgy gondoltuk, hogy jobb ha hagyjuk lenyugodni... De... Tetsuya... ő elment otthonról! Ma mentünk el megnézni, és a sz-szomszédja azt mondta, h-hogy már csütörtökön elment! Már azelőtt össze... összepakolt mielőtt idejött volna! - Szipogott. - A telefonján sem tudjuk őt elérni... Amit meg i-is értek, mert... mert megtaláltuk a dolgait a... a szemetesben! A laptopját, a telefonját, m-mindkettőt összetörve... - Minami zokogása egyre hangosabb és hangosabb lett a háttérben -, pár könyvet, ruhát, az O-Ogiwarás fényképét...! Te is tudod mennyire imádta Ogiwarát..! A... Seirines kosárlabda mezét...! Hiszen annyira imádta a csapatát... Mindig róluk mesélt, ha felhívott minket... É-és... Istenem Ken, fogalmunk sincs, hogy hol lehet...!

- A rendőrségnek ne szóljatok, ez a lényeg... - Mondta gyorsan, mire a mögötte lévők felkapták a fejüket.

- De... miért? - szipogott tovább Toshirou.

- Figyelj, Tetsuya a Téli Kupa óta nem volt iskolában...

- Mi...?! - Hallotta a meglepett hangjukat a telefonban, és azt is, hogy Minamival együtt elkezdenek hadarva beszélni.

- Nyugodjatok meg Toshirou! - Kiáltotta bele a készülékbe, mire Shintarou és Sachiko összerezzent. Minami nagyon ritkán hallotta Kentarout kiabálni, és Shintarou is csak arra emlékezett, amikor még kiskorában egy villával a konnektor felé haladt, mert úgy gondolta, hogy nagyon érdekes lehet, ha beledugja a lyukba az evőeszközt...

De ő soha nem emelte fel ennyire a hangját. Az apja mindig is olyan volt mint ő - mínusz Tsundereség, habár Midorima mindig is tagadta, hogy az lenne -, csendes, összeszedett, komoly, megfontolt, higgadt... Vagy inkább ő hasonlított az apjára? Lehet... sőt...

- Toshirou... figyelj... Tokiya biztos azon ügyködik, hogy minden Tetsuyához kapcsolódó szálat elvágjon. Biztos azért kellett neki a pénz tőletek, hogy elköltözzön... De nem hiszem, hogy elköltözött volna a belvárosból, hiszen macerás lenne számára új iskolába iratkozni, hiszen még kiskorú, szülői beleegyezés nélkül nem dönthet. És biztos szerzett magának új telefont is. Nyugodjatok meg, hétfőn biztos menni fog iskolába, és Shintarouval már beszéltem, hogy szóljon a Seirines barátainak, hogy figyeljenek Tetsuyára... Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ők is úgy aggódnak érte mint ti... De most kell cselesnek lennünk, mert ha most ráküldöd azt az Ahominét, akkor biztos, hogy valami szörnyűség történik majd. Hagynunk kell Tokiyát kibontakozni, el kell hitetnünk vele, hogy nyeregben van... Ha most rákényszerítjük magunkat... _Tokiyára_, akkor lehet, hogy valami olyan lelki sebet ejtünk Tetsuyán, ami visszafordíthatatlan. Hallgassatok rám Toshirou - vett egy mély lélegzetet -, tudod, hogy sosem akarnék nektek, és főleg a keresztfiamnak rosszat. Ha hétfőn megy iskolába, akkor a barátai majd követik őt - habár szerintem -, Tokiya pontosan számít majd erre, de ez minket nem fog zavarni, mert meg tudjuk majd a tartózkodási helyét. - Fejezte be.

Egy ideig a vonal túlsó végén csend honolt, és később Kentarou Minami hangját hallotta.

- Ken-chan... - kezdte, és még mindig szakadozottan vette a levegőt -, n...n-nem fogjuk hívni, a...a r-rendőrséget... te... te vagy az orvos, hiszünk ne-neked... Nálad jo-jobban senki sem... ismeri a mi... a mi kis Tetsuya-chanunkat. - Fulladt zokogásba a végére.

- Nem, Minami... - kezdte kedvesen -, én csak Pszichiáter vagyok. De tudom, hogy ilyenkor mit szoktak általában tenni a létrehozott személyiségek, mivel volt már sok ilyen betegem, ezt te is tudod így... Minami, visszahozzuk Tetsuyát. Ha eddig sikerült, most miért ne menne? - mosolygott, a kezeivel pedig elkezdte a halántékát masszírozni. Fenébe... - Gondolta.

- Kentarou - csendült fel újra a telefonban Toshirou hangja, most már határozottabban -, hívj ha van új fejlemény... Rendben? - kérdezte reménykedve.

- Ez csak természetes... de még ne szólj a többieknek...! - Jutott eszébe hirtelen. Még csak az kéne! - Nem lenne jó, ha mind otthon aggódnának... és a kölykök fejét is teletömnék mindenfélével, és hidd el, kinézem ezt Aominéből meg Kiséből! - Kezdte terelni a témát, de úgy tűnik nem használt.

- OKé... Ken, kérlek tégy meg mindent... és... És szólj ha mi is segíthetünk valamit... Mert... most csak annyit tehettünk, hogy megmentettük Tetsuya dolgait... Ken...

- Mindent meg fogok tenni annak érdekében, hogy Tetsuya újra normális legyen. Bízz bennem.

- Bízunk benned... Add át üdvözletünket Sachikónak és Shinnek... Szia...

- Szia... - Köszöntek el, és mindketten letették a telefont.

Kentarou a pultnak támaszkodott, és egy nagyot sóhajtott. A szemüvegét levette, és két ujjával megszorította az orrnyergét. Annyira belemerült a beszélgetésbe, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a fia és a felesége sokkalta közelebb jöttek hozzá.

- Mi történt...? - kérdezte remegő hangon Sachiko, és a tekintete aggodalmat tükrözött. Ugyan úgy, mint Shintaroué.

- Tetsuya... mármint _Tokiya_ elköltözött otthonról. Abból a házból amit még az apja vett neki. Tudod. - Húzta végig a kezét elnyúzottan az arcán, majd visszatette a szemüvegét a helyére. - Tokiya kidobálta Tetsuya holmijait, és lelépett. - Öntött magának egy újabb bögrébe kávét, mert nem volt kedve visszasétálni a dolgozószobájába az előzőért.

- Oh ne... - Tette a szája elé a kezét Sachiko.

Kentarou látta a fia arcán a döbbenetet, és mintha a bőrszíne is sápadt volna pár árnyalatnyit. Amikor a zöld szemekbe nézett, megdöbbent a tömény aggodalom és értetlenség láttán. Kentarou tudta, hogy most már nem menekülhet, válaszolnia kell a fia kérdéseire.

- Apa... - kezdte Midorima bátortalanul, de amikor látta, hogy az apja bólint, folytatta -, mi volt ez az egész Aominével... meg Kisével? Ugye nem az én volt iskolatársaimra gondolsz? - tolta fel a szemüvegét az orrán, de így is lehetett látni, hogy a keze megremeg idegességében.

- Nem, dehogy. - Mondta mosolyogva, ami kissé megnyugtatta a fiát. - Én a szüleikre gondoltam. Akár hiszed, akár nem, mi mind egy alsó középbe jártunk, mint ahogy ti is. Csak mi nem a Teikouba, na meg nem is szerettük annyira a kosárlabdát mint ti. Habár néha játszottunk, de nem űztük olyan komolyan mint ti... - Mondta, és vagy tíz percen keresztül nézte a fia tátott száját. Nem szólt érte, kivárta amíg a fia újra bekapcsolódik a földi létbe...

- Uram...Isten. - Dőlt neki a pultnak Shintarou, mert félt ha nem tenné, összeesne ott helyben. A mai nap szinte már túl sok volt az ő agyának... Megrázta a fejét, majd kinyitotta a száját, de az apja megelőzte.

- És igen, Seijuuro meg Atsushi apja is a barátaim.

- De... de miért nem mondtátok el?! - Fakadt ki cseppet sem Midorimásan, mert hát tényleg nem értette, hogy egy ilyen fontos -_ FONTOS!_ - információt miért tartott vissza az apja.

- Hát... ez csak úgy jött... Sosem mondtuk, ti pedig sosem kérdeztétek...

- De hát, hogy kérdeztük volna meg, ha nem is tudtunk róla...?! - Húzta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn, és összefonta maga előtt a kezeit.

- Ez jogos Kentarou... - Mondta mellette Sachiko. Hiába tudta a nő is, sosem értette, hogy a férje miért nem mondja el Shinnek. Sőt azt sem értette, hogy a barátai miért nem mondják el a saját gyerekeinek... De hát a férfiak már csak ilyenek...

- Ez... ez magán ügy. - Vakarta meg a tarkóját. - Olyan dolog ami csak az enyém - kezdte és megrántotta a vállát -, ami csak a miénk a srácokkal. Butaság de... ezt csak magamnak akartam.

- De...!-

- Shintarou! - Pisszegte le az anyja, mire a fiú elhallgatott, és durcásan elfordult. Vagyis csak hallgatott, mert Midorima sosem szokott durcizni... - Annak örüljünk inkább, hogy apád nem a pornó gyűjteményét titkolgatja, hanem csak ezt. - Mondta, és kuncogott.

- Sachiko! - Hűlt el a férfi.

Midorima ajkai mosolyra húzódtak, az anyja pedig felnevetett. Egy percig el is feledkezett az előbbi telefon beszélgetésről, de hirtelen eszébe jutott valami ennél is fontosabb.

- Apa...! - Mondta hirtelen, meglepve ezzel a szüleit.

- Igen...?

- Az előbb... miért beszéltél úgy Kurokóról, mint egy harmadik személy? - nézett értetlenül hol az anyjára, hol az apjára. - Mármint... azt mondtad, hogy _Tokiya_ meg akar szakítani minden kapcsolatot Tetsuyával... és velünk... Ezt nem igazán értem. Tetsuya és Tokiya nem egy személy? Vagy Kuroko megváltoztatta a nevét, és valójában Tokiyának hívják... és a szülei nem is tudnak a nevéről...? - mondta ki hangosan amit gondolt.

- Shin. - Nézett rá az apja, majd odasétált a fiához, és a vállaira tette a kezét. - Nem erről van szó.

Shintarou nyelt egyet.

- Hanem...?

- Amit most mondok neked, azt egyik barátodnak sem árulhatod el. Ha még is megkérdezik, hogy honnan tudsz ennyi mindent, és hogy miért kell őt követni meg megfigyelni, mond hogy én mondtam... Ha továbbra sem hisznek neked, akkor mond nekik azt, hogy Tetsuya veszélyben van, azt viszont nem tudod, hogy miért, de baja eshet... Érted fiam...? - Shintarou bólintott. - Még Seijuurónak sem mondhatod el, még ha ollóval is fenyeget téged. Érted? - mikor látta a fia meglepett tekintetét, csak mosolyogva horkantott. - Ismerem az apját. Hidd el tudom mik a trükkjeik...

- De... mi van Kurokóval...? - nyelt újra Midorima, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy az anyja hátat fordít nekik, és az asztalra támaszkodik. A szemeit összezárta, mintha így próbálná elérni, hogy ne hallja azt, amit az apja majd mond neki...

Midorima figyelte az apját, ahogy az a földet bámulja egy ideig, mintha valami nagyon érdekeset látna ott. Aztán az apja végre az ő szemeibe fúrta a tekintetét, és a szeme csupa szomorúságot tükrözött, ami miatt Shintarou torka összeszorult. Mert tudta, hogy amit most az apja mondani fog, az szörnyű lesz, és a legfontosabb, hogy az a szörnyűség Kurokóval lesz kapcsolatos.

A csendes, udvarias, szellemként viselkedő kék hajú fiúval, aki a barátja volt. És nem csak az övé, hanem mindenki másé is...

Az ajkai kiszáradtak, de nem érzett elég lelki erőt magában, hogy megnyalja őket. Csak az apja szemeit bámulta, és fogalma sem volt arról, hogy egy másodpercig vagy több ideig álltak ott ketten, egymással szemben. Aztán az apja végül kibökte.

- Shin. Tetsuya Skizofrén.

* * *

**Köszike, hogy elolvastad! Vigyázz, nehogy Itta-kun mangekyou áldozata légy! Hehe... :)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heló! Itt egy újabb fejezet, remélem tetszik majd! :) És azt is nagyon remélem, hogy megdobtok pár kritikával. :D Kééééééérlek...? ;) *.***

**Nos, még mindig áll az ajánlatom, hogy írok (megpróbálok) valami olyant, amit ti szeretnétek. De ha nem akartok, akkor nem gond. ^^**

**Hát akkor, jó olvasást! :))**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

- Nem, nem, nem... nem, nem... - Mondogatta Shintarou mint egy mantrát, közben pedig a fejét rázta tagadólag. - Ez... lehetetlen... Feltűnt volna! - Tárta szét a karjait.

- Fiam...

- És mégis honnan veszed...? - kérdezte gúnyosan, és feljebb tolta a szemüvegét az orrán, majd vádlón nézett az apjára.

- Shintarou! - Kiabált rá Sachiko.

- Nincs semmi baj Sachiko. - Mosolygott a feleségére Ken, és nagyot sóhajtva beletúrt a hajába. - Shin.

- Szerintem megint hazudtok...!

- Shin.

- Úgy mint ahogy azt sem mondtátok el, hogy barátok voltatok a többiek szüleivel...! - Hadarta, majd elkezdett mindenfélét fecsegni, hogy miért nem lehet igaz az, hogy Kuroko Skizofrén.

_- Shin!_ - Ragadta meg Kentarou a fia vállát, és kissé megrázta. A hatás azonnali volt, Shintarou abbahagyta a szövegelést, és lefagyva, kitágult pupillákkal bámult fel az apjára. - Minden rendben... nyugodj meg.

- De... de...

- Gyere, ülj le. Sokkot kaphattál. - Vezette a fiút az egyik székez, majd amikor az csak állt a tárgy előtt, lenyomta rá. - Kedvesem, öntenél egy pohár vizet?

- Persze. - Válaszolta Sachiko, és elővett egy üveg vizet, és beleöntötte a pohárba. - Tessék drágám. - Nyújtotta felé poharat, amit Kentarou el is vett, és a fia kezébe nyomott.

- Idd meg Shin. - Noszogatta a gyereket, aki bólintva megitta a pohár egész tartalmát.

Shintarou lehajtotta a fejét, és a padlót fixírozta. A haja eltakarta a szemét, és összeszorította a fogát. Egy ideig csenden hallgattak, majd Midorima felnézett az apjára.

A szeme csillogott az elfojtott könnyektől, de ez most cseppet sem érdekelte.

- Honnan tudod? - kérdezte.

- Hogy?

- Honnan tudod... hogy Kuroko... S-skizofrén? - nyelt egyet az utolsó szónál.

- Shin...

- Azt akarom, hogy mondjatok el mindent! - Csapott a kezével az asztalra, és nem foglalkozott az anyja rosszalló pillantásával. - Tudni akarom, hogy mi van Kurokóval! Ne hallgassatok el előlem semmit!

- Nyugodj meg Shin... Mindent elmondok neked. - Mosolygott Ken.

- Ken...!

- Ne aggódj Sachiko, Shin...

- De...

- Ígérem nem mondom el senki másnak. - Szólt közbe Midorima. - Még Akashinak sem... Akkor sem ha fenyegetni próbál... - Motyogta az utolsó részt.

- Tudom Shin. - Bólintott az apja. - Bízom benned... de... gyere, menjünk be a nappaliba. - Intett a fejével az említett szoba felé, majd be is ment.

- Oké. - Mondta Midorima, és elindult az apja után.

- Én addig előkészítem a reggelit fiúk! - Hallották még Masakawa hangját a konyhából.

- Rendben! - Kiáltották egyszerre.

Shintarou leült az apjával szembeni fotelbe, majd a kezeivel a térdére támaszkodott, és úgy bámult fel rá. Midorima látta az apján, hogy az kissé feszült és ideges, így nem szólalt meg, csak csendben várta, míg amaz összeszedi a gondolatait. Egy idő után végül nem bírta, és megszólalt.

- Nos?

Ken sóhajtott.

- Tudom, hogy azt ígértem elmondom, de... Nehéz erről beszélni. Azt sem tudom, hogy hol kezdjem...

- Mondjuk az elején. - Túrt bele szenvedőn a hajába. - Csak... kérlek mond már.

- Tetsuya... állapotát először öt éves korában fedezték fel Toshirouék. Tetsuya aznap nagyon hangoskodó volt - habár részletek nem nagyon tudok, ugyanis Toshirou és Minami sem emlékeztek túlságosan arra a napra -, furcsa. Erőszakos... más.

- Egy öt éves? - kételkedett Midorima.

- Igen, amennyire egy öt éves lehet. Minami vette észre először a furcsaságokat... majd végül Tetsuya szemét. Rémülten hívott fel, hogy mi lehet vele a baj, ugyanis az egyik szeme - mint aznap a meccsen te is láthattad, vagyis gondolom -, feketévé változott. Amikor odaértem, és megnéztem, az egész bal szeme fekete volt, de Minami váltig állította, hogy amikor ő nézte meg - alig egy fél órával az érkezésem előtt -, akkor még csak a szembogara külső részénél volt elváltozás. Mindent megvizsgáltam rajta - hiába vagyok csak Pszichiáter -, és Tetsuyán semmi külső sérülés nem volt látható. De a legrémisztőbb az a mosolya volt és a tekintete. Nem hiszed el Shin... de teljesen ledöbbentem, ahogy követett a szemeivel, és úgy nézett rám...

- Hogy...?

- Mint egy szánalmas kis féregre. Teljesen sokkolt. Az a lenéző pillantás... A mai napig képtelen voltam kiverni a fejemből. És akkor még csak öt éves volt! Mivel másnapra semmi jele nem volt furcsaságoknak, szemszín változásnak, úgy gondoltuk, hogy várunk. Azt hittük ez egy egyszeri "furcsaság" lesz... De ez nem az utolsó alkalom volt...

- Mi?

- Már nagyon megbántam, hogy akkor öt évesen nem tűnt fel... Pedig megvoltak a jelek, és én mégis... - rázta meg a fejét -, Tetsuya nyolc éves korában jött megint elő. Az a nap sokkal szörnyűbb volt, mint a három évvel ezelőtti... Akkor újra előjött a fekete szeme, a hatalmas vigyora és a lenéző tekintete. Shin, te is ott voltál.

- Mi?! De én...

- Nem emlékszel. Csak arra emlékszel, hogy anyuval - utalt Masakawára -, együtt voltatok Tetsuya szobájában, és játszottatok igaz? Vagy valami hasonló, ugye? - kérdezte, és látta, hogy a fia megdöbbent.

- Honnét...?

- Én küldtem fel Sachikót veled, hogy ne... nos ne sérüljetek meg, és...

- Ne legyünk útban. - Fejezte be az ajtóban álló Masakawa. - Nem akartuk, hogy az...az az incidens nyomot hagyjon benned, és Tetsuya-chanban, így felvittelek, és próbáltam elvonni a figyelmed. Elég nehéz volt, ugyanis mindig kérdezgetted, hogy hol van Tetsuya-chan.

Midorima elpirult, és elfordította a fejét.

- Erre nem emlékszem. - Motyogta az orra alatt.

- Persze, hogy nem kedvesem - sétált Ken fel Sachiko, és ő is leült a férfi mellé -, aznap láttad utoljára Tetsuya-chant.

- Miért? - kérdezte egy idő után.

- Amíg ti fenn voltatok - kezdett bele Kentarou -, addig mi lent, próbáltuk megfékezni Tetsuyát. Minami az ajtó elé állt, hogy Tetsuya ki ne mehessen rajta, mi pedig Toshirouval próbáltuk megfékezni őt.

- Meg is sérültetek igaz? - tette Sachiko a kezét Ken lábára.

- Igen... Tetsuya mindent felénk dobált, ami csak elmozdítható volt a szobában... Lámpát, könyvet, poharakat... És - szó szerint - tombolt. Aztán kifutott a kertbe, és onnét próbált menekülni. Hihetetlen volt, ahogy az össze menekülési útvonalat számba vette. - Vált álmodozóvá a hangja. - Aztán Toshirou közelebb ment hozzá, mire ő beleesett a medencébe. Közben magával rántotta a slagot, ami teljesen rátekeredett... Rémisztő látvány volt. - Rázta meg a fejét, próbálva elkergetni az emlék képeket. - Mindketten utána vetettük magunkat, Minami pedig a medence mellett sírt, és utánunk kiáltozott. Tetsuya kapálózott, hátha sikerül kiszabadulnia, de csak rosszabb lett. Aztán elértük őt, és végül sikerült kihúznunk a vízből. Tetsuya kapkodta a levegőt, aztán elájult.

Shintarou csak hallgatta, ahogy az apja és az anyja elmeséli Kuroko történetét. Habár még mindig képtelen felfogni, hogy ők ketten ismerték egymást kiskorukban. Összevonta a szemöldökét, ahogy eszébe jutott az, hogy mi van ha Kuroko emlékezett rá? És nem szólt neki? Titokban tartotta, és úgy csinált, mintha nem is ismerték volna egymást?

De aztán megrázta a fejét, mert emlékezett amit még az előbb az apja mondott... Hogy egyikőjük sem emlékezett a másikra... Bár a kétség szikrája ott maradt egy kicsit a szívében, de tovább figyelt az apja beszédére.

- Ti egész végig fenn voltatok, míg mi lent vártuk, hogy Tetsuya felébredjen. - Sóhajtott Ken. - Amikor ez megtörtént, Tetsuya újra a régi volt. De aztán mi megbeszéltük Toshirouékkal, hogy többé nem fogtok együtt játszani, ugyanis én vettem kezelésbe Tetsuyát. Az első hónapokban még... hm, hogy is mondjam... Nyafogtál Tetsuya után, de aztán ez abba maradt. - Vigyorgott Midorima elképedt képe láttán Ken. - Aztán a legfurcsább dolog történt, annyi év kezelés után.

- Mi? - nyelt egyet Shintarou, és ökölbe szorította a kezét.

Sachiko és Ken összenézett, majd végül a férfi kibökte.

- Tetsuya mindent elfelejtett a kezeléssel kapcsolatban.

- Hogy?! - Döbbent meg Midorima. - Ez lehetséges?

- Mi is meglepődtünk... - mondta halkan Sachiko -, de Tetsuya-chan...

- Az agya szinte leblokkolt. Ez csak feltételezés, de amikor a többi orvossal összeültem, megállapítottuk, hogy Tetsuya Skizofrén énje blokkolja azokat az emlékeket, amik a betegsége gyógyításával, megértésével foglalkozott. Mi sem tudtuk felfogni...

- Ez volt az utolsó?

- Hogy érted? - mosolygott kedvesen Sachiko, és értetlenül bámult a fiára.

- Ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy... átváltozott? - kereste a szavakat. - Mármint ha a mostani... átváltozását nem számítjuk bele.

A házaspár újra összenézett, aztán Ken válaszolt.

- Nem... még egyszer megtörtént, de az volt a legrosszabb mind közül. - Mondta, és frusztráltan beletúrt a zöld hajába.

- Mikor...?

- Amikor harmadikos voltál a Teikouban. - Mondta, mire Shintarouban benne rekedt a levegő. - Sajnos nem tudom a kiváltó okát, de...

- Én tudom. - Temette a kezébe a fejét Midorima. - Én tudom.

- Mi az?

- Kuroko a... Seirines barátainak elmesélte... akik végül nekünk is elmesélték... - megrázta a fejét, és felnézett -, Hogy amikor mi, a Teikouban, játszottunk az egyik csapat ellen... Akashi előre megbeszélte velünk, hogy hány pontot dobhatunk be mi, és hány pontot dobhat be a másik csapat. - Mondta, és újra eltakarta a kezével az arcát, mintha csak a szégyent próbálta volna elrejteni a szülei elől. Tudta jól, hogy ez nem az ő hibája, hiszen még nagyon fiatal volt akkor, mégis szörnyen érezte magát már attól is, ahogy eszébe jutott az emlék. - Kuroko aznap nem játszott... mert megsérült, és... És utána adta be a lemondó levelét. Akkoriban nem tudtuk, hogy miért döntött így... Miattunk ment tönkre a barátsága a gyerekkori barátjával...

- Ez Seitaro kölykétől nem is meglepő...

- Kentarou! - Bökte oldalba Sachiko.

- De hát igazam van! Az a gyerek tiszta apja! Bár a jelleme kicsit az anyjáé... Isten nyugalmazza szegény Harukát, de az a gyerek egy ollós szörnyeteg! - Csapott a combjára. - És az apja sem különbözik tőle, sőt! Rosszabb! - Borzongott meg Ken, ahogy eszébe jutott pár emlék a középiskolás éveiből.

_Ahogy Seitaro üldözi őt egy hatalmas sövény vágóval... Akkor az jutott eszébe, hogy honnan szerezhette... Amikor Seitaro ninja szerűen dobálta őket - az egész bandát -, ollókkal, amik beleálltak a mögöttük lévő ablakba... Ami aztán hangosan csattanással szilánkosra tört, őket pedig befogták takarítónak egy hónapra... Ahogy Seitaro parancsolgat, Seitaro üvölt velük, ahogy Seitaro, Seitaro..._

Kentarou újfent megborzongott. Hát igen, azok a középiskolás évek...

- Ken... - Rázta meg Sachiko a fejét.

Midorima szusszantott, majd várakozón bámult a szüleire.

- Apa...anya?

- Igen, igen - folytatta Ken -, aztán... Tetsuya hazarohant, és bezárkózott a szobájába, holott már nem is lakott ott... Több napig nem volt iskolában, és akkor megtörtént az. A lényeg annyi, hogy már nem csak a düh és harag irányította őt, hanem célja is volt Tetsuya Skizofrén énjének. Meg akarta büntetni azokat... - hallgatott el egy pillanatra, és összefonta a kezét maga előtt -, azokat akik bántották őt. De az előbbi mesédből ítélve... most már tudom, hogy titeket akart bántani. - Jegyezte meg, és nem foglalkozott Shintarou tátott szájával. - A részletekbe most nem megyek bele, de Tetsuya az eset után egy hétig nem... nos nem volt otthon. Nálatok akkor volt szünet, ezért nem tűnt fel nektek... De Tetsuya egy... egy zárt szobában volt, ahol nem árthatott sem magának, sem másnak. Én kezeltem, a többi társammal együtt, majd megint ugyanaz történt mint régebben. Tetsuya egy nap összeesett, rázkódni kezdett, és elájult. Amikor később felébredt - három nap múlva -, nem emlékezett semmire. Semmire azóta, hogy beadta a lemondólevelét. Minami azt mondta, hogy a csapatból való kilépését Momoi anyjától, Arianától tudta meg... Ezek után folyamatosan figyelemmel kísérték Tetsuyát a szülei, de aztán visszaköltözött a saját lakásába. Ezek után nem gondoltuk, hogy újra megeshet, de... Nos megtörtént, és ez az állapot sokkal de sokkal rosszabb, mint bármelyik másik. Már saját célja - gondolom én -, lehet, és mint tudjuk, néhányat már meg is valósított. - Gondolt itt Tetsuya elköltözésére, és eltűnésére.

- Ez... az egész olyan hihetetlen... Hiszen Kuroko... ő csendes, udvarias, kedves... bár nagyon kevés jelenléttel rendelkezik, de... Alig tudom őt _olyannak_ elképzelni. - Sóhajtott Shin, és megkordult a gyomra, mire elpirult.

- Nos, azt hiszem ez a végszó. - Kuncogott Masakawa. - Menjünk enni. - Állt fel, és az ebédlő felé vette az irányt.

Kentarou felállt, és egy nagyot nyújtózkodott, majd a felesége után ment, de Shintarou megállította.

- Apa...

- Igen?

- Tudsz... tudsz segíteni... Kurokónak? - nézett reménykedve a moha zöld szemekbe Shin, és megszorította a kezét az apja karján.

- Megpróbálom. - Válaszolta, és látta ahogy a fia szemeiben a csillogás alábbhagyj, így beletúrt a világos zöld hajba. És a fia hagyta. - Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem fog sikerülni, Shin. Mind megpróbáljuk, és ha még sem sikerülne, legalább elmondhatjuk, hogy mindent megtettünk. Viszont... gyere, menjünk enni. Azután pedig szólj a barátaidnak, a követést illetően. Holnapután hétfő, így jobb előbb értesíteni őket, de tudod - emelte a mutató ujját a saját szájához -, ezt a dolgot... Titokban kell tartanunk. Legalábbis még egy kis ideig. Nem akarom... és Toshirou sem akarná, hogy a többiek - utalt a középiskolás barátaira -, és a gyerekek ezért emésszék magukat. Mindjárt itt van pár vizsga is, nem akarná egyikünk se, hogy ne figyeljetek oda, így kérlek... Shin... Egy kis ideig tartsuk még titokban, jó? - nézett a fia szemeibe Ken.

- Rendben. - Bólogatott Midorima.

Kentarou elmosolyodott, és megborzolta a kezében lévő hajat, mire a fia nyafogni kezdett. Természetesen Shintarou ezt tagadná, hiszen ő maximum csak halkan szólt az apjának, hogy ne tegye tönkre a már így is ferdén álló haját.

Ő sosem nyafogna.

Mert egy vérbeli Tsundere, és ezt az apja tudja a legjobban.

- Jó gyerek vagy Shin... jó gyerek.

...

Midorima bepötyögte a cetliről a számot, és a füléhez emelte a készüléket. Az egy ideig kicsengett, majd végül meghallotta az ismerős női hangot.

- Igen? Ki beszél?

- Jó napot Riko, itt Midorima.

- Hee? Midorima... mármint az a Midorima?! A Shuutokus_ Midorima?!_

- Igen az, és ha lehet ne kiabálj. - Tartotta távolabb a mobilt a fülétől.

- Oh... sajnálom, csak meglepett, hogy... Hé, honnan tudod a számom? - kérdezte viaskodón.

- Momoi adta meg.

- És ő honnan tudja?

- Kisétől.

- És ő...?

- Kurokótól.

- Oh... - Hallgatott el, és Midorima biztos volt benne, hogy eszébe jutott az edzőnek a Téli Kupás eset. - Értem. Mit szeretnél? Gondolom okkal hívtál fel...

_"Nos, legalább neki meg van a magához való esze..."_ - Gondolta.

- Lenne egy... kérésem.

- Micsoda?

- Hétfőn, suli után követnetek kéne Kurokót.

- Hogy...? Miért? - kérdezte, és Midorima kihallotta a lány hangjából az aggodalmat.

- Figyelj, sokat nem mondhatok, de... Én is megtenném, de én túl messze vagyok a Seirintől... A lényeg az lenne, hogy... Hazáig kéne, hogy kövessétek őt. Hogy tudjuk, hol szállt meg.

- Ezt... nem értem. Kuroko-kun nem otthon lakik?

- Ah, látom ti sem tudtátok - masszírozta a homlokát Shin, és biztos volt benne, hogy ha Kuroko meggyógyul, ki fogja őt faggatni minden kisebb dologról -, Kuroko már régóta nem otthon lakik. De pár nappal a meccs után, elköltözött abból a házból, amit még az apja vett meg neki. És a szülei sem tudják, hogy hova mehetett, így kérlek... kövessétek őt.

- Re-rendben. - Nyelt egyet Riko, és leült az egyik közeli székre. - Megteszünk mindent... de honnan... tudod ezeket? - jutott eszébe hirtelen.

- Az... az nem lényeges. - Mondta. - A lényeg, hogy tudom. Akkor megteszitek?

- I-igen, persze.

- És ha lehet, fel is hívnál, ha megvan az új címe? - kérdezte, és feljebb tolta a szemüvegét az orrán.

- Igen, ez csak természetes...

- Nos, akkor... Viszlát Riko, és... Köszönöm. Ez nagyon fontos nekem, és Kuroko szüleinek... De ha lehet, ne mond el a többieknek.

- Mármint Kagami-kunéknak? Akkor mégis, hogy...

- Nem, nem! Nem... rájuk gondoltam - húzta el a száját -, ha nem a másik többire. Tudod, az idióta szőkére, a lustaság királyára, meg a többire...

Riko megeresztett egy kuncogást.

- Oké, nem probléma. De ha maguktól jönnek, és rajta kapnak, nem fogok hazudni.

- Persze. Nem is kell... csak nem akartam, hogy feltűnőek legyetek... Hiszen ha mindenki odacsődül... Az...

- Gáz lenne.

- Igen.

- Nos, akkor viszlát.

- Viszlát Midoima-kun! - Köszöntek el, és mindketten letették.

Shintarou nagyot sóhajtott, és kinézett az ablakon.

_"Kuroko..."_

...

Vigyorogva sétált végig az úton, kikerülve a többi diákot. Hallotta ahogy azok filmekről, könyvekről, csajokról meg fiúkról, és az egyéb ügyes bajos dolgaikról beszélnek. Megigazította a vállán a táskáját, és megrázta a fejét.

Felnézett, és észrevette ahogy a lányok rá pillantanak, majd elpirulva sutyorognak róla. Ettől csak még jobb lett a kedvre, így rá is mosolygott pár lányra, hiszen már nem olyan mint Tetsuya, nem... Most már kitűnik a tömegből.

Felemelte a bal kezét, beletúrt a hajába, és még így is érezte rajta, a hajfesték jellegzetes illatát. A nyelvét megmozgatta, így a benne lévő kis fém golyó kellemesen simított végig a szájpadlásán. Újra megrázta a fejét, így a narancssárga tincsek végül megmutatták a világnak, a lélekbe látó, fekete-kék szempárját.

Ördögien kuncogott, majd végül belépett a Seirin iskola épületébe.

**"Ma egy új nap kezdődik... És mennyire fogom én ezt élvezni..."**

* * *

**Ahhh! Nekem annyira tetszik az új Kuroko - hoppá - Tokiya! :3 :3 Piercing és narancs haj?! IGEN!  
**

**Nos, valójában gondolkoztam hajszínen, és mindig bejött Kuroko fekete hajjal - de az ok amiért nem olyan színű lett, azt ti is tudjátok -, így maradt a narancs. Hogy miért narancs? Amikor valamelyik nap felkeltem, és felbámultam az ágyam mögötti lambériás falra - az egész lambériás, kizárólag apu csinálta nekem! :D ( a rajzaimnak ) - megláttam az UtaPri-ses rajzomat. Belőle is Rent, és megütött a gondolat, hogy: _"Hé, milyen lenne Kuroko narancs hajjal?" _Így ez lett belőle. :3**

**És a Piercing? _A nyelv Piercing?! _Hogy őszinte legyek, ez az utolsó pillanatban jutott az eszembe... de amint begépeltem, megszerettem! :D Hehe...**

**Talán kéne Kuro - akarom mondani - Tokiyára tetkó is...? **

**Hm...  
**

**By: Lora98 **

**U:i. Hibákért elnézést! -.-"**

**( U:i.2. Hirtelen nem jutott eszembe, hogy Seijuuro apját minek neveztem el. Nem tudom, hogy az előző fejezetben írtam-e nevet neki, vagy sem, de most Seitaro a neve. Ha írtam az előzőben, és teljesen más neve van most, akkor szóljatok! :D ^^" ) / És higgyétek el, én kerestem, de aztán elfáradt a szemem.../ **

**Éééés... Megy a Merlin V. évada magyar szinkronnal AXN-n! Jupp! :3 I 3 Merthur...**

**AND Yaoi. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Itt a kövi fejezet! ~~ Remélem tetszik! :3 **

**Hinamori: Örülök, hogy tetszett! :3 Köszönöm, köszönöm, hogy írsz kritikát! :)) Olyan jó olvasni. *megölel* Hát hallod, ha nem hívod fel a figyelmem erre a Tsundere dologra, fel sem tűnt volna! :0 Komolyan én magam is meglepődtem! xD Teljesen véletlen egybeesés! ^_^ Olyan édes vagy, hogy azt írtad jó író vagyok.*Pirul*Nagyon boldog lettem tőle! El sem tudod képzelni, milyen jó érzés ilyeneket olvasni. Mert az egy dolog, ha mondjuk a suliban megdicsérnek valamiért, vagy a szüleid, de teljesen más, amikor így Neten, ismeretlenek mondják, hogy megérte vesződni a dologgal. Az olvasók, lehet azt gondolják, hogy minek írni neki kritit, majd más ír, meg így is tudja, hogy jó-e vagy nem... Pedig tényleg örülök neki, és jól is esik, amikor dicsérik a munkámat. Hiszen ahhoz is elég bátorság kell, hogy az ember feltegye a történetét. :) Szóval köszönöm, hálás vagyok neked. :) **  
**Ha egyszer lesz pár gondolatod, hogy milyen történetet szeretnél látni, ne habozz írni. :D Köszönöm még egyszer a kedves szavakat Hina-chan! *.* Puszi ;) _És, hogy Isten vagyok, egy valóságos Kami-sama?! OMG ~ Arigatou! _  
**

_**U:i. Habár mindig is tudtam... *kuncog***_

**Yves Reink: Nem tudom, hogy olvasod ezt a történetemet, de köszönöm, hogy követed és kedveled a_ "Csak az enyém"_ ficemet. :)**

**Ariama: Köszönöm, hogy kedveled és követed a történetemet! :) És, hogy beválasztottál a kedvenc íróid közé! :3**

**Kat nee-san: Köszönöm, hogy kedvelted két történetemet is. És köszönöm az édes kritikát a_ Hallo_ween-hez!:D**

**Dark Rose Modoki: Köszönöm, hogy öt történetemet követed. :) ;)**

**Momo-chan: Ha idáig is eljutsz, akkor üzenem, hogy köszönök mindent! :) **

**/ Huh, azt hiszem mindenki megvan... ^^ nem tudom, hogy közületek ki olvassa ezt a sztorit, de köszii mindent! ;) /  
**

**Srácok, az ötleteket küldhetitek (még mindig), és megpróbálok kihozni belőlük valamit. /Ha sikerült -.-" :D/ **

**Email: llorakukacgmailponthu**

**Köszönöm még minden kedves olvasómnak, hogy elolvassák a történetemet.**

**By: Lora98**

**(Figyelmeztetés!: Trágár szavak...)**

* * *

Tokiya végigsétált a folyosón, és élvezettel nézte, ahogy a lányok újra csak végigmérik, és pirulva elfordulnak. A szeme sarkából még azt is látta, hogy a fiúk féltékenyen méregetik, mint egy ellenséget.

**"Heh. Szánalmas bolondok."**

Megrántotta a vállát, és újra megigazította a táskáját. Elfojtott egy ásítást, és tovább sétált, az osztályterme felé. Ha jól emlékszik, akkor itt lesz mindjárt a folyosó végén. Elvileg - Tetsuya emlékei szerint -, pont az idióta Taiga mögött ül. Nagyot sóhajtott, és az elmúlt napok eseményeire gondolt.

Miután megvett magának mindent amire szüksége volt, és hazafelé tartott, belebámult az egyik üzlet tükrébe. Vagy tíz percig bámulta magát, amikor is eldöntötte, hogy megváltoztatja a haját. A sors iróniája, hogy az utca túloldalán volt egy fodrász szalon...

A Piercing nem volt tervben, de akart valami olyat még, ami Tetsuyának sosem volt. És ha valaki majd meg is akarná állítani őt, és Tetsuya újra átvenné felette az uralmat, ez a lyuk emlékeztetné őt arra, hogy csak egy szánalmas kis másolat.

Hogy miért narancs?

Valami feltűnőt akart, megbotránkoztatót... Hogy kitűnjön a tömegből, és mindenki őt nézze. Nem Tetsuyát.

Eldöntötte, hogy a suliban a tanárokkal sem fogja Tetsuyának hívatni magát, így majd miután vége lesz az óráinak, be fog menni az igazgatóiba, hogy ezt a kis malőrt, elintézze. És gondolom az igazgatóra is lehet hatni...

**"Egy kis fenyegetéssel..."** **- Kuncogott fel.**

Megmozgatta a golyót a nyelvében, majd folytatta az útját, és pár másodperc múlva elérte a termét.

Eltolta az ajtót, és az hangos csattanással ütődött neki a tartójának. Minden fej azonnal feléje fordult, és visszafojtott egy vigyorgást. A reakció tényleg vegyes volt.

A lányok ugyanazt produkálták, mint a folyosón lévők, a fiúk meg úgyszintén. De a legélvezetesebb, az az idióta Taiga reakciója volt. Amint Tokiya helyet foglalt a vörös mögött, az sugárban köpte ki az innivalóját, és kitágult pupillákkal fordult hátra.

Tokiya látta, ahogy Kagami teljesen végigméri őt, megnézi a haját, az arcát, a szemét... És Tokiya elvigyorodott a másik elborzadt képe láttán. A srác tátogott, és remegett. Sőt, még egy ér is kidagadt a homlokán, mire Tokiya felkuncogott, és megtámaszkodott az asztalon.

Oldalra fordította a fejét, és kibámult az ablakon. A szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Kagami még mindig őt bámulja. Félmosolyra húzta a száját, és végül megszólalt.

**- Csukd be a szád, Taiga, mert a végén még bele repül valami.** - Mosolygott, és megigazította magán az egyenruháját. Elkezdte előpakolni a könyveit a táskájából, majd felállt, ahogy meglátta a tanárt az ajtóban.

Amint belépett a férfi, az óra elkezdődött, így mindenki visszaült a helyére. Tokiya unalmasan bámult ki az ablakon, és nem foglalkozott se tanárral, sem senki mással. Nagyot sóhajtott, és a kezébe vett egy tollat, majd a száját kezdte el vele piszkálni. Kezdett igazán frusztrált lenni, ugyanis hiába kezdődött el az óra úgy tíz perce, ő már most unja magát.

Fogalma sincs, hogy mit fog csinálni szabadidejében, de... Végül is van nála két doboz cigi, így nem fog annyira unatkozni.

**Majd felmegyek a tetőre. - Gondolta.**

Tokiya nem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig bámulhatott ki az ablakon, de arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki figyeli őt.

Sőt. Határozottan figyeli őt.

És mintha a dumálás is abbamaradt volna.

Oldalra nézett, és akkor meglátta a föléje tornyosuló tanárt. Pár ér kidagadt a fiatal férfi nyakán, mire Kuroko elhúzta a száját. A tanárnak - mi is a neve? -, erre elkezdett rángatózni a szeme, és végül megszólalt.

- Talán ennyire unalmas az órám... Kuroko...kun? - nézett érdeklődően a narancs hajúra, bár Kuroko látta a szemében a kételyt, hogy tényleg ő volt-e "Tetsuya", de a hangja vádló volt.

Tokiya sóhajtott, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a többi osztálytársa - Tetsuya osztálytársa -, őket bámulja.

**- Most, hogy mondja, igen. Még a felhők is izgalmasabbak voltak, mint a maga előadása.** - Támaszkodott a kezére.** - De ha jól tudom, nem zavartam meg az órát, nem igaz, _Tanár úr?_ Nem hangoskodtam, nem csináltam semmi olyant, ami megzavarta volna a tanítást, ugye? Oh, és már elnézést uram, de ha hozzám idejött, mert kifelé bámultam, akkor hozzá **- bökött az egyik padsorban alvó srácra -, miért nem ment? **Én csak bámultam kifelé, és hallottam amit mondott** - hazudta -, **de ő...** - rázta meg a fejét, és lenézően nézett a tanárra, ledermedt -, **Nem gondolja, hogy** **igazságtalan Tanár úr?** - mosolygott kedvesen, és élvezettel nézte, ahogy a tanár megborzong.

A teremben néma csend állt be, és a férfi Tokiya előtt nyelt egyet, majd megigazította magán az öltönyét. Bólintott, és elsétált Tokiya padja mellől, így a narancs hajú újra kibámult az ablakon. Még hallotta, ahogy a tanár felkelti az alvó srácot, és folytatja a tanítást, de nem nagyon érdekelte.

**"Az emberek... annyira szánalmasak." - Szusszantott. **

...

Miután vége volt már a harmadik órának is, Tokiyánál már tényleg betelt a pohár. Felállt a padjától, kikerülve pár csacsogó nőszemélyt, akik rá akartak akaszkodni, és elkezdett a tető felé sétálni. Kikerülte a lépcső alatti táblát, miszerint ide tilos felmenni, majd kettesével fellépdelt a lépcsőkön. Ahogy az ajtóhoz ért, lenyomta a kilincset, és kilépett a tetőre.

**"Ki írják, hogy tilos feljönni, de az ajtót azért nem csukják be... Röhej."**

Elsétált az egyik árnyékos helyre, majd leült, és a hátát a rácsnak döntötte. Felnézett az égre, és elővette a zsebéből a dobozt, meg az öngyújtót. Kivett egy szálat, meggyújtotta, és a szájába tette, és mindent visszapakolt a zsebébe.

Mélyet szívott a cigiből, és érezte, hogy minden feszültség kiáramlik a testéből. Mivel ez hosszú szünet volt, így nyugodtan ücsörgött az árnyékban. Alig volt ott tíz percet, amikor is hangosan kivágódott az ajtó, és jó formán egy egész orrszarvú csapat ömlött be rajta.

Tokiya aztán kelletlenül elhúzta a száját.

Ugyanis az állatok, akik betörtek az ő - már az előbb eldöntötte -, új kedvenc helyére, azok Tetsuya kosárlabda csapata volt. Részben. Nem emlékezett mindenkire.

Nem mozdult, csak kíváncsian szemlélte a csapatot, hogy megtudja, miért is jöttek fel pont ide. Halkan szusszantott, és hegyezte a fülét.

- Miért gyűltünk össze itt, Riko? - kérdezte Teppei, és levetette magát az egyik tető vas dobozára.

Hyuuga mellé állt, a magas hallgatag gyerek, meg a macska szájú leültek a földre. A szánalmas Taiga meg az ajtó melletti falnak támaszkodott, karrba tett kézzel. A többi elsős pedig szétszórtan helyezkedett el, a madár szemű meg guggolva bámulta az edzőt.

A csaj vett egy mély levegőt, majd végül megszólalt.

- Láttátok ma Kuroko-kunt? - kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel.

- Nem. - Jöttek az egyhangú válaszok mindenkitől, csak Kagamitól nem.

Tokiya a vörösre nézett, és elvigyorodott. Halkan még kuncogott is, ahogy észrevette a másik nyakán a kidagadó ereket.

- Bakagami? Bent volt a termetekben? Ha igen, milyen volt? - kíváncsiskodott, Kurokóban pedig felébredt a gyanú, hogy a csaj készül valamire.

Kagami felemelte a jobb kezét, és eltakarta vele az arcát. Tokiya olyan messziről is hallotta ahogy a srác, a fogait csikorgatja. Aztán Kagami dühösen felnézett, és ököllel belevágott a falba.

- Hogy milyen volt?! Milyen volt?! Szörnyű...! - Vált szenvedővé a tekintete, mire Tokiya megdöbbent, bár az arca semmit sem mutatott, de tudta, hogy a szemei igen. - Egyáltalán nem az a Kuroko volt, akit megismertem...! Szörnyű volt...! A szemei még mindig... különbözőek! És a leg... legszörnyűbb az egészben, hogy... hogy... - Bámulta a remegő kezeit maga előtt, és teljesen lerítt róla, hogy ideges. Feszült.

- Kagami...?

- Jól vagy...?

- Ilyen rossz volt...?

Kérdezgették mindannyian őt kíváncsian.

Pár másodpercig Taiga még csöndben volt, de aztán újra megszólalt.

- A legszörnyűbb... A... a kék haja eltűnt...! - Nézett a többiekre, akik meghökkentek. - Ő... nem is tudom mi ez az érzés... - kapott a szívéhez -, de ez a Kuroko... nem az a Kuroko aki az én barátom! Valami... történt vele! Én... én azt akarom, hogy újra a régi legyen... Vissza akarom kapni őt... Nélküle én... - Lihegett, és elkeseredetten beletűrt a vörös tincseibe, majd mélyeket lélegzett. Az arca kipirult az előbbi kiabálástól, de nem foglalkozott vele.

A többiek egy ideig hallgattak, de Tokiya képtelen volt levenni a szemét Kagamiról.

A kétszínű szemei kitágultak, a száját kissé eltátotta, és a remegő kezeivel megfogta az arcát, miután elnyomta a cigijét. A körmei kissé beleálltak a húsába, de nem foglalkozott vele, csak halkan kapkodta a levegőt.

Aztán földöntúli vigyor kerekedett az ajkaira.

Mert abban a pillanatban, ahogy a pár méterre előtte álló srác, kimondta ezeket a szavakat, Tokiya végül megértette. Látta a másik szemében a szenvedést, a kínt, a bűntudatot, a vágyat...

A szerelmet.

Tokiya mellkasa megrázkódott, és a vállai is megremegtek. És nem bírta tovább.

**- Ku ku ku ku...** - Kuncogott fel, és a hangja inkább hasonlított egy sziszegő kígyóéra, mint egy emberére. **- Ku ku ku ku...** - Kuncogott hangosabban, ami már néhány - Tetsuya volt - csapatársainak is feltűnt.

És Tokiya nem volt képes tovább visszafogni magát.

Ördögien felnevetett, és ezzel magára vonta az összes figyelmet.

-** Hahahaha...! Hahaha...haha! Istenem!** - Állt fel, és kilépett a búvóhelye mögül, megmutatva magát a többieknek. És a nevetést sem hagyta abba. **- Annyira szánalmas...!** - Túrt bele a narancs hajába, és nem törődött a többiek meghökkent tekintetével.

- Kuroko...kun...

- Kuroko...

**- Az emberek olyan szánalmasak!** - Kiáltott, mire páran összerezzentek. **- Hahaha... Főleg te, Taiga!** - Mutatott Kagamira a mutató ujjával, és kegyetlenül elvigyorodott. Belenézett a vörös szemekbe, és megrázta a fejét.** - Ilyen elfásult szövegeket hordasz itt össze...** - kuncogott -, **de... annyira... annyira szánalmas vagy...** - Suttogta, és abbahagyta a nevetést. A karjait leengedte maga mellé, és sunyin mosolyogva bámulta a falnál álló Kagamit.

Amaz tekintete, tele volt aggodalommal, kíváncsisággal, dühvel...

De Tokiyát ezek egy cseppet sem hatotta meg. Tudta jól, hogy akiben megbízhat, az nem más mint saját maga.

**- Meddig szándékoztad elrejteni ezeket az érzéseket, Taiga?** - villant meg a szeme, mire a többiek értetlenül kapkodták a fejüket kettejük között. - **Hm? Annyira... gyenge vagy. Szánalmas. Lúzer... Ch... Szart sem érsz...** - Horkantott fel. **- Mióta vagy te...** - fúrta teljesen a tekintetét a másikéba -, **szerelmes Tetsuyába?**

A többiek megdöbbentek, de ennél több reakciót nem mutattak. Tokiyának lett egy furcsa érzése arról, hogy ezek már réges rég tudták, hogy mit érez a vörös... Vagy hogy mennyire fontos volt számára a kék hajú...

Képzeletben megrántotta a vállát.

**"Na nem mintha érdekelne..."**

De Kagami arca megfizethetetlen volt... A mély, szín tiszta döbbenet ült az arcán. A szembogarai tányér méretűre nőttek, és teljesen elfehéredett. Egy idő után aztán az arca vörössé változott, és az egész teste megremegett.

- Mi...? - hűlt el, és Tokiya arcát nézte. - Nem... tudom, hogy... miről beszélsz. - Nyelt egyet, Tokiya pedig újra felnevetett.

**- Ugyan már!** - Tárta szét a karjait. **- A vak is láthatja, hogy oda vagy Tetsuyáért. A kék hajáért** - simított végig a most már narancs színű tincsein -, **a szemeiért... a tejfehér bőréért...** - Tette a kezét a mellkasára.

- Én... én... - Dadogott, és beletúrt a hajába. - Én nem szeretem őt - pirult el, aztán észbe kapva kijavította magát -, mármint, nem szeretlek... Csak fontos vagy számomra... Kuroko... te... te aranyos vagy, kedves... és néha idegesítő is, na meg olyan vagy mint egy szellem, de... A barátom vagy, az istenit neki!

**- Tévedsz Taiga.** - Köpte Tokiya, mire egyesek eltátották a szájukat, és felálltak. **- Mi nem vagyunk barátok... Nekem nincsenek barátaim. Tetsuya volt a barátod, nem én. Tetsuya nincs már, és soha nem is fog visszatérni. Úgy hogy jobb, ha elfelejted ezeket az érzelmeket, mert soha a büdös életben nem fog szeretni téged Tetsuya...** - Vágott elégedett arcot a másik elkeseredett képe láttán. Habár azt mondta, hogy csak "barátilag" kedveli Tetsuyát, Tokiya tudta az igazságot.

**"Szánalmas bolond."**

**- Hm, de, hogy a kedvedben járjak...** - mosolygott sunyin, mire a körülötte állók hátán felállt a szőr -, **mit szólnál... egy _csókhoz_?** - kuncogott, és megérintette az ujjával az ajkait. **- Hm? Vagy... _szopjalak le?_** - Röhögött a másik sokkolt arca láttán.

- Te... te... - Dadogott az edző.

- Mi a... franc. - Suttogta Furihata halkan.

A többiek is sutyorogtak mindenfélét döbbenetükben, de Kagami még mindig úgy bámulta Tokiyát, mintha valami szentségtörést követett volna el a szavaival. De Kuroko látta a halvány rózsafoltokat a másik arcán, ezért úgy gondolta, rá tesz még egy lapáttal.

**- Oh, ennyire nem kell megdöbbenni...** - Kuncogott, és ráharapott a mutatóujjára. **- Ha tudnátok, hogy a ti drága Tetsuyátok, ezt már hányszor megtette Daikival...** - Sóhajtott fel, majd szánakozón megrázta a fejét.** - Ugye nem gondoltátok, hogy Tetsuya ezt az egészet -** tett egy körkörös mozdulatot a kezével -, **csak amiatt csinálta, hogy legyőzze a Csodák Generációját? -** kérdezte. **- Istenem, hogy mennyire naivak vagytok...** - Emelte az égnek a tekintetét, és úgy folytatta.** - Elmondom nektek, hogy mindent a drága _Aomine-kun_ miatt tett. Hehe... Ugye milyen édes a szerelem?** - kuncogott.

Tokiya tényleg - tényleg - próbált nem pofán röhögni mindenkit, de aztán a fejében megszólalt egy kis hangocska, mely azt mondta neki, hogy "miért ne tehetném meg?", így újfent nem fogta vissza magát, felnevetett.

A többiek ábrázata annyira nevetséges volt számára, hogy szinte már könnyezni is elkezdett a nevetéstől. A hasa is szúrt, így elkezdett lenyugodni. De aztán csalódott, ugyanis senki sem reagált szóban az előbb mondottakra, így keseredetten elhúzta a száját.

Aztán Kuroko mélyet sóhajtott, majd belenyúlt a zsebébe, és megint elővette a cigis dobozt. Kivett belőle egy szálat, a szájába tette, meggyújtotta, és mindent visszarakott a zsebébe.

Mélyet szippantott a dohányból, és kis köröket formálva kifújta a füstöt.

Teljesen oda volt a tüdejét bizsergető érzéstől, így nem vette észre a feléje közeledő hangos lépteket. Lassan, szinte már unottan nézett fel a fürtjei alól, és visszafojtott egy fintort, amikor meglátta maga előtt Teppeit. A magas, barna hajú srác arca haragos volt, és a szemöldökét is összehúzta. Tokiya még látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Hyuuga, meg a edző szája pengevékony vonallá préselődik, a többi ügyefogyott meg csak nézett rá, mintha soha életükben nem láttak volna még fehér embert.

Kiyoshi a szája felé nyúlt, azzal a céllal, hogy elvegye tőle a cigit, de Tokiya egy ügyes mozdulattal kikerülte.

- Abból nem eszel. - Mondta, és végül Hyuuga kitört.

- Tedd le azt a cigit most azonnal! - Kiabált rá, és haragosan toppantott egyet.

- Már miért kéne? - hajladozott Teppei elől, közben legbelül nagyon jól szórakozott.

Annyira szerencsétlennek tűntek itt fent, hogy kedve lett volna újra felröhögni, de meg emberelte magát. Jó párat szívott a szálból, majd elkezdett az ajtó felé sétálni. Addigra már Teppei is feladta.

- Mert még kiskorú vagy! - Ripakodott rá az edző, mellette pedig pár idióta bólogatott.

- Tök mindegy... Inkább annak kéne örülnetek, hogy ne füvezek. - Mondta horkantva, és de javu-ként lobbant lángra benne az beszélgetés, amit még Keny-vel folytatott a taxiban.

**"Heh... Vicces."** - Kuncogott, aztán vigyorogva megszólalt, ahogy egy sokkal jobb dolog jutott az eszébe.

**- Ha! Vagy inkább annak, hogy nem dugatom meg magam valamelyik kis utcácskában** - kezdte el tekerni a csípőjét kéjesen -, i**smerem a testem, azt hiszem elég jó pénzt kaphatnék pár menetért...** - Állt meg a csaj és a négyszemű előtt, és belefújta az arcukba a füstöt. **- Nem vagytok a szüleim, nem igaz?** - mosolygott szeretetteljesen, és a mutató ujjával megérintette a csaj homlokát, majd egészen a szájáig húzott vele egy láthatatlan csíkot.

Riko elpirult kissé, de nem mozdult, és Tokiya látta, hogy a csaj kezei remegnek. Biztos volt benne, hogy eszébe jutott az a pillanat neki, amikor... Nos, amikor figyelmeztette őt a meccsen... Még látta a vékony nyakon pár halványabb foltot, amik a kezeit tükrözték.

A csapat többi tagja, Tokiya szerint még felfogni is képtelen volt azt, amit mondott.

**"Na, nem baj."**

**- Lenne pár ötletem, hogy mire használhatnád a csinos kis szádat.** - Vigyorgott, mire Hyuuga és Kiyoshi elfehéredett.** - Ha már néhány csúnya szó kifér rajta, vajon mi férhetne be...?** - nézett jelentőségteljesen Aida szemeibe, mire a lány eltátott a száját.** - Ah...! Jó kislány. Pont így kell...** - Kuncogott, majd leguggolt a feléje nyúló két kéz elől.

Csinált egy hátra szaltót, és visszatette a cigit a szájába. Újra elindult az ajtó felé, de a válla felett még visszapillantott a hármasra.

**- Gondolom, _Riko-chan,_ így szoktad tátani a szádat annak a kettőnek is, nem de?** - vigyorgott, miközben fel-le húzogatta a szemöldökét, és felvihogott a trió meghökkent ábrázatán.** - Hát, gondolom meg kell valahogy jutalmaznod őket...** - Suttogta, és észrevette, hogy Junpei feje vörösödik a dühtől.

- Ne beszélj így, Rikoról!

Leintette a szemüvegest, mire az csak tátott szájjal nézte őt, és védelmezően a lány elé állt.

Tokiya alig volt pár lépésre Kagamitól, mikor a pár méterre arrébb álló Fukuda megszólalt.

- Mi ez a narancs hajszín Kuroko? - kérdezte, majd látta ahogy a mellette guggoló Izuki elővesz egy kis füzetet, és épp meg akar szólalni. - Izuki-senpai! Nee...! - Integetett a kezeivel össze vissza, mire amaz sóhajtva eltette a füzetet.

**- Tetszik?** - válaszolt kérdéssel a kérdésre Kuroko, és megsimogatta a narancs haját. **- Jól nézett ki ez a rikító szín... Olyat akartam, ami egyik hülye tagnak sem volt** - utalt a volt Teikou-sokra -, **és amúgyis... Utáltam Tetsuya haját. Bármi jobb mint az a szaros kék szín... Oh!** - Élénkült fel, és a srác felé fordult. **- Nézd, nézd!** - Dugta ki a nyelvét - miután kivette a cigit a szájából -, ezzel megmutatva - szinte - mindenkinek, az ezüst fém golyót a nyelvében. **- Ez is új...**

- Mi a...

- Elment az eszed?! - Lépett Kurokóhoz Kagami, és megragadta a kezeit. - Hogy tehetted ezt magaddal?! Kuroko... mégis mi a franc van veled! - Kiáltott szinte már kétségbeesetten a vörös.

Tokiya szusszantott, és erősen -_ nagyon_ - erősen gyomorba térdelte Taigát. Az egy fájdalmas nyögéssel térdre esett előtte, és a hasát fogdosta. Felnézett rá, és a szemei sarkában pár könnycsepp már látható volt, mire Kuroko elmosolyodott.

**- Velem minden rendben van Taiga. Ez az én testem, így azt teszek vele, amit csak akarok. Ha úgy gondolom, hogy egy kibaszott tetkót fogok fel varratni magamra, akkor meg fogom tenni.** **Nincs semmi közöd hozzám**. - Érintette meg a másik arcát a kezeivel - szándékosan - vigyázva, hogy a cigaretta ne égesse meg a másikat. **- Látsz engem igaz?** - kérdezte, mire a másik lassan bólintott. Tokiya gyorsan felpillantott az ajtó melletti kis ablakra, amiben meglátta a többieket, kik "támadó" állásba helyezkedtek el, hogy ha bármi történne még Kagamival, segíteni tudjanak.

**"Hn."**

Megrázta kissé a fejét, majd belenézett a vörös szemekbe, és megszólalt.

-** Kezdem unni, hogy ismételnem kell magam, ezért jól figyelj. Tokiya vagyok. Tetsuya soha nem létezett.** - Mondta, közben pedig a hüvelykujjával letörölte a másik könnyeit. Észrevette, hogy az megrázta a fejét tagadólag, miszerint neki nincs igaza, ezért dühében a két körmét belemélyesztette Kagami halántékába. Lassú, kínzó mozdulatokkal húzta lefelé a körmeit, melyek piros csíkot hagytak maguk után. Taiga arca megfeszült, és a szemei kissé kitágultak. **- Ohoho... nem hazudok Taiga. Tetsuya... hm, hogy is fogalmazzak finoman...?** - rándult meg a szája széle. **- Csak egy szerep volt, amit játszottam. A valódi nevem Kuroko Tokiya. És lásd, ez vagyok én...!** - Engedte el a másik fejét, és széttárta a karjait.

Pár másodperc múlva aztán ellépett a másik elől, beleszívott még utoljára a cigijébe, és elpöckölte. Beletúrt a hajába, és az ajtóhoz sétált. Megfogta a kilincset, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

**- Nos... nagyon örültem, hogy egymásba futottunk...** - mosolygott, majd intett egyet mindenkinek. **- Oh, nem. Ez hazugság.** - Nevetett fel, és bezárta az ajtót.

Az utolsó dolog amit a többiek még hallottak Tokiyától, az a cipője kopogása volt, ahogy hangos léptekkel lesétált a lépcsőn.

...

- Bassza meg! - Kiáltott Hyuuga, mire a mellette álló Riko összerezzent. A szemüveges bocsánat kérőnen nézett az edzőre, mire az bólintott. - Ezzel a gyerekkel valami tényleg nincs rendben!

- Oh, kösz, hogy észrevetted senpai. - Mondta sziszegve Kagami. - Tudod ez nekünk is feltűnt.

- Mi van?! - kiáltott fel a felsőbb éves.

- Hé, hé - csitította őket Koganei, Mitobéval a háttérben -, ne veszekedjünk. Nincs értelme. - Mondta, mire a másik kettő megnyugodott.

- Kagami, jól vagy? - sétált hozzá Teppei, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Aha. - Mondta, és megpróbált felállni. De amint feljebb emelkedett, köhögni kezdett, és megingott. Kiyoshi gyorsan átkarolta, nehogy elessen, és próbált mosolyogva megszólalni.

- Gyere, elviszünk az orvosiba. Mitobe! - Kiáltott a magas srácnak, aki bólintás közepette átkarolta Kagami másik vállát.

Taiga összeszorította a fogait, és megpróbálta visszatartani a könnyeit. Ezt mindannyian látták, de nem volt fogalmuk arról, hogy a fájdalom miatt a hasában, vagy Kuroko viselkedése miatt csillogtak a vörös szemei. De ha tippelniük kellett volna, akkor az utóbbira voksoltak volna.

- Oké, mindenki figyeljen. - Szólalt meg Riko, és az ajtó felé sétált. - Elkísérjük Kagami-kunt, közben pedig megbeszéljük a dolgokat... Gyerünk! - Indult el mindenki lefelé.

Amikor már a folyosón sétáltak, különböző dolgokat vitattak meg Kurokóval kapcsolatban, és mindannyian oda jukadtak ki, hogy az egész dolog akkor kezdődött, amikor Akashi lelkileg bántalmazta Kurokót.

Ki nem mondott egyezséget kötöttek Kuroko - nos -, magánügyei felől, ugyanis egyikük sem merte szóba hozni. Megvitatták a viselkedését, a haját, a piercingjét... Mindent amit csak tudtak.

Riko tudta, hogy itt van valami más is a történetben, valami sokkal rosszabb, hiszen ha Midorima csak azért felhívta, hogy megkérje őt, hogy kövesse a kék hajút... vagyis most már a narancs hajút... Akkor valami igazán durva dolog történhetett az elsőssel.

De nem mondta el a többieknek ezt a gondolatát, ugyanis nem akarta őket még jobban felizgatni, főleg Kagamit nem, hiszen a fiún így is látszott, hogy nincs a legjobb bőrben, nem csak testileg, de lelkileg sem.

Az edző elkezdte az ujját rágicsálni, közben azon morfondírozott, hogy hogyan szedje majd ki az információkat a zöld hajú Shuutokusból... Meg azon, hogy kit is vigyen majd magával a kémkedéshez.

Amikor elértek a beteg szobához, Mishima-san megvizsgáta Kagamit, és lefektette az egyik ágyra. Kérdezgette pár dologról, majd miután Kagami - vonakodva - megmondta, hogy az egyik barátja haragból hasba térdelte, a nő fejét rázva azt mondta neki, hogy pihenjen, és hogy egy-két óráig ne egyen semmit sem, ha nem akarja majd viszont látni az ételt. Adott neki még pár fájdalom csillapítót, és otthagyta őket.

Mindenki elbúcsúzott pár perc múlva - miután megszólalt a csengő -, és visszamentek az osztályukba.

Mielőtt Rikoék elérték volna a termüket, megfogta az előtte sétáló két srác kezét, és megállította őket.

- Hm? Mi az Riko? - nézett rá értetlenül Teppei.

- Jól vagy? Csak nem rosszul érzed magad Kuro- mármint Tokiya szavaitól? Mert... - Hablatyolt Junpei, de Riko egy kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta.

- Nem, dehogy... de beszélnem kell veletek.

- Miről?

Aida sóhajtott, majd közelebb intette magához a másik kettőt. Azok összenéztek, és lehajoltak, majd Riko lehalkította a hangját.

- Miután vége van az óráinknak... Követnünk kell Kuroko-kunt.

Egy ideig csend volt, aztán mindkét srác kiadott egy _"Eeh?"_ hangot.

- Miért? - kérdezték egyszerre.

- Belső információkhoz jutottam hozzá szombaton és... Megkértek, hogy tudjuk meg, hogy hova költözött el Kuroko-kun.

- Áh, szóval elkö- Mi?! Elköltözött a szüleitől? - nézett döbbenten Hyuuga.

- Nem - intette csendre a fiút -, a saját lakásából... Én is megdöbbentem, amikor megtudtam, hogy Kuroko-kun már egy ideje nem lakik otthon... A fene, hogy alig tudunk valamit a kölyökről... - Mondta, aztán sóhajtott. - Figyeljetek... Még a szülei sem tudják, hogy hová ment... ezért kell nekünk kideríteni... Gondolhatjátok, mennyire aggódnak érte.

- Hm... - Vakarta meg az állát Teppei. - Értem. Nos, ez nem jó, de rendben, menjünk. - Bólintott. - De szerintem vigyünk még magunkkal Izukit, Koganeit meg Mitobét. Több szem többet lát, és ők sem azok a fajták, akiknek eljárna a szája... Mert gondolom nem szándékozod szétkürtölni, hogy követjük Kurokót, és hogy tudjuk hol lakik... Igazam van? - nézett jelentőségteljesen a lányra, mire az bólintott.

- Csak őket vigyük, Kagami-kunnak se mondjunk semmit, és a többieknek se. - Mondta, mire Hyuuga és Kiyoshi is bólintott. - A következő szünetben megbeszélem a másik hárommal, és a kapu előtt találkozunk kicsöngetés után azonnal.

Még egyszer bólintottak, majd ők is bementek a terembe, miután látták a tanárt befordulni a sarkon.

...

Kagami csak bámulta a plafont, és vagy tizedszerre kezdte el megszámolni rajta a repedéseket. Az arca két oldala égett, miután a Mishima-san lekente a csíkokat valami krémmel. Azt mondta, hogy egy-két nap és begyógyul, így Kagami tényleg nem izgult rajta.

Sőt, egyáltalán nem érdekelte, sokkal inkább izgatta Kuroko furcsa viselkedése.

A körmei beleálltak a tenyerébe, ahogy ökölbe szorította a kezeit. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, és a szemeit is becsukta.

_"Oh, ennyire nem kell megdöbbenni... Ha tudnátok, hogy Tetsuya ezt már hányszor megtette Daikival... "_

- Ch... Rohadék szemétláda Aomine...

_"Ugye nem gondoltátok, hogy Tetsuya ezt az egészet... csak amiatt csinálta, hogy legyőzze a Csodák Generációját?... Istenem, hogy mennyire naivak vagytok... Elmondom nektek, hogy mindent a drága **Aomine-kun** miatt tett."_

- Franc...

_"Hehe... Ugye milyen édes a szerelem?"_

A könnyek potyogtak a szeméből, és érezte ahogy lefolyik egészen a füléig. Halkan szipogott, hogy az orvosnak ne tűnjön fel, hogy sír. Hálás volt, a fehér függönyökért, ami körbe vette az ágyát minden oldalról.

A kezével letörölte a könnyeket, és megpróbált nem hangosan zokogni.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért érintette meg ilyen módon az, amit Kuroko mondott. De a mellkasa egyből összeszorult, ahogy Kuroko beszédére gondolt, hogy mit tett még régebben Aominével...

Az oldalára fordult, és megpróbált pihenni. De amint újra becsukta a szemét, képek jöttek elő Kurokóról. Lejátszódott benne a megismerkedésük, a szavak amiket mondtak egymásnak, amivel bátorították a másikat... Amikor együtt ettek a Maji's-ban...

Kagami mélyen legbelül tudta, hogy nem sokáig fogja kibírni Kuroko nélkül... Az az idióta annyira hozzá nőtt, annyira a részévé vált, hogy alig bír meglenni nélküle... Kuroko Tetsuya olyanná vált számára mint a levegő. Nélküle... nem is ér semmit...

_"Annyira... gyenge vagy. Szánalmas. Lúzer... Ch... Szart sem érsz..."_

És tényleg kezdte elhinni magáról ezeket a dolgokat, hiszen tényleg szánalmas Kuroko nélkül.

Egyszerűen... magányosnak érezte magát a másik nélkül.

Kipattantak a szemei, ahogy rájött, mennyire fontos neki az árnyéka.

Ez a mély, tiszta vágy a másik iránt ledermesztette őt.

Kuroko nevét motyogva, belefúrta a fejét a párnába, és egy idő után álomba szenderült.

Utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy amint vége lesz az óráinak, elhúz ahhoz a köcsög Ganguróhoz*****...

Hogy agyon verje azt a szemétládát.

Na meg...

Hogy letépje neki a tökét.

* * *

*** Ganguro: Nos, mindenki tudja, aki látta az animét, hogy Kb mit jelent. Ezt azért szokták Aominére mondani, mert sötét a bőre... Ez is olyan bántó szó azt hiszem... Mint az Aho vagy a Baka.  
**

**A hibákat kérlek nézzétek el! **

**Sziasztok! :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sziasztok! Itt az új feji, jó olvasást! ;) Figyelem; trágár szavak... ^^**

**Remélem írtok majd kritikát. :)**

**Nagyon büszke vagyok magamra, hiszen ez a nyolcadik fejezet! :3 Eddig minden történetem - amik nem one-shotok - hét fejezetet élt meg. ^_^ így ez most egy különleges pillanat számomra. :D **

**Szeretnétek ha az egyik fejezetben azt írnàm le, amikor Kuroko kis koràban "változott" át? Az a rész lenne, amikor Sachiko felvitte a kicsi Shint, hogy ne lássa meg Tetsu-t így... Nos? :)**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Tokiya számára az órák hamar véget értek, főleg úgy, hogy nem is figyelt oda semmire sem. A tanárok szövege unalmas volt, és bár érezte magán a pillantásukat, volt annyi eszük, hogy nem szóltak hozzá.

Félmosollyal nyugtázta, hogy Kagami nem volt bent az órákon. Fél füllel hallotta, hogy beszóltak az osztályba, miszerint a vörös a betegszobán van.

Na nem mintha Kuroko nem számított volna erre, hiszen elég jól hasba térdelte. Csalódottan fintorgott, ahogy rájött, hogy Taiga nem is hányta el magát. Pedig biztos fájt neki...

Egy vállrándítással elfelejtette az egészet, és miután kicsöngettek az utolsó órájáról, az igazgatói felé vette az irányt. Miközben sétált a folyosón, pár tanár és diák meg akarta állítani, de azonnal hátráltak, ahogy megérezték a gyilkos aurát körülötte.

Tokiya nem foglalkozott egy szemernyit sem másokkal, csak halkan lépdelt az iroda felé. Amikor elérte az ajtót, bekopogott, és egy "Bejöhet" felszólítás után, vigyorogva belépett.

A negyvenes éveiben járó igazgató érezte, hogy több izzadtság csepp folyik le az arcáról, a mosoly láttán.

...

- Hol van? - bámultak egymásra Rikóék értetlenül, és újra kilestek az iskola sarka mögül.

Az emberek órájuk végeztével sorjában szállingóztak ki a Seirin épületéből, miközben mindenféléről beszélgettek. Hatan bujdostak a saroknál, miközben azt lesték, hogy Kuroko mikor fog végre kijönni a kapun.

- Nem lehet, hogy már rég kijött csak nem vettük észre? - kérdezte Koganei, és mindannyian összenéztek. Aztán Mitobe megrázta a fejét, és a kezével elkezdett köröket formálni a feje fölött. Koganei bólintott, mintha megértené ezt a nem verbális kommunikációt, amit Mitobe mindig használ, és a többiek felé fordult.

- Mitobe azt mondja, hogy tuti észrevesszük majd Kurokót, mivel már nem kék a haja, hanem rikító narancs.

- Hm, ez logikus. - Mondta Teppei, és újra kilesett a fal mögül.

- De hát már húsz perce vége van az óráinknak, mit tököl még a kölyök? - fújtatott Hyuuga, és nekitámaszkodott a köves falnak. - Hiszen még Kagamit is láttuk kijönni...

Öt percig a csendben álldogáltak az árnyékkal borított falnál, amikor is Kiyoshi jelzett mindenkinek.

- Ott van...! - Vette suttogásra a hangját, mire a többiek is kilestek.

És így mindannyian látták, ahogy Kuroko lassú léptekkel kisétál a vaskapun, és elindul.

Feléjük!

- Hé, hé, mit csinálunk? - kérdezte Izuki. - Nincs kedvem bekapni egy olyan gyomrost, mint amilyet Kagami kapott...

Egy pillanatra újra összenéztek, és egy kis félelem, ijedtség is látszott a szemeikben. Aztán Riko hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, elkezdte mindannyiukat belökni az egyik nagyobb bokorba. Minden egyes férfi egyed egy hangos nyikkanással adta nem tetszését a dolognak, és egyidejűleg bámultak duzzogva a lányra. Az csak mosolygott, és megrántotta a vállát.

- Nem bukhatunk le, idióták. Css...! Itt jön! - Hajolt le a bokorba, és a többiek is követték őt. Mitobének és Kiyoshinak teljesen le kellett feküdnie hasra, nehogy kilátszódjon a hajuk, s egyéb testrészük.

Mindannyian elhallgattak, ahogy Kuroko elsétált a bokor előtt, egy pillanatra megáll, majd sóhajtva tovább megy. Miután elég távolság volt közöttük, a bokor lakók megkönnyebbülten kiengedték az eddig benntartott levegőjüket. Gyorsan kimásztak a bokorból, leporolták magukat, és a narancs hajú után osontak.

Vigyáztak, hogy a másik nehogy észrevegye őket, mert akkor sejtéseik szerint, mindannyian jól meg szívnák... Kitennék magukat Tokiya haragjának - Ahogy Kuroko nevezte magát mindig, azóta a nap óta.

Érezték magukon néhány ember furcsa pillantását, de nem tudtak velük foglalkozni, ugyanis minden idegszálukkal koncentráltak arra, hogy ne veszítsék szem elől Kurokót. Egyszer egy pillanatra nem látták, ám ekkor szerencséjükre, Izuki szeme még pont elcsípte az emberek között elsuhanó narancs hajú fiút.

Látták, ahogy a fiatalabb rágyújt - Hyuuga és Kiyoshi ekkor morgó hangot adott ki -, vesz pár dolgot, rávigyorog egy-két lányra, és sétál tovább.

Aztán megtörtént a baj.

Megint szem elől tévesztették, de nem fagytak le, rohantak arra, amerre utoljára látták őt. Befordultak a saroknál, de egyetlen narancs hajú srácot sem láttak sehol.

- Francba! Ezt nem hiszem el. - Nyögött fel frusztráltan Hyuuga.

Kiyoshi megrázta a fejét, és elnyúzottan beletúrt a hajába.

- Ezt elcsesztük. - Mondta, és újfent, mint a legelején -, nekitámaszkodott a kőfalnak.

Mitobe bólogatott, Koganei pedig tovább kémlelt az emberek között hátha szerencséjük lesz. Izuki leült a kerítés elé, és ő is nézte a tömeget, Kurokót keresve.

Riko szomorú arcot vágott, és keresztbe fonta a karjait maga előtt.

- Most mit fogok mondani Midorima-kunnak...? - kérdezte magától, és elkezdte bökdösni az ujjával az arcát.

Egy pillanatig csend volt körülöttük, aztán Teppei mellől halk kuncogást hallottak. Egyszerre fordultak a hang irányába - volt olyan akinek még a nyaka is megroppant a hirtelen mozgástól -, és elkerekedett szemekkel vették tudomásul, hogy a sarok másik oldalának, Kuroko támaszkodik.

Egyik kezét lazán a nadrágja zsebébe dugta, a vállát a falnak döntötte, és mosolyogva figyelte őket. Lassú, unott, szinte már kecses mozdulattal vette ki a szájából a cigit, és fújta ki. Aztán sejtelmes hangon megszólalt.

**- Helló.**

...

Kagami hangosan trappolt ki a betegszobáról, magára hagyva az utána kiabáló nővért, és nem törődve az előtte lépdelő néppel, utat fúrt magának, hogy az elsők között hagyhassa el az iskola területét. Kapott pár beszólást, de csak őrjöngő tigris módjára sétált tovább. Amint kilépett a vaskapun, jobbra fordulva a buszmegálló felé vette az útját.

Amint odaért, szerencséjére csak egy kicsit kellett várnia, hogy megérkezzen a busz. Sosem volt buszozós típus, így a menetrendet sem tudta, de örült, hogy azonnal jött egy. Megkérdezte a sofőrt, hogy az meg áll-e a Touou iskola közelében, és amikor az öreg bólintott, kifizette a jegyet, és lehuppant az egyik üres helyre.

Miközben utazott, azon gondolkozott, hogy hova is tűnhetett mindenki. A senpaiokat elnyelte a föld, Kurokót sem találta sehol... A többiekről már ne is beszéljünk. Pedig úgy képzelte az egész hacacárét, hogy együtt - mindenki mínusz Kuroko - vadak módjára becsörtetnek a tornaterembe és leverik Ahominét.

De úgy tűnik, ezt csak én gondoltam így. - Hümmögött magában.

Kezdett benne felmenni időközben az a bizonyos pumpa, és egyre pipább lett Aominére. A gondolatai körülötte és Kuroko körül forgott egész utazás alatt, és közben olyanokat képzelt el, hogy azok ketten együtt vannak... A hasan dobott egy szaltót, amint egy olyan kép jelent meg a képzeletében, hogy azok ketten csókolóznak... És biztos volt benne, hogy nem a térdeléstől hőbörög még a gyomra.

Megrázta a fejét, és érezte magán, hogy egyre jobban dühbe jön. A kezeit ökölbe szorította, és a testén pár ér is kidagadt. Aztán a busz megállt, és a sofőr odaszólt neki, hogy itt kell leszállnia. Az öreg elmondta még neki azt is, hogy két utcányit kell még sétálnia ahhoz, hogy az iskolához érjen. Kagami megköszönte, majd leszállt a járműről, és futva tette meg az utat a suli felé.

Látta, hogy pár diák kijön a kapun, de ez őt egy kicsit sem izgatta. Az irányt a tornaterem felé vette, és gyors mozdulatokkal belépett a terembe.

Az a kép fogatta, amire számított, mindenki edz, gyakorol, mázlijára még Aomine is. Az összes ismerős arc itt volt, pedig arra számított, hogy a kapitány már nem fog többé bejárni ide, hisz neki ez az utolsó éve... Elkergette ezeket a nem fontos dolgokat az agyából, és Aomine felé trappolt - _Vadak módjára._

Amikor elég közel került a kékséghez, jó páran már észrevették a jelenlétét, és őt figyelték. Aztán felkiáltott.

- Aomine!

A barna bőrű srác unott-meglepett fejjel fordult feléje, és épp nyitotta volna a száját, de akkor Kagami megtette _azt._

Meglendítette a kezét, és pofán vágta a másikat a táskájával. Aomine kiadott egy megdöbbent nyikkanást, aztán haragosan újra a másikhoz fordult. De meglepődni sem volt ideje, amikor is Kagami felemelte az öklét, és behúzott neki egyet úgy, hogy a Touou ász elterült a padlón.

- Hé, hé...! - Mondták többen is, és a páros felé mentek.

- Te rohadt fasz! - Vicsorgott Kagami. - Hogy merted?! Te perverz pedofil állat! Rohadék! Hogy dögölnél meg, te szemét! - Illette szebbnél szebb kifejezésekkel a vörös a kéket, aztán ráugrott a másikra.

Elkezdtek verekedni, és közben különböző sértéseket mondtak egymásra. Aztán a többiek is felébredtek a kezdeti sokkból, és szétszedték őket.

Imayoshi és Wakamatsu Aominét, míg Sakurai és Susa Kagamit fogta le.

- Mégis mi a franc bajod van _Bakagami_?! - Fogta a felrepedt ajkát Aomine, majd a véres kezét a ruhájába törölte. - Megjött a havibajod, vagy mi a fasz?! - Üvöltött. - És mi ez a "perverz pedofil állat?!"

- Oh, pontosan tudod te köcsög! - Rázta le magáról a kezeket, és vádlón a másikra mutatott. - Képes voltál megcsókolni?! - kérdezte, és a teremben azonnal megállt minden mozgás.

Egy ideig csend volt, és a kisebb csoport mellett álló Momoi a szája elé kapta a kezét.

- Na de Dai-chan! - Mondta tipikus "Satsukis" hanggal. - Ezt nem gondoltam volna!

- Hát haver, én se... - Motyogta hirtelen Wakamatsu. - Hiszen mindig Mai-chant nézel...

- Ku ku... - kuncogott fel Imayoshi, miközben elengedte Aominét -, ezt nem vártam volna tőled Aomine... Ki gondolta volna, hogy a mi drága kis ászunknak tetszik Kagami, nem srácok? - mosolygott sunyin.

És ekkor újra beállt a csend.

Kagami arca hirtelen vörössé vált, és egyesek képtelenek voltak eldönteni, hogy az ász elpirult, vagy csak a dühtől ilyen piros.

- Neem...! Nem engem! - Kiáltotta újra, és közben a fogait csikorgatta. - Ez a szaros Ganguro...

- Kit hívsz te Gangurónak...?! - Kiáltott közbe.

- ... Kurokót csókolta meg! - Folytatta üvöltve, mire a teremben - újra -, beállt a csend. - Te rohadt szemétláda! - Lihegte később.

Egy ideig nem szólalt meg senki sem, de aztán egy csattanó hangra mindenki oda kapta a fejét. A mellettük álldogáló pityergő Momoi kezéből kiesett a kis tábla, amit midig magával hordozott az edzések folyamán. A szája megremegett, és könnyes szemmel bámulta a gyerekkori barátját.

- Dai-chan... - Suttogta, aztán odaszaladt a másikhoz, és pofonvágta. - Hogy tehetted...? Hogy...? Megcsókoltad Tetsu-kunt?! Mikor?! - Kiáltozta, és közben Aomine mellkasát püfölte a kezeivel. - Tetsu-kun... Tetsu-kun... - Mondogatta hüppögve.

A másik hagyta magát, aztán egy idő után eltolta a mellkasától a lányt.

- Ugyan már Satsuki... - fintorgott -, az már régen történt. - Sóhajtott. - Másodikosok voltunk a Teikouban... Mit kell ezen rágódni...? - tárta szét a karját, aztán haragosan Kagamira nézett.

- Mi van Bakagami, Tetsu elszólta magát neked...? Hee? - kérdezte. - Ezért vagy ennyire pipa? Vagy mi van?

Kagami nem válaszolt, csak lihegve, lassú léptekkel a kék hajú felé sétált. A többiek tettek egy óvatlan mozdulatot előre, hogy megállítsák ha bármit is lépne a vörös, de többet nem tettek.

Taiga belenézett a másik szemeibe, mire az felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Mi va-

Aztán Aomine újra megismerkedhetett Kagami öklével, de ettől nem terült el. Sokkolva bámult Kagamira, és vicsorogva megkérdezte.

- Most meg mi a bűnöm...?!

- Hogy mi...?! Azt kérdezed mi...?! - Remegett meg Taiga keze, és Momoi sem tudta már, hogy a Seirin ásza miért bántja tovább a barátját.

- Igen, baszd meg azt kérdezem!

- Te seggfej, ezt azért kaptad mert leszopattad magad Kurokóval! - Üvöltötte, és készült újra megütni a másikat, de szerencsére a többiek - kivételesen - gyorsan reagáltak, és elcibálták Aominétől a vöröst.

Aomine megdöbbent a másik szavai hallatán, és természetesen a többiek is így voltak vele. A kék hajú oldalra pillantott a mellette álló lányra, és rémülten vette észre, hogy annak szemei elkerekedtek. Látta a lányon, hogy egy világ omlott össze benne, és hirtelen azt sem tudta mit csináljon.

Aztán bevillant.

- Mégis mi a faszról beszélsz Kagami?! Tetsu nem szopott le engem! - Üvöltötte a másiknak, és a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Momoi szemébe - lelkébe - is kezd visszatérni az élet.

- Mi...? - kérdezte a lány halkan.

- Tagadod Ahomine?! Tagadod?!

- Naná, hogy tagadom te hígagyú! Szerinted ilyennel hazudnék?! Honnan a büdös francból vetted ezt a sületlenséget...?! - kérdezte. - Figyeljetek - nézett a lányra és a vörösre, meg a többiekre is -, jó bevallom, egyszer... kétszer ha smároltunk Tetsuval, de semmi több! Tetsu... Tetsu soha nem szopott le engem...! - Mondta, és keseredetten beletúrt a hajába. - Satsuki... tudod, hogy ilyennel sosem hazudnék. - Fordult a lány felé, aki beharapta az alsó ajkát.

- Biztos?

- Igen.

- Tutira, Dai-chan?

- Igen, tutira. - Mondta, és közben bólogatott is hozzá. Momoi elmosolyodott, és megölelte Aominét. A srác vigasztalóan megsimogatta a lány hátát, aztán fájdalmas kiáltás közepette térdre esett Momoi előtt, és a kisebb testrészére szorította a kezét.

- Hiszek neked Dai-chan... - mondta Momoi villámló szemekkel, és a levegő szinte izzott körülötte -, de nem nézem el, hogy hozzá nyúltál az én szeretett _Tetsu-kunomhoz_... Így most kvittek vagyunk... - Mosolygott most már kedvesen, és elkezdett ellépdelni Aominétől. - De - nézett át a válla fölött -, ha még egyszer ilyesmit teszel Tetsu-kunnal... Akkor megszabadítalak egy nagyon fontos testrészedtől... - Vált fenyegetővé a hangja, és amikor Aomine elmotyogott egy "Értettem"-et, újra csak mosolyogni kezdett.

Kagami sem volt már dühös a másikra, hiszen látta a kék hajú szemeiben, hogy amaz nem hazudik. Megvakarta a tarkóját, és leült az egyik padra.

Aomine közben feltápászkodott, és ő is ahhoz a padhoz botorkált sántikálva, amelyen Kagami ült. Közben az orra alatt morgott a női szerelem mélységeiről. Megfogott egy jég akkut, és arra a bizonyos _fontos testrészére_ helyezte. Felszisszent a hidegtől, aztán látta, hogy Momoi is levetődik közé és Kagami közé. A srácok meg leültek velük szemben, és a hármasukat figyelték.

Aztán Aomine végül kibökte.

- De tényleg, Kagami... kitől tudtad meg? - fordította feléje a fejét.

Kagami arca hirtelen átváltozott szenvedővé, mire egyesek értetlenül pillantottak egymásra. A vörös szemei visszafojtott könnyektől csillogtak, és Aomine érezte mélyen legbelül, hogy valami nagy gáz van. Valami nagyon nagy gáz. Aztán a Seirines tag sóhajtott, és válaszolt.

- Kuroko mondta.

- Heee? - nyikkant meglepetten mindenki.

- Mint ti is tudjátok... a meccs óta nem jött suliba... de ma bejött... és... - Túrt bele a hajába. - Az az ember nem Kuroko volt. Nem az a KurokoTetsuya volt, akit ismertünk.

- Ezt, hogy érted? - kérdezte Susa.

- Igen, fejtsd ki. - Bámult rá a szemüvege mögül Imayoshi.

- Tetsu-kun... megsérült?

- Nem, tudomásom szerint nem... de... átváltozott.

- Az istenit neki Kagami! Bökd ki végre! - Mondta neki Aomine.

- Ch.. a haját befestette narancsra, a nyelvébe piercinget tetetett, elkezdett cigizni... soroljam még? - fújtatott.

A csend újfent beállt, és mindenki elkezdte elképzelni az újdonsült Kurokót. Hát, őszintén senki sem tudta ilyennek látni a fantom tagot, így el is hessegették az ilyen gondolataikat.

- Tetsu-kun...

- Basszus. - Dőlt előre Aomine, és a haja eltakarta az arcát. - Basszus...

- Aztán megint elkezdett úgy viselkedni mint akkor... Közölte velünk, hogy Ő Tokiya, és hogy Tetsuya, akit mi ismerünk, csak egy szerep volt amit mindig is játszott... Hogy Kuroko Tetsuya valójában nem is létezik... - Suttogta. - Olyasmiket mondott amikor kérdőre vontuk, hogy miért cigizik, hogy örülnünk kéne annak, hogy nem füvezik meg ilyesmi... Meg, hogy ennyiből meg is dugathatná magát valakivel, mert jó pénzt kapna a testért... - Rázta meg a fejét, hogy még csak ne is gondoljon erre az eshetőségre.

Momoi már a közepénél elkezdett sírni, ugyanis neki teljesen elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy a drága, kedves, jó modorú, segítőkész Tetsu-kunja ilyen dolgokat műveljen... Habár tetszett neki a meccs napján lévő Tokiya is, de a szívében csakis Tetsu-kunnak van hely.

- E-ez hi-hihetetlen... - Motyogta közbe Sakurai, mire Aomine ránézett. - A-ah! Sajnálom, hogy ilyesmit mondtam! - kiáltozott, mire Wakamatsu megrázta a fejét.

- Elég! - Kiáltott a barnára.

- Sajnálom, hogy sajnálom!

- Ryou! - Mondta már Susa is, aztán megborzolta a fiú haját. - Nyugi.

A fiú bólintott és csendben maradt.

Megint ültek egy csendben egy ideig, aztán Aomine határozottan megszólalt.

- Srácok, ki kell derítenünk, hogy mi a fene folyik Kuroko körül.

Mindenki bólintott, kivéve Kagamit.

- És, hogy tervezed? - nézett rá szkeptikusan a vörös.

- Hehe... meg van a sátán telefon száma... Nos, ha őt mozgósítjuk, akkor a banda összegyűl... és onnantól nincs megállás. - Vigyorgott a vörösre, mire az amint felfogta a mondottakat, elsápadt.

...

Valahol az egyik régióban egy vörös hajú fiú tüsszentett. Megdörzsölte az orrát, és bámulta a kezében tartott kosárlabdát.

- Jól vagy Sei-chan?

- Persze.

...

**- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar feladjátok**. - Vigyorgott a kis csoportra Kuroko, és újra kifújta a füstöt, de most az orrán. Nem foglalkozott Junpei és Kiyoshi helytelenítő pillantásával, így újra beleszívott a szálba.

**- Nos, hogy őszinte legyek, már az is meglepett, hogy ilyen sokáig képesek voltatok követni... De kérdem én, bölcs dolog volt ez?** - lépett el a faltól, és fenyegetően tett egy lépést a csoport felé, kik öntudatlanul is hátráltak. **- Az arcotok azt üzeni, hogy nem. **- Kuncogott.

-** Tudjátok, a kukkolók általában büntetést kapnak... De nincs kedvem a zsarukkal bíbelődni, így hát elintézlek én magam titeket... -** Vigyorgott, és a többiek hátán felállt a szőr.

Elképzeltek egy csomó lehetőséget, hogy Kuroko mit is csinálhat majd velük... És egyiküknek sem tetszett egyik fájdalmas képzelés sem, így összeszedték a bátorságukat, és elszántan néztek a fiatalabb szemeibe.

Ha Tokiya meg is lepődött volna a csoport reakcióján, azt nem mutatta ki.

Szusszantott, és Rikóra bámult. Hyuuga azonnal a lány mellett termett, és pár másodperccel később Kiyoshi is. Tokiya megrázta a fejét, és beleszívott a cigijébe.

**- Szóval Shintarou mondta neked** - intett a fejével Riko felé -, **hogy kövessetek engem...?** - kérdezte, és ne-hazudj-nekem szemekkel bámulta a lányt.

Aida nyelt egyet, és a remegő kezeit a háta mögé dugta. A fejét elfordította, és nem válaszolt. De Kurokónak ennyi is bőven elég volt.

- **Tehát tényleg ő volt.** - Mondta, és tett még egy lépést a többiek felé, akik kissé megijedve hátráltak tőle. Felhúzott szemöldökkel és meglepett pillantással méregette őket, mint aki nem érti miért félnek tőle. De aztán leesett neki, és elnevette magát.

- **Ah, ne féljetek.** - Rázta meg a fejét. - **Az "elintézlek titeket" szöveget ne vegyétek komolyan** - legyintett -, **csak kíváncsi voltam a rémült arcotokra, és elmondhatom nagyon szórakoztató volt.** - Mosolygott, és körülnézett az utcán.

Egy ideig csendben álldogáltak, aztán Kuroko elnyomta a kerítés kiszögellésén a csikket, majd eldobta valamerre.

- **_Riko-chan,_ elkérném a telefonod.** - Mondta pár perccel később.

A srácok megfeszültek, Riko pedig beharapta az alsó ajkát, és még mindig nem nézett az elsősre.

- Nem adom oda. - Válaszolt aztán halkan.

- **Hehe** - mosolygott sunyi Tokiya -, **nem kérés volt.** - Nyújtotta ki a kezét a lány felé.

- Riko, ne add neki oda. - Mondta Junpei, és a srácok egyetértően bólintottak.

- Mit csinálnál a telefonommal? - kérdezte végül, és végre a másik szemeibe nézett.

Tokiya a másik kezével beletúrt a hajába, és fáradtan sóhajtott egyet.

- **Fel akarok valakit hívni, de kezd bennem felmenni a pumpa, úgy hogy ha jót akartok** - nézett körbe az itt lévőkön, aztán a tekintete újra megállt a lányon -,** ide adod most. És nyugi, nem töröm össze.**

Riko nyelt egyet, és elkezdte előkeresni a telefonját a táskájából. Hiába voltak többen, nem akartak kockáztatni Kurokóval, hiszen ki tudja, hogy mire képes még... És úgy sem akartak járni mint Kagami... De egyikük sem adta meg magát, viszont nem tetszett nekik az sem, hogy Kuroko így viselkedik velük...

Kiyoshi épp sorolta volna az ellenérveket az edzőnek, hogy miért ne adja oda neki a mobilt, de amikor találkozott a pillantásuk, és a lány megrázta a fejét, elhallgatott.

- Tessék, itt van. - Adta oda a szürke készüléket, amit Tokiya azonnal ki is kapott a kezéből.

- **Jó kislány**. - Mondta csak úgy, és azonnal nyomkodni kezdte a telefont. Pár percig keresgélt a névjegyek között, aztán végül megtalálta amit keresett.

Megnyomta a hívás gombot, és a füléhez emelte a telefont. Az néhány másodperig kicsöngött, aztán megszólalt benne a jól ismert hang.

- Riko-san? Sikerült megtudni, hogy Kuroko hol lakik?

Tokiya egy ideig nem szólalt meg, de aztán elvigyorodott, és a hátát újra a falnak döntötte.

- **Hé, Shintarou, olyan jó hallani a hangod ezen a napfényes délután... -** Mondta végül, és tisztán hallotta, ahogy a másikban benne reked a levegő. - **De a hangodból ítélve, úgy látszik nem vagyunk egy véleményen.** - Mosolygott.

A többiek körülötte értetlenül néztek egymásra, ugyanis fogalmuk sem volt arról, hogy Kuroko miért pont Midorimát hívta fel...

- Kuroko...

- **Igen...?**

- Miért van nálad Riko-san telefonja? - kérdezte a szemüveges.

- **Oh, hát nem volt nehéz elcsípni őket miközben megpróbáltak követni engem... De tudnod kellene már, hogy nem a szaros dögökre kéne hagynod a piszkos munkát, hanem magadnak kellene elintézned...** - Válaszolt.

Izuki azonnal dühbe gurult, ahogy néhányan mások is a sértésre... Még, hogy szaros dögök...?! Ez már túl megy minden határon! - Gondolták, de Kiyoshi azonnal megállította őket attól, hogy visszaszóljanak a kisebbnek.

Midorima nem válaszolt, csak hallgatott a vonal túlsó végén.

**- De lenne egy kérdésem... Mond, honnan tudtad meg, hogy elköltöztem?** - vakarta meg az állát a narancs hajú. - **Csak nem az én édes drága szüleim mondták el?** - kérdezte.

- Nem mintha közöd lenne hozzá Kuroko.

**"Heh."**

- **Nincs közöm hozzá négyszemű...? Szerintem van, mivel te utasítottad ezeket** - intett a senpaiok felé a kezével, de tudta jól, hogy a zöld hajú ezt nem látja -,** hogy kövessenek. De nem is kell válaszolnod, hiszen az előbb elárultad magad.** - Kuncogott. **- Csak szólok, hogy jobb ha leszálltok rólam, mert nem lesz jó vége... Ugye nem akarná egyikőtök sem, hogy a kedves kis Tetsuya-chan megsérüljön...?**

- M-mi...

- **Oh, hát csak nem eltaláltam Shintarou...?** - vigyorgott Tokiya. -** Tudod, igaz?**

A narancs hajú biztos volt abban, hogy a másik tudja, hogy mi a baja. Viszont fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság amiatt, hogy mégis ki a franctól tudhatta meg... Nem nagyon emlékezett a zöld hajú dolgaira, így most meg volt kötve a keze. De azért volt benne tartás, és nem kérdezte meg Midorimától ezeket...

- Igen, tudom _Tokiya_. - Jött a válasz.

Kuroko ördögien elvigyorodott, mire a mellette lévőket kirázta a hideg.

Mi a francról beszélnek? - Gondolták mindannyian.

- **Jól van Shintarou... tehát nem kell pont neked ecsetelnem azt, hogy képes vagyok bármit, bármit megtennei annak érdekében, hogy megszabaduljak Tetsuyától... És tudod ha újabb ilyen akciókat terveztek ellenem, lehet, hogy amikor hazaérek, és készítek egy szendvicset, megcsúszik a kés a kezemben... Vagy nem figyelek és kilépek egy autó elé...** - Kuncogott csukott szemmel, így nem láthatta a többiek elhűlt képét. - **Engem ugyanis semmi más nem érdekel ezen a szaros világon, mintsem, hogy megszabaduljak-** - Halkult el, ahogy megérezte a zsibbadást a fejében. A pupillái kitágultak, és élesen beszívta a levegőt.

_"Midorima-kun..."_

- **...Te-tetsuyától** - nyelt egyet -, **és nem izgat még az sem, hogy ha emiatt meg kell majd hallnom...**

_"Midorima...kun... segíts...!"_

- **Ch... Fogd be.** - Halkult el Tokiya, és a kezét a fejére szorította. - **Kussolj**.

- Nem is mondtam semmit. - Mondta suttogva Shintarou.

_"Midorima-kun... Midorima-kun... Kér-kérlek segíts..."_ - Hallotta Tokiya újra, az olyan jól ismert és utált hangot.

**"Fogd be Tetsuya. Hallgass."**

Tokiya keze remegni kezdett, és hirtelen elöntötte a pánik. Gyorsan összeszedte magát, és erőteljesen, ellentmondást ne tűrően, újra beleszólt a telefonba.

**- Megértetted, Shintarou? Ha bármi ilyesmi megtörténik megint, annak Tetsuya látja kárát. Fel fogtad?** - nyelt egyet halkan.

- Igen. Megértettem, de Kuro-

Kuroko nem várta meg a mondat végét, ellökte magát a faltól, hátra arcot csinált. A telefont átdobta a válla felett, és Mitobe még időben el tudta kapni, mielőtt összetört volna a járdán.

Döbbenve és értetlenül nézték végig, ahogy Kuroko gyorsan elsétál az utcán, fel rúg pár kukát, és eltűnik a tömegben.

- Mi a franc volt ez? - kérdezték egyszerre egy kis idő után.

* * *

**Köszi, hogy elolvastátok. :D Hibákért tényleg bocs, de nem tudtam rendesen àtnézni a fejit (a vége felé) mert a szaros vihar - nem viccelek, egy szaros tornádó volt xD - miatt az alját a telefonomon tudtam csak megcsinálni. És rohadt idegesítő! -.- **


	9. Chapter 9

**Helló!~ :D Itt az új feji. :) Hát egy kicsit lelombozódtam, amiért nem kaptam kritikát... :/**

**Viszont, köszönöm neked Hinamori! :D *puszikat küld***

**Olyan jó érzés volt mikor elolvastam! :) Nagyon örülök, hogy tetszett, és hogy nevettél...! ;) Köszi, hogy felhívtad a figyelmem Nigoura, mert azt hittem leírtam, hogy hova került, de úgy látszik nem... ^^" Hehe... Köszönöm, hogy olvasod! :) *.***

**Úgy tervezem, hogy a következő fejeszet lesz a visszaemlékezéses rész, szóval úgy várjátok. ^_^**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Tokiya mögött hangosan csapódott be az ajtó, ahogy bevágta maga után. Hátával nekidőlt, és erősen lihegett. Remegő kézzel gyorsan bezárta maga után, ledobálta a cuccait, és a földre rogyott. A kezeit a fejére szorította, azzal a reménnyel, hogy az elmulasztja a fájdalmát.

A mellkasa fel-alá járt, és teljesen megizzadt. Teljesen felmelegedett, úgy érezte, mintha a teste tüzelne belülről. A haja csapzottan tapadt a homlokához, és a feje folyamatosan lüktetett.

**- Baszd meg...** - Lihegett.

A térdei is megremegtek, így végül Kuroko elterült a parkettán, és a hátára fordult. A fájdalom a lábujjától egészen a fejéig tetejéig hatott, természet ellenes impulzusként. Minden egyes fájdalom löketkor a háta ívbe hajolt, és szenvedően felkiáltott.

**- A... rohadt... életbe...!**

Összeszorította a fogait és a szemeit, majd ide-oda hánykolódott. Ahogy össze-vissza forgolódott, beverte néhány testrészét, pár dolgot le is vert, de a fájdalom a fejében elviselhetetlen volt számára, így észre sem vette.

Pár pillanat múlva újra hátára feküdt, és mélyeket lélegzett. A szemei hatalmasra tágultak, és mintha rohama lett volna, úgy remegett az egész teste. Aztán hirtelen megállt minden mozgásban, a szemei fennakadtak, és elájult.

...

Amint Riko hazaért, lerakta az összes holmiját a szobájába, és átöltözött. Lement a földszintre, és a konyhában elkezdett kávét főzni az apjának. Megkent pár kenyeret, kiöntötte a lefőtt kávét egy bögrébe, és megterített az asztalon.

Aztán besétált az apja dolgozószobájába, és felkeltette a kanapén szundikáló Kagetorát.

- Áh, Riko, ilyen korán itthon vagy? - kérdezte kómásan a férfi.

- Már délután három körül van apa... gyere csináltam neked kaját, kint van a konyhában, edd meg.

- Oké, most pedig gyere kicsim adj egy cuppanós puszit édesapádnak...! - Hajolt a lány felé, mire az hasba vágta.

- Perverz vénember... - Suttogta csak magának Aida, és elkezdett kisétálni a szobából, nem törődve a földön síró apjával.

Kiment az előszobába, felhúzta a cipőjét, és füttyentett egyet. Pár másodperc múlva a lépcsőn hangosan lerobogott a kis Nigou, és farkát csóválva dörgölőzött a lány lábának. Riko rárakta a pórázt, eltette a kulcsait, és odakiáltott a már a konyhában lévő apjának.

- Elviszem sétálni Nigout! Majd jövök!

- Rendben, vigyázz magadra! Ne hagyd, hogy bármilyen perverz, mocskos em- - Mondta egyfolytában Kagetora a védő intelmeit, de Riko ezeket már nem hallotta, mert már az elején becsapta az ajtót, és elment.

Ahogy sétált az utcákon, figyelte az embereket, a fákat, madarakat... Aztán amikor megérkezett a kedvenc helyére, leült, és az ölébe vette a kiskutyát. Amaz vakkantott egyet örömében, és élvezte ahogy a helyettes gazdája a fülét vakargatja.

Később viszont nyüszített és nyafogott, mire Riko próbálta felvidítani.

- Hiányzik a gazdid, ugye Nigou?

- Arf!

- Ne aggódj - sóhajtott a lány, és az égre emelte a tekintetét -, minden rendben lesz... Reméljük.

...

Tokiya olyan hirtelen ült fel, hogy bevágta a fejét a betonfalba. Felszisszent, majd a kezével megsimogatta a fejét, és mélyeket lélegzett. A teste már nem remegett, a feje sem lüktetett úgy mint azelőtt. A haja sem tapadt már a homlokához csapzottan, és a testéről sem folyt a víz, sőt, kifejezetten jól érezte magát.

Innen tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben.

Aztán megérezte az ismerős dohos szagot, látta maga előtt a sötétséget, és fintorgott egyet.

**"Remek."**

Körülnézett, és meglátta a gyertyát, amelyet éveken át adta számára az egyetlen fényforrást, a szobában. Elfordította a fejét, és az egyik sarokba bámult. Pár pillanattal később hallotta a láncok csörgését, és a mozgolódást.

Tokiya elvigyorodott.

**"Lám, lám..."**

Kuroko óvatos mozdulatokkal csúszott felfelé, majd végül remegő lábakkal felállt, és a kezével megtámaszkodott a falon. Nagyot szusszantott, és magabiztosan indult el a matrac felé. Közben beletúrt a kezével a hajába, és elkezdett kuncogni.

Egy közelebb és közelebb ért, és amikor a gyertya az útját állta, felrúgta. Az hangos koppanással ért földet a másik sarokban, de Tokiyát ez nem érdekelte. Ökölbe szorította a kezeit maga mellett, és hangosan megszólalt.

- Fényt! - Kiáltott, és alig egy pár másodperc múlva a helyiséget világos fény töltötte be.

Tokiya tudta, hogy mivel átvette az őt megillető helyét, a dolgok teljesen megváltoztak. Olyan dolgok mint a fény kérése, évekkel ezelőtt elérhetetlen volt számár, de most... Most már minden megadathat számára. Habár nem tervezi, hogy sokáig itt marad ebben a "ketrecben", ugyanis hiába a sok jó, itt úgy érzi magát mint egy fogságba esett vad.

Még akkor is, ha az arcán nem is látszik semmi.

Lenézett maga elé, és akkor meglátta a kék hajat, és a hozzá tartozó testet is.

Hm.

**- Tetsuya.** - Mondta, mire a másik nagyot nyögve felsandított. Látszott a másikon, hogy még a mozgás is fájdalmas számára.

- Ki...ki...? - próbált beszélni, de a hangja olyan reszelős volt, mintha beteg lenne. Kuroko nem lepődött meg, hiszen Tetsuya több mint egy hete nem beszélt.

A kék szemek félelemmel voltak teli, és Tetsuya próbált arrébb húzódni a narancs hajútól a matracon. Egészen a piszkos matrac végébe húzódott, és ahogy kúszott, a karjain lévő láncok csikorgó hanggal követték őt. A fájdalom ellenére a térdeit felhúzta, és átkarolta őket a kezeivel. A csuklója sebes és véres volt a bilincsektől, de Tokiyát ez nem hatotta meg.

**- Tetsuya.**

A kék hajú megremegett Tokiya hangját hallván, és csak óvatosan pislantott fel a másikra. Furcsa mód ismerős volt a másik neki, de nem azért, mert ugyanúgy néztek ki.

- Mit...? - nyelt egyet Tetsuya, és érezte, hogy a félelem maró savként kúszik fel a szívébe. Úgy érezte menten hányhatnéka támad, már csak a másik undorodó pillantásától. A harag a düh, a kék és fekete szemekben... A gyomra összeszorult.

**- Ohoho... Ennyire ne félj, Tetsuya. Azt hittem, hogy nem fogsz meglepődni amiatt, hogy itt vagyok, hiszen te hívtál.**

- Mi...? - kérdezte fáziskéséssel a kék hajú.

**- Amikor Shintarout szólongattad, hogy segítsen... Nos akkor történt valami, ami miatt most én itt vagyok. A négy szemű nem hallhat téged, ezért én** - bökött a mellkasára, és leguggolt a fiú elé, vigyázva, hogy ne érjen a matrachoz -, **öntudatlanul is reagáltam... rád. Azt hiszem. Mindegy. Ezzel csak megkönnyítetted a dolgomat végül is...**

- Miről...?

**- Így könnyebben meg tudok szabadulni tőled...** - Nevetett fel, és szinte a falak is beleremegtek a hangjába. A mennyezetről pár kisebb darab le is hullott, de ennél több nem történt.

Csak annyi, hogy Tetsuya már nem a lábait ölelgette, hanem a fejét takarta el a kezeivel, és remegett.

- Miért...? Miért...? Miért akarod ezt tenni velem? - suttogta szinte csak magának, és a kezei mögül sandított fel a narancs hajúra.

Az újra felnevetett, és egy cigit "varázsolt" magának elő. Meggyújtotta, a szájába vette, és egy mélyet szippantott a szálból.

Tetsuya csak nyikkantott egyet az önnön arcképe viselkedése láttán.

**- Heh** - fújta ki a füstöt -,** hogy miért? Mert az utamban állsz. Elvetted tőlem az életem. Mindent... és azt hiszed megúszhatod épségben...? Ó, nem...** - rázta meg a fejét -, **nem nem, kedves Tetsuya...** - Állt fel, és minden egyes mondat után mélyítette a hangját, és úgy nézett a kékségre, mintha egy féreg lenne.** - Nem mintha bárkinek is hiányoznál... Lehet, hogy neked fel sem tűnt, de egy ideje én vagyok kint helyetted.** - Magyarázta, és egyáltalán nem érdekelte ha a másik nem fog belőle fel semmit sem. **- Te itt vagy benn... én pedig ezt tettem magunk... magammal.** - Vigyorgott, és a kezével végig mutatott saját magán.

Tetsuya elborzadt, ahogy észrevette.

Narancssárga haj, különböző szemek, állatias vigyor... piercing... - Vette észre ahogy a másik kidugta a nyelvét neki.

**- Na, ennyire ne sokkoljon már...** - Röhögött Tokiya.** - Ez még semmi. Láttad volna a barátaid arcát amikor bizonyos dolgokat műveltem velük...** - kuncogott -, **az idióta Taiga arca volt a legjobb!** - Nevetett megint.

- Mit... mit tettél velük...? Kagami-kunnal...? - kérdezte rémülten Tetsuya.

**- Semmit, de tényleg...** - túrt bele a hajába Tokiya, és újra beleszívott a cigijébe -, **csak nyomatékosan közöltem velük a kilétemet... és miegymást.** - Vigyorgott szemtelenül.** - De téged ez ne izgasson, csak azzal törődj, hogy _meghalj_ végre.** - Mondta komoly hangon, és Tetsuya teljesen lefagyott a másik éles pillantásától. **- Bármit tehetsz, innen ki nem juthatsz... Azt garantálom.** - Húzta félmosolyra a száját, és eldobta a csikket.

- Mióta... mióta vagy... te kint? - kérdezte a kék hajú, habár a tekintete értetlenséget tükrözött.

**- Amióta helyet cseréltünk a Téli Kupán.** - Jött azonnal a válasz, és Tetsuya úgy érezte mintha pofon vágták volna. Emlékezett a hangra, ami szólította őt azon a napon, de...

Nem tudta, hogy milyen... Ah.

- Milyen... nap van ma?

**- Hehe, még sem vagy olyan hülye, mint amilyennek gondoltalak. Hétfő.**

Tetsuya ledermedt. Nyolc napja ő nem csinált mást, csak ájultan feküdt itt... Mi történhetett azóta?!

**- De ne izgulj... bármi is történne velünk** - mutatott magára Tokiya majd a kék hajúra -, **mély nyomot fogok hagyni az emberekben... **- vigyorgott -,** de te ezt nem fogod már látni. **- Mondta, és fenyegetőn elindult a másik felé.

Kuroko azon nyomban felpattant a matracról, és próbált elmenekülni a narancs hajú elől. Futott és futott az egyik sarokba, de a láncok visszarántották, és elterült a padlón. Lihegett, és arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki erősen felrántja őt a hajánál fogva. Fájdalmasan felszisszent, és a kezét a támadója csuklójára szorította, hogy az elengedje. Mondani sem tudott semmit, mert egy pillanat múlva Tokiya a matracra hajította, és ráült. A kezeit a másik kifeszítette, hogy ne tudjon ellenkezni, és az arcába bámult.

Tetsuya hangosan lihegett, érezte ahogy félelmében a könnyek égetik a szemét. Egész testében remegett, és elborzadva vette észre, hogy a föléje tornyosuló mennyire élvezi ezt.

És akkor Tetsuya halkan megfogatta magának, hogy soha, de soha nem akar ilyen lenni, mint... **Ő.**

Aztán a könnyek azonnal végigfolytak az arcán, amint megérezte a másik kezeit a nyakára szorulni. Rettegett a következő percektől, de nem tudta levenni a szemét a másik intenzív tekintetéről, és vigyorgó ajkáról. A szorítás a torkánál egyre erősebb és erősebb lett, és Tetsuya elkezdett levegő után kapkodni. Érezte, hogy már mozognia is nehezebb, és észrevette ahogy a végtagjaiból elszáll az élet.

A szemei összeszűkültek, és érezte, hogy eljött a végső pillanat. A szemei lecsukódtak, és nem mozdult többet.

Tokiya nézte maga előtt a mozdulatlan fiút, és beletúrt a kék hajba. Figyelte a másik egyenletes légzését, megremegő szempillát, a foltokat a nyakán.

Tokiya nem volt hülye.

Ha így próbálta volna megölni a hamis énjét, akkor az semmi jóra nem vezetett volna. Ki tudja, talán örökre itt ragadna - megint - ebben a mocskos, kútnak is beillő szobában, és azt nagyon - ohoho _nagyon_ -, de nagyon nem akarta.

**- Minden egyszerűbb lesz így nekem, Tetsuya.** - Állt fel, és elindult az előbb megjelent ajtó felé. **- Ha egész végig ájult leszel, akkor minden... minden egyszerűbb lesz.** - Kuncogott, és halkan ellépdelt.

**- Fényt ki.** - Mondta és a szobát azonnal elöntötte a sötétség. Átnézett a válla felett, és frusztráltan megrándult a szemöldöke. A gyertya ugyanott állt, és fénylett, mint ahonnét ő felrúgta. Egy ideig bámulta a fénylő tárgyat, aztán ciccegett, és egy vállrándítással visszafordította a fejét.

Mosolyogva lépett ki az ajtón, és újra deja vu érzés kerítette hatalmába, ahogy hallotta, hogy maga mögött az ajtó csikorgó hanggal bezáródott.

**"Heh."**

* * *

**Köszi, hogy elolvastátok. :D *.*  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helló!~ Itt a fejezet! :)**

**Remélem élvezni fogjátok! :DD**

**Hinamori~: Köszönöm, hogy írsz! :*) Örülök, hogy tetszik Tokiya gonosz énje, ugyanis nagyon ügyelek annyira, hogy ilyen legyen a karaktere. Aki a célja érdekében bárkin képes átgázolni, nem kötődik senkihez sem... ^^ Olyan kis aranyos volt, hogy azt írtad, hogy Kagami várja őt a másik oldalon. :D Jót mosolyogtam rajta. :) Remélem, hogy bejövős lesz a gyerekkori rész, és nem okoztam csalódást. Megpróbáltam a kicsi Shint olyan Tsun-Tsun cukinak megcsinálni, amilyennek tudtam. *.* Nagyon boldog voltam, amikor pluszban még két történetemhez is írtál kritikát! :D *ölel* **

**És, hogy szeretem-e a Merlint? A MERLINT?! Ohohoho, nem én IMÁDOM! xD Merthur a kedvencem, de sok mást is olvasok... ^^ Nagyon tetszik az ötleted, ugyanis a gépemen van pár Merlines történet (próbaképp, de nem kerülnek fel) hogy megtudjam milyen is... Nagyon szeretem a sorozatot, amikor csak tehetem nézem. *.* Viszont a befejezése nem tetszett, sajnáltam, hogy Arthur meghalt. ( megjegyzem, van egy csomó jó Merthur/Brolin fic... hehe) Imádom Bradley Jamest és Colin Morgant. Olyan jól eltudták játszani Arthur és Merlin szerepét. :3 Annyira fanatikus vagyok, hogy videókat néztem róluk (bakikat, díjátadós, hülyülőseket) Youtube-n... ^^ Az ötlet nagyon tetszik, szerintem meg is próbálkozom vele, de előbb be szeretném fejezni a Skizofréniát. Nagyon szeretném minden elgondolásomat megvalósítani ezzel kapcsolatban, nem akarom elkapkodni. :D (mert ismerve magam képes lennék rá xD ) Szóval csak várnod kell, és remélem, hogy addig is elég izgalmas lesz ez a történetem. :)**

** Momo-chan is írt az Ötletbörzébe, egy ItaNaruSasu ötlet félét, ami szintén bejön. :D Szóval szeretném majd azt megvalósítani előbb (ha eljutok odáig ^^" ) aztán a Merlinest. :)**

**És én örülök neki Hinamori a közlékeny vagy! :D Puszi és köszi ;)**

**U:i. Nem tudom, hogy te mennyire vagy Merlin fan, de Face-n van egy csoport, aminek a neve "_Merthurt a népnek!"_. Ott elég jó - sőt - király történeteket írnak. Magyarul (is)! xD Persze mire való a fordító... És Hinamori-chan, ha van kedved olvasni egy kis Merlin ficet, a kedvenc történeteim között van sok, és egy amit végig bőgtem. :( Olyan megható volt... Remembrance a címe... a Refuse pedig a folytatása. Én sírtam rajta, szóval... Nem happy endes... Na de elég sok jó történet van ott... :D**

**Ariama: Nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy írtál nekem! Hihetetlenül jól esik, köszönöm. :D Próbálok mindig a lehető leghamarabb frissíteni ;)**

**ED: Köszönöm, hogy írtál nekem! :D Megdobogtatta a szívemet, amikor azt írtad, hogy Tokiya menő - MENŐ! - karakter lett! Annyit dolgoztam rajta! :D xD Örülök, hogy ilyen gyakran eljártok erre. :) De sajnos nem tudom hány fejezet lesz, ugyanis a történet önálló életre kelt. xD Viszont szeretnék olyan sok fejezetet írni, amennyit csak tudok. ^^ Reméled nem Happy End lesz? xD Ilyet se hallottam még! Lol! Hát mondok jobbat... Magam sem tudom, hogy melyik legyen ^^" Még el kell döntenem :D **

**Betti-chan: Remélem, hogy ez a fejezet is elnyeri a tetszésedet, mint az összes többi. Köszönöm, hogy írtál, nagyon boldog voltam miatta! :D *.* Ez az eddigi kedvenced? Nem hiszed el, miközben olvastam amit írtál (telóról) vigyorogtam mint állat. Anyám meg komplett hülyének nézett xD :)**

**Ahh, amúgy nem tudom, hogy hogyan lehet válaszolni a kritikáitokra. Nem így mint fent, hanem máshogy... Nem is tudom, az úgy lehetséges? ^^"**

**Tudjátok erősen töröm a fejem egy szexes részen (Tokiyával persze), de nem tudom, hogy az rontana-e a történeten... Szerintetek legyen benne vagy ne? A lehetséges választások ők: HanamiyaxTokiya, HaizakixTokiya. Fontos (egy kicsit), hogy ők lennének, de nem árulom el miért :P**

**Majd a válaszaitok alapján eldöntöm, hogy ha írtok. ^^**

**Addig, is jó olvasást!**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

- Végre itt vagytok! - kiáltott fel Minami boldogan, és azonnal megölelte az ajtóban állókat. Midorimáék visszaölelték a lányt, és összemosolyogtak. Kentarou odaadta a hozott ajándékot Minaminak, és beléptek a házba.

- Azt hittem, hogy már nem is jöttök!

- Bocsáss meg Minami-chan, Shin kissé nyűgös volt... nem akart jönni, de amikor megtudta, hogy Tetsuya-chanhoz jövünk, akkor... Láthatod, itt vagyunk. - Mosolygott kedvesen Masakawa, és megsimogatta a mellette álló kisfiú zöld haját.

A kicsi Shintarou magához ölelte a rózsaszín plüss nyulát, és pirulva elfordította a fejét.

- Nem is igaz. - Mondta halkan később.

- Shintarou, légy jó fú, és köszönj szépen. - Fordult feléjük Kentarou, de a lányok látták, hogy a tekintetével Toshirout kutatja.

- Jó napot Minami-san.

- Szia, Shintarou-chan... - mosolygott Minami -, a nappaliban van Ken, menj csak. - Vigyorgott a férfire, és játékosan megbökte a másik vállát. A férfi csak szórakozottan megrázta a fejét, és elindult.

- Most komolyan... - sóhajtott Sachiko -, néha tényleg _- tényleg -_ nem tudom, hogy Kentarou engem vagy a férjedet szereti-e jobban... - Rázta meg a fejét.

Minami legyintett, majd közelebb hajolt a barna hajú lányhoz, és a fülébe suttogott.

- Hagyjad... ez egy olyan dolog a közöttük, amit mi nem érthetünk... - Rázta meg ő is a fejét, aztán beletúrt a kisfiú zöld hajába.

- Shintarou-chan, Tetsuya-chan is a nappaliban van, menj be nyugodtan.

- Itt vagyok anya. - Jött hirtelen a monoton hang, mire Minamiék sikítva ugrottak arrébb.

- Kyaaa! Tetsuya-chan...! - Tette a kezét a szívére Minami. - Ne ijeszd meg ennyire anyut, jó?

- Sajnálom anya.

- Mióta voltál ott, Tetsuya-chan? - Hajolt le elé Masakawa, és megpaskolta a fiú fejét.

- Én mindvégig itt voltam. - Jött az azonnali válasz, és Kuroko egy pillanattal később elütötte a nő kezét. - És kérem ne simogassa a fejemet Masakawa-san, nem szeretem.

- Haha, Minami~! A fiad olyan édes! - Kuncogott a lány, és felállt. - És milyen udvarias...

- Hát igen, fogalmam sincs, hogy kitől örökölhette... - mosolygott a kék hajú -, édesem, miért nem mentek be apuhoz Shintarou-channal? Játszatnátok valamit, ne~?

Tetsuya nem mondott semmit, csak bólintott. Midorimára nézett, aki szintén őt bámulta.

A kék hajú oldalra billentette a fejét, és kérdőn nézett a zöld szemekbe. A két nő kíváncsian nézett össze, és mosolyogva figyelték a fiaikat.

- Midorima-kun? - kérdezte végül a kisebb.

A zöld hajú csak a másik elé sétált, és a kezébe nyomta a nyuszit. Utána elfordult, és a mutatóujjával feljebb tolta a szemüvegét az orrán, majd pirulva megjegyezte.

- Ez a tiéd, Kuroko. A vízöntőnek ma szerencsétlen napja lesz, jobb ha ez nálad van. Nem mintha annyira érdekelne, nanodayo. - Motyogta az utolsó részt.

- Ah... nem tudom mit jelent ez, de köszönöm Midorima-kun. - Válaszolt Tetsuya, és elindult a nappali felé. A többiek öt perc után vették észre a fiú eltűnését, és egy-két kínos pillanat után, mindannyian bementek a nappaliba.

Miközben a szoba felé tartottak, Sachiko félrehúzta a kicsi Shint, és megkérdezte tőle.

- Drágám, nem az volt a mai napon a te szerencse elemed? Nem lesz baj ha nem követed majd Oha-Asa tanácsait? - nézett kérdőn a kisfiára. Tudta jól, hogy Shintarou mennyire imádja Oha-Asát, ezért... Bár fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a kisfia mikor szerette meg a műsort, de...

- Nem, nem lesz. A mai nap kivételes. A vízöntőnek és a ráknak is ugyanaz a szerencse eleme, és ma a vízöntőnek nagyon rossz napja lesz, így ha nincs nála szerencse elem, akkor szörnyű dolgok történhetnek vele. - Mondta teljesen komoly arccal.

Oh, szóval ezért kellet beugrani még egy plüss nyusziért, mielőtt idejöttünk... - Gondolta.

- Értem, és veled mi lesz?

- Amíg Kuroko biztonságban lesz, addig nem érdekel, hogy velem mi lesz. - Tolta fel a szemüvegét, és Sachikót ez a mozdulat nagyon emlékeztette az idősebb Midorimára... - Nem mintha annyira törődnék Kurokóval, nanodayo.

Pfft.

Masakawa, jó anya hírében állt - sőt, annak is tartotta magát -, ezért megpróbált minden erejével azon lenni, hogy ne nevessen fel itt a fia előtt.

- Persze kicsim. Most pedig menj, Tetsuya-chan már biztosan vár... - Mosolygott, és a szája sarka megrezdült.

- Te nem jössz? - nézett rá a fia átható pillantással, és Sachiko mér tényleg a végét járta.

- De, csak leveszem még a pullcsim. Menj csak. - Noszogatta a kisebbet, aki bólintott, és bement a nappaliba.

A lány nem bírta tovább, letérdelt a földre, és a hasát fogva felkuncogott.

A fiam annyira Tsundere! - Gondolta.

Egy kis idő után felkelt, és levette a pulóverét, majd ő is bement a szobába.

...

- Mou~! Toshirou! Ne mondj ilyeneket! - Csapta meg a férjét Minami, és ivott egyet a poharából. - Olyan gonosz vagy!

- De Minami, ez az igazság.

- Haha! Nem is tudtam, hogy veszekedtetek Tetsuya-chan nevén. Én mindig azt hittem, hogy már akkor eldöntöttétek a nevét, amikor megtudtátok, hogy babátok lesz...

- Hát, én már régen eldöntöttem, hogy Tetsuya lesz a fiam neve, de Minami ragaszkodott a Terumi névhez. - Rázta meg a fejét Toshirou, és nem foglalkozott a felesége pillantásaival. - Ha tudnátok, hogy meddig kellett őt győzködnöm!

- Dehát a Terumi olyan cuki név...! - Mondta duzzogva később a kék hajú nő.

- Igen, egy lánynak. - Mondta Kentarou, és ő is ivott.

- Köszönöm! - Tárta szét a karjait a kisebb férfi, és mosolyogva vette észre, hogy Ken pacsira emeli a kezét.

Kuroko csak mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, és összeérintette a kezüket.

- Végre valaki, aki ugyanígy gondolja! - Mosolygott, és megvakarta a tarkóját.

A lányok szem forgatva fordultak egymás felé, és próbálták figyelmen kívül hagyni a másik párost az asztal túloldalán. Szinte úgy látták, mintha a férjeik keze a kelleténél tovább lett volna összekulcsolva, és mintha a levegő is megváltozott volna körülöttük... Talán a szemeik kápráztak, hogy rózsaszín füstfelhőt, és néhány virágot is láttak körülöttük...?

A lányok összenézek, és megpróbálták ezeket a dolgokat a fejük leghátsó részébe száműzni.

Elkezdtek egymással különböző dolgokról beszélni, és a gyerekek a szőnyegen nem is foglalkoztak velük.

Shintarou és Tetsuya szemben ült egymással a fehér szőnyegen, és míg az előbbi rákokat rajzolt egy lapra, az utóbbi csak maga elé bámult, plüss nyusziját ölelgetve.

- Nem rajzolsz Kuroko? - nézett a kék hajúra a szemüvege mögül Midorima.

A fiú csak ránézett, és nemet intett a fejével.

Ez Midorimának nem tetszett.

Kuroko mindig is csendes típus volt, de nem ennyire. Most csak egyszerűen... fura.

Látatlanban a zöld hajú megrázta a vállát, és tovább rajzolt. Letette a fekete ceruzát, és a kezébe vette a zöldet. Kiszínezte az egyik rákot, és nem zavartatta magát amiatt, amiért amaz nem piros. Miután végzett a bal oldali rákkal, letette a zöld színest, és felvette a világoskéket. Összehúzta a szemöldökét, és távolból is lehetett látni a kicsi Shintaroun, hogy nagyon koncentrál. Óvatos mozdulatokkal próbálta tökéletesen kiszínezni a jobb oldali rákot, vigyázva nehogy kimenjen a vonalon.

Miután végzett, lerakta a kék ceruzát is, és leporolta a nem létező koszt a kezeiről. Megnézte a rajzát, és akkor vette észre a furcsaságot. Ránézett a kék színű rákra, majd fel Tetsuyára. Ezt eljátszotta még több alkalommal, és amikor észrevette a hasonlóságot a rák színe és Kuroko hajszíne között, elvörösödött.

A fejét lehajtotta, így a haja eltakarta a szemét, és imádkozott, hogy senki se vegye észre a vörösségét.

- Shin, kisfiam, minden rendben? - pillantott a fiára Ken. - Kissé vörös az arcod. - Mondta később, és amikor a fia nem válaszolt, Sachiko azonnal aggódva fordult feléje.

- Shintarou? - kérdezte az anyja is tőle, és már készült volna felállni, de Midorima megrázta a fejét.

- Nincs semmi anya. Csak melegem van.

- Biztos?

- Igen, ne aggódj.

- Rendben kicsim, játssz csak tovább. - Mondta, és amikor a fiú bólintott, Ken és Sachiko is visszafordult beszélgetni, Shintarou pedig észrevétlenül összehajtogatta a rajzát, és a pulcsija belsejébe rejtette.

...

- Anyu. - Állt Sachiko és Minami mellé Midorima. - Valami baj van Kurokóval. - Mondta azonnal, mire az összes felnőtt egyből a zöld hajút figyelte.

- Hogy érted Shin? - kérdezte az apja komoly hangon, mire a fiú megfeszült.

- Hát... egy ideje csak bámult maga elé, és amikor szólongattam nem reagált... de a legfurcsább a szeme. - Mondta, és megdöbbenve vette észre, hogy a felnőttek körülötte megdermedtek.

- Milyen volt a szeme Shintarou...chan? - remegett meg Minami ajka, ahogy megkérdezte, Shin pedig értetlenül nézett körbe.

- Az egyik... fekete lett. - Válaszolt, de a következő pillanatban annyit érzékelt, hogy az apja felkiált, az anyja pedig magához öleli őt, és Minami-sannal együtt a földre vetődnek.

Mindenki a fejére szorította a kezét, és Midorma látta, hogy az apja, és Kuroko-san is a földön guggoltak.

- Mi... mi történt? - kérdezte rémülten Minami, és Shin látta ahogy a nő, a zöld szemeivel a körbenéz, Kurokót keresve.

- A lámpa. - Válaszolt Kentarou, és az asztal mögötti fal felé mutatott, ahol egy lámpa darabjai voltak szétszórva.

- De hát az... a nappaliban volt... - kapott levegőért a kék hajú nő, és összenéztek Kennel -, ugye nem... - Lett vizenyős a lány szeme.

- Tetsuya! - Kiáltott fel Toshirou, és felállt. Mindenki más is felállt, Shintarout pedig az anyja a háta mögé tolta védelmezőn.

- Anyu...? - kérdezte a zöld hajú tétován, de senki sem válaszolt neki.

- Tet...Tetsuya-chan...? - Remegett meg Minami hangja.

A felnőttek körbenéztek a nappaliban, és azonnal észrevették a szőnyeg közepén álló, vigyorgó kisfiút. Amikor Ken meglátta a fekete szemet, azonnal Sachiko felé fordult.

- Sachiko, vidd fel Shint, és maradjatok is ott. Ne gyertek le bármit is hallotok, érted?

- Kettő ... kettő ... Ken

- Most!

- Oké...! - Bólintott a barna hajú, majd felkapta Midorimát, és a fiú tiltakozásai ellenére - és a Kuroko utáni kiáltozásait figyelmen kívül hagyva -, felszaladt az emeletre, és bezárkózott Tetsuya szobájába.

...

- Anyu? Anyu miért jöttünk fel? - kérdezgette Sachikót Shin, mert egyáltalán nem értette, hogy az anyja, miért járkált fel alá Kuroko szobájában...

Kuroko szobája...

Midorima újra elpirult, és zavarában elkezdett körbenézni.

- Hol van Kuroko?

- Nincs semmi baj Shin, ne félj...

- Nem félek anyu, de hol van Kuroko?

- Oh... ő lent maradt apáékkal... ne aggódj.

- Mi miért nem maradtunk ott velük?

- Mert... dolguk van Shin.

- De ... Kuroko ...

- Shin... Csak megbeszélnek valamit. - Hazudta. - Mindjárt szólnak, hogy lemehetünk, szóval miért nem játszol valamit továbbra is? - Mosolygott, miközben megpróbálta elterelni a fia figyelmét.

Aztán eszébe jutott.

- Shintarou-chan~! - Ment közelebb a fiúhoz, és hátulról megölelte.

Midorima nyafogott - persze ezt hangosan soha sem vallotta volna be -, amiért az anyja erősen magához szorította.

- Anyu, ne szoríts ennyire. Kuroko hol...? - kérdezte volna, de Sachiko megelőzte.

- Mou~! Shin-chan~! Mért nem mutatod meg anyunak a szép kis rajzocskádat amit csináltál? - kérdezte. - Láttam ám, hogy a pulcsidba rejtetted...! - Kuncogott, és megpuszilta a fia nyakát, majd várta a hatást.

Ami nem is maradt el.

Midorima azonnal elvörösödött, és feljebb tolta a szemüvegét az orrán. Masakawa nem tudta, hogy ezt szándékosan vagy öntudatlanul csinálja-e a kicsi Shin, ha zavarban érzi magát...

- Nem tudom miről beszélsz, nanodayo. - Motyogta, és elfordította a fejét.

- Ajj, Shintarou~! Olyan édes vagy! - Kuncogott, és jobban megölelte őt. Közben hallotta a lentről érkező zajokat, kiabálásokat, és nagyon kíváncsi lett.

Bűntudatot érzett, amikor egy ilyen pillanatban nem volt ott Minami mellett, de Shintaroura is gondolnia kell... És Sachiko biztos volt benne, hogy Minami majd megérti...

Aztán felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált, majd visszaszólt a fiának.

- Nem nézem meg a rajzod, ha elfoglalod magad most édesem. Jó? - kérdezte reménykedve, és legbelül imádkozott, hogy a fia bekapja a csalit.

- Rendben. - Válaszolt a gyerek, és az egyik kisebb asztalhoz sétált, majd az ott lévő fehér lapokra - ismét - rajzolni kezdett.

Masakawa hálát adott annak, hogy sikerült elterelnie a fia figyelmét arról, hogy ők miért is vannak idefenn, míg a többiek odalenn...

Bár nem tudja, hogy Shintarou mikor kezdett ennyire kötődni a kis Tetsuya-chanhoz... De Sachiko biztos volt benne, hogy ezt az apjától vette át, aki szinte - _szinte!_ - odavan a másik Kurokóért...

A tekintetét a fiáról az udvarra szegezte, és a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, ahogy végignézte az ott lezajló eseményeket.

A teste megremegett, megtámaszkodott a párkányban, és kitágult pupillákkal meredt kifelé.

A kis Tetsuya-chan ordibálva - szó szerint - menekült Toshirou és Kentarou elől. A kis fiú körbenézett a kerben, keresve valami menekülő utat, de sajnos semmit sem talált. Legalábbis Masakawa ezt látta az ablakból.

A fiú megfordult, és szembenézett a két férfival, miközben vadul vigyorgott.

Sachiko hátán felállt a szőr.

A gyerek a felnőttekre mutatott, érdekesen megmozgatta a nyakát, és nevetve mondott valamit, ami miatt Minami a földre rogyott.

A barna hajú észrevette, hogy a férje valamit nagyon magyaráz a gyereknek, de az mit sem törődve vele hátrálni kezdett. A lány rémülten kapott a szívéhez, és bámulta Tetsuyát, ahogy az megbotlik a slagban, és a zöld "zsinórral" együtt beleesik a medence vizébe.

- Neee...! - Kiáltott fel, és amikor észrevette magát, a szájára tapasztotta a kezét, és rémülten fordult hátra.

Midorima csak mi-baj-van-anyu arccal bámult Sachikóra, aki megrázta a fejét. Próbált mosolyogni, de nem nagyon akart összejönni neki.

Gyorsan visszafordult, és olyan közel hajolt az ablakhoz, hogy a lehelete fehér pára lenyomatot hagyott az üvegen.

A szíve dübörgött a mellkasában, ahogy látta a férjét, és a fia keresztapját kimászni a medencéből, a mozdulatlan Tetsuyával.

Arrébb nézett, és meglátta a földön síró Minamit, és a barátnője szenvedő arcát látva, az ő szemét is elkezdték a könnyek égetni.

Visszafordította a tekintetét, és beharapott szájjal figyelte, ahogy Toshirou megüti a gyerek hátát, hogy az kiköpje a szájából a vizet. Kentarou közben lehámozza a fiúról a slagot, és félredobta, majd két ujját a fiú nyakához emelte, keresve annak pulzusát.

Miután Tetsuya kiköpte a vizet a szájából, hangosan felköhögött, és Masakawa még innen is láthatta, hogy a fiú pár másodperc után, elájul.

...

Miután Sachiko megkérte a kisfiát, hogy maradjon fenn, és rajzoljon neki valami szépet, ő lefött a földszintre.

Sokkoltan bámult körbe, ahogy beért a nappaliba. Lámpák, vázák hevertek a földön darabokra törve. Néhány párna szét volt tépve, tele volt a padló cserepekkel és üvegszilánkokkal.

Masakawa csak ezután vette észre a többieket, és azonnal hozzájuk sietett.

...

- Mi történt, jól van? - kérdezte, és magához ölelte a síró Minamit.

- Igen, most már jól van. - Válaszolt Ken, és beletúrt a moha zöld hajába. A szemüvege már régen lekerült róla, amikor is Tetsuya leverte róla.

- Jesszusom...! Ti véreztek! - kiáltott fel később Masakawa, ahogy besétáltak a nappaliba.

Az ájult Tetsuya Toshirou kezeiben feküdt, aki lerakta őt a - még - egyben lévő kanapéra.

Minami végül összeszedte magát, és botladozva elsétált a kanapéhoz. Letérdelt a férje mellé, és szeretetteljesen megsimogatta Tetsuya kék haját. A keze vizes és nedves lett, de ez egy cseppet sem zavarta. Megpuszilta a kék hajú arcát, és mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy az lélegzik.

- Gyere Toshirou, bekötözöm a sebeidet. - Mondta a hátuk mögül Ken, mire a fekete hajú férfi vonakodva felállt, és leült az asztalhoz.

Miután lekezelték a vágásokat, karmolásokat, arra vártak, hogy Tetsuya végül felébredjen.

Mindenki aggódva nézte a fiút, de Kentarou esze máshol járt, és próbált nem fintorogni. Most már tudja, hogy mi lehet a baj Tetsuyával, és a legfélelmetesebb dolgot kell majd megtennie nem sokára, amit egyáltalán nem akar.

Megmondani ezt Toshirounak és Minaminak...

- Hé - kezdte miután vett egy nagy levegőt -, mielőtt Tetsuya felébred... beszélnünk kell.

- Miről? - nézett rá Toshirou, de Ken félrenézett. - Miről, Ken?

- Most már tudom, hogy mi az oka annak, hogy Tetsuyával ilyesmik örténnek.

- Tényleg...? - kérdezte boldogan Minami és Sachiko egyszerre, de amikor meglátták Kentarou szenvedő képét, nyeltek egyet.

- Ken, mi a baj? - lépett mellé a férje mellé a barna hajú. - Mi a baj Tetsuya-channal?

Midorima nem bírta tovább, felállt, és járkálni kezdett a romokban álló szobában.

- Toshirou, Minami, jó ideje barátok vagyunk... - kezdett bele -, sok mindenen keresztül mentünk a középiskolás éveink alatt - pillantott Kurokóra majd Minamira -, és... és én vagyok Tetsuya keresztapja, te - nézett Kurokóra megint -, pedig Shiné, és... és ígérem minden tőlem telhetőt meg fogok tenni azért, hogy segítsek neki meggyógyulni.

- Kentarou... - állt újra a sírás határán Minami -, miért mondod ezt úgy, mintha a fiunk halálos beteg lenne...?

Toshirou nyelt egyet.

- Tetsuya... ő... ő... Skizofrén. - Mondta aztán, és a tenyerével eltakarta a szemeit, hogy ne lássa a barátja arcát.

Hiába nem látta, a szíve összeszorult, ahogy meghallotta Toshirout és Minamit fájdalmasan felkiáltani.

...

- Anyu?

- Ajgen, Shin?

- Mikor megyünk Kurokóhoz?

- Majd valamikor, rendben?

- Oké.

...

- Apu?

- Megint?

- Ennek a fagyinak olyan a színe mint Kuroko hajának.

- Hehe... kisfiam hát ezért választottad?

- Nem. - Jött az azonnali válasz.

- ...

- ...

- Shintarou, elpirultál.

...

- Anyu, hol van az a rajzom, amit még a múltkor Kurokóéknál rajzoltam?

- Nem tudom kicsim, megnézted már a szobádban?

- Ismét.

- Akkor keresd tovább.

- Rendben.

...

- Anya, ma a vízöntőnek balszerencsés napja lesz. Szerinted Kuroko be tud szerezni egy gofri sütőt?

- Pfft... Nem tudom Shin, biztosan.

- Nem kéne szólni neki?

- Majd felhívom őket, oké?

- Oké...!

...

- Apu, nem aludhat nálunk Kuroko?

- Most nem kisfiam.

- Miért?

- Mert beteg.

- Oh.

- ...

- ...

- Majd küldök neki valami kis finomságot a nevedben, rendben?

- Újra!

...

- Shintarou-chan, megszeretnéd látogatni Kurokót?

- Ki az a "Kuroko", anyu?

- Hogy...?

...

- Kentarou ... Shin ... o ...

- Az lesz a legjobb, ha elfelejti, Sachiko. Tetsuya sem emlékszik rá, nem kéne több szenvedésnek kitenni őt sem.

- De... annyira szerette őt!

- Egy nap majd elmondjuk neki. Ne aggódj.

- Haa... rendben.

* * *

Shintarou a mai napig nem emlékezett a gyerekkori barátságára Kurokóval, de az egyetlen bizonyíték számára azokból az időkből a rajz, ami most, még ha porosan is, az asztalán feküdt.

A két nem szokványos színű rák, és a gyermeteg kézírással odafirkantott hatalmas betűk:_ Legjobb barátok. Örökre._

A lap jobb sarkában pedig ez állt: _Nem mintha nagyon érdekelne, nanodayo._

Ahogy Midorima mosolyogva végigsimított az évekkel ezelőtt készült rajzán, döntött. Felkapta az asztalon a fekete tollát, és a rákok arcára húzott egy kerek vonalat.

Aztán fogta a celluxot, és felragasztotta a képet az ajtajára.

Most már, ha mindennap felkel, emlékezni fog a régi időkre, amit még anno Tetsuyával töltött.

És reggelente mindig egy mosolygós Kuroko fogja őt köszönteni, még akkor is, ha az igazi a nagyvilágban erről nem is tud semmit.

* * *

**Köszii, hogy elolvastátok!**

**Remélem tetszett! :)A rajzos rész szerintem olyan kis cukiii...!  
**

**Azért írtam így meg a részt (az emeletről nézve), mivel nem lett volna értelme ha a földszinti eseményeket írom le. De lent csak annyi történt, hogy Tetsuya kiabált, tombolt... semmi érdekes. :D Nem is mondott semmi fontosat, csak olyanokat, hogy: "Menjetek a francba!", "Hagyjatok békén!", "Tűnjetek el!"... A többiek meg csak megpróbáltak menekülni a repülő csészealjak elől... :D hehe...  
**

**Ezért koncentráltam a Shintarous részre. :) **

**Sziasztok! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayo~ Remélem élvezni fogjátok az új fejezetet! :D**

**Betti-chan: Köszönöm, nagyon sokat dolgoztam Midorimán, hogy cuki legyen! :D Remélem írsz még! ;)**

**ED: Nem tudom még a párosítást, de eddig még nem is terveztem bele. Majd kiderül! ^_^ ( Viszont az előző fejiben azért kérdeztem meg azt, hogy szeretnétek-e _olyan_ részt, mert én magam sajnos még nem döntöttem el... Nem tudom, hogy rontaná-e a történetet vagy sem... -.-" ) Kösziii, hogy szerinted is Tsun-tsun cuki lett Midorima! :3 És amikor azt írtam, hogy Shin rákokat rajzol, ne egy ilyen profi munkát képzelj el... Ha nem egy ilyen gyerek rajzot, ugyanis ők ott 8 évesek voltak. (habár Midorima lehetett 9-is, de az csak részletkérdés... :D ) És, hogy ki kinek az apja/anyja? :D**

_**Kuroko Toshirou és Minami: Tetsuyáé/Tokiyáé. (De gondolom ez érthető ^^)**_

_**Midorima Kentarou és Masakawa Sachiko: Shintaroué. :) **_

_**Akashi Seitaro és Haruka(elhunyt): Seijuuroé.**_

**Remélem segítettem. :D**

**Ha szeretnétek írhattok ötletet a többi GOM szülők nevéhez... Nem tudom még, hogy szerepelni fognak-e, de ha igen, és ha írtok neveket, akkor szeretném ha figyelembe vennétek ezeket: Kentarou neve azért lett ez, mivel azonos nevet akartam Shintarouval. (Pl. a Shin/Ken-ben a "tarou" folytatás ugyanaz. Akashi apjának a neve szintén megegyezik a fiának a nevével, hiszen mindkettejük neve "Sei"-vel kezdődik...**

**Assz'em, Aomine faterjának már adtam nevet... Mi volt az, talán Daisuke? :D ^^"**

**És, hogy az iskolakezdés ellenére, még velem maradtok. :) Nem áll szándékomban felhagyni az írással egyhamar... ;) És, hogy elnézegettek ide pár naponként, mert lehet - nem biztos -, hogy jön majd a friss! :DD **

**Köszi, hogy elolvastátok, és ha majd írni fogtok! :) *.***

**Ahh, elvileg 2015-ben jön a Kuroko 3.évada... :/ ^_^ T_T**

**Szóval, örülnék ha megírnátok azt, hogy szeretnétek-e bele olyan dolgot... Tudjátok, Haizakira vagy Hanamiyára voksolhattok! :3 Miért szeretem én a rossz fiúkat...? :)) xD**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Tokiya fájdalmasan felnyögött, és elkezdte kinyitogatni a szemeit. A homloka ráncba szaladt, ahogy hirtelen nem értette, hogy miért is fekszik a padlón. Aztán minden eszébe jutott, és megpróbálta óvatosan megmozdítani a fejét. A fájdalom a mozgásra erősödött, és elkezdett homályos foltokat látni. Később viszont minden elkezdett számára élesedni, és - a fájdalom ellenére -, körbenézett a szobában.

Látta a szeme sarkából az ajtót, maga mellett a szőnyeget, ami össze volt gyűrve. Pár üvegszilánk is volt a földön, és Kuroko észrevette, hogy néhány bútor arrébb tolódott. Fintorgott egyet, lassan felemelte a kezét, és beletúrt a hajába. Aztán, ahogy a kezét végighúzta az arcán, érzett valami nedvességet az ujjain. Frusztráltan felsóhajtott, majd felemelte a kezét, és rápillantott.

Csak bámulta a vörös anyagot, és hirtelen nem is tudta, hogy mit reagáljon. A vér szinte megbabonázta, és úgy látta mintha amaz csillogna a fényben. Úgy érezte magát, mint aki be van rúgva, de biztos volt benne, hogy csak amiatt zsibbad a feje, mert az előbbi forgolódásban beverte.

Képtelen volt türtőztetni magát többé, az ujjait a szájához emelte, és bekente az anyaggal az ajkait. Aztán kidugta a nyelvét, és lenyalta mind az ujjáról, mind az ajkairól a vért. Azonnal érezte a fémes ízt a szájában, és elkezdett kuncogni a saját magán.

Miután "végzett" az ujjaival, elkezdte keresni a sebet az arcán. Pár pillanattal később meg is találta, és így rájött, hogy miért is fáj annyira a bal szeme. Nem tudta pontosan, hogy mekkora a seb, ezért minden erejét összeszedte, és feltápászkodott. Amikor felállt, forgott körülötte a világ, így megkapaszkodott a falban. Mélyeket lélegzett, összeszorította a szemeit, és a száját pengevékony vonallá préselte.

Remegő lábakkal elsétált a fürdőszobába, a jobb kezével megtámaszkodott a csapban, míg a másikkal a bal szemét takarta el, hogy a vér ne csöpögjön szerte széjjel. Kék szemével megnézte magát a tükörben, és megdöbbenésére már nem csak az ujjai, hanem az egész keze véres volt.

**"Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ilyen szaros üvegszilánk ennyire felsérti a szemem..."**

Óvatosan elemelte a kezét a szeméről, és az arca fájdalmas fintorba torzult, ahogy megpróbálta kinyitni a bal szemét. Tokiyának fogalma sem volt arról, hogy valójában hogyan is sérülhetett meg ennyire, de tudta jól, hogy ezt hamarosan kezelni kell.

A kék szemével jobban megnézte a vágást, és teljesen meglepte az egyenes vonal a bal szemén. A homlokától a vágás keresztül haladt a szemhéján, és még lejjebb, egészen az arca közepéig. Nem volt nagy, az ember akkor veszi észre csak, ha elég közel jön hozzá.

Tokiya kiadott egy "Chö" hangot, és nem törődve a szúró fájdalommal, teljesen kinyitotta a szemét. Így végül megtudta nézni, hogy a látása károsodott-e vagy sem, és megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt, amikor mindent rendben talált. Viszont az előbbi mozdulata végett, a vér újra elkezdett folyni a sebből.

Gyorsan felkapott egy törölközőt, a szemére szorította, és kisietett a fürdőből. Út közben még felkapta a telefonját, és megkereste a listában az ismerős számot, majd tárcsázta is azt.

- Igen?

**- Keny, szükségem van rád... azonnal...!**

...

- Hát, örülhet, hogy ennél komolyabb baja nem esett a szemének. - Mondta az egyik orvos Tokiyának, majd ellenőrizte a kötést a fején, és amikor mindent renden talált, hátra lépett. - Nagyon nagy szerencséje volt, hogy nem vakult meg... Viszont nem kevés vért vesztett, így ne lepődjön meg az esetleges szédülésektől, hányingerektől... Ha elájul, akkor sincs baj, de ha más tüneteket is észlel, akkor kérem azonnal jöjjön vissza.

Tokiya felsóhajtott, és kibámult az ablakon.

**- Igen, megértettem. Kösz doki, sokat segített.** - Vigyorgott, mire a harmincas éveiben járó férfi csak megrázta a fejét.

Aztán az orvos elfordult, hogy elintézzen pár papírt, így Tokiya jobban megszemlélte magát az ablakban.

Nézte a fehér kötést, ami átfogta a fejét és a bal szemét. A haja kissé össze volt kuszálva, de annyira nem volt vészes.

- A kötést hagyd fenn pár napig, amíg a seb össze nem forr... A szemed szerencsére csak külső sérüléseket szenvedett, de a heg... Nos az örökre ott fog maradni.

**- Jah, sejtettem doki.** - Motyogta Kuroko, és pár pillanattal később, amikor már az agyába is eljutott az információ, felkapta a fejét.

**"Mi...? A heg... örökre...ott marad?"**

**"Kukuku..."**

Tokiya arca vigyorba torzult, ahogy rájött, hogy szerzett valami maradandót Tetsuyának. Ez a "kis" seb, lesz a bizonyítéka, az ő létezésének...Hogy élt, lélegzett, itt volt... Ha bármi történne vele, és újra helyet kellene cserélnie Tetsuyával, ez emlékeztetni fogja őt rá...

Egy másodperccel később kopogtattak az ajtón, de Tokiya továbbra is csak kifele bámult az ablakon.

- Igen? - Hallotta az orvos hangját.

- Áh, Yokozawa, de jó, hogy végre megtaláltalak. - Jött az ismeretlen hang.

- Ennyire kerestél?

- Igen, ugyanis kell a segítséged... Van egy barátom... Ahh, jobban mondva a keresztfiam... Beteg... szeretném ha átnéznéd az anyagát, kíváncsi vagyok a véleményedre.

- Oh, hát persze. Csak nem ugyanazzal a fiúval történ megint valami... Hm, tudom, hogy mondtad már mi a baja szegénynek, de elfelejtettem... Látod, már a memóriám sem a régi!

- Ugyan, benne vagy még a korban...! - nevetett az ismeretlen. - Ő... személyiség zavarral küzd... Pár évvel ezelőtt volt az utolsó ilyen "változása", de most is megtörtént vele.

- Az bizony kellemetlen... Mikor jött ki rajta megint? - kérdezte a doki, a bizonyos "Yokozawa", és nekidőlt az ajtófél fának. Tokiya látta az üvegen keresztül a férfi hátát, és cipőjét, de mivel az ajtó nem volt teljesen nyitva, így a narancs hajú nem tudta, hogy ki a másik férfi.

Megrándította a vállát, és nem foglalkozott velük.

- Egy héttel ezelőtt.

**"Hm?"**

- Valami sokkolhatta szegényt, ugyanis azóta vette át az irányítást a hamis énje...

**"He?"**

- Szegény keresztfiam... a szülei, hogy aggódnak érte... meg a barátai, sőt még a fiam is!

**"Ez most hirtelen... mintha rám illene... Ch. Mindegy."**

- Oh, mintha csak kiköpted volna a fiad! Az a gyerek annyira hasonlít rád! - Mondta a férfi, és Kuroko biztos volt benne, hogy amaz mosolyog. - De mint is mondtál, mi a keresztfiad neve?

- Hm? Oh, az ő neve... Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya. A fiammal együtt jártak alsó-középbe...

**"Mi a faszom?! Ez az ember... ismer? Várjunk csakegy kicsit... hogy ez az ember lenne a... keresztapám? Mármint Tetusyáé? Mert ha igen..."**

Tokiya most próbált beolvadni, eltűnni, levegővé válni... Most, egyáltalán nem akarta magára vonni a figyelmet.

**"Ha a fiával jártam egy suliba... Akkor csak _azok_ lehetnek..."**

- Oh, tehát Toshirou fia? - kérdezte a férfi, Tokiya pedig lefagyott.

- Igen... Shin teljesen ledöbbent, amikor elmeséltem neki, hogy mi is a baja szegény Tetsuyának...

**"Áhá."**

Kuroko már nem is figyelt oda a beszélgetésre, csak továbbra is bámult maga elé, és elvigyorodott. Hallotta még, ahogy az ajtó kicsit jobban kinyitódik, és Kuroko az üvegből nézte az idegen férfit, aki a keresztapjának hívta magát.

Kicsit sem lepődött meg, hogy a férfi egy Midorima. Méghozzá Shintarou apja, és - tényleg - a kiköpött mása. Hátrazselézett zöld haj, ezüst keretes szemüveg...

**"Tehát ez az ember Tetsuya keresztapja..."**

Midorima később elment, és a doki - Yokozawa - vetett még egy utolsó pillantást Tokiya fejére, majd megkérte a fiút, hogy írjon alá néhány papírt. Kuroko felállta, és az asztalhoz sétált.

- Mi volt ez, doki? - bökött a kapott papírra a narancs hajú. - Csak nem egy új beteg? - kérdezte érdektelen hangon, de legbelül nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy Shintarou apja mit tud róla...

- Igen - sóhajtott a férfi -, Kentarou nagyon komolyan foglalkozik Toshirou fiával... Mikor még Tetsuya kicsi volt - így hívják a fiút, de ezt az előbb is hallhattad - ő kezelte.

**"Tényleg? Hm, érdekes...nem rémlik semmi arról, hogy helyet cseréltünk volna akkoriban Tetsuyával... És tehát Kentarou a férfi neve..."**

**- Csak így elmondja? Semmi orvosi titoktartás?** - Vigyorgott Kuroko a férfire, majd rátámaszkodott az asztalra, és a kezébe vett egy tollat.

- Á, ezt még nyugodtan elmondhatom. - Mosolygott, miközben legyintett egyet. - De többet nem.

**- Hm...**

- Ott írd alá, légy szíves. - Bökött a papír jobb sarkára.

Tokiya bólintott, és vigyorogva aláírta.

Aztán arrébb lépett, megigazította magán a - még mindig Seirines -, egyenruháját, és bólintott az orvosnak. De mielőtt kiment volna a ajtón, hátrapillantott a válla felett, és fenyegető hangon megszólalt.

**- És doki... mutassa meg a lapot** - pillantott a most már Yokozawa kezében lévő papírra -, **Kentarounak.**

- Eh? - nézett értetlenül a férfi, és Tokiya látta, hogy a másikat kiveri a víz. - Mi-miért?

**- Oh, ő érteni fogja. És mondja meg neki, hogy Shintarou ne felejtse el azt, amit megbeszéltünk.** - Vigyorgott, mire az orvos elsápadt. **- És ha lehet... azonnal, mert ha nem... Nos, azt nem szeretné megtudni Yokozawa-san...** - Kuncogott fel a férfi rémült képe láttán.

- Re-rendben. - Bólintott a barna hajú, és Kuroko végül kilépett az ajtón.

Miután távozott, az orvos homlokon csapta magát, amiért nem kérdezte meg a fiú nevét. Mivel a fiú nagyon vérzett, nem is akart késlekedni az ellátással... De egy ilyen dolgot elfelejteni!

A férfi megrázta a fejét, és gyorsan lepillantott a kezében lévő lapra, hogy megtudja a fiú nevét.

_- Okoruk Ayikot?_

...

- Hé, Kentarou! - futott Yokozawa az embereket kikerülve a zöld hajúhoz, és a fehér köpenye csak úgy lobogott mögötte.

- Hee...? Yokozawa? - nézte maga előtt Midorima a lihegő férfit, és felhúzta a szemöldökét. - Hisz az előbb beszéltünk... és épp menni akartam a rendelőbe, mert gél óra múlva jön a páciensem... de mi a baj? - kérdezte végül.

A barna hajú férfi lihegett még egy kis ideig, aztán megtámaszkodott a falon.

- Haa, ember... Csak, hogy utolértelek. - Simított végig a haján. - Az előbb, amikor beszélgettünk, épp kezeltem egy fiút, aki... hát hogy is mondjam, érthetetlen okból megkért arra, hogy mutassam meg ezt neked. - Vette ki a hónalja alól a dossziét, és átadta Midorimának.

Amaz értetlenül nézett, de elvette a mappát.

- Nem értem... - nézte a papírt -, mi közöm van nekem ehhez?

- Ne tőlem kérdezd... De a srác azt is mondta, hogy te érteni fogod... Oh, meg még azt is, hogy mondjam meg neked azt, amit mondott... Hogy Shintarou ne felejtse el azt, amit megbeszéltek.

A két férfi egymásra nézett egy ideig, aztán Midorima felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Mi a fene? Mit akar ez a gyerek a fiammal...? - húzta össze a szemeit, aztán meglepetten csapott a kezével a szájára.

Yokozawa értetlenül nézte, ahogy Midorima szeme elkerekedik, és a lap a kezében megremeg.

- Ken...?

- Várj... a gyerek... aláírta?!

- Igen... persze... de...?

Kentarou azonnal elkezdte átlapozni a papírokat, és pár pillanat múlva meg is találta a keresett lapot.

A ránc a homlokán mélyült, és nézte a nevet a lap jobb sarkában.

És nem értette.

- Ki a fene az a Okoruk Ayikot? - nézett Yokozawára.

A férfi csak megrázta a fejét, és megrántotta a vállát.

- Én sem értem... de hátborzongató volt... Félelmetes! Esküszöm neked, annak a gyereknek valami problémája van! - Rázta ki a hideg a barnát.

Midorima sóhajtott egyet, és csak bámulta a lapot.

Az emberek a kórházban fel s alá járkáltak, és ők ketten szinte elvesztek a ricsajban és a tömegben.

Aztán Kentarou végül megértette.

A szeme elkerekedett, elejtette a papírokat, majd megragadta az orvos vállait, és jól megrázta.

- Yokozawa! Merre ment a gyerek?!

- Eh... öh... Hát arra. - Mutatott lefelé, hiszen ők most a másodikon voltak. - Kifelé.

- Mikor?!

- Úgy tíz perce... miért?

- Francba! - Szitkozódott Midorima, majd megfordult, és elkezdett futni a kijárat felé. Nem törődött az utána kiabáló barnával, sem az orvosok, nővérek vagy látogatók értetlen pillantásaival, csak futott tovább.

Hirtelenjében olyan távolinak érezte a lépcsőket, hogy szinte már végtelen hosszúságúnak hitte.

_"Ez rettenetes!"_

Kikerült pár nővért, és botladozva bocsánatot kért, majd folytatta az útját.

_"Az a gyerek... Mit tehetett magával?! Mármint... mit tett Tetsuya testével?! Francba... nagyobb ökör vagyok mint gondoltam! Miért nem kérdeztem meg Yokozawától?!"_

Kentarou elérte a lépcsőket, és megfogta a korlátot. Átugrálta a lépcsőfokokat, vigyázva nehogy megcsússzon, és megsérüljön.

_"Hiszen... Okoruk Ayikot..."_

Épp indulni akart a következő lépcső felé, amikor is feltűnt neki valami a szeme sarkában. Hirtelen lefékezett, egy másodpercig maga elé bámult, majd kínzó lassúsággal fordult az ablak felé.

Egész testében ledermedt, ahogy meglátta a kék szemet, és a narancs hajat.

És a vigyort.

_"Nem más mint, Kuroko Tokiya! Csak visszafele írta a betűket!"_

Kuroko zsebre dugott kézzel bámult fel rá, és tovább vigyorgott.

_"Ezért mondta azokat a dolgokat Yokozawának! Mert biztos volt benne, hogy én rájövök!"_

Kentarou teljesen ledermedt, ahogy jobban szemügyre vette a fiút. A száját is eltátotta, úgy bámult ki az ablakon. Narancs haj, bekötözött szem... Jó ég...

Aztán Kuroko kivette a kezét a zsebéből, felemelte, ökölbe szorította, és kinyújtotta a hüvelykujját. Erre Midorima csak felhúzta a szemöldökét.

Egy pillanattal később, a kéz megfordult, és a hüvelykujj lefelé mutatott.

Midorima tekintete pedig elsötétült.

Látta, ahogy a fiú hasát fogva felnevet, és kinyújtja rá a nyelvét, majd a szó szoros értelmében bemutat neki mindkét kezével.

Aztán észrevette a kis golyót a fiú nyelvében...

Kentarou emlékeiben hirtelen előtűnt a kis Tetsuya babaként, két évesként, öt évesként... A férfi érezte, hogy a mellkasa összeszorul az abszurd látványra ott lent az ablakon kívül.

Meredt tekintettel nézte végig, ahogy Tokiya integetve elsétál, belül egy taxiba, és elmegy.

A zöld hajú a szájára szorította a kezét, és gyorsan leült az egyik lépcsőfokra, nehogy elessen. A kezeivel eltakarta az arcát, és a térdeire támaszkodott. Úgy érezte, hogy menten sírva fakad Toshirou helyett, de egy csepp könny sem hullott ki a szeméből.

- Jézusom... Tetsuya... Mit tett veled az a _szörnyeteg_?!

...

- Oi, Akashi, miért itt kellett találkoznunk? - ásított egyet Aomine.

- Igen, igen, Akashicchi! Ez a hely olyan sok emléket idéz fel...!

- Nya~ Kise-chinnek van agya?

- Atsushi...

- Ez mit akar jelenteni Murasakibaracchi?!

- Argh Kise! Hangos vagy!

- Ch, mintha te nem lennél az Kagami.

- Hee...? Van valami problémád Ahomine?

- Kit hívsz te Ahominének?!

- Dai-chan~! Ne mozogj, mert leesik borogatás!

- Ch...

- Ahaha! Ganguro bőrén meg se látszik a monokli! Ne izguld túl ennyire edző! Meg is érdemelte a szemétláda...

- Mondtál valamit Wakamatsu?!

- Dai-chan!

- Wakamatsu!

- Aominecchi...!

- Oi, Kise! Hangos vagy!

- De senpai!

- Ah, és én még azt hittem lesznek aranyos lányok~...

- Moriyama...!

Akashi Seijuuronak ebben a pillanatban kezdett el rángatózni - a sok hülyétől persze - a szemöldöke. Nézte az idióta társaságot maga előtt, és megpróbálta a lehető legrémisztőbb aurát felvenni magára. A szája sarka is kezdett már meg-megrándulni, ahogy nézte a halomnyi embert.

Ryouta épp menekül a senpaija elől, Daiki meg a Seirines Taigával üvöltözik, miközben a Touou tagok csak bámulnak rájuk. A Yosen csapatból a bizonyos Himuro Tatsuya meg próbálja visszafogni Taigát... Atsushi pedig csak tömi magába az édességeit...

Érdekes, hogy Atsushival csak Tatsuya jött... - Gondolta, de aztán el is felejtette.

Akashi hirtelen büszkeséget érzett a társai iránt, akik most teljes nyugalomban állnak mögötte. Viszont... ahogy a vörös hajú egy bizonyos - hiányzó -, illetőre gondolt, megállíthatatlan gyilkos aura kezdte őt körbelengeni, majd az egész tornatermet. Seijuuro a szemeivel észrevette, hogy a társai mögötte összerezzenek, és egy kis idő múlva végre feltűnt - az idióták hadának -, hogy ő is itt van.

Élvezte nézni, ahogy egyesek arca elsápad, elzöldül, hogy néhányan megremegnek, ledöbbennek, megfagynak ülő és álló helyükben...

És mind elhallgatnak.

- Nos...? - csendült fel hátborzongatóan a hangja. - Befejeztétek?

A teremben mindenki egyidejűleg bólintott.

A vörös kieresztett egy kisebb sóhajt, majd keresztbe fonta a kezeit maga előtt.

- Ryouta, Atsushi, Daiki... Tudtok valamit Shintarouról? - villant meg a szeme a Rakuzanosnak. - Hogy miért nincs itt?

- Eh... hát én egy ideje nem találkoztam Midorimacchival...

- Heee~ Nem tudok róla semmit sem Aka-chin...

- Én sem láttam őt egy ideje. - Vakarta meg a tarkóját a kék hajú.

- Hm... - Érintette meg a mutatóujjával Akashi az állát, és meredten kezdte bámulni a Seirines tagot. - Taiga?

- Eh... öh... hát... Nem tudok róla semmit... - Válaszolt azonnal, miközben egy is izzadtság folyt le a homlokáról, és Kagami ilyenkor kezdte el bánni, amiért nem hívta el ide a többieket...

De hát a fene gondolta volna, hogy Akashi azonnal ide rendeli őket... - Gondolta, és megérintette a felrepedt ajkát. Basszus... azért elég keményen tud ütni az az idióta Ganguro... - Nézett szúrósan a kék hajúra. Ugyanis miután az az istenverte Ahomine felhívta Akashit, elindultak - ide - de még mielőtt megérkeztek volna, Aomine jól behúzott neki egyet.

Azt mondta: _"Az előbbiekért, Bakagami."_

Kagami felsóhajtott, és körbenézett.

Szóval itt kosarazott még anno Kuroko... - Mosolygott, és jobban szemügyre vette a Teikou tornatermét.

- Aka-chin~ Hogy hogy itt vagyunk? - kérdezte Murasakibara, és egy újabb chipset tömött a szájába.

- Hm? Oh, hát kellett egy hely ahol nyugodtan beszélhetünk... És amúgy is, épp a közelben voltunk - intett a fejével a társai felé -, értelmetlen lett volna a Rakuzanba hívni titeket. - Eresztett meg egy félmosolyt, mire a teremben mindenki megborzongott. - Na meg, a Teikou közel van... mindenkihez. - Mondta, és egyesek összevonták a szemöldöküket Akashi hangján...

_Miért tűnt... annyira szomorúnak...?_

- És egy kicsit megfenyegettem a kosárlabda klub kapitányát, hogy napolják el az edzést... - Kuncogott.

_Neeeem...! Csak beképzeltük az előbbit!_

- Értem~

- És, Akashi, mi lesz a terv? - kérdezte Aomine. - Mit fogunk tenni... Tetsuval? - mondta gyorsan.

A teremben hirtelen mindenki elcsöndesedett, ahogy a kis Seirinesre gondoltak.

Akashi csak mosolygott magában, és egy kicsit elbambult.

- Sei-chan? Sei-chan? - integetett a másik szemei előtt nyitott tenyérrel Mibuchi. - Itt vagy?

Seijuuro olyan tekintettel bámult a hosszú hajúra, amivel ölni lehetne, de ez a magasabbat nem nagyon hatotta meg, csak tovább mosolygott.

- Gondolom van terved, hogy a kis Kawaii-chant mivel menthetnénk meg~ Ha már megparancsoltad nekünk, hogy itt legyünk...

- Reo, nem gondolod, hogy illetlenség így hívni olyasvalakit, aki meg sem engedte?

- Mondhatsz neki bármit Nebuya, Mibuchi az akkor is Mibuchi marad. - Mosolygott Hayama, és kivillantotta a hegyes fogát.

- Ahh~ olyan gonoszak vagytok srácok...

- Reo, Kotaro, Eikichi... Csend. - Mondta a vörös, mire a hármas azonnal befogta a száját.

A császár szemeivel Seijuuro körbenézett az itt egybegyűlteken, és vigyorogva újra megszólalt.

- A tervem az... hogy a holnapi nap folyamán... elkapjuk Tetsuyát, és rendesen... Elbeszélgetünk vele.

- Elbeszélgetünk...? - remegett meg Kise hangja. - H-hogy érted ezt Akashicchi?

- Értsd úgy, ahogy mondtam Ryouta. - Villant meg a másik szeme. - És remélem egyikőtök szája sem fog eljárni... - Pillantott mindenkire egyesével és, miután a többiek nemet imtettek a fejükkel, Akashi félelmetesen elmosolyodott.

- Akkor hát... mondom a részleteket.

* * *

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! :D**

**By:Lora98**


	12. Chapter 12

**Helló~ Itt az új fejezet, csak nektek csak most! xD**

**Ahh, csak engem visel meg ez a sz*ros iskola? :DD xD Olyan fárasztó... -.- És akkor jön még pluszban két tárgyból az érettségi :'( Remélem sikerül, bár ez még a jövő zenéje :D ^^**

**Um... már többször el akartam mondani, hogy amikor olyasmit írok, hogy Kuroko érdekes pozícióba forgatja a fejét stb, akkor azt képeljétek el, amikor a HP-ben Voldy (meg néha Harry) mozgatja a fejét. Olyan kígyósan xD :))) (ez a francos HP mánia... ~.~)**

**ED: Megpróbálok mindig karakterhű maradni, de néha változtatni kell rajtuk :D Örülök, hogy tetszett! ;) Habár már tudom mi a vége a Kurokónak, az animét jobban szeretem, mint a mangát... :3 Alig várom 2015-öt! ^-^ Nincs mit a nevekkel kapcsolatban. :D Köszi, hogy írtál, remélem elnézel még erre. :)**

**Betti-chan: Nagyon boldog vagyok, amiért írtál. :) Igyekeztem ezzel a fejezettel, remélem te is örülsz neki. ^_^ Köszönöm!**

**Hinamori: Ajjj, kösziii :DD *.* Ténylegténylegtényleg nagyon sokat vesződtem Shinnel! :3 De cuki lett szerintem is... Köszi, hogy írtál! :D **

**Jó olvasást! :D**

**By: Lora98 ( Elhiszitek már, hogy ez a 12. fejezet?! ) xD  
**

* * *

- Midorima-kun? - kérdezte Riko, miután a zöld hajú visszahívta őt azután, hogy Kuroko elment.

- Ah... sajnálom Riko-san... Kuroko... ő nem tett semmit sem ugye?

- Um... nem semmit, csak hát... sajnos észrevett minket, szóval... - Sóhajtott a barna hajú. - A tervünk nem jött össze, viszont-

- Hé, Midorima! - Kapta ki Riko kezéből a telefont Hyuuga, mire a lány pufogott.

- Igen?

- Azt akarom, hogy mond meg mi a fene folyik itt. - Masszírozta a homlokát a szemüveges. - Ez már tényleg nagyon, de nagyon nem oké.

Junpei egy ideig nem hallott mást a másik oldalon mint a csendet, de aztán Midorima egy nagy sóhajtás után megszólalt.

A többiek összegyűltek a fekete hajú köré, miközben Aida kihangosította a telefont. Egy közeli kis mellék utcában voltak, ami felettébb csendes volt.

- Én... nem mondhatom el. Nem lehet, sajnálom.

- Heee? - kérdezte egyszerre Izuki, Koganei és Hyuuga. - Miért nem?

- Egyszerűen csak... ez a dolog... Megígértem, hogy nem mondom el.

- De Midorima-kun! - szólt közbe Riko. - Kuroko-kunról van szó! Szerinted, hogy érezzük most magunkat? - mondta, és a szeme kissé vizenyőssé vált. - Mit éreznél, ha valakivel, aki számodra fontos, történne valami? És te nem tudnál róla?

Midorima egy ideig hallgatott.

- Én... nekem is fontos Kuroko. - Jegyezte meg később, és néhány srác biztos volt benne, hogy a Shuutokus diák feltolta a szemüvegét az orrán. - De ez az ő és a ti érdeketekben történik... kérlek értsetek meg.

- De... - Kezdte Teppei.

- Nézzétek, nem mondhatom el, de bíznotok kell bennem, az apám... ő segíteni fog Kurokónak, de ennél többet nem mondhatok...

A srácok összenéztek, és mérlegelték magukban a helyzetüket. Mind számba vették a különböző lehetőségeket, dolgokat amikre eddig nem gondoltak... Főleg azt, hogy ennek az egésznek mi köze van Midorima Shintarou apjának, de nem kérdezték meg a másiktól, mert biztosak voltak benne, hogy úgy sem kapnának rá választ.

Aztán Hyuuga egy kis idő elteltével horkantott.

- Jól van.

- Mi?

- Hyuuga...!

- Haa, srácok ti is tudhatnátok, hogy ez a Midorima gyerek - habár nem ismerjük olyan hosszú ideje -, nem mondana ilyesmiket ha nem lenne fontos. És mind akarunk tenni valamit azért az idióta kölyökért, ha még csak egy kis dolog is lehet az...

Újra összenéztek, majd mindenki egyesével bólintott.

- Megbízunk benned Midorima, de mond azokat a dolgokat, amiket szabad...

- Ez csak természetes. Köszönöm.

- Ch... hagyjuk.

- Akkor... halottátok az előbbi beszélgetésünket, ugye? - kérdezte a zöld hajú.

- Ja. - Mondta Shun. - És egyáltalán nem volt érthető.

- Az nem fontos. A legfontosabb most az, hogy meg kell akadályoznunk azokat a cselekedeteket, amik _Tokiya_ irányába történnek. Nem hagyhatjuk - vagyis hagyhatjátok -, hogy Kuroko... ártson magának.

- Ezt, hogy érted Midorima-kun? - tette fel a kérdést Riko. - "Árthat magának?" Kuroko-kun nem az a típus...

- Ez... a titok része, szóval többet nem mondhatok róla, de minden feléje irányuló "negatív mozgalmat" meg kell akadályozni.

- Igen, ezt értjük... - Válaszolt Koganei sietve, és a kezeivel még gesztikulált is hozzá. Mitobe pedig vele egyetértően bólogatott.

- Áljj... miből gondolod, hogy bárki is... akar ártani neki? Hiszen ő ártott nekünk! - Kiáltott fel Junpei, mire a srácok rá néztek. - Ne nézzetek így! Igazam van!

Mindenki leintette.

- Kaptam egy üzenetet.

- Wow... ez az év eseménye.

- Hyuuga! - Bökte oldalba Kiyoshi. - Ne légy ilyen...

- Ch... jól van. Bocs.

- Akashitól. - Fejezte be a mondandóját a szemüveges.

A kis csoport közé beállt a kínos csend.

Egy idő után Hyuuga újra megszólalt.

- Nos... Ez tényleg az év eseménye.

- Hyuuga...!

- És mit akart? - hagyta figyelmen kívül a barnát Junpei.

- Összehívott minket a Teikou tornatermébe. Azt írta, hogy Kurokóról lesz szó, és hogy nagyon fontos... Elhihetitek, hogy riasztott mindenkit, és ha jól sejtem a többiekkel - utalt a volt csapattársaira -, mentek még páran. Például, ha én is mentem volna, Takao biztos jött-

- Értjük, értjük. - Mondta az edző. - De Midorima-kun... nem lesz gondod abból, hogy nem mentél el? - vált aggódóvá a hangja, hiszen el tudta képzelni, mit merne megtenni egy mérges Akashi Seijuuro, és azt senkinek sem kívánná... Még Midorimának sem...

- De biztos, hogy lesz... - Mondta egy pillanattal később Shin. - De Kuroko fontosabb... - Fejezte be, de a többiek biztosak voltak benne, hogy hallottak még egy kis motyogást, ami úgy hangzott:_ "Nem mintha érdekelne, nanodayo."_

- Haa... - Sóhajtott Teppei, és megvakarta a tarkóját. - Ez gáz.

- Az. - Bólintott Izuki meg Mitobe.

- Ne aggódj Midorima-kun - próbált mosolyogni Aida, de tudta, hogy a Shuutokus úgy sem látja -, meg fogunk tenni mindent, hogy_ Ők_ ne kerüljenek Kuroko közelébe...

- Ah... Köszönöm.

...

- Kösz Keny. Az időzítésed tökéletes volt. - Vigyorgott Tokiya zavartalanul, és a fejét hátrahajtotta az ülés támlájának.

- Semmiség. - Válaszolta azonnal a srác, és befordult a kocsival az egyik utcába.

Kuroko becsukta a szemét, egy mélyet sóhajtott, és vagy tíz perc után felnevetett. Keny csak összehúzta a szemöldökét, és próbált nem odafigyelni Tokiya "furcsa" viselkedésére, sőt, nem is akarta nagyon tudni, hogy mi történt vele...

Megrázta a fejét, és az útra koncentrált.

Kuroko viszont elég jól szórakozott hátul, ugyanis a fejében számtalanszor lejátszotta a kórháznál történteket. Kentarou elsápadt arcát, döbbent tekintetét...

**"Egyszerűen szánalmas."** - Szusszantott.

Kezdett elege lenni mindenből, számára a mai nap túlságosan is fárasztó volt, hiszen - pillantott a taxi órájára -, már délután öt körül járt az idő. Elég jól szórakozott, de érezte, hogy a végtagja elzsibbadnak, és kezd kimerülni.

Vagyis, Tokiya nem vágyott másra, csak az ágyára.

**És legalább Tetsuya ma sem kelt fel**. - Gondolta, aztán elhúzta a száját.

Most jutott eszébe, hogy neki még azt a kis férget is el kell intéznie...

Frusztráltan benyúlt a zsebébe, elővette a dobozt, és kivett egy szál cigit belőle.

Mielőtt meggyújtotta volna, belenézett a visszapillantóba, és belebámult Keny szemeibe.

- Zavar? - emelte meg a jobb kezét, amiben a szál volt.

- Nem. Csak húzd le az ablakot... - Kezdte a srác, és Kuroko csak bólintott.

Odanyúlt az ajtóhoz, megfogta a tekerőt, lehúzta az ablakot, és rágyújtott.

A kellemetlen érzés azonnal megszűnt, ahogy a nikotin a szervezetébe került, és hirtelen eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mi van ha rákos lesz...? A drága Tetsuya végleg eltűnne, és az egyáltalán nem zavarja az a gondolat, hogy ő maga is belehalna...

Hisz egyáltalán nem kezeltetné magát...

Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, hogy elfelejtse ezeket a marhaságokat, hiszen amilyen karmával rendelkezik, sosem történne meg ilyesmi... De ahogy jobban megmozdította a fejét, felszisszent a fájdalomtól, és a bekötözött szeméhez kapott. Összeszorította a fogait, és erőteljesen kipöckölte a még félig sem elszívott cigarettáját.

A torkából morgó hang jött ki, és a gerince mentén kirázta a hideg.

Aztán, egy pillanattal később a szúró fájdalom eltűnt, és ő könyökével a kocsi ajtajának támaszkodott, az arcát pedig a tenyerébe temette.

- Um... Tokiya...? - hallotta Keny hangját Kuroko öt percel később.

- Hm?

- Jól... vagy? A szemed... - Nyelt egyet a srác, Tokiya pedig megpróbált vigyorogni, de a fájdalomtól csak fintorogni tudott.

- Hát... khm... történt otthon egy kis baleset. Ennyi. Nem vészes, csak felületi. - Mondta olyan hanggal, ami jelezte a sofőrnek, hogy jobb hanem kérdezősködik tovább.

- Értem...

...

Tíz perc után Tokiya végül kiszállta a járműből, és kifizette a "kedves ismerőst." Elköszönt, és már épp indulni akart volna, amikor is Keny megfogta az ablakból a karját, és vigyorogva a kezébe nyomott pár doboz cigit.

Erre a narancs hajú csak felhúzta a szemöldökét.

A srác pedig megingatta a fejét, jelezve, hogy ez egy kis semmiség.

- Ajándék. - Rántotta meg a vállát, miután elengedte a másik kezét. - Egy ideje itt van és... Nos ahogy elnézem szükséged lesz rá... De bárki kérdezi tőlem, én tagadni fogom ezt a dolgot. - Mutatott a mutatóujjával Kurokóra, aztán magára.

- Ez csak természetes. - Vigyorgott Tokiya, nem törődve a szúró érzéssel az arcában. - Kösz.

A srác csak legyintett, aztán elköszönt, és elhajtott.

Kuroko egy kis ideig még állt a háza előtt, aztán megfordult, és bement a házba. Bezárta az ajtót, levette a cipőjét, és szemlélte maga előtt a kupit, amit itt hagyott.

Nagyot sóhajtva lerakta az ajándékot az egyik szekrényre, nekiállt a takarításnak. Nem érdekelte mi van a földön, értékes-e vagy sem, mindent kidobott a szemetesbe.

Majd fogta magát, elment zuhanyozni, majd miután végzett mindennel, bemászott az ágyba, és elaludt.

...

Kuroko fájdalmasan felnyögött, ahogy felébredt másnap reggel. A szeme szúrt, a füle - szó szerint - égett a visítozó ébresztőóra hangjától. Felciccegett, és két ujja közé csípte az orrnyergét. Aztán egy gyors mozdulattal rávágott a hangoskodó kis tárgyra, ami pár másodperc múlva ki is lehelte a lelkét.

Felbámult a plafonra, majd egy mély sóhajtás után, a telefonjáért nyúlt. Megnyomott a készüléken egy gombot, és látta, hogy az 7:37-et mutat.

Felhorkantott, és visszatette a mobilt a szekrényre. Átfordult a másik oldalára, és elszundított.

...

- Jézusom, Tokiya-kun! Mi a fene történt magával?! - kérdezte a Seirin igazgató a fiútól, miközben felállt a székéből.

**- Baleset. Lefejeltem otthon a tükröt... és hát ez lett.** - Rántotta meg a vállát a narancs hajú, és levetődött az egyik fekete bőrszékbe. A lábát keresztbe tette, és a kezeivel megtámaszkodott a karfán.

Tokiya tudta jól, hogy hogy néz ki bekötözött fejjel, hogy mennyire súlyosnak látszik, de ez őt... Nos a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Egy kicsit sem.

Viszont elég jól szórakozott az előtte ülő férfin, hiszen amikor múltkor itt járt, elég jól megfenye- khm, megijesztette őt...

De legalább megjegyezte a nevét...

**"Heh."**

**- Hm, Akitaka-san, nem akarok sokáig maradni...**

- Öh... uh... - Vált fal fehérré a férfi, mire Kuroko elvigyorodott. - Miért... is jöttél? - kérdezte rekedten a férfi, majd köhintett egyet.

**- Írjon egy igazolást, amiért késtem az első két óráról. Tudja, amikor felkeltem a szemem újra vérezni kezdett, és ne akart elállni. Besiettem a kórházba újra, és ott rendbe tették**. - Hazudta.

A férfi mérlegelte magában a hallottakat, hisz hiába is rémisztő számára ez a gyerek, ő akkor is csak egy igazgató... Felesleges igazolást nem osztogathat csak úgy, mint a cukrot... Bár, ahogy elnézi Kuroko arcát, nem akar neki nem engedelmeskedni...

- Rendben. - Mondta, és elővett egy papírt, firkantott rá pár dolgot, majd lepecsételte.

Ahogy át is adta a lapot, megszólalt a csengő.

- Akkor... - kezdte az idősebb, miközben mindketten felálltak -, menj az órádra.

Kuroko nem válaszolt, csak megfordult, és az ajtóhoz sétált Amikor már épp becsukta volna, hátrapillantott a válla felett a férfire, és vágott egy vigyort.

**_- Köszönöm igazgató úr._** - Mondta szórakozottan, és élvezte ahogy Akitaka arca teljesen elsápad a hangjától.

- Eh... ah... se-semmiség.

**- Heh.**

**"Milyen gyenge egy ember..."**

...

Kuroko nem sietett, annak ellenére sem, hogy már tíz perce tarthatott a harmadik óra. Egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy benn van-e vagy sem, hiszen csak azért jár be az iskolába, hogy bánthassa Tetsuya barátait.

Hogy lássa őket szenvedni... hogy meg tudja őket törni, gyalázni... Egyszerűen csak...

Szórakoztatja magát. Élvezi látni a fájdalmukat, semmi több.

**"A gyengék egy kalap szart sem érnek... és akik megpróbálják erősnek tettetni magukat... Azok még annyit sem érnek."**

Ahogy odaért a terem ajtajához, unott mozdulatokkal felemelte a kezét, és bekopogott. Amikor hallott egy "Igent?", eltolta az ajtót, és belépett.

- Ah... Tokiya...-kun. - Köszönt neki a tanárnő, és amikor észrevette a fiú bekötözött szemét, a szája elé kapta a kezét, és élesen beszívta a levegőt. - Tokiya-kun...! A szemed! - Kiáltott, és Kuroko azonnal érezte magán a több tucatnyi tekintetet, de a legáthatóbb pillantás egyvalakié volt...

**- Ne aggódjon tanárnő. Nem komoly...** - Mondta monoton hangon, és amikor látta, hogy a szőke hajú nő szólásra nyitja a száját, újra megszólalt. -** Itt az igazolás... az igazgatótól.** - Vigyorgott, mire egyeseket kirázott a hideg.

- Um... - kezdte el remegő hangon a nő, mire Tokiya felvonta a szemöldökét -, rendben. Foglalj helyet, de... mi történt...?

Tokiya szinte már kedvesen elmosolyodott a nő kérdésén.

Szinte.

**- Csak egy kis baleset. Lefejeltem otthon a tükröt.**

**_"_A skizofrén énem megpróbált kapcsolatot teremteni velem, azzal a szándékkal, hogy végre kijusson abból a kis szaros lyukból, ahová száműztem. Legalábbis így gondolom."**

**- Ne aggódjon tanárnő.**

**"Igen, ne, mert egy nap úgy is megszabadulok attól a kis féregtől."**

**- Minden rendben.**

**"Igen... minden a legnagyobb rendben."** - Kuncogott magában.

**"Mert egy nap... Tetsuya végleg búcsúzik ettől a világtól..."**

- Oh... értem. Nos, legközelebb vigyázz jobban magadra. - Próbált mosolyogni a nő, miközben elrejtette a háta mögé a remegő kezeit.

Próbált nem félni a diákjától, de Kuroko mostanában igen fura aurát bocsát ki magából, így...

- Nos, akkor ülj le.

Tokiya nem válaszolt, elindult hátra, a széke felé. Ahogy elhaladt pár osztálytársa mellett - akiknek még a nevét sem tudta, sót egyikük sem volt ismerős neki -, hallotta ahogy azok összesúgnak a háta mögött.

Olyasmiket hallott, hogy: _"Szerinted verekedett?", "Anyám, mekkora bunyó lehetett?", "Lefejelte a tükröt? De béna egy kifogás...", "Nem csodálom, hogy megsérült! Olyan ijesztő! Félek tőle!"._

Felhümmögött, és megállt a negyedik padsornál. Az ott ülök kitágult pupillákkal néztek fel rá, de Tokiya ezt csak a szeme sarkából látta. Viszont ahogy megállt, minden beszéd azonnal abbamaradt.

Visszapillantott a háta felett, és mindenkire egyesével ránézett.

Aztán megszólalt.

**- Heee...? Bocs, nem hallottam jól... Mondtatok valamit kis férgek?** - vigyorgott, és jót derült az osztály elképedt képe láttán.

A teremben mindenki meghökkent, sőt, volt olyanis aki a száját is eltátotta.

**- Mert biztos voltam benne, hogy beszéltetek** - szűkítette össze a szemet, mire páran nyeltek egyet -,** valamiről... Oh, igen, megvan. ugye azt mondtátok, hogy szívesen megismerkednétek egy tükörrel... közelebbről is.** - Vigyorgott ördögien, mire mindenki elsápadt.

- Eh...?

- Mi...?

- Én meg sem szólaltam...

- Én nem...

- Miről...?

- Haha... t-tévedsz!

- Neeem...

**- Kuss.** - Mondta Tokiya a nagy hangzavarba, ami beütött a mondandója után. **- És hallgassatok. Idegesítetek.** - Ment tovább, és amikor elérte Kagami padját, lenézően végigmérte a másikat.

Az meglepő módon tartotta a szemkontaktust, és - habár kicsit izzadva -, követte őt a tekintetével a háta mögé.

Kuroko helyet foglalt a székén, és kibambult az ablakon.

A szőke tanárnő pedig folytatta az óráját, halálos csendben.

...

Tokiya biztos volt benne, hogy elbóbiskolt az órán, ugyanis arra riadt fel, hogy valaki felrántja, és elhurcolja.

Az egyik elhagyatott folyosón tért igazán magához, és azonnal felnézett a támadójára. Egy kicsit sem lepődött meg, hogy a föléje tornyosuló alak nem más volt mire Kagami Taiga.

**- Na mi van?** - vigyorgott fel a másikra.

A az ingét fogva tartó kéz megremegett, és a vörös hajú összeszorította az állkapcsát.

És nem válaszolt.

**- Oh... Rád jött a bolond óra? Vagy... egyszerűen csak kanos vagy? -** kérdezte mire Kagaminak megvillant a szeme. **- Na, valld csak be Taiga, hogy ráizgultál Tetsuyára...** - Röhögött fel Tokiya, és a kezeit rákulcsolta a másik kezére, hogy amaz elengedje.

A következő amit érzékelt, egy hatalmas nagy pofon volt.

És Kagami gyorsan lihegő képe, meg csillogó szeme.

Közben pedig észrevette, hogy a másik elengedte a ruháját, így arrébb lépett.

- Te... Ne beszélj így... ne merj... - Kezdte Kagami.

**- Ch... Most jobban érzed magad?** - kérdezte Kuroko.

- Mi...?

-** Hogy megütöttél. Most jobb?**

- Mi... N-nem...

**- Aha, értem. Hogy te mennyire egy szánalmas alak vagy Taiga. A viszonzatlan szerelmeddel Tetsuya iránt-**

- Az nem az...! - Pirult el.

**- ... az idióta megnyilvánulásaiddal... Csak szánni tudlak, amiért ilyen gyenge vagy.**

- Mi a fene bajod van te neked?! - Fakadt ki a magasabb. - Kuroko...!

**- Heh... miért árulnám el neked?** - vigyorgott, és összeszűkült szemekkel bámult a másikra.

- Mi a fasz... te nem vagy eszednél Kuroko!

**- Tévedsz...** - kezdte el Tokiya -, **oly sok év után, most vagyok igazán észnél... és egy ilyen kis senki mint te, ezt nem értheti... Jól figyelj Kagami Taiga, hozzám csak az nyúlhat, akinek megengedtem... és te nem tartozol ezek közé az emberek közé, így megbánod még ezt a kis húzásod...** - Kuncogott fel. **- De mennyire, hogy megbánod...** - Mondta komolyan, mire Kagami fal fehér lett.

- Miről... mit akarsz tenni? A szemed nem volt még elég Kuroko?! Segíteni akarok, de te nem hagyod! Csak úgy viselkedsz, mint most! Miért vagy ilyen?!

Tokiya megrázta a fejét, és érezte ahogy a dühe egyre jobban összegyűl a testében.

**"Idegesít."**

**- Heh... majd meglátod Taiga... hidd el, előbb megtudod mint sem azt gondolnád... A többi kérdésre a válaszok... nos, az maradjon az én titkom!** - Suttogta, és egy szempillantás alatt Kagami előtt termett, és hasba rúgta úgy, hogy a vörös hajú - jó egy méterrel arrébb -, elterült a földön.

Ahogy Tokiya lenézett a vörösre, a szeme undort, dühöt és bosszút tükrözött. Kagami csak a hasát ölelte át a kezeivel, hátha azzal tompítja a fájdalmát, de tudta jól, hogy ez nem segít. Aztán amikor könnyes szemmel felnézett a kisebbre, úgy érezte mintha valami összetört volna a mellkasában.

Nem értette, hogy mi történik Kurokóval, nem tudta, hogy miért bántja őt lelkileg és testileg is, nem tudta, hogy hogyan segíthetne rajta...

Pedig annyira akarna rajta!

És Kagamit teljesen megrémítette Kuroko hátborzongató viselkedése.

A kedves, jó szívű, aranyos Tetsuya már sehol sem volt.

Helyette..._ ez._

Taiga még elmondani sem tudta, hogy milyen is Kuroko. Egyszerűen csak... Megfogalmazhatatlan. Elmondhatatlan.

Ez olyasmi, amit a saját szemeddel kell látnod, különben nem hiszed el.

Ahogy belebámult Kuroko fekete szemébe, érezte, hogy az egész teste megremeg félelmében. Egyszerűen nem értette... _nem értette..._

_Miért? Miért viselkedik így? Mi történt vele? Ki bántotta? Talán beteg?_

Taiga könnyei most már özönvízként hullottak a szemén keresztül a földre. A szívét mintha minden egyes másodperben tűkkel szurkálták volna, olyan fájdalmas látvány volt a föléje magasodó narancs hajú srác.

Tokiya arcán hatalmas vigyor terült el, ahogy nézte a szenvedő alakot. Horkantott, kuncogott, hogy sikeresen a másik tudtára adja, hogy mennyire szánalmasnak, gyengének tartja őt.

Lassan odasétált Kagami feje mellé, leguggolt, kinyújtotta a kezét, és jó erősen megragadta a másik haját. Nem foglalkozott a fájdalmas kiáltással, csak felhorkantott. Aztán felrántotta Taiga fejét a saját szájáig, majd belesuttogott a fülébe.

**- Olyasmit fogok tenni, amit lehetetlen lesz megváltoztatni. És amikor megtudod, hogy mit tettem, el sem fogod hinni... Kuku Taiga, még megbánod azt a pofont...** - Kuncogott torokhangon, aztán elengedte a másik fejét.

Amaz erősen lihegett, Tokiya szinte már azt hitte, hogy hiperventillál, de csak vetett rá egy lesújtó pillantást, és elsétált.

A terem felé tartott, és ördögien elvigyorodott, amikor meghallotta a vörös hajú zokogását.

...

Bement a terembe, és felkapta a cuccait, majd távozott. A többiek nem - merték, akarták - őt megállítani, de Tokiyát ez izgatta a legkevésbé.

Magasról leszarta, hogy lóg az órákról, sőt, a minap arra is gondolt, hogy talán egyáltalán nem kéne bejárnia... Szórakozás ide vagy oda...

És hiába tűnt Kuroko nyugodtnak és ridegnek kívülről, az előbbi beszélgetés, és a pofon vágás elég jól felhúzta.

Gyűlölte ha olyanok érintik meg, akiknek egyáltalán nem engedte meg. Nem tudja, hogy mitől van ez, de egyszerűen... Nem bírta.

Kellemetlen érzés járta át, viszont - ahogy Taigának is mondta -, még meg fogja keserülni ezt a kis... esetet.

Felkuncogott, ahogy kilépett az iskola kapuján, és elforgatta a nyakát, mert olyan érzése volt, mintha amaz beállt volna. Nem tudta miért van ez, de van amikor késztetést érez arra, hogy ilyen furcsa pozícióba mozgassa a fejét.

Oh, és Tokiya már akkor kitalálta, hogy hogyan fog bosszút állni Kagamin, amikor az megütötte.

Az ötlet, szó szerint fejbe verte.

Újból vigyorogni kezdett, és a metróállomás felé vette az irányt. Nem volt messze a sulitól, és amikor felszállt arra, amelyikre akart, leült, és elővette a fülhallgatóját. Találomra rábökött a telefonján egy számra, és kibámult az ablakon. Hiába látott csak sötétséget, falakat, csöveket, nem érdekelte. A gondolataiba temetkezett, és megpróbált teljesen elhatárolódni a külvilágtól.

Akármennyire is élvezett kint lenni, néha azon kapja magát, hogy visszavágyik oda...

Ám ilyenkor dühében mindent a földhöz szokott vágni, és megpróbálja elfelejteni ezeket a szánalmas gondolatokat...

Mert, itt _kint_ még mindig jobb mint ott _benn..._

Egyedül egy sötét, koszos lyukban...

Magányosan.

Ahol csak a hangok vannak, és ezeken kívül nem hallasz mást, csak a saját légzésed, szívdobogásod...

Néha, Tokiya úgy érzi, hogy a sötétség csápokkal tartja őt fogva, és ami jobb, hogy nem is ellenkezik ellenük. Abszurd módon, Tokiya számára a sötétség megnyugtató.

**"Heh."**

És, hogy miért?

Mert Tokiya maga is egy sötét személyiség.

...

A hátát a falnak vetette, és úgy bámult fel az előtte jó pár méterre lévő épületre. Lassan pislogott, és szuggerálta az iskolát, majd csettintett egyet a nyelvével. Kezdett elege lenni a várakozásból, hiába állt csak még öt perce a falnál.

Tudta, hogy a személy, akire vár, az még mindig itt van, ugyanis Tokiya megszerezte a kellő információkat... És az lényegtelen, hogy honnan.

Aztán meghallotta a csilingeló hangot, és elnyomta a cigicsikket, amit még az előbb szívott el.

De csak azért, hogy aztán rágyújthasson egy újabbra.

Kuroko látta kiözönleni a népet az iskolából, és újra vigyorogni kezdett.

**"Alig várom..."**

Fújta ki a füstöt.

**"Szórakoztató lesz... mindegyik része..."**

Kuncogott.

A fejét kissé lehajtotta, így a narancs színű tincsei a szemébe hullottak, de még így is ki tudta venni az iskola tábláját, amin ez állt:

_Kirisaki Daiichi._

Mikor már a legtöbb ember eltűnt, Kuroko fáradtan felsóhajtott. Aztán éles szemekkel megnézett mindenkit, és végre észrevette.

Figyelte, ahogy a zöld egyenruhában lévő srác kijön az iskolából, jobbra fordult, és elindul.

Tokiya pedig kuncogva és vigyorogva követte.

**- Kukuku... Makoto~** - Suttogta maga elé, és a fekete szeme gonoszul megvillant

* * *

**Háhá! **

**Köszi, hogy elolvastátok! :)**

**Mivel Betti-chan írt először egy nevet, ezért Hanamiya lett a kiválasztooottt :DD *.* Hehe... de többet nem is mondok! :3 **

**U:i. Lehet, hogy még a hétvégén jön egy új friss, de nem biztos, attól függ, hogy hogy fogok idővel állni! :) ;) Szijjasztok! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sziasztok! :D Bocsi, hogy csúsztam egy napot (hétfőn raktam fel a fejit) de nem akartam elsietni. :3 :)**

**Remélem tetszeni fog!**

**Figyelem!: Szexuális tartalom, durva nyelvezet! ^^ Nem vállalok felelősséget... :DD**

**Betti-chan: Örülök, hogy örülsz. :D Köszönöm, hogy írtál! :)) Szóval 8.-os vagy... :D Milyen jó lenne újra annak lenni... Én harmadikos középiskolás vagyok xD Olyan hamar eltelt három év! A múltkor még csak kis kilencedikes voltam, most meg... :DD Nos, tanulj jól. *.* Én is azt teszem xD Addig örülj, míg nem kell kiérettségizned ;) Meg rendes érettségit tenni... -.- ^_^**

**Hina-chan: Köszönöm, hogy írtál! :DD Nagyon örülök, hogy be vagy zsongva *.* Hát... sajnos muszáj volt bántanom Kagamit, és egy két embert... :DD Gyógyulj meg! :) **

**Oh,és szeretném MINDENKIVEL közölni, hogy Hina-chan megajándékozott engem egy rajzzal! :DD :3 *puszi* (Írtam is neked Hina-chan, arra a címre amiről te is küldted a képet, nézd meg ;). Nagyon nagyon nagyon köszönöm! El se tudtam képzelni először, hogy ki mit küldhetett nekem, de amikor elolvastam amit írtál, és megláttam a képet... Kyaaa *.* :3 Letöltöttem telóra, és kinn van háttérképnek! Tokiya *.* Nagyon tetszik! :D**

**ED: Köszii, hogy írtál! Hát igen, Kagami a tipikus - viszonzatlan szerelem hatásban szenved, aki megpróbál minél többet benne lenni Kuroko életében... - Mocsok vagyok, amikor élvezem megríni azokat a részeket ahol bántják? :D Imádom Kagamit, de érdekes amikor elverik... Ficben ő is megmutathatja a gyenge oldalát... Neeeem, sajnos ebben nincs még Akashii... Mi már elkezdtük a tanulást, de nem vészes...még xD én is akarom már a nyarat... pedig csak most lett vége... :DD **

**Jó olvasást! :) A hibákat kérlek nézzétek el... :)**

**By:Lora98**

* * *

Ahogy Tokiya követte Hanamiyát, egyáltalán nem próbálta elrejteni a jelenlétét, sőt! Szánt szándékkal a másik tudtára akarta adni, hogy ő is itt van.

Hatalmas vigyor terült szét az arcán, amikor észrevette - több méter távolból is -, hogy a fekete hajú megborzong, és feltűnik neki, hogy valami nincs rendben.

Viszont, amikor a másik már harmadszor kerülte meg ugyanazt az épületet, Tokiya felkuncogott. A Kirisakis srác mindent bevetett azért, hogy lerázza őt, és Kuroko is megtett mindent azét, hogy ne röhögjön fel a másik próbálkozásain.

Aztán, az egyik pillanatban a srác irányt váltott, és Toiyának nagyon oda kellett figyelnie, hogy ne tévessze sem elől a másikat. Hiába volt gyors Hanamiya, Kuroko még így is követni tudta őt a tömegen keresztül. Látta a magasabbikon, hogy amaz tervez valamit. Tokiya még ha nem is volt biztos benne, eddig a megérzései sosem csaltak...

Így hagyta magát, lassított a léptein, és eljátszotta, hogy nem veszi észre azt, hogy Hanamiya megpróbál mögéje kerülni.

Kissé lehajtotta a fejét, hogy a haja eltakarja az arcát, és úgy vigyorgott a másik gyenge próbálkozásán. Makoto befordult az egyik saroknál, és Tokiya még így is látta, hogy a falnak támaszkodik, és figyel. Kuroko kuncogott, és megpróbált elsétálni a másik mellett, közben várta annak lépését.

Olyan hirtelen történt az egész, hogy Tokiya csak annyit érzékelt csupán, hogy a háta keményen a betonos falnak csapódik. Élesen felszisszent, amikor Hanamiya felrántotta a kezeit, és a feje fölé szorította őket. Nem tántorodott meg, egyenesen a fekete szemekbe bámult.

Kuroko észrevette, hogy Makoto erősen liheg, és hogy összehúzta a szemeit. Látta Hanamiyán, hogy még nem ismerte fel, és ezen Tokiya egyáltalán nem lepődött meg. Felvigyorgott a másikra, mire amaz meglepődött.

A szorítás Kuroko csuklója körül erősebb lett, és Hanamiya teljesen belehajolt a másik arcába.

Majd az arcába sziszegett.

- Mi a faszt akarsz?! - Lihegett Kuroko arcába. - Egész végig követtél te seggfej! Verést akarsz...?!

Tokiya egy ideig hallgatott, aztán kuncogva megszólalt.

**- Kukuku... Makoto~** - kezdte -,** csak nem megijedtél?** - vigyorgott szemtelenül, és kérdőn megmozgatta a szemöldökét.

A narancs hajú élvezettel nézte, ahogy a másik srác arca döbbenetbe csap át, majd dühében elvörösödik, és csikorgatni kezdi a fogait.

- Te köcsög! - Üvöltötte Makoto, és ütésre emelte a kezét.

De aztán a keze megdermedt a levegőben, és elképedve bámulta a falnak szorított alakot. Még a a félhomályban is látta a csillogó fekete szemet, a narancssárga kósza hajat, a fehér kötést...

- Ki a... fene...?

Tokiya felhorkantott.

-** Ch... hát mégsem ismersz meg? _Hanamiya-san.._.?** - kérdezte Tokiya Tetsuya stílusban, mire Makoto szemei meglepetten kerekedtek el, ahogy végre leesett neki.

A száját eltátotta, de egyetlen hang sem jött ki a torkán.

Tokiya látta az értetlenséget a másik arcán, de pár pillanattal később Hanamiya felöltötte az ismerős sunyi vigyorát.

- Hehe... csak nem Kuroko...? Micsoda meglepetés...! - Nevetett a fiú.

**- Ennyire meglepődtél?** - vigyorgott a narancs hajú. **- Heh... tudod elég jól szórakoztam rajtad, miközben próbáltál... hm... elmenekülni előlem...** - Kuncogott sejtelmesen. -** A nagy Hanamiya Makoto, aki mindig bántja a gyengéket, aki megtör másokat... Most behúzott farokkal menekült... előlem... Kuku, mennyire szánalmas...** - Nevetett, de aztán lihegni kezdett, amikor két kezet érzett meg a torkára szorulni. **- Azt... hitted, hogy... v-véletlenül sikerült... elkapnod?** - kérdezte akadozva, de a vigyorgást nem hagyta abba.

- Anyád... Te rohadék! Szóval direkt hagytad magad!

**- Micsoda penge logika...** - Suttogta a Seirines, mire a másik jobban megszorította a kezeit a nyakán.

- De tudod... - vigyorgott Hanamiya is -, eléggé megleptél... A múltkor még szónokoltál a pályán, most meg... - mérte végig a kisebbet -, hát... eléggé megváltoztál. - Mosolygott sunyin.

**- Heh... Azóta elég sok idő eltelt...** - Válaszolt ugyanolyan stílusban.** - De nem is emiatt vagyok itt...**

Hanamiya csak felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Akkor miért...? - kérdezte szórakozottan a fekete hajú. - Gondolom bitang jó indokod van, amiért képes voltál követni engem...

**- Ohoho... Hidd el, elég jó okom volt rá Makoto~ -** Horkantott fel Tokiya, és a másiknak meglepődni sem volt ideje, amikor a narancs hajú kiszabadult a szorítása alól, és a szemközti falnak lökte.

Az idősebb hangosan nyikkant egyet, amikor lecsúszott a földre.

Hanamiya meghökkent képpel bámult fel a másikra, és képtelen volt elhinni az előbb történteket. Eddig úgy hitte, hogy Kuroko Tetsuya gyenge kis senki, most meg akkora erővel csapta őt a falhoz, hogy ha nem vele történt volna meg, akkor el sem hitte volna...

Éppen fel akart volna állni, hogy jól beverjen neki, amikor is a másik - szó szerint! -, az ölébe ült, és mint ő az előbb, a falnak szorította a kezeit.

Makoto felvicsorgott a narancs hajúra, aki csak szórakozottan nézett le rá, miközben megállíthatatlanul kuncogott és vigyorgott.

- Mi a fasz...?! - kiabált, majd körbenézett.

Egy félreeső utcácskában voltak, ahova a fény alig sütött be. Szóval, Hanamiya számba vette a lehetőségeit, különböző menekülőutakat keresve. Nem érdekelte a büszkesége, csak egyáltalán nem akarta... ezt a helyzetet.

Mindig is ő bántott másokat, ő élvezte ki a különböző megtört arcok látványát... Nem őt szokták így meggyalázni!

**- Hehe... a nagy Hanamiya Makoto csak nem menekülni próbál...?** - röhögött fel Kuroko, majd az egyik kezével megragadta a fekete hajú arcát, és szembe fordította a sajátjával.

- Te kis szarzsák! - Kiabált Hanamiya. - Engedj el! - Kezdte el forgatni a fejét, hogy a másik végre elengedje. - Ne nyúlj hozzám!

**- Ne aggódj, nem foglak bántani...** - Mosolygott.** - És még el sem árultam az indokom...** - Hajolt közelebb és közelebb a másik arcához.

- Ahogy elnézem azt a sérülés a fejeden... - pillantott a szemével Makoto Kuroko kötésére -, nem lehetsz most épp a legjobb formádban...

**- Tévedsz...** - suttogta -,** mindig is ilyen voltam, csak egy zavaró tényező megállított benne... Heh, de téged ez ne érdekeljen... inkább add meg amit akarok...** - Húzódott félmosolyra Kuroko szája. **- És a sebem nem a fejemen, hanem a szememen van...**

- Te... ha nem tűnt volna fel, nem vagy az esetem. - Morgott Makoto. - Tudod, nem bukom a fiúkra... - Nézett Tokiyára Hanamiya győzelemmel a szemében, de a csillogás azonnal eltűnt a tekintetéből, amikor Kuroko felkuncogott.

**- Oh, tényleg...?** - kérdezte sejtelmesen. -** Akkor mond meg nekem... ez itt mit?** - tette rá Tokiya a tenyerét Hanamiya merevedésére. **- Csak nem beszereztél egy új telefont? Az dudorodik itt mond...?** - Kuncogott megint.

Hanamiya elhúzta a száját.

- Ez... semmi. - Horkantott fel. - Ne vedd magadra... nem miattad van. - Pirult el kissé, és remélte, hogy a másik nem veszi észre.

De sajnos észrevette.

**- Ohoho, szóval nem...?** - mozdította előre a csípőjét Tokiya, mire a másik felnyögött, és megpróbálta elfordítani a fejét. **- És mégis csak élvezed? Kuku...**

- Oh, fogd be... - Nézett gyikos tekintettel a fekete hajú Kurokóra. - Ne nyúlj hozzám...

**- Ne...?** - mondta, és elkezdte egy kézzel kicsatolni a Kirisakis övét.

Hiába próbálkozott bármivel is Makoto, nem tudott kiszabadulni Kuroko szorításából. A srác egy kézzel is képes volt az ő kezét fogva tartani, és hiába volt Hanamiya nagyobb Tokiyánál, még így is alul maradt...

- N-ne...

-** Pedig...** - nyitotta szét a másik nadrágját -, **ez itt egészen mást mond...** - Simított végig Tokiya a másik kemény férfiasságán.

Hanamiya újra vágott egy fintort, és próbálta elrejteni az élvezetei jelét. Élesen beszívta a levegőt, amikor a levegő a csupasz tagját érte. A szemei számára - érthetetlen módon - csillogtak az élvezettől, ahogy a Seirines srác simogatta őt. Viszont akkor sem volt hajlandó beismerni, hogy jól esik neki az érintés, hanem minden erejével azon volt, hogy addig ellenkezzen ameddig csak tud.

- Ch...

**- Mi az...? Talán nem tetszik?** - somolygott Kuroko, közben pedig folyamatosan pumpálta a másik tagját. **- Pedig egye nagyobb lesz.** - Suttogta búgó hangon, mire a másik megremegett.

- Fogd be...

**- Tudod, jobban kellene ellenkezned... mert így elég szánalmasnak tűnsz...** - Horkantott nevetve Tokiya, és belebámult a másik fekete szemébe.

- Ah... - Hunyta le a szemét Makoto, közben pedig sóhajtozott.

**- Heh...**

- E-eressz el seggfej... - Motyogta később, mire Kuroko engedelmeskedett.

**- Rendben**. - Válaszolta, és vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy Hanamiya megrökönyödve felkapja a fejét, és nekiállna ellenkezni. De aztán rájön, hogy mit is reagált épp, és elfordítja a fejét.

**- Hehe...** - Kuncogott megint Kuroko. -** Nos... mit is akarsz, Makoto?** - hajolt közelebb a Kirisakis füléhez, majd bele suttogott. -** Ha nem mondod el, nem fogom tudni...**

- Rohadj meg...

**- Ha nem engedelmeskedsz, itt hagylak kikötözve... _a kis problémáddal._** - Vigyorgott sunyin.

- Basszad meg... - Mondta rekedten a magasabb, mire Tokiya megint bele suttogott a fülébe, és a hangja kéjesen csengett.

**- Óh, nem nem...** - kezdte -,_** te**_ **fogsz megbaszni _engem..._** - Tokiya figyelte, ahogy Hanamiya teste megremeg a hangjára.

A fekete hajú nem válaszolt, ezért Kuroko újra megfogta a másik farkát, és elkezdte erőteljesen pumpálni. Hanamiya pedig kezdte minden ellenvetését sutba dobni, és már csak nyögni tudott. Észlelte, ahogy Kuroko szorítása enyhül a kezén, de nem érdekelte, csak kiélvezte a pillanatot. Amikor már épp a határon volt, a narancs hajú elengedte. Csalódottan nyögött fel, és még az sem érdekelte, hogy épp egy utca kellős közepén voltak, kukákkal és egyéb dolgokkal körülvéve.

- Miért nem hagytál... elélvezni...? - kérdezte akadozva, és szúrós tekintettel nézett a másikra.

**- Hehe... egy kicsit sok a jóból nem de?** - villant meg Tokiya fekete szeme.** - Ennyire ne légy telhetetlen...**

- Ch... rohadj meg. Ezt akartad? Végeztél? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Makoto. - Ha igen akkor húzz a picsába... - Kezdett el mozgolódni, de amint ki akart szabadulni Kuroko kezei közül, az erősített a szorításán.

**- Ahaha... azt hiszed mindez azért volt, hogy itt hagyjalak kielégületlenül, felálló farokkal?** - remegett meg Tokiya válla, miközben próbálta visszafoljani a nevetését. -** Milyen naiv vagy Makoto...**

- Nem hiszem, hogy megengedtem volna, hogy a keresztnevemen hívj... - Mondta Hanamiya, és acélos tekintettel felbámult a másikra. - És mégis mi másért követtél volna...? Hát nem bosszút állsz a régi sérelmeidért? - utalt arra a meccsre, amikor még meg akarta sebezni a másikat.

Tokiya felnevetett.

**- Engem nem érdekelnek Tetsuya dolgai..**. - mondta, és nem érdekelte Hanamiya értetlen tekintete -, **de igazad van... valóban bosszút állok... csak nem rajtad, sőt... Nem is nevezném ezt** - tett egy körkörös mozdulatot a mutatóujjával Tokiya -,** bosszúnak... Csupán szórakozásból... hogy lássam a különböző reakciókat... de ne vedd magadra... te csak egy eszköz vagy számomra..**. - Vigyorgott.

- Mi van? A dumád értelmetlen, és nem is érdekel, úgy hogy szállj le rólam, és húzz a francba...!

**- Heh** - szorította meg Tokiya Hanamiya merevedését erősen, mire a másik fájdalmasan felszisszent -, **azt hiszem nem vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy... _így_ viselkedj. Inkább meg kéne köszönnöd, hogy _ilyesmit_ teszek...**

- Ch... fogd be. Azt mondtad, hogy csak ki akarsz használni... nem volt még elég?! Egyáltalán nem tetszik, hogy csak kihasználsz, szóval menj a picsába!_ Én_, szoktam kihasználni az embereket, nem _ők_ engem! Főleg nem egy ilyen is mitugrász! Nekem ebből semmi hasznom nem fog származni, úgy hogy eressz el köcsög! - Fújtatott.

Tokiya egy ideig oldalra döntött fejjel bámulta a másik felfújt arcát, és hallgatott. A másik merevedését közben sem engedte el, aztán pár perc után megszólalt.

**- Semmi hasznod nem lesz belőle...?** - szorította meg újra Hanamiya kemény tagját Kuroko.

- Nnn!

**- Ezt nem mondanám... fogd fel úgy, hogy ez egy.._. kölcsönös_ élvezet..**. - Suttogta a másik ajkaira, és elkezdte a jobb kezével szétszedni a saját nadrágját.

Tokiya mosolyogva kuncogott, ahogy megérezte a megdermedt testet maga alatt. Hanamiya teljesen meg volt hökkenve, és nem mozdult, csak - értetlen-döbbent-riadt - tekintettel bámult rá.

De Tokiyát ez egy cseppet sem foglalkoztatta.

Elengedte Makoto - már - elernyedt kezeit, és gyorsan kibújt az egyik lábával a boxeréből és nadrágjából.

Testével előre dőlt, közben pedig megtámaszkodott a földön a jobbjával, és megemelte a fenekét. Felemelte a fejét, és ránézett a másikra. A narancs tincsei az arcába hullottak, de ez őt egy cseppet sem zavarta. Viszont jót derült Hanamiya döbbent arckifejezésén, és miközben a bejáratát a kemény merevedésnek nyomta, nem vette le a szemét a másikról.

**- Heh... mégis csak meglepődtél?** - kuncogott, és behunyta a szemét, ahogy magába vezette a másikat.

- Ah... - Sóhajtott fel Hanamiya. - Te... nem... v-vagy komplett! - Nyögte később rekedten..

Tokiyát egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy nem készítette elő magát. Nem számított neki a fájdalom, egyszerűen csak egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre merült el a másik tagján. Az élvezet és fájdalom egyvelegétől zsibbadni kezdett a feje, és belekapaszkodott a másik vállába. Erősen zihált, és próbálta ellazítani magát, hogy elmúljon a feszítő érzés a fenekében.

Hanamiya is erősen vette a levegőt, közben pedig összehúzta a szemöldökét. Az öle égetett mint a forró láva, és öntudatlanul is előrelökte a csípőjét.

-** Nnn...!**

- Ah...!

A teste bizsergett, ahogy nézte az ölében élvezkedő srácot. A szíve vadul kalapált, és fogalma sem afelől, hogy miért. Biztos volt benne, hogy az arca vörös, de nem érdekelte.

Fekete haja csapzottan az arcába lógott, és ahogy elkezdte bámulni Kuroko arcát, a szíve újra dobbant egy nagyot.

Tokiya arca merő élvezetet tükrözött, és teljesen elvörösödött. A szemei csak résnyire voltak kinyitva, úgy bámult a fekete hajúra. A száját kissé szétnyitotta, és rekedten felnyögött.

-** Mako...to..**.

Így végül Hanamiya végképp nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát. A másik látványa felmelegítette a testét, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy minél többet akar belőle...

- Kuroko...!

Előre lendült, megmarkolta a kisebb fenekét, és a lábait a dereka köré kulcsolta. Olyan hirtelen állt fel, hogy pár másodpercnek tűnt az egész. Gyorsan megfordult, és óvatosan - habár nagy hévvel -, nekidöntötte Kuroko hátát a téglás falnak.

- Ah...! - Nyögtek mindketten.

Makoto nem várta meg, a helyzetet, hanem azonnal mozogni kezdett. Előre-hátra, újra és újra. Folyamatosan mozgott a másikban, kiélvezve a szűk forróságot ami körülvette őt.

Az arcuk egy szintbe került, és amikor belenéztek egymás szemébe, összevigyorogtak.

**- És még te ellenkezni... akartál... ez ellen...** - Szólalt meg rekedten Kuroko.

- Hülye... - motyogta Makoto -, fogd be...- Hajolt közelebb a másik rózsaszín ajkaihoz.

Közel hajoltak egymáshoz, és mindketten érezték a másik meleg leheletét a szájukon. Szemeztek még egy ideig egymással, de aztán Hanamiya tört meg előbb, és ráhajolt a másik ajkaira.

- Mmm...

Több percen keresztül falták egymás ajkait és száját, kiélvezve a másik ízét. Pár pillanat múlva, Hanamiya a fogai közé vette a másik nyelvét, és szívogatni kezdte azt. Aztán - amikor már elengedte a másikat -, érezte, hogy Kuroko ráharap az ajkaira, mire felsóhajtott.

Miután elváltak egymás ajkaitól, Hanamiya a kisebb nyakába temette a fejét, és elkezdte a nyakát harapdálni és nyalogatni. Tokiya sem volt rest, ő kiszívta a magasabb nyakát több helyen is, pusztán szórakozásból.

Hiszen ez az egész nem számított neki semmit sem. Mindezt csak azért teszi, hogy láthassa majd a többiek hitetlenkedő arcát...

Aztán levezette a kezét a másik vállára, majd a fogaival beleharapott a ruhán keresztül. Hallotta ahogy a másik felnyög, és megborzong az érzésre.

Később, Kuroko megérzett egy kezet a tagján, és sóhajtozni kezdett ahogy Hanamiya fel-le kezdte húzogatni a bőrt rajta.

**- Ah...**

Mindketten érezték, hogy közel a beteljesülés, ezért Hanamiya felgyorsított. Jobban megmarkolta a másik puha fenekét, és egyre erősebben és erősebben vágódott Kurokóba. Érezte, ahogy Kuroko záróizmai összehúzódnak körülötte, és egy nyögés kíséretében újra előrenyomult a másikba, majd elélvezett. Euforikus érzés járta át a testét, és minden egyes sejtje bizseregni kezdett. Hallotta még a távolban, ahogyan a másik srác is felnyög, amint elélvez.

Hanamiya lábai pár másodperc múlva megremegtek, és újra a földön kötöttek ki. Erősen lihegtek, és még mindig az orgazmus hatása alatt voltak.

Tokiya a fejét a hideg falnak döntötte, és érezte ahogyan az izzadtság lefolyik a homlokáról és a hátáról. Megnyalta az ajkait, majd vetett egy éles pillantást a másikra. Hanamiya behunyt szemekkel pihegett, mire Tokiya megunva az egy helyben ülést, lelökte magáról.

A gerince mentén végigfutott egy bizsergés, ahogy megérezte Makoto tagját kicsusszanni a fenekéből. A fekete hajú meglepődött de nem szólt semmit.

Pár pillanattal később Tokiya unott mozdulatokkal felállt, és elkezdett belebújni a nadrágjába. Érezte és látta, ahogy Hanamiya nedve lefolyik a lábán, de nem foglalkozott vele, hanem felöltözött. Habár, a szeme sarkából látta a másik kárörvendő vigyorát, és pirospozsgás arcát.

Becsatolta az övét, megigazította magán a ruháját, és felvette a cuccait. Röpke öt perc alatt úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem is szexelt volna. Hanamiya épp meg akart szólalni, de benne reked a mondani való, amikor Kuroko úgy nézett rá, mintha csak egy fertőző bacilus lenne.

**- Heh, kösz, sokat segítettél.** - Somolygott Kuroko. -** Csá.** - Indult el, és hallotta, ahogy Hanamiya megpróbál felöltözködni, több kevesebb sikerrel.

- Hé, hé! - Kiabált utána a fekete, és közben azzal szórakozott, hogy begombolja a nadrágját. - Ennyi volt?

Kuroko csak felhúzta a szemöldökét.

**- Miért, akarsz még valamit?**

- Hát... um... - pirult el alig észrevehetően Makoto -, nem csak... ez így fura... Nem értem. - Dübörgött a szíve egyfolytában.

Sosem érzett még így, fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi a fene baja lehet.

Talán beteg?

-** Oh, ne gondolj túl sokat bele.** - Vágott egy ördögi vigyort Kuroko. - **Csak erre kellettél semmit többre... És... másra úgy sem vagy jó... hm... De tényleg kösz, mert marhára kíváncsi leszek Taiga arcára, amikor megmondom neki, hogy veled dugtam...** - Röhögött fel, mire Hanamiya döbbenten nézett rá. **- Tudod, az a srác szerelmes Tetsuyába... és mennyire fogom élvezni a megyötört arcát, amikor megtudja, hogy veled **- intett a másik felé -, **dugtam...Kuku...** **szórakoztató lesz**. - Kuncogott megint.

**- Na mindegy...** - mondta később -, **megyek. Csá.** - Indult el újra, és Hanamiya nem állította meg.

Csak bámulta a narancs hajút, ahogy az könnyed léptekkel elsétál, és egyszer sem tekint vissza rá. Elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a másik után, és egyszerűen képtelen volt őt kiverni a fejéből.

Az emlékek az egész követés óta újra lejátszottak a fejében, és minden pillanatban, amikor maga előtt látta a másik - vigyorgó, kuncogó, élvezkedő - arcát, a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Annak ellenére is, hogy a másik kihasználta őt, a saját érdekeire. Nem lehet mérges rá, hiszen ő is ugyanezt szokta tenni az emberekkel... Mégis... A szíve miért dübörög a mellkasában olyan hangosan?

Miért?

Miért?!

* * *

**Köszi, hogy elolvastátok! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Itt az új feji! :) Jó olvasást hozzá! :D Jó hétvégét... már ami maradt... :))**

**Kedves ismeretlen, aki az első fejezetez írt nekem: (remélem eljutsz idáig ^^) Azért hívta Tokiya ( most már tudni fogod, hogy ki az) Tetsuyát a legelején Kurokónak, hogy a bizalmába férkőzzön. Csalogatta, hívogatta, próbált hatni rá... És, mint már tudod, Tetsu be is kapta a csalit. ^^ Nos, nem spoilerkedek, hogy Tetsuya meddig marad majd bezárva... :P És azt sem árulom el, hogy Tokiya meddig szándékozik kint maradni... :)) Persze, hogy nem fogod kedvelni! Direkt ilyennek alkottam meg Tokiyát! :DD Nos, nem tudok finoman fogalmazni, ezért kerek perec leírom. Egy köcsögnek akartam őt "megalkotni" xD Tudod mindig kerestem jó, sötét, tetszetős (befejezett) Kurokós történetet, de vajmi kevés van belőle. És ami van se éppen a legjobb... -.-" Mikor ilyen ficeket kerestem, mindig arra gondoltam, hogy én milyennek alkotnám meg Tetsuya "sötét oldalát." Magától értetődő volt, hogy olyannak kell lennie, aki mindenben különbözik a valóditól. Próbáltam tökéletesen megalkotni, nem tudom, hogy ez sikerült-e, de én nagyon büszke vagyok magamra! :3 Tudod, sajnos én imádom a sötétebb karaktereket... ezért én imádom Tokiyát! :3 ^.^ Direkt akartam valami ijesztőt neki, és mivel Akashi feles szemmel is elég hátborzongató, azt gondoltam Tokiyának tökéletes lesz. És milyen igazam lett! :DD**

**És mi lesz itt, amikor mindkét szeme feketére változik majd... hopp! Spoiler xD ;)**

**Szóval igen, Tokiya egy igazi rohadék. És remélem az is marad! xD Attól függetlenül, hogy nem kedveled őt annyira, remélem folytatod történetemet. :D Köszönöm, hogy írtál...! :D**

**Hina-chan: FELTETTEM A RAJZAIDAT! ÉS A SAJÁTJAIMAT IS! A profilomban - az idézetek legalján -, ott a TUMBLR-es oldalam. Ma csináltam én is rajzot (szombat) és feltettem azt is. Kuroko az menyasszonyi ruhában, ami a Láncszem ében történő cselekményre épül. Nézzétek meg ;) **

**Van olyan pillanat/rész/cselekmény - Akármelyik történetemben -, amit szeretnétek lerajzolva látni? :D Ha írtok emailt, és meg tudom csinálni, akkor felteszem őket majd Tumblr-e. És nyugodtan küldhettek képeket, ha elkap titeket az ihlet.**

**(Megjegyzés: Mivel Hina-chan volt olyan drága, hogy küldött nekem rajzot, ezért elkapott az az ötlet, mi lenne ha én is rajzolnék a történeteimhez? :) Így felregisztráltam tumblr-e, és oda teszem majd fel a rajzokat. Bátran küldhettek, hisz ha a népnek nem fog tetszeni, az nem fontos. Kit érdekel? Senki se tudja a másikról, hogy ki kicsoda... ^^ )**

**És hogy miért Tumblr, a megígért Deviantart helyett? Hát srácok, megcsináltam az oldalt, de... Nos vagy én vagyok hülye hozzá - megjegyezném, hogy az oldal angol, miért mindig angol? xD -.- -, de nem ment. Komolyan mondom, nem értettem, bár számomra ez nem meglepő... És láss csodát, a tumblr a tökéletes. Remélem tetszik nektek. Nem vagyok ott se valami "szakértő" a dolgokkal kapcsolatban, de képet könnyen és egyszerűen fel lehet tölteni. És ennyi nekem bőven elég. :D**

**Hina-chan, te kis perverz! :3 Sors társ vagy, nekem is mocskos az elmém! xD Amikor ezt írtam, eszembe jutottak azok a kétértelmű megjegyzések, amik a suliban szoktak elhangzani. :D Hm... nem tudom kit ver majd meg... ha már meg ver valakit xD Köszönöm, hogy írtál! :) *puszi***

** Remélem tetszeni fog :)**

**By: Lora98**

* * *

- Most mit akarunk tenni? - tette zsebre a kezeit Izuki, ahogy kisétált a tanteremből. A hangzavar kissé hangos volt, így feljebb kellett emelnie a hangját.

- Megakadályozzuk a Kuroko-kun elleni-

- Riko, ezzel mi is tisztában vagyunk. Csak azt nem tudjuk, hogy hogyan. Ezt kéne kitalálni...

- Hyuugának igaza van, srácok. Ötlet? - nézte a folyosón a barátait. Direkt mentek egy csendesebb helyre, hogy senki se zavarja meg őket.

Koganei megrázta a fejét, Mitobe pedig csak pislogott. A többiek elgondolkodó arcot vágtak, és egy jó ideig csendben maradtak.

- Ember... Midorima azt is megmondhatta volna, hogy mit tegyünk... - Túrt bele a hajába Hyuuga.

- Ő sem tudhat mindent...

- Halljátok fiúk, ne csak álljunk itt. - Szólalt meg hirtelen az edző. Kicsit éhes vagyok, menjünk le az ebédlőbe... - Mosolygott, és pár másodperc múlva már mindannyian lefele tartottak az emeletről.

- Hé, hé! Láttátok ma egyáltalán Kurokót? És Kagamit? - kérdezte Koganei, majd körbenézett. - Vagy a többieket?

- Nem, még nem. - Válaszolt szinte azonnal Riko, Hyuuga és Kiyoshi.

- Én sem... - Motyogta Izuki, majd a mellette sétáló hallgatag srácra nézett. - És Mitobe sem. - Mondta, mintha csak a másik tekintetéből olvasná ki a válaszokat.

- Ahh... ezek mindig eltűnnek.

- Most csodálkozol Riko? - nézett le rá Teppei. - Szerintem nem meglepő, hogy sosem látjuk Kurokót... Kagami meg biztos vele van.

- Nem, erre már én is gondoltam, de-

- Srácok! - Kiáltott fel hirtelen Izuki, ahogy kibámult az ablakon.

A többiek messziről is látták Shun elkerekedett szemeit, és tátott száját. Nem késlekedtek tovább, azonnal odarohantak ők is az ablakhoz. Az arcukat szinte neki nyomták az üveg felületének, de nem tudták nem levenni a szemüket a kint sétáló alakról.

Szép lassan végignézték, ahogy Kuroko kisétál az iskola területéről, és elmegy.

És ha jól látták, elég dühösen.

- Mi a fene...?

- Nincs még órája?

- Izuki... most nem ez a leglényegesebb...

- Ah, ti idióták! - Fordult gyorsan hátra a lány, mire a fiúk meglepetten felhúzták a szemöldöküket. - Gyerünk mennyetek utána! Ne csak álljatok itt!

- De hát te is itt állsz Riko!

- Nem ez a fontos Hyuuga-kun!

- Hé, elég - tette a kezeit Kiyoshi a barna és fekete hajú fejére -, inkább Kagamit keressük meg... Ő biztos tud valamit erről... - Jegyezte meg epésen, majd megfordult és elindult a vörös hajú osztályterme felé.

A többiek pedig hangtalanul követték.

...

- Nem láttad Kagamit? - Kérdezte Koganei az egyik alsóstól, mire az tagadólag megrázta a fejét.

- Ah, nem... nem láttam, sajnálom.

- Semmi baj...

- Nem láttad Kagamit? Vagy Kurokót? - ment oda Hyuuga az egyik padhoz, ahol egy szemüveges srác ült.

- Eh... nem... nem is ismerem őket...

- Mi?! Akkor mi a francért vagy az osztályukban?!

- Hyuuga...!

- A barátnőmhöz jöttem...

- Eh? Szóval van barátnőd? - tűnt fel hirtelen a szőke srác mellett Shun.

- Eh...öh... igen. Miért? - nézett értetlenül a szemüveges, majd megvakarta az arcát.

- Van esetleg egy testvére...?

- Izuki...! Nincs idő a barátnőkeresésre! Sem báj csevejre!

- Jóvann'a..

- Hé, lányok, nem láttátok Kagamit vagy Kuroko-kunt? - csendült fel a folyosón Aida hangja.

- Ah, Riko-chan... de igen... Bakagami kirángatta Tokiya-kunt a folyosóra...

_- Tokiya-kun..._ - Rándult meg az edző szeme, aztán egy pillanat múlva megragadta a fekete hajú lány vállát, és megrázta. - Melyikre?! Mikor?!

- Hát...

...

Mindegyikük rohant. Eszeveszettül. Lihegtek, mintha csak a maratonon lennének. A szívük eszeveszettül kalapált, és nem csak az aggódástól, hanem a vérükben egyre jobban gerjedő adrenalintól is. A hajuk csapzott volt, a testükről folyt a víz, ahogy átrohantak két emeleten keresztül. Néhányan elálltak az útjukból, de ha el is gázoltak volna valakit, az sem érdekelte volna őket.

Ebben a pillanatban meg főleg nem.

A hatos alig néhány pillanat múlva befordult a sarkon, és körbenéztek A tüdejük szúrt, az oldaluk is fájt, és hirtelen úgy érezték mintha nem lennének formában.

Aztán meglátták a földön azt, akit kerestek, és mindannyian élesen beszívták a levegőt.

- Kagami...! - Siettek a barátjukhoz, és amikor odaértek hozzá, letérdeltek mellé.

A szívük a torkukban dobogott, ahogy látták a vörös hajút kétrét görnyedve. Rikónak azonnal eszébe jutott az a dolog, amit Kuroko még a Téli Kupán művelt vele... Ezért nagyon remélte, hogy nem a "kék" hajú miatt fekszik Kagami a földön... Bár hiába hitegette magát ilyesmivel, a szíve legmélyén tudta... A remegő kezeit eldugta a háta mögé, nehogy a többiek meglássák, majd rekedt hangon megkérdezte.

- Jól... jól vagy? - próbált mosolyogni, de nem sikerült neki. Rettentően rosszul érezte magát, bár fogalma sem volt, hogy miért. Talán azért, mert szólniuk kellett volna Kagaminak... Mert ha szóltak volna, akkor talán ez az egész nem történik meg, és... Gondolkodott erősen, aztán megérzett egy kezet a vállán, és felbámult a mosolygó Teppeire. A barna hajú srác bólintott, ezzel üzenve, hogy "minden rendben", és szemében együttérzés csillogott, ahogy lebámult az elsősre.

Hyuuga a kezét Kagami homlokára tette, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor nem érezte melegnek a másik bőrét. Kérdezgették, hogy minden rendben van-e, de Kagami egyszer sem válaszolt.

Aztán egy kis idő múlva a vörös hajúból egyszer csak kitört a zokogás, és mindenki biztos volt benne, hogy nem most sír először a mai napon. Próbálták megnyugtatni, már amennyire tehették, de úgy tűnt számukra, mintha a zokogás egyre csak erősebbé és erősebbé vált volna.

Taiga elkezdte össze-vissza rázni a fejét, mintha el akart volna felejteni valamit, közben pedig felemelte az egyik kezét a földről, és eltakarta a szemeit.

- Mit tettem... - nyökögte -, Jézusom mit tettem...

- Kagami... nincs semmi baj, hallod? - simogatta meg a haját Riko. - Minden rendben van...

- Nem... - rázta meg a fejét újra -, én... én... meg-meg... me-megütöttem Kurokót... - Mondta akadozva, mire a többiek kissé élesen beszívták a levegőt.

Kagami aztán gyorsan, kitágult pupillákkal ránézett a többiekre, és remegő ajkakkal újra megszólalt.

- N-nem akartam... mármint csak... megpofoztam d-de... Én... nem akartam őt...

- Tudjuk... - Szólt Közbe Koganei, Mitobe pedig csak bólintott egyetértően mellette.

Kagami szipogott, és megtörölte a szemét, de a könnyek így is megállíthatatlanul folytak le az arcán.

- Csak... a-azt akartam, hogy... Minden... a régi le-legyen. Vissza... akartam őt kapni...

- Jól van kölyök, nyugodj meg. - Szólalt meg Hyuuga.

- Erre ő...

- Eh...? Kuroko-kun... ő... ezen - mutatott Riko Kagmai hasára, amit a fiú átölelt a kezével, mintha csak védené valakitől-, kívül... tett még valamit? - vált aggódóvá és ijedté egyszerre a tekintete.

Kagami pedig bólintott, és beharapta az ajkát.

- Azt... azt mondta, hogy majd megbánom... megbánom, hogy megütöttem... De...de! Én ne akartam! - Nyeldekelt. - Csak akartam valami olyat! Valami olyat ami... ami Kurokós! Hogy... újra a régi legyen...d-de... ő... már... más. - Szipogott. - Ő már nem Kuroko.

- Kagami... - Fojtotta vissza a sírását Riko, és gyorsan megtörölte a szemeit, nehogy sírni kezdjen. - Majd... segíteni fognak rajta... ne aggódj... Mido-

- Riko...! - Szólt azonnal közbe Hyuuga, a lány pedig azonnal elhallgatott, és a szájára szorította a kezét.

Hiszen nem árulhatják el még Kagaminak sem...

De szerencséjükre, a kis közjátékot Kagami nem értette, így nem is foglalkozott vele.

- Na jó, szedd össze magad Kagami... - Sóhajtott fel Teppei. - Mit tett veled... - állt meg, mert látta ahogy Kagami megfeszül -, Kuroko? - folytatta.

A vörös hajú újra megremegett, és újra csak sírni kezdett. Viszont a fiúk látták, ahogy a hasát jobban átöleli a kezével, így innen tudták, hogy ott van valami gond...

- A hasam... - Motyogta Taiga, mire Hyuuga bólintott.

- Oké, gyerünk Kagami. - Húzta fel a másikat ülő helyzetbe Kiyoshi. - Ez az... Fel tudsz állni?

Kagami reszketegen bólintott, majd a barna hajúba kapaszkodva, óvatosan megpróbált felállni. Egy pillanat múlva a lábai nem engedelmeskedtek az akaratának, és majdnem össze is esett, ha Junpei oda nem lép hirtelen, hogy támogassa őt.

Átkarolták egymást, és az orvosi szoba felé vették az irányt.

Megint.

_- Bakagami... ennyire szereted Kuroko-kunt... hogy képes vagy még ezt is elviselni...?_

...

- Micsoda?!

- Toshirou, nyugodj meg! - Kiabált Ken a férfire.

- Nekem ne mond, hogy nyugodjak meg Ken! Mi az, hogy Tetsuya... megsérült?! Honnan veszed? Hallottad, vagy láttad?! K-

- Láttam Toshirou... tegnap... - mondta, ezzel megszakítva a kiabálást -, a kórházban... Az egyik barátom kezelte őt és... Hidd el, ha tudtam volna, hogy ő volt az... - Masszírozta a halántékát a férfi.

Kentarou egy kis ideig nem hallott semmit, csak csendet, de később egy sokkalta vékonyabb hang szólalt meg a telefonban.

- Ken... - csendült fel Minami hangja -, hol sérült meg az én... dr-drága kisfiam...?

- A... szemén.

Midorima hallotta, ahogy a nő élesen beszívja a levegőt.

- Ne, ne aggódj. Nincs semmi baja... csak heges marad neki. Nem fog megvakulni...

- Hála istennek! - Sóhajtott fel azonnal megkönnyebbülten a nő, mire Midorima elmosolyodott.

- Toshirou...?

- Ken-chan, ő most nincs itt... nem bírta tovább... tudod, hogy nem szeret előtted sírni... - Pityergett azért továbbra is Minami.

Midorimában pedig egy kis bűntudat gyűlt, bár fogalma sem volt miért. Abban viszont biztos volt, hogy szüksége lesz előbb-utóbb egy italra.

És inkább előbb, mint utóbb...

- A haja... - Szólalt meg újra a férfi.

- Mi... van vele? - vált rémülté az oly kedves hang.

- Befestette... Narancssárgára. - Bökte ki Kentarou, és jobban megszorította a telefonján a kezét.

Minami pedig újra felzokogott.

...

A telefon halk zümmögésbe kezdett a tölgyfa asztalon. A bőr székben ülő férfi pedig felhúzott szemöldökkel nyúlt ki a készülékért. A szobában nem égett egyetlen egy villany sem, de a délutáni napfény még így is megvilágította a szobában lévő alakot. A férfi kecses mozdulattal felemelte a mobilt, kinyitotta, és kissé szétnyílt szájjal, olvasta el a hívó fél nevét. Az oly rég nevet, amit már több mint tíz éve nem ejtett ki a száján.

_"Kuroko Toshirou."_

Megnyomta a zöld gombot, és a füléhez emelte a telefont.

- Seitaro...?

A szíve pedig kihagyott egy ütemet.

- Seitaro... ott vagy?

Majd még egyet.

A vörös hajú férfi becsukta egy pillanatra a szemét, hogy elrejtse a temérdek érzelemtől csillogó vörös íriszeit, és örökre az emlékeibe véste a másik férfi hangját.

Hisz olyan rég nem hallotta már.

- Toshirou... mit... - fújta ki a levegőt -, miben segíthetek? - mosolyodott el gyengéden, amit szinte senki sem látott tőle.

Kivéve őt.

- Seitaro... - Zokogott fel a fekete hajú férfi, mire Akashi ujjai megfeszültek a szürke színű készülék körül. - Nem... nem tudtam mit tegyek már... Muszáj volt, én... nem bírom...

- Mi a baj? - kérdezte, és a hangjából kihallatszott az aggodalom.

És egyáltalán nem érdekelte.

- Ez... nem akartam neked..._ nektek_... gondot okozni, de-

- Toshirou... - Vágott közbe Akashi, de Kuroko folytatta.

- Kentarounak... kérlek segíts neki... kérlek...

Seitaro kinyitotta a szemét, így láthatóvá váltak az összeszűkült szembogarai.

- Megsérült? Vagy...

- Nem... nem ő... Ez... Seitaro, ez... ez... Tetsuya. - Kapkodott levegőért a férfi, a vörös hajú szorítása pedig erősödött a szék karfáján.

- Mi van... vele? - kérdezte. - Tetsuya... ő... rendben van?

- Nem... nincs rendben... Seitaro... Seitaro újra... ú-újra megtörtént...

- Mi...? - hűlt el a férfi.

Az lehetetlen...

- Újra előjött a másik énje...! Kérlek, Seitaro... Segíts! - Könyörgött Kuroko, mire Akashi magabiztosan megszólalt.

- Ne aggódj Toshirou... megteszek minden tőlem telhetőt.

* * *

**Köszii, hogy elolvastátok! :)**

**A hibákat kérlek nézzétek el. ^o^"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hát helló~ Bocsi a csúszásért, tényleg! ^^" Csak hát az a fránya betegség... -.- Ah de utáltam...**

**Remélem megérte várni, és élvezni fogjátok ezt a fejezetet, és a következőket is. ;)**

**ED: ED drága, bocsáss meg amiért nem írtam neked az előző fejiben. Sajnálom annyira túl voltam pörögve, hogy elfelejtettelek... ^^" Bocsii... Remélem azért nem sérült meg a lelked, a jelenet elolvasása közben... ^^ :3 Ohohó, én szeretem azért részletesen leírni... nos tudod... a _dolgokat_. :P :D És remélem mihamarabb kész leszel a rajzal, el sem hiszed mennyire várom már! :) ;) Köszönöm, hogy írtál, nagyon örültem neki. Oh, és verjük el együtt Kagamit. xD Szijja~**

**Betti-chan: Örülök, hogy tetszett. :D Köszönöm, hogy írtál, remélem megtartod ezt a jó szokásodat! ;) :P Győzd kivárni, hogy Seitaro mit fog tenni... hogy őszinte legyek még én sem tudom, de majd kialakul! xD :)) Bye~bye *.***

**Hina-chan: Hina-chan, az egyetlen dolog amit írhatok az az, hogy... ÉÉÉÉDES VAAAGY! :3 *o* Annyira feldobott az üzid, amit küldtél nekem! Ez volt az első, hogy az egyik olvasóm személyesen küldött nekem egy "jobbulásos" kis nyalánkságot. :3 Nagyon de nagyon köszönöm! A rajz is cuki volt, szerintem majd azt is kiteszem Tumblre. ;) Amikor megláttam, arra gondoltam, hogy nekem is kéne rajzolni egy ilyesmit, csak az én szemszögemből. :D Majd meglátom... :D ^^ Húú hát igen, a hangulat egyre melegebb lesz ^^ Hehe... Hát persze, hogy a Kurokók sors az, hogy fiúkkal legyenek... - Amúgy tipikus ukék ebből a szempontból na... csak megjegyzem... -, Örülök, hogy várod a folytatást. :) Hát, hallod ezen már én is gondolkodtam. Jó, rossz? Melyik? Hmmmm... :) Majd elválik... :DD Köszi, hogy írtál, remélem te is megtartod eme jó szokásod. :D És nem szoktál kritit írni? Hát... én örülök, hogy nekem írsz, és önző leszek oké? Csak nekem írj! xD *nevet* Szió~**

** Remélem felnéztek pár naponta a Tumblre :) Örülnék, ha elmondanátok, hogy tetszenek-e a rajzaink/rajzaim. ^^ És tényleg, akármivel kapcsolatban nyugodtan írhattok e-mailt. :D **

**Jó olvasást!**

**By:Lora98**

* * *

Tokiya hangosan felnyögött, ahogy meghallotta az ébresztője hangját. Oldalra fordult, és belefúrta a fejét a párnájába. Megpróbálta kizárni az éles ricsajt, de egy fáradt sóhajtás közepette kinyúlt, és kikapcsolta a csipogó készüléket.

Aztán morgott egyet, újra megfordult, és visszaaludt.

Legalábbis csak próbált.

Tíz percen keresztül imitálta az alvást, de később megunta, és felkelt az ágyból. A fürdő felé sétált, közben pedig ásítozott. Fintorgott, amikor érezte az alsó felében lévő fájdalmat. Egy vállrándítással figyelmen kívül hagyta az érzést, és elővett az egyik fiókból egy levélnyi gyógyszert. Bevette őket, habár nem volt biztos benne, hogy pont erre a problémájára fognak-e hatni.

Bár amúgy se érdekelte az egész.

Sóhajtott, majd megmosta az arcát, és beletúrt a hajába, hogy legalább kinézzen valahogy. Aztán fogott egy csatot, feltűzte vele a frufruját, majd elkezdett nekiállni fogat mosni.

Miután végzett, megmosta, és megtörölte az arcát. Visszament a szobába, felöltözött, majd nekiállt magának kávét főzni. Amíg várt, gyorsan csinált magának pár szendvicset, és megette, közben pedig rágyújtott egy cigarettára.

Pár pillanat múlva a kávéfőző hangos sípolással jelezte, hogy elvégezte a dolgát, ezért Tokiya kiöntötte a kávét egy bögrébe. Gyorsan lehúzta, minden nemű ízesítés nélkül, majd visszasétált a szobájába és összeszedte a holmijait.

Aztán elment otthonról, és nem foglalkoztatta az a dolog, hogy le fog késni a első órájáról.

...

Tokiya unottan üldögélt a padjában, és - újra csak -, kifelé bámult az ablakon. Észre sem vette, hogy mennyire megszokottá vált számára a kifelé bámulás. Úgy gondolta, hogy a kinti világ sokkal érdekesebb, mint az unalmas és szánalmas emberek bent a teremben.

A tekintetét lassan az osztályra emelte, és hidegen végigmérte az összes osztálytársát. Vágott egy fintort, majd újra kibámult az ablakon.

Az emberek annyira szánalmasak. - Gondolta, de több figyelmet nem is szentelt ezeknek a gondolatainak. Magában megpróbálta eltervezni a tervet, hogy miképpen is lehetne megszabadulni attól a bizonyos kis élősködőtől, mélyen az elméjében.

Becsukta a szemét, és hiába tudta, hogy most éppen ül, mentálisan mégis állt. Egyes egyedül állt, egy hatalmas nagy üres térben. Körülötte mindent a sötétség borított, amit a narancs hajú nem is bánt, hiszen amúgy sem szerette a sötét helyeket.

Elindult előre, vaktában. Nem érdekelte merre megy, hová tart, csak megpróbálta elfoglalni magát addig, ameddig... nos egy ideig. Viszont, az egész testét elkezdte valami kellemes bizsergés átjárni, ami nagyon ismerős volt Tokiya számára. Nem tudta honnan, de mégis, valahogy megnyugvással töltötte el a bensőjét ez a hely.

Pont olyan, amit a legjobban szeret.

Szűk, kicsi, sötét.

Üres.

Mint ő maga...

És hiába akart megszabadulni Tetsuyától, valahogy nem érzett elég erőt magában ahhoz, hogy lépéseket is tegyen ezeknek a megvalósításában. A tekintetével minden zugot bejárt, és hiába tudta, hogy a balesete óta csak pár nap telt el, a kezét felemelte a kötéséhez, és erőszakosan elkezdte lecibálni magáról. A művelet közben persze megállt, és felszisszent, ahogy lehúzta a szövetet a még be nem gyógyult sebéről.

Kuroko mélyen belélegzett, aztán hosszasan kifújta a bent tartott levegőt. A bal szemét becsukta, majd óvatosan kinyitotta a másikat. Nem fájt annyira, mint amennyire hitte. Csak egy kis szúró, teljesen elviselhető csípős érzést érzett, ezért megpróbálta teljes egészében kinyitni a szemét.

A fájdalom nem változott, de Tokiya szeme elkerekedett.

És teljesen ledöbbent.

Gyorsan becsukta a szemét, és megpróbálta az izgalomtól dobogó szívét lecsillapítani. Aztán kinyitotta - csak - a bal szemét.

A kép nem változott. Minden sötét, és fény nélküli. Tokiya felemelte a kezét, egy szintbe az arcával, de még így se látott semmit.

Emiatt vigyorogni kezdett.

Lehunyta a fekete színű szemét, és kinyitotta a másikat. Sokkalta nagyobb intenzitással, mint a legelején. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a szúrásos érzést, majd kuncogni kezdett. Vigyorogva szemlélte a környezetét, és nem tudta elhinni, hogy mind ez a véletlen műve.

A kép megváltozott, ha a sérült szemével nézte.

A sötétség ugyanúgy megmaradt, de a kezének a körvonala fehéren világított. Olyan volt, mintha belecsöppent volna egy negatív festménybe. Leengedte a kezét, és körbenézett. Meglepődve húzta fel a szemöldökét, amikor meglátott egy ajtót.

Vagyis, egy függőleges, világított szélű téglalapot.

Megvillantak a szemei, és újra elindult. Nem félt vagy rettegett a sötétben, és nem is volt babonás, sőt, még a gyerekeket ijesztgető _"sötétből kijövő szörnyek"_ mesékben sem hitt. Ezért is sétált magabiztosan, teljesen egyedül a hangtalan, fény nélküli térségben.

Nem nézett oldalra, csak a kitűzött célt figyelte, ahogy egyre közelebb és közelebb ér. Ahogy lépett, a cipője kopogott, vízhangot adva neki. Mikor odaért az ajtóhoz, felemelte a jobb kezét, és nekitámasztotta.

És azonnal felismerte.

Csalódottan sóhajtott egyet, ahogy a bőre a rozsdás, fémnek feszült. Tokiya azt hitte, hogy ennyi macera után végre valami jó dolog is történik vele, mint például segítséget Tetsuya eltüntetéséhez, és ehhez hasonlók.

De neeem, erre megkapja... ezt. _Őt._

_Az élősködőt._

_A zavaró tényezőt._

- Szuper. - Motyogta csak magának, majd egy fáradt sóhajtás közepette körülnézett, hátha van még valami ajtóféleség.

Sajnálatosan nem volt más, amivel Tokiya "elszórakoztatta" volna magát, pedig remélte, hogy valami izgalmasat fog találni. Nem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig töprenghetett az ajtó előtt állva, de nem is érdekelte annyira. Szemezett az ajtóval, és eszébe jutott, hogy milyen régóta nem beszélgetett Tetsuyával.

Bár ezen lepődött meg túlságosan is Tokiya, hiszen minden idejét lekötötte Taiga verése, Makoto kihasználása, és a többi kis..._szemétkedése._

Még egyet sóhajtott, majd előre mozdította a kezét, és belökte az ajtót.

Hiába volt az előbbi üres tér megnyugtató számára, ahogy "benézett" a kis szűk szobába, egyből elfogta a kellemetlen érzés. A szorongás.

De legyűrte magában, és felszegett fejjel besétált a szobába. Az állott szag azonnal megcsapta, mire megrándult a szemöldöke. Visszapillantott - csak a jobb szemével, a balt mindvégig csukva tartotta -, hátha történt némi változás az ajtón kívül. Mikor látta, hogy nem, bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Az pedig nyikorogva, recés hanggal záródott be.

És akkor, Tokiya kinyitotta a fekete színű szemét is. Nem lepődött be, hogy a változás azonnali volt. Így már rendesen látott, nem negatívan. De hiába volt "rendes" a látása, így sem látott semmit, csak az egyetlen egy világító gyertyát.

Körbenézett, hátha valamilyen véletlen folytán észreveszi Tetsuyát, de sajnos nem volt szerencséje. Viszont hallotta a láncok csörgését, amire elvigyorodott. Nem is húzta tovább az időt, fényt kért.

Vagyis... inkább parancsolt.

A sötétség egy másodperc alatt feloszlott, és a helyiséget végre fény borította el. Tokiya egy kicsit fészkelődött, hiszen soha nem kedvelte igazán, a fényes tereket. De mentálisan megrázta magát, és kidobta ezeket a "dolgokat" egy képzeletbeli kukába.

A tekintetét újra körbejártatta a szobán, és egy pillanattal később meg is látta azt, akit keresett. Szinte már kedves mosoly kúszott fel az ajkaira, ami aztán ördögi vigyorrá nőtte ki magát.

Tetsuya lehajtott fejjel támaszkodott - a most már fehér színű -, falnak, és Tokiya úgy gondolta, hogy a srác nagyon sápadtnak tűnik, ő hozzá képest. A bőrük mindig is fehér volt, de Tetsuya mostani színe, mégis áttetszőnek hatott a fényben.

Tokiya kiadott egy _"Hn"_ hangot, majd lassú léptekkel közeledni kezdett a másik fiú felé.

Amaz felfigyelt a halk léptekre, és összehúzta a szemöldökét. Fájdalmas morgással kinyitotta a szemeit, és megpróbált körbenézni. Aztán hirtelen mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és köhögni kezdett.

Kuroko látta, ahogy a másik küszködik, de nem nagyon érdekelte, csak folytatta az útját, közben pedig azon szórakozott, hogy Tetsuya mégis mikor veszi észre a jelenlétét. Habár érzett egy kis nyomást a feje bal felén, azt figyelmen kívül hagyta.

A kék hajú aztán felemelte a fejét, és kidülledt szemekkel felfelé bámult. A kék hajú kissé kótyagos volt, ahogy aztán körbenézett a szobában.

Tokiya észrevette, hogy a másik tekintete áthalad rajta, majd vissza. Vigyorogva figyelte, ahogy a másik hunyorít, hátha jobban lát majd. Tetsuya szeme aztán elkerekedett a felismeréstől. Levegőért kapkodott, és megpróbált hátrafelé kúszni rémületében.

Több kevesebb sikerrel, hiszen a háta mögött már a fal volt. Élesen felszisszent, amikor beverte a fejét, de nem foglalkozott vele, csak bámult Tokiyára.

A narancs hajú megint vigyorogni kezdett, majd megállt, ahogy a cipője a matrac szövetének ütközött. Oldalra hajtott fejjel nézte az előtte lévő alakot, aki remegett.

Aztán negédesen, majd hogy már kedvesen elmosolyodott, és leguggolt.

**- Minden rendben? Tetsuya... Tudod... elég szörnyen nézel ki.**

Csend.

**- Naaa... csak nem elvitte a cica a nyelved? Kicsi Tetsuya... nem kell félni, nem harapok... Csak akkor ha akarod.** - Villant meg a szeme, mire a másik összerezzent.

De nem szólalt meg.

**- Csak nem duzzogsz? Hm... miért is? Ahh, Tetsuya ne izgulj, _most_ csak játszadozom veled...** - Vigyorgott, majd felállt. **- Lehet, hogy te nem beszélsz, én azért nem burkolózom örökös némaságba oké?** - Kezdett el sétálni a kis gyertya felé.

**- Tudod, az életed olyan... szar.** - Sóhajtott. **- Semmi izgalom, semmi adrenalin túltengéses dolog... Annyira... szánalmas.** - Állt meg, mikor a gyertya csak alig néhány centire volt a lábától.

- Mert... a tied... jobb? - kérdezte a rekedtes hang, Tokiya pedig meglepetten fordította a fejét a másik felé.

**- Áh, csak nem a hangodat hallottam?** - húzta össze a szemet. **- Már miért ne lenne?** - kérdezte pár pillanattal később. **- Azt hiszem, az enyém sokkal jobb... mint a tiéd.**

- Szóval... azt mondod, hogy ez - emelte fel gyengén a kezén, mire a láncok megcsörrentek, és rámutatott Tokiyára -, jobb...? És mégis... miben?

A narancs hajú pedig felnevetett.

-** Tudod... nagyon élvezem, amikor a kedves kis barátodat - aki, megjegyzem csak úgy mellékesen, hogy annyira de annyira szerelmes beléd -, nap mint nap... megverhetem.** - Mosolygott a másik elsápadt arcán.

- Kaga...mi-kun...? - kérdezte félszegen, döbbent arckifejezéssel.

**- Igen, Taigát. Melyiken szörnyülködtél el jobban? Azon hogy megvertem őt - többször is -, vagy azon... hogy szeret téged?** - kérdezte vigyorogva.

A kék hajú fiú elpirult, de továbbra is dacosan bámult fel Tokiyára.

Akiben aztán benne rekedt a levegő.

**- Nee...** - kezdett el torok hangon kuncogni -, **téged nem is zavar, hogy tetszel neki...?** - kérdezte, Tetsuya pedig egy pillanatra félrenézett, mire Tokiya felnevetett. **- Szóóóóóval, te is _kedveled őt_... igaz?** - vigyorgott.

Mikor a kék hajú nem válaszolt, Tokiya megrázta a fejét.

**- Ezt nem hiszem el...! Ez így sokkal jobb!** - Röhögött fel. **- Tudod, azt hittem, hogy csak Taigának fogok fájdalmat okozni azzal, amit tegnap tettem...** - vált sunyivá a tekintete -, **de... nem gondoltam volna, hogy... két legyet ütök egy csapásra...**

- Mi...? - kérdezte félve Tetsuya. - Ezt... hogy érted? - hűlt el. - Mit tettél?! - Próbált kiabálni egy másodperccel később, de azonnal köhögni kezdett.

Egy ideig egyikük sem szólalt meg, csak Tetsuya levegőért való küszködése volt hallható a szobában.

**- Tényleg... tudni akarod?** - kérdezte a narancs hajú olyan hanggal, ami azt sugallta, hogy ha a másik nem is akarja majd tudni, ő akkor is elmondja. - **Nem hiszem... hogy képes leszel vele megbirkózni, szóval jól gondold meg...** - Mondta, majd egy pillanat múlva megrántotta a vállát, és meg sem várva a kék hajú válaszát, újból megszólalt.** - Olyat tettem, ami te eddig még nem.** - Vigyorgott szemtelenül a másikra.

Kuroko végül abbahagyta a köhögést, és szenvedő arccal bámult fel a "hasonmására."

- Nem... értem... - Rázta meg gyengén a fejét. - Miről... amit én... még nem? - nézett értetlenül, miközben összefüggéstelenül motyogott.

Tokiya pedig csak mosolygott.

**- Igen. Amit még nem nem _tettél meg_... pontosan... Nos... rájöttél már...? -** húzogatta fel-le a szemöldökét.

Tetsuya pedig félrenézett, és Tokiya látta, ahogy a fogaskerekek forognak a másik fejében. Nem kellett sok idő, hogy a másik végre rájöjjön, mire is utalt a hasonmása az előbb. A fejét egyből a narancs hajú felé fordította, és összeszűkült pupillákkal, remegve nézett rá. Tokiya látta, ahogy Tetsuya arca először elvörösödött, majd elfehéredett.

A fiú egész testében remegett, ahogy átkarolta magát a kezeivel. A bilincsek, amik a csuklóján voltak felsértették a bőrét, és Tokiya még a távolból is látott pár kósza vércseppet lefolyni a másik karján.

A földön és a matracon lévő vörös foltokat pedig figyelemre sem méltatta.

- Nem... nemnemnemnem... - Hadarta a kék hajú, közben pedig eszeveszettül rázta a fejét. - Nem... nem lehet... nem igaz, nem... - Vált vizenyőssé a szeme. - Nem tehetted... hazudsz...

A "hasonmás" pedig csak felkuncogott, és közben élvezte a másik reakcióját.

**Ez tényleg a legjobb... - Gondolta.**

**- De... kicsi Tetsuya, jobb ha elfogadod azt a tényt... hogy hátulról már nem vagy szűz...** - Vágott sunyi arcot Tokiya, majd kiszedte a csatot a hajából, összekuszálta azt, és újra feltűzte. **- Oh, de ne aggódj. Nagyon élveztem.** - Mondta csak úgy.

Az "élősködő" arcáról pedig csak folytak a könnyek erre a kijelentésre, és mintha egy pillanatra nem is vett volna levegőt. Aztán, pár másodperccel később hangosan felzokogott. A vállai megremegtek, s úgy nézett ki a távolból, mintha rohama lenne.

Tokiya pedig egy kicsit se sajnálta. Csak... szánalmasnak találta.

Gyengének.

Sebezhetőnek.

Olyannak látta a másikat, amilyen ő sohasem lenne.

Ezért, Tokiya végleg elhatározta magában, hogy mindig erős lesz. Hogy át tipor a gyengéken, a mihasznákon, hogy elérje a célját. Bármit megtenne azért... hogy végre megszabaduljon tőle.

**Habár... eddig is ezt tettem nem...?**

Bármit a szabadságért, a békéért. Hiszen Tokiya tudja jól, hogy őt nem érti meg senki... nem látják a dolgokat az ő szemszögéből... nem ismerik őt...

A narancs hajú a tekintetét visszafordította a gyertyára, és megbabonázva figyelte a táncoló lángokat. Kicsit összehúzta a szemét amikor észrevette, hogy a gyertya kissé megnőtt az utolsó ittjárta óta. De nem foglalkozott vele túlságosan, hanem azon jártatta az eszét, hogy ez a kis tárgy miért is van itt.

**Mindig itt volt**. - Jutott az eszébe**. - De... miért? -** Gondolkodott.** - Azóta, amióta Tetsuya átvette az irányítást, ez mindig itt volt... Soha nem hunyt ki, nem égett le, nem tűnt el... Mindig... mindig...**

- Kivel... - Hallott egy nyöszörgő hangot, mire felkapta a fejét.

**- Hm...?**

- Kivel... voltál... együtt...? És... Ki vagy te... egyáltalán? - kérdezte esetlenül. - Hasonlítasz... rám de...

**- Oh, persze, te nem tudod... Tudod, hogy mit jelent a Skizofrén szó, Tetsuya?** - mosolygott.

A kék hajú megmozdult kissé a matracon, közben pedig zavaros tekintettel kémlelt körbe. Aztán elkezdte rázni a fejét, ahogy rájött a dologra.

- Az lennék? Skizofrén? - Suttogta maga elé.

**- Nem, nem te vagy az**. - Válaszolt azonnal Tokiya mire kapott egy értetlen pillantást.** - _Én_ vagyok az. _TE_ vagy az _ÉN_ skizofrén énem. _TE_ csak egy hamis alak vagy... egy álca... egy maszk... Egy maszk aki túlnőtt rajtam, és évekkel ezelőtt átvette felettem az irányítást.** - Vágott egy grimaszt. **- Egy rohadt kis élősködő, akit ki kell irtani...** - Villant meg a tekintete, Tetsuya pedig újra csak rázni kezdte a fejét.

- Nem... lehetetlen... nem igaz... én lennék? - suttogta újra. - De hát mindenre emlékszem! - Szólalt meg hangosabban. - A fejem tele van emlékekkel! Hogyan lehetnék én a hamis én?! Ez abszurd! Te vagy...! Neked kell annak lenned! Nem lehet igaz, hogy... - Köhögött fel, és nem tudta fojtatni.

**- Valóban?** - kérdezte. **- Nekem...? Én...? Te...? Ki...? Sokféle kérdést fel lehetne tenni Tetsuya... Az, hogy melyikünk az igazi... A válasz csak egyetlen egy szó: _ÉN._ _Én_ vagyok a valós, az igazi, az egyetlen... Nem_ TE._ Te csak egy létrehozott személyiség vagy, honnan veszed, hogy te vagy az igazi?!** - Húzta össze a szemét, majd dühében felrúgta maga előtt a gyertyát.

Az elrepült, és mielőtt hangosan csattanva a földre eshetett volna, megállt a levegőben.

Tokiya pedig felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy a gyertya - szó szerint - visszarepül az eredeti helyére, és ég tovább, mintha semmi nem történt volna. A narancs hajú morgott, majd felkiáltott, hogy "fényt ki".

A világítás azonnal, egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt, és a két alakot a szobában újra a sötétség ölelte körbe. Tokiya szinte már morcosan bámulta az égő gyertyát, majd újból felrúgta.

Nem lepődött meg, hogy ugyanaz történt mint az előbb, ezért lehunyta a bal szemét. Újból meglátta a világító téglalapot, ezért afelé vette az irányt. Nem tudta, hogy a sérülése miatt látja-e így az ajtót, de nem is érdekelte annyira.

Addig, ameddig ki tud ebből a helyiségből jutni, nem számított neki az ajtó "kinézete." És az sem, hogy van egy ilyen "képessége."

A kezével meglökte az ajtót, ami aztán kis is nyí ért aztán egy újabb furcsaságot dobott ki a képzeletbeli szemetesébe Tokiya. Hiszen amikor bejött, szintén előrefelé nyílt ki neki az ajtó, és most pedig szintén. Nem pedig befele, és ez benne a furcsa. Az érdekes.

**Hn.**

Mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón, visszanézett. Látta Tetsuya világító körvonalait, majd az ajkai felfelé görbültek.

-** Ó, és elfelejtettem mondani. Makoto volt az... Az akivel megdugattam magamat..**. - Nevetett fel torokhangon, amikor meglátta ahogy Tetsuya felkapja a fejét. Még negatívban is látta a másik döbbent tekintetét. **- Szerinted mit fog szólni, a te drága kis Taigád, amikor megtudja majd ezt...? Ah... már alig várom...**

Aztán kilépett, és az ajtó hangos nyikorgással kezdett becsukódni utána. Tokiya nem állt meg, hanem egyenesen továbbsétált. De még hallotta, ahogy Tetsuya - újból - hangosan felzokog.

Viszont, amennyire el volt foglalva a "szórakozásával", elfeledkezett a gyertyáról, pedig amaz a kis dolog lehet majd sorsfordító a tervével kapcsolatban... És minden mással.

És nem hallotta Tetsuya halk suttogását sem, amint az mondta:

_- Te vagy... az igazi...? És... ezt mégis... honnét tudod?_

* * *

**Köszi, hogy elolvastátok. Remélem megdobtok kritikával. :)**

**By: Lora98**

**U:i. Hibákat kérlek nézzétek el. :) Arigatou~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nos, ha két fejezet, akkor két fejezet! :) Megígértem nem? ;) Letudtam a tartozásom, viszont nem tudom, hogy mikor jön majd a Láncszem új fejezete. Lehet, hogy jövő hét, ki tudja. ^^ Jó olvasást, remélem élvezni fogjátok ezt is. :)**

**Oh, és ha felmentek Animeaddicts-ra, ott kiraktak egy jó kis anime movie-t. Na mit, na mit? A Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi-ból, Yokozawa nézőpontjából. Olyan aranyos, érdemes megnézni. :3 Láttátok a Free-t? Elhiszitek, hogy csak egy egyszerű, alig harminc másodperces reklámból készítették? Olvastam, hogy miután elkészítették ezt a reklámot (szintén fenn van Animeaddictson) (jah és nem tervezték, hogy animét csinálnak belőle) a közönség - női buzdítóinak hála -, megalkották a Free-t!. Állítólag Japánban a férfiak nem akarták, hogy "úszós fiúkról" készüljön egy anime... xD**

**Nézzetek fel Tumblre! És tényleg írjatok bátran, nem eszek meg senkit. Nyugodtan, akár még személyes üzit is küldhettek nekem, ahogy a drága Hina-chan is szokta. :) ;)**

**Jó olvasást, a hibákat kérlek nézzétek el.**

**By:Lora98**

* * *

- ...kun.

- ...kiya-kun...

- Tokiya-kun...

Hallotta a nevét Tokiya többször is, mire kinyitotta a szemét. Még mindig az ablakon bámult kifelé, majd pár pillanattal később érezte, ahogy megkocogtatják a vállát.

Habár szándékában állt még egy kicsit körbenézni a negatív "világban", már nem bírta elviselni a szúrást a feje bal oldalán, ezért végül kijött. És csak véletlen egybeesés az, hogy egy vadidegen még segített neki a visszajutásban azzal, hogy hívta.

Oldalra fordította a fejét, és rábámult a másikra. Nem ismerte fel a lányt, de látta rajta, hogy amaz... fél.

**Helyes. - Gondolta, és a szájára kiült egy vigyor.**

A lány pedig azonnal elkapta a kezét, és a háta mögé dugta. De Tokiya még így is látta, hogy azok megremegnek.

-** Igen?** - húzta fel a szemöldökét.

- Öhm... um... - dadogott a lány, majd körbenézett az osztályban, ahol néhányan idegesen bámulták kettejüket -, a tanár... azt mondta az előbb, hogy kérdezzem meg tőled, hogy nem tudsz-e valamit Kagami-kunról... - Nézett újra félre, és Tokiya most vette észre,

Tokiya gyorsan körbenézett, és alig tudta elhinni, hogy összesen csak harminc percig volt távol. Igaz, hogy az első negyed órát végig unta, de azt hitte, hogy több időt töltött bent.

Számára legalábbis többnek tűnt.

**Lehet, hogy elvesztettem bent az időérzékem... - Futott át az agyán.**

-** Ah, nem nem tudok róla.** - Hazudta. - **Mostanában nem vagyok beszélő viszonyban Taigával.** - Mosolygott, mire a lány megdermedt.

- É-értem... nos... - Hajolt meg a barna hajú lány, majd kiszaladt a teremből.

Tokiya pedig ezt végig is nézte, és vágott egy grimaszt. Szánalmasnak tartotta ezt a fajta viselkedést, gyengeségnek és a lány nagyon Tetsuyára emlékeztette.

Ránézett arra a helyre, ahol Kagami szokott ülni, és meglepetten húzta fel azért a szemöldökét. Az igaz, hogy az előbb megtudta, hogy a vörös hajú hiányzik, de nem gondolta volna, hogy tegnap ennyire... nos ennyire bántotta. - Fojtotta vissza a nevetését.

Tokiya annyira de annyira boldog volt!

A vállai megremegtek, és a kezével eltakarta a száját. Próbált - tényleg - próbált nem nevetni, de egy kis kuncogás még így is kiszökött az ajkai közül. Közben pedig visszafordult az ablak felé, és nem érdekelte, ahogy az osztálytársai elfehéredve bámulják őt.

...

Miután vége volt az első, a második, meg a harmadik órájának, Tokiyának már végleg elege volt. Utálta, sőt nem is, gyűlölte ezt az életet. Az iskolát, az egyhangúságot... mindent.

Így lelépett a negyedik óráról, és a legfelső emeleti mosdóba ment. Már vagy tíz perce bámulta magát a tükörben, és a kötést a fején. Hiába vette le mentálisan még a sötétségben, tudta, hogy itt nem tűnt el a kötés.

Az... fura és ijesztő is lett volna még számára is. Habár biztosan izgalmasnak találná.

Felemelte a kezeit, és elkezdte lehámozni magáról az anyagot. A szövet ellenállt, mire Tokiya felhúzta magát, és szó szerint letépte a fejéről a fehér kötést. Az anyag a tipikus szakadás szerű hangot adta ki magából, és Tokiya látta, ahogy pár része a földre hull.

A hajából is kiszedte a kötés darabjait, majd újra megigazította a haját, hogy jobban lássa a szemét. Izgult egy kicsit, hogy vajon itt is negatívban fog-e látni, de csalódnia kellett, amikor pár pillanat múlva kinyitotta a szemét, és nem változott semmi.

Habár remélte, hogy a szeme "más" lesz, nem lombozódott le. Megrántotta a vállát, és megvizsgálta a heget. Jól látta a múltkor, tényleg a szemöldökétől egészen az arca közepéig tartott a seb. Nyomkodta, simogatta, de nem érzett fájdalmat, innen tudta, hogy a seb már begyógyult.

Örült, hogy hátrahagyhatott valami kézzel foghatót, valami láthatót, hiszen ha a dolgok rosszul sülnének el... Mindenki tudja majd, hogy ő itt volt.

Sóhajtott egyet, majd megmosta az arcát hideg vízzel, és kisétált a WC-ből.

Nem lefele, a földszint fele ment, hanem felfelé a tetőre. Fellépdelt a lépcsőkön, kikerülte a tilos feljönni táblát, és kinyitotta az ajtót. A szél egyből az arcába csapott, és mélyen beszívta a levegőt.

A nap felmelegítette a bőrét, majd kilépett a tető térre. Az ajtót becsukta maga után, és leült ugyanarra a helyre, ahol a múltkor is ült.

Habár a hely most nem volt árnyékos, Tokiya nem bánta, hiszen ha bárki más is feljött volna ide, az akkor sem vette volna észre őt. Aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy tegnap nem is gyújtott rá, csak ma reggel, ezért elővette a cigijét, és meggyújtotta.

A bal lábát felhúzta, és rátette a kezét, a hátát pedig a vasfalnak döntötte. Nem tudta, hogy mi lehet ez a vas "doboz", aminek nekitámaszkodott, de úgy sejtette, hogy valami szellőző alkatrésze, vagy ilyesmi.

A lényeg úgy is az volt számára, hogy eltakarja.

Elszívta a cigit, majd eldobta a csikket, és rágyújtott egy újabbra.

Majd öt perc után még egyre és még egyre. Így ment ez addig, ameddig a több mint tíz szálat el nem szívta.

Tokiya, amint észrevette, hogy elfogyott minden feszültség oldója, vágott egy grimaszt. Letette maga mellé az üres dobozt, és hátra hajtotta a fejét, majd elkezdte a felhőket bámulni.

Hiába volt náluk tél, egyetlen egy havat sem látott az idén, sőt. Az idő olyan volt, mintha csak tavasz lenne. Igaz, hogy a szél kissé csípős volt, de semmi más nem utalt volna arra, hogy tél van. A nap sütött, és ha Tokiya szentimentális akart volna lenni, még csiripelő madarakat is elképzelt volna.

Fáradtan sóhajtott, és már nyúlt volna egy újabb szálért, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy alig pár másodperccel ezelőtt szívta el az utolsót.

Újból vágott egy grimaszt, de nem húzta fel magát ezen az apróságon, hisz emlékeztette magát, hogy a teremben, a táskájában van még egy dobozzal.

Így mélyen beszívta a levegőt, majd kifújta. Nézte a felhőket, a kék eget... Közben pedig nem gondolt semmire. A szúrást sem érezte a fejében már, így kezdett a háborgó lelke kicsit lecsillapodni.

Észre sem vette, hogy mikor szundított el igazán, csak a csengő zajára ébredt fel. Felállt, és leporolta magát, majd az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy meddig alhatott, így azt sem tudta, hogy pontosan melyik óráról csöngettek ki vagy be.

Beletúrt a hajába, és az ujjai elakadtak a csatban. A szeme elkezdett rángatózni, és halvány gőze sem volt arról, hogy mi a fenéért ilyen ideges. Úgy érezte hirtelen, mintha valaki figyelné őt. Többször is körbenézett, de senkit se látott. Odáig pedig nem fog elmenni, hogy benézzen minden egyes kis sarok mögé, hátha lapul-e ott valaki.

**Annyira azért nem vagyok paranoiás... - Futott át az agyán, és azonnal meg is dermedt.**

A felismerés hideg vízként mosta el a feszültségét, és érezte, ahogy megnyugszik. Tudta jól, hogy a betegségének az egyik legfőbb tünete a paranoid viselkedés, a képzelgés, és az ehhez hasonló dolgok...

**Azért remélem nem kezdek mindenféléről fantáziálni... - Gondolta.**

Kilépett a tetőről, és becsapta maga után az ajtót. Nem izgatta a paranoiás viselkedése, betudta ezt a betegségének. Bár reménykedett abban, hogy miután megszabadult Tetsuyától, eltűnik ez a baja.

Megmozgatta a nyakát, és hallotta, ahogy az megroppant. Lesétált a lépcsőről, majd le a földszintre. Nem sietett, egyáltalán nem izgatta, hogy elkésik. Bár tudta, hogy hosszútávon gondjai lehetnek, de nem foglalkoztatta ez most.

Jobban érdekelte az az eszmefuttatása, hogy hogyan is kéne kiirtani azt a bizonyos élősködőt.

Végig ezen jártatta az agyát, majd észre sem vette, hogy már a terme előtt állt. Körülötte diákok szaladgáltak, nevettek, tanultak...

**Tehát kicsöngettek...**

Bement a terembe, és a padjához sétált. Amikor odaért, akkor vette észre a padja előtt ülő Kagami Taigát, aki az ő asztalára könyökölt, és kifele bámult.

Tokiya arca vigyorba csapott át, ahogy a másikra nézett. A másik srác még nem vette őt észre, ezért Tokiya felvette a táskáját a földről, és hangosan az asztalra dobta. A vörös hajú megugrott, és azonnal meg is akart volna szólalni, de ahogy meglátta őt, egyből benne rekedt minden mondani való.

A narancs hajú kihasználta a másik hallgatását, és elkezdte összeszedni a cuccait. Körülötte már mindenki szedelőzködni kezdett, és ekkor jött rá, hogy ez volt az utolsó órája.

**Szóval két órát aludtam át... Hn.**

Miután végzett, a vállára dobta a táskát, és elkezdett kifelé sétálni a teremből. Viszont nem tudta megállni, hogy oda ne szóljon Kagaminak.

**- Csukd be a szád Taiga, a végén még belerepül valami.** - Vigyorgott, majd kiment a teremből.

Nem sétált sokat, amikor is meghallotta a dobogó léptek zaját a háta mögött. Gyorsan beállt egy eldugott kis sarokba, és unott arckifejezéssel nézte, ahogy Kagami elfut mellette, őt keresve.

Habár kedve lett volna szórakozni a sráccal, és elmondani neki a Makotós dolgot, most egyáltalán nem volt kedve hozzá. Hirtelen valahogy álmosnak érezte magát, még akkor is, ha az előbb kelt fel.

Kilesett a búvóhelye mögül, és elindult kifelé. Szerencséjére senki olyannal nem találkozott, aki Tetsuya barátja lett volna. Bár ez egy kicsit furcsa volt a számára, hiszen mindig követték őt, mint a pulikutyák...

Megvonta a vállát, és elfeledkezett az egészről. Amint kilépett az iskola ajtaján, mélyet lélegzett, és úgy érezte mintha újból a tetőn lenne. Megrázta a fejét, és elkezdett a kapu felé sétálni.

Közben, ahogy elhagyta az iskola területét, előkotorta a táskájában lévő cigis dobozát, és rágyújtott egyre. Elkezdte hazafelé venni az irányt, és újból unni kezdte magát. Ötlete sem volt, hogy mit csinálhatna, ezért csak folytatta az útját.

Elsétált az egyik üres kosárlabda pálya mellett, és csak bámulta a helyet. Nézte a palánkot, a hálót... és nem értette. Nem értette, hogy az emberek miért szeretik ezt a játékot. Hogy mi a jó benne... Tokiya tudta, hogy ha ő játszana, az nem azért lenne, mert élvezné a játékot - ne adj isten szeretné -, hanem azért, mert ő az emberek reakcióit élvezné...

Látni a meggyötört arcukat... a döbbent tekintetüket...

Tokiya kifújta a füstöt, és tovább ment. Ez csak akkor történne meg, ha játszana. Ami, valljuk be nem hamar fog bekövetkezni.

Elszívta a cigit, majd rágyújtott egy másikra.

Ahogy továbbment, érezni kezdte, hogy figyelik. És biztos volt benne, hogy nem képzelte be magának, hiszen ezt érezte.

A zsigereiben érezte, mélyen legbelül. Olyan volt, mintha az egész teste lezsibbadna, és közben az embert a hideg is kirázza.

Szó szerint borzongató érzés volt. Tokiya körbekémlelt, és észrevett jó pár bokrot, fát, kiszögelléseket, ahol jó pár ember megbújhatna... Összehúzta a szemét, mert már rájött a dologra.

Tudta jól, hogy be fog következni, de mégsem számított rá ilyen hamar... Főleg pont a mai napon, amikor ő inkább aludni akart volna, vagy Tetsuyát piszkálni... De neeem, ezeknek ma kellett felbukkanniuk...

Tokiya megállt, és fáradtan felsóhajtott. Észrevett egy közeli kukát, abban pedig egy üres sörös üveget. Alig volt pár méternyire, ezért lassacskán odasétált, és kivette az üveget, majd felemelte, és lecsapta a földre.

Az hangos csattanással ért földet, és szilánkosra tört. Tokiya aztán elnyomta a cigijét, majd elpöckölte, és leguggolt. Kiválasztott egy nagyobbacska üveg darabot, a kezébe vette, majd felállt és visszasétált arra a helyre, ahol az előbb is állt.

Nagy levegőt vett, majd megszólalt.

**- Meddig akarok még bújócskázni? Nem vagyok játékos kedvemben, sőt... Tudjátok nem a legjobb pillanatban kaptatok el, ezért kurvára most gyertek elő, mert ha nem, akkor... ezt a szegényke kis Tetsuya fogja bánni.** - Mondta.

Eltelt körülbelül egy perc néma csendben.

Tokiya szája pedig félmosolyra húzódott, és unottan felemelte a kezét. Olyan erősen szorította az üveget, hogy a tenyeréből már így csöpögött a friss vér, de nem állt meg. A szilánkot a nyaka jobb oldali ütőeréhez nyomta, majd elkezdte végighúzni a bőrén.

Az üveg sercegő hanggal mélyedett bele a húsába, és ahogy egyre lejjebb és lejjebb halad, a vér csak úgy ömlött a sebéből. Érezte a tipikus vér szagot, és biztos volt benne, hogy egyeseknek elakadt a lélegzete erre a látványra. Viszont, amikor már a nyaka közepénél járt, végre észlelt egy kis változást.

Egyszerre négyen rohantak ki a bokorból, és álltak meg előtte vagy tíz méterre. A négy személyben Tokiya felismerte Taigát, Ryoutát, Satsukit és Daikit. Mindegyik le volt izzadva, és rémült képpel bámultak rá, azt kiabálva, hogy hagyja abba.

Őket követték a különböző helyekről kiszaladó, kiugró csapattagok is, mire a narancs hajú meglepetten felhúzta a szemöldökét. Felismerte a Touous diákokat, a Kaijousokat, majd a Yosen tagjait, azok közül is a hatalmas Atsushit... És persze a Rakuzan játékosait. Meglepődve nézett körbe, amikor nem látta a Shuutokus embereket, az idősebb Seirineseket meg persze az újoncokat és...

Akashi Seijuurót.

Mindenki egyszerre kezdett el felé mozdulni, mire Tokiya felemelte a jobb kezét, és megálljt parancsolt nekik.

**- Ha csak egy centit is közelebb jöttök...** - Mondta sunyin, mire a vele szemben lévők azonnal megálltak. **- Elvágom a kicsi Tetsuya torkát... -** Mosolygott.

- Tetsu-kun... - Hallotta Tokiya a rózsaszín hajú lány remegő hangját, mire újból felsóhajtott.

**- Hé, _édes_, megmondtam már a múltkor, hogy nem "_Tetsu-kun"_ vagyok.** - Kezdte. - **Ne akarj jobban felhúzni, mert esküszöm odamegyek, és beverem a fejed.** - Mondta olyan tekintettel, ami azt üzente, hogy tényleg megtenné.

Daiki pedig azonnal beállt védelmezően a lány elé, és furcsa arccal bámult rá Tokiyára. A narancs hajú pedig felhúzta a szemöldökét, és megállította a kezét a nyakánál.

**- Mi van?** - kérdezte aztán. - **Dolgom lenne, szóval sietnétek...?**

- Kurokocchi... mit...

**- Ah, ne menjünk bele megint olyan dolgokba, hogy _"Miért teszed ezt?", "Miért viselkedsz így?", "Mi történt veled?"._** - Kérdezte affektáló hangnemben. **- Mert ezekből elegem van, és nincs kedvem újra végighallgatni őket...**

- Tetsuya... milyen jó, hogy újra látlak. - Mondta egy hang szarkasztikusan, mire Tokiya fáradt teintettel rábámult Akashi Seijuuróra.

**- Nézzenek oda, csak nem Seijuuro? Na meg persze az egész banda... Hát előjöttél a kis relytekhelyedról? Azok után, ahogy eltiportalak... csodálkozom, hogy van merszed kidugni a képed az utcára.** - Vigyorgott ördögien Kuroko.

A császár szeműnek pedig észrevétlenül megrándult a szemöldöke, de ez Tokiya figyelmét nem kerülte el.

- Nem akarunk mást... - kezdte a Rakuzan csapatkapitánya -, csak azt, hogy mond meg nekünk az igazat. Ki vagy te?

A narancs hajú csak méregette a másikat, majd szétnyitotta a kezeit, és megrántotta a vállait.

**- Bővebb információk keretében, kérjük keresse fel kedves _baráti körében_ azt az egy személyt, aki a leginkább tud az én dolgaimról... -** Kuncogott fel Tokiya szórakozottan, Akashi tekintete pedig megvillant.

- Ki az? - kérdezte, és Tokiya látta, ahogy a másik egy pillanatra körbenéz.

**- Oh, nem hiszem, hogy válaszolnom kéne a kérdéseidre, de... Nos, megteszem, mert én ilyen_ jó fiú_ vagyok, aki hallgat a rémisztő Akashi Seijuuróra..**. - Kuncogott újra. **- Nos, ő nincs itt, hiába is keresed**. - Mondta.

- Ki az? - kérdezte a vörös hajú újból, Tokiya pedig vágott egy fintort.

-** Ch... egyáltalán nem vagy vicces... elrontod a játékot Seijuuro... miért vagy ilyen gonosz?** - kérdezte szomorúságot imitálva, de egy pillanattal később már vigyorgott.

- Ki az? - tette fel újra a kérdést Akashi.

**- Chö... hát ki más lehetne...? Ő az egyetlen aki nincs itt, a drága idióták generációjából...** - Kezdte, mire egyes tekintetekben megértés villant. - **Shintarou.** - Bökte ki végül, mire Akashi állkapcsa megfeszült.

**- De akár, ő helyette mehetnétek azonnal az apjához, az én drága keresztapámhoz megtudni az igazat... Akkor talán végre megelgednétek a válaszokkal, és lekopnátok rólam...** - Mondta.

Seijuuro pedig csendben maradt, ahogyan a többiek is.

Kivéve Kisét.

- Kurokocchi...! - Indult el gyorsan sétálva a másik felé a szőke.

- Mi a...

- Kise!

Tokiya pedig, szavához híven felemelte a bal kezét, és az üveg darabkáját újra a nyakának nyomta. Hiába kiabáltak Kisének, vagy próbálták megállítani őt, a szőke rendíthetetlen volt. Tokiya már épp azon volt, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra véget vet ennek az egésznek, amikor is Ryouta kinyúlt feléje.

Azonnal, szinte már ösztönösen reagált. Felemelte a szilánkot tartó kezét, és a másik fel vágott vele.

De egyáltalán nem számított arra a látványra, ami a szeme elé tárult.

...

- Siess már Takao! Ha nem sietünk, akkor elkésünk! - Kiabált a mögötte loholó fekete hajú srácnak Midorima.

- Jól van, jól van Shin-chan! - Kiabált vissza Takao. - Miért is sietünk... ennyire? - zárkózott fel a másik mellé, és közben kikerült pár embert a rohanásban.

Midorima szemei összeszűkültek a kérdést hallván, ahogy újra eszébe jutott az a dolog, amiért most itt futottak.

Momoi szólt neki alig egy fél órával ezelőtt, hogy Akashi mit is tervezett mára. A lány elmondta, hogy megpróbálnak beszélni Kurokóval, és jobb belátásra bírni... És megtudni, hogy miért is tesz azt amit...

De Midorima tudta jól, hogy amit a barátai csinálnak most, annak szörnyű következményei lesznek. Hiába akarnak a srácok csak segíteni Kurokónak, ezzel csak mindent elrontanak...

Még jó, hogy értesítettem erről apát. - Jutott az eszébe az alig öt perce vívott telefon beszélgetés.

Rábámult a mellette lévő Takaóra, és odaszólt neki.

- Ne dumálj, csak rohanj! - Kapcsolt rá, Takao pedig szótlanul követte, bár a zöld hajú biztos volt benne, hogy a másik nyafogott.

És milyen jó, hogy felhívtam még Nijimura-sant is...

...

Tokiya szemei elkerekedtek döbbenetében, ahogy meglátta a szürke melegítőfelsős srácot. Az egész egy pillanat alatt történt, és képtelen volt végigvezetni magában az előbbieket.

Szinte egy másodperc leforgása alatt, valaki balról befutott közé és Kise közé. Ez a valaki aztán hátralökte a már síró szőkét, és védekezőn felemelte a kezeit.

És ez az ismeretlen nem más volt mint...

-** Haizaki Shougo... micsoda meglepetés.** - Jegyezte meg szórakozottan Tokiya, és végignézett a másik vérző alkarján. **- Mindig is azt hittem, hogy gyűlölöd Ryoutát... erre meg... megvéded őt?** - húzta fel a szemöldökét, mire a fekete hajú vicsorogni kezdett.

Kise ámulva bámult fel a védelmezőjére, és egyáltalán nem tudta felfogni, hogy mégis miért védte meg őt a másik. Hiszen mindig is, kölcsönösen utálták egymást...

Erre meg...

- Haizaki... - Suttogta, a másik pedig a neve hallatán rápillantott a válla felett.

- Ne szokj hozzá, Ryouta. - Motyogta, majd a tekintetét visszafordította a másik felé. - Te pedig... Makoto az istenért, mozdulj már meg a francba is! - Kiáltott fel, ezzel meglepve szinte mindenkit.

Tokiya pedig azon nyomban odafagyott a helyére. Olyan gyorsan fordította hátra a fejét, hogy a nyaka beleroppant, de még így sem tudott időben reagálni az őt leszorító kezekre.

Kitágult szemekkel vette észre, ahogy a Kirisakis srác hátra szorítja a kezeit, és ledől vele a földre. Aztán látta, hogy Haizaki előre lendül, és elkapja a lábait.

Amit a többiek láttak az annyi volt, hogy Tokiya Hanamiya ölében, hátrafogott kezekkel feküdt, és a lábait pedig Haizaki tartja erős satuban.

A narancs hajú azonnal mozgolódni kezdett, hogy ki tudjon szabadulni, és már bánta, hogy ennyire nem figyelt a környezetére.

Mindenféléket kiabált a fogva tartóira, olyan hangosan, hogy a torka már kapart miatta.

- **Engedjetek el! A kurva anyátokat, hogy rohadnátok meg! Húzzatok a picsába tőlem, ti köcsögök! Hozzám ne merjetek érni, ti férgek! Nem halljátok?! ENGEDJETEK EL!** - Üvöltött torkaszakadtából Tokiya, Hanamiya meg a ledöbbent csoport felé bámult.

- Mi a faszomért álltok ott, baszd meg?! Segítsetek már a rohadt életbe! - Szorította meg a kezével a kisebb kezét jobban, és félrehajtotta a fejét, ezzel elkerülve, hogy a másik beverje az orrát.

A többieknek több se kellett, majd hogy nem egyszerre indultak meg feléjük, Haizaki pedig felkiáltott.

- Nijimura...! Te is gyere te seggfej! - Szorította meg a másik lábait jobban, de nem vette észre sehol sem a fekete hajú srácot. - Nijimura...!

- Mi a fészkes fenét műveltek?! - Kiáltott egy újabb hang a távolból, mielőtt még a többiek odaértek volna Kurokóékhoz.

Kagami és a többiek megdöbbenve figyelték Midorima és Takao kettősét, akik szinte ugyanilyen képpel nézték őket is.

Midorima aztán lihegve odafordította a tekintetét a verekedőkre, mire eltátotta a száját. Azonnal kapcsolt, tudta, hogy tennie kell valamit, ezért megindult, hátrahagyva a még mindig levegőért kapkodó Takaót.

Gyorsan szaladt, de mielőtt odaérhetett volna, Tokiya erősen hátra döntötte a fejét, ezzel orron találva az őt lefogó Hanamiyát. Aki meglepődésében azonnal elengedte, így Kuroko végre kiszabadult az őt szorító kezek közül.

Shougónak ideje sem volt meglepődni, amikor Tokiya behúzott neki egyet, és hasba rúgta úgy, hogy a másik elterült a földön.

Megpróbált felállni, ami aztán sikerült is neki, de alig pár másodperccel később valaki újra lefogta. Egyből megpördült, közben pedig vicsorgott. Lerázta magáról a kezeket, felkapta a táskáját, és a másik felé lendítette.

A táska pont fejbe találta Midorimát, de ez a zöld hajút egy cseppet sem érdekelte, újból a másik után kapott, mire újra a földön kötöttek ki. Kuroko pedig felkapott egy kisebb szilánkot, és megvágta vele a zöld hajú arcát. Addig addig hadakoztak, amíg Aomine, Kagami, Kise, Akashi és Murasakibara Midorima segítségére nem siettek. Próbálták erősebben lefogni a kisebbet, de nem tudták elhinni, hogy Tetsuyában ennyire erő is lehet.

A többi csapat tagja pedig próbálta megnyugtatni az éppen arra betévedő járókelőket.

- Kurokocchi...!

- Mi a fene Tetsu! Csak segíteni akarunk!

- Kuro-chin!

**- Kussoljatok! Engedjetek már el!** - Forgolódott a narancs hajú ide oda, majd felkapta a fejét, és Midorimára bámult. -** Megmondtam neked Shintarou! Megmondtam!** - Kiabált. **- Ezt nagyon megfogjátok bánni! Oh, de még mennyire! Hallod? Hallod?! Shintarou!** - Szabadította ki a kezét Kise kezei közül Kuroko, és hasba vágta a szőkét, majd megragadta Murasakibara hosszú haját, és megtépte.

- Ááááá...! - Kiáltott fel a lila hajú, mire Tatsuya azonnal a segítségére sietett. Kuroko közben kiszabadította a lábát is, és az óriást a fekete hajú Yosenes felé rúgta.

Mindkét játékos elterült a földön, Tokiya pedig behúzott egyet Kagaminak, majd lekarmolta Aomine nyakát, és hasba rúgta Akashit. A szorító kezek egyre csak fogytak róla, majd végül állkapcson rúgta Aominét, aki nagyot nyögve elterült a földön Kagami mellett. Mindegyik tag már a földön feküdt, kivéve Midorimát, aki még mindig küzdött a kisebb ellen.

Tokiya hirtelen felült, és a lefejelte a lábainál lévő zöld hajút. Az felkiáltott, majd a hátára esett, amint Kuroko még őt is hasba rúgta.

A narancs hajú nem teketóriázott, felpattant, és elmenekült.

Alig jutott pár méterre, amikor visszanézett, és az őt bámulóra ordított.

-** Ezt megkeserülitek ti szemetek! Ne hogy azt higgyétek, hogy-** - Folytatta volna, de a kéz a száján elhallgattatta.

Tokiya szemei kidülledtek, és megpróbált ránézni a támdaójára, de ahogy oldalra fordította a fejét, éles szúrást érzett a nyakában. Hirtelenjében olyan fáradtnak és gyengének érezte magát, hogy az utolsó, amit látott, az pár homályos folt volt, zöld haj, és a sötétség.

Mindenki más pedig sokkoltan bámulta, ahogy Kuroko ájultan összeesik a vadidegen férfi kezében, kivéve egy valakit, aki megkönnyebbült sóhaj közepette figyelte, ahogy a zöld hajú férfi óvatosan kihúzza az injekciós tűt a narancs hajú nyakából, és rájuk mosolyog.

- Shin... jól vagy? - szólalt meg végre Kentarou, majd végig mérte a fiát, aki bólintott.

- Igen, nincs semmi bajom... apa. - Mondta mosolyogva, és a többiek végre rájöttek, hogy ki is volt a férfi.

- Gyerekek... gyertek. Ideje végre meggyógyítani Tetsuyát nem...? - mosolygott félszegen, mire a srácok bólintottak.

Kentarou pedig elővette a telefonját, és mentőket hívott, majd szorosabban ölelte át a kezében lévő kis testet.

Mosolyogva beletúrt a narancs színű hajba, és halkan megszólalt.

- Most már minden rendben lesz Tetsuya... minden rendben lesz. - Suttogta, a kezét pedig a fiú nyakára szorította, hogy elállítsa a vérzést.

Tokiya pedig nem hallott mást, csak a folyamatos zümmögést, és úgy érezte magát, mintha lebegne.

Utolsó ép gondolata az volt, hogy ezt tényleg vissza fogják kapni Tetsuya barátai.

_**Ezt nem ússzátok meg... még megjárjátok ti szemetek... még megbánjátok...**_

_**Mert...**_

_**Itt...**_

_**Az...**_

_**Ideje...**_

_**Hogy...**_

_**Végleg...**_

_**Megszabaduljak...**_

_**Tetsuyától...**_

* * *

**Nos, remélem ez is tetszett mint az előző! :D  
**

**Köszi, hogy elolvastátok! :)**

**By: Lora98**


	17. Chapter 17

**Helló~ Nos, most a hétköznapokban volt időm írogatni ezt a kis fejezetet, remélem örültök. ;) Lehet, hogy még jön egy a hétvégén, vagy ebből, vagy a láncszemből. ^^ Szurkoljatok. :D **

**A dőlt részek az első részben (ha olvasod megérted, egy régebbi beszélgetést idéznek fel) erre még - azt hiszem - bővebben ki fogok térni, ha nem felejtem el. ^.^" Ehhe...**

**Betti-chan: Remélem elég hamar jött a friss. :D Igyekeztem. ;) Örülök, hogy örülsz, és hogy sikerült nektek két fejezetet összedobni az előző héten. :DD Köszönöm, hogy írtál, már csak ez a "kis" apróság feldobta a napom. :) Hát, hallod én is remélem, hogy nem intézi el Tetsuyát... Várjunk csak... én vagyok az író. xD Nekem kéne a legjobban tudnom! :DD Ah, amúgy nem tudom még - _még_! - hogy mi lesz a vége... Spontán vagyok. ^-^**

**ED: Szóval jó lett a verekedés? Nem siettem el? Mármint, úgy értem, hogy jó volt ez úgy, vagy több csihi puhit kellett volna bele raknom? Ah, amúgy csak mondom, hogy MIÉRT csak a főbb szereplők vettek részt a bunyóban... Mert a többiek nem fontosak, csak jó, hogy látták. :D Imádom amikor az emberek megdöbbennek...:3 Ah, na de elkalandoztam! ^^ Vége? VÉGE?! Dehogy van vége! Még sok-sok fejezetet terveztem! :D Persze, ha nem akarjátok, hogy abbahagyjam... ^^ Tényleg, ezzel a történettel túl akarom lépni a húz fejezet, és addig akarom húzni a dolgokat, ameddig tökéletes nem lesz. Szeretném, ha ez a történetem hosszú, befejezett lenne, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lesz ötven fejezetes... Bár lehetne, ha apró adagokban adagolnám a dolgokat, de akkor komolyan mi értelme? o.o Kapsz egy 1000-1500 szavas/betűs fejezetet - és bocsi a megfogalmazásért- kitörölheted vele a seggedet. Maximum akkor jó a dolog, ha a fic egy one-shot. De hát nincs igazam? Van egy alap, egy szint, amit meg kell adni az olvasóknak/nektek. **

**Mindig meglepődök, hogy ilyen 1000-es, vagy annál kevesebb fejezeteket raknak fel, én meg csak bámulok, hogy... hol a többi? Ember... Szóval én mindig törekszem egy adott hosszúságú fejezetet hozni nektek. Ami általában - sőt mindig - 3000-nél több szavas/betűs... nem tom, hogy a Fanfiction, hogy számolja... Mindegy. **

**És tudjátok, min döbbenek még meg? Jó, jó nem akarok leszólni senkit, akinek nem inge nem veszi magára, de van amikor elolvasok egy - tök rövid, esetekben értelmetlen (bunkó leszek) Szar történetet -, és... és? Vagy 50-en kritika megy rá! Hát kérdem én, mi ez? xD **

**Persze egyből el is száll minden nemű frusztrációm, amikor rátok gondolok. :3 Inkább néhány - kritikát író, kedves, aranyos -, olvasóm legyen, nem? *.***

**Puszi nektek srácok, akik olvassátok a törit, és még kritikát is írtok. :3 :*)**

**Visszatérve ED, nem tudok róla - tudod miről beszélek -, de már nagyon várom :3 :) Kösziii, hogy írtál, tarts meg ezt a jó szokásodat! :D**

**Oh, és Akashira még várni kell... Csak egy kicsikét. ;)**

**Hina-chan: Jó szórakozást a MondoCon-on! Remélem nem felejtesz el, és csinálsz pár KuroBasus cp képet *.* Köszönöm, hogy írtál, és hogy elküldted azokat a képeket. Még nem volt időm feltenni, de majd oda is eljutok. :) **

**Hm, még valami eszembe jutott, bocsi, hogy ilyen közlékeny vagyok most. ^^ Olvastam az egyik író megjegyzését, nem mondom ki volt az, de azt írta, képzeljétek: Hogy addig nem folytatja a történetet, ameddig nem kap véleményt arról, hogy milyen. Pffft. Hát, kérdem én, mi a f*** van? Az ember nem azért írja a történetet, hogy az olvasónak adjon valami jó unalom űzőt, nem? Jó, jó, bevallom egy-két vélemény tényleg jól esik, de most komolyan... Ilyennel rá venni, hogy írjanak? Ch... szánalmas. **

**Én azért írok nektek, mert ÉN magam akarom, hogy ez a történet megszülessen. Hogy "kézzel fogható" legyen. A SAJÁT magam kedvéért írom, nem másért... meg se tudom érteni az ilyeneket... **

**Na, hagylak benneteket olvasni, csak még egy utolsó kérdés!**

**Mivel - mint már tudjátok - a Laptopom gagyi. Apa mondta, hogy majd valamikor - a tááááávoli jövőben kapok újat -, csakhogy! Megkérdezte, hogy Laptopot vagy Tabletet akarok-e? **

**Na gondolhatjátok... Egy: Életembe nem kerültem közelebbi kapcsolatba Tablettel, pár méteren belül. (osztálytársak, akik azt hiszik az egy telefon. Szerintem az nem az.) Kettő: Azon lehet írni? **

**Mert osztálytársam el szokta hozni a suliba, és még kis billentyűzete is van hozzá meg minden... Csak azon lehet írni pl.(mint én) Wordbe meg ilyesmi? Meg ha pl, letöltök fájlokat (yaoiordenről meg ilyesmi) akkor az ráfér? Mennyi a max... um... tárhelye? Annyi mint egy laptopé?**

**Csak, hogy előre is tisztázzuk, nem értek sokat a tabletekhez... -.- :DD**

**Szóóóval, szerintetek, ha választanom kéne melyik legyen? Mert hát a tabletre az ember rá tud ülni meg minden... És egyáltalán olcsóbb, mint a laptop? ^^**

**Ah, csak ennyit akartam. :) Köszi, ha írtok, és felvilágosítotok a dolgokról. :DD**

**Jó olvasást, hibákat - szokás szerint - nézzétek el. ;)**

**By: Lora98**

**MENNYETEK FEL TUMBLRE! *.* :))**

* * *

Tetsuya fáradtan nyitotta ki a szemeit, és nem látott mást maga körül, csak a fehérséget. Észlelte a puhaságot a teste alatt, de amikor lassan lepillantott maga mellé, nem látta a megszokott matracot. Kicsit arrébb mozdult, de az érzés nem változott. Kicsit úgy érezte magát, mintha lázas lenne, vagy kótyagos. A látása homályos volt, és a hallása sem volt igazi. Nem tudta megállapítani, hogy beszél-e valaki hozzá, vagy mégsem.

Megpróbált a lehető legóvatosabban körbenézni, habár a testét ólomnehéznek érezte, sőt, úgy gondolta, hogy talán a föld gravitációja rá sokkal nagyobb hatással van mint másokra.

Habár Tetsuya egyáltalán nem tudta behatárolni, hogy hol van, biztos volt benne, hogy ez a hely körülötte nem a kis szoba. Elkezdte lassan körbeforgatni a csuklóit, és jólesően felsóhajtott, amikor nem érezte a hűvös vaskarikákat a bőrének feszülni.

Lassú, nagyon lassú mozdulatokkal felült a matracon, és hirtelen azt hitte, hogy meztelen. De amikor meglátta, hogy nem, megnyugodott. Viszont meglepődött, hogy nem a meze volt rajta, hiszen utoljára még azt viselte.

Most egy fehér lepel szerű ruha volt rajta, de nem nézte meg tüzetesebben, hanem a környezetére koncentrált. Körülötte minden hófehér volt, és Kuroko meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét, amikor egy kis szellő megcsapta az arcát.

A fejét körbeforgatta, és körülnézett, hátha talál valamit. Vagy valakit.

Csalódottan és félve indult el a semmiségben, amikor semmit sem látott, ami a hasznára lehetne. A szíve dübörgött a mellkasában, és szinte a fülében hallotta.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyi az idő, fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van, és fogalma sem volt, hogy miért van itt. Nem tudta mennyi ideig sétálhatott, de a testén libabőr jelent meg, ahogy a meztelen talpa a hideg padlóhoz ért.

A szellő nem követte őt, habár néha meg-megjelent. De egy idő után Kuroko észrevette, hogy rajta kívül - tényleg - nincs semmi. Megállt, és megfordult. Aztán vissza.

És azonnal megremegett félelmében.

Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy melyik irányba is tartott az előbb. Nagyon megrémült, hiszen csak most értette meg igazán, hogy teljesen egyedül van ezen a helyen. Kedve lett volna leguggolni, és addig sírni ameddig nem történik valami.

Pedig Tetsuya soha sem volt az a sírósa fajta.

De amikor már az elképzeléseinek akart megfelelni, meghallott egy hangot. Nem volt hangos, nem lehetett könnyen észlelni, de az ember csak akkor tudtad igazán, hogy ott van, ha elég csendben figyel. És az is lehet, hogy Kuroko oda képzelte az egészet.

De akkor újra meghallotta.

És újra.

Meg újra.

Nem tudta mihez hasonlítani... de ahogy egyre jobban fülelt, úgy gondolta, hogy ezek a hangok valami olyantól származhatnak, ami éppen ég.

Sistergés.

Újra és újra.

Kuroko mély levegőt vett, ahogy eszébe jutott a gyertya, ami a kis szobában is volt. Arra gondolt, mi van ha az talán segít neki? Ha arra megtalálja a kiutat?

Ezért Tetsuya nem tehetett mást, elindult abba az irányba, ahonnét a hangot hallani vélte. Először csak sétált, de aztán egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban ment, míg a végén már rohant a tárgy felé.

Nem látta, csak hallotta. És az sem volt biztos, hogy épp a megfelelő irányba tart-e.

Az adrenalin elöntötte a fiú testét, minden zsigerét átjárta, de ez őt a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Kuroko csak nem akart egyedül lenni. Félt.

Érezte, hogy izzad, de nem állt meg, sőt! Egyre gyorsabban rohant, mintha üldöznék. A sistergést is hangosabban hallotta, és ahogy egy véletlen pillanatában a háta mögé nézett, rémülten vette észre, hogy mögötte már minden fehérség eltűnt. Alig pár méterre maga mögött a padló már fekete masszává bomlott, ami feléje tartott. A szeme kikerekedtek és menekült.

Egyre csak segítségért kiabált, hívta a szüleit, Midorimát - habár nem tudta miért ez volt az első név ami beugrott neki -, Kagamit, Aominét és a többieket. Nem értette, nem tudta felfogni, hogy a családja és a barátai miért nincsenek itt. És, hogy miért nem segítenek neki.

És hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mint amikor gyerek volt. Egyes egyedül...

Kuroko érezte. Érezte ahogy egyre közelebb és közelebb ér a sistergő gyertyához. Viszont, ahogy újra és újra hátrapillantott félelmében, a sötétségnek már kezei voltak, amik egyre csak nyúltak és nyúltak feléje.

_"Hol vagyok?" - nézett körbe az alig öt éves Tetsuya a hófehér szobában._

A lábait csak szedte maga után, majd egy óvatlan pillanatban nem figyelt, és elesett.

_**"Ne aggódj Tetsuya. Itt biztonságban vagy. Már nem árthatnak neked." - válaszolt azonnal a szintúgy öt éves Kurokóra hasonlító fiú. **_

De nem adta fel, felállt, és mielőtt elérhette őt egy kéz, újra nekiiramodott.

_"Ki vagy te? És én hol vagyok? Mi ez a hely?"_

A szél újra visszatért, de most nem Kuroko mellé. A szellő most szívta őt a feketeségbe, egyszerűen be akarta őt fogni, át akarta őt ölelni, el akarta nyelni. Be akarta vonni a sötétségbe, hogy a kék hajú ne tudjon onnét többé szabadulni.

Tetsuya könnyes szemmel nézett körbe, és mindenhol a gyertyát kereste. Amikor végre megpillantotta, felébredt benne a remény. Egyre csak szaladt és szaladt, aztán ahogy jobban megnézte a körülötte lévő "falakat", látta hogy azok összehúzódnak körülötte. Mintha be akarták volna őt szorítani.

**_"Ah, ez a hely az elméd, Tetsuya."_**

_"Az elmém?"_

_**"Igen. Nem emlékszel?"**_

_"Mire? És amúgy is... Anyu azt mondta, hogy ne álljak szóba idegenekkel..."_

**_"Hát rám. És arra, hogy sírtál. Hiszen soha nem szerettél egyedül lenni Tetsuya... Tényleg nem emlékszel...? Ah... tényleg... Mindegy. Ha jobban megnézel Tetsuya, nem is vagyok annyira idegen. Mert hát... olyanok vagyunk mint két tojás."_**

A gyertya alig pár méterre volt Tetsuyától, ő pedig már hangosan zokogva próbálta elérni a kis fényt. Habár nem tudta, hogy a tárgy miben lehet a segítségére, még mindig jobbnak látszott afelé futni, mint megvárni a sötétséget.

_"Ah... ez, hogy lehet? Soha nem láttam még ilyet... Talán Midorima-kun tudna valamit erről... De hogy kerülsz ide? És én?"_

**_"Itt vagyok mert itt vagy. Létezem mert te vagy. Én vagyok te, és te pedig én. Amennyire hasonlítunk, annyira különbözünk is. Ha dühös vagy, én boldog. Ha szomorú vagy, én örülök. Ha szeretsz, én utálok. Minden ami vagyok, az ami te vagy. Ami te vagy, az én is vagyok. Egyek vagyunk."_**

_"Aha... biztos... De... Miért?"_

_** "Hiszen nem akartál többé egyedül lenni, emlékszel? A gyerekek az oviban, a szüleid folyton elfelejtettek téged... Emlékszel milyen szörnyű érzés volt, Tetsuya?"**_

_"Igen... szörnyű volt. Soha nem akarok még egyszer olyat átélni. De honnan... tudod a nevem?"_

Csak centik választották el egymástól Kurokót és a gyertyát, mire a fiú kinyúlt a kezével.

**_"Tudom, mert egyek vagyunk. És tudom, mert belőled vagyok."_**

_"Ah... ez fura. Nem értem. De... apa mindig azt mondta, hogy legyek udvarias. Téged, hogy hívnak?"_

**_"Nekem nincs nevem, Tetsuya."_**

_"Eh... hogy-hogy?"_

**_"Mert nincs rá szükségem."_**

_"Hm... én adhatok neked? Rosszul érezném magam, ha nem tudnálak egy néven szólítani."_

**_"Ahogy gondolod, Tetsuya."_**

_"Um... ah... van egy jó név ötletem. Mit szólnál a... Tokiyához?"_

Ám mielőtt Kuroko a kezében tudhatta volna a fényt, az kialudt.

Tetsuya szeme pedig abban a pillanatban kerekedett el, és térdre esett a már kialudt gyertya előtt. A szemeiből folytak a könnyek, és nem tudta, hogy emiatt kezd romlani a látása, vagy amiatt, hogy a sötétség körbeöleli őt.

**_"Ha neked jó, nekem is. Egy név nem olyan fontos. Akármikor megváltoztathatom..."_**

_"De Tokiya-kun... Nem fogok... többé szörnyű dolgokat érezni?"_

**_"Ne aggódj, Tetsuya. Pontosan ezért jöttem létre én. Akármilyen rossz dolog fog történni veled, én megfoglak védeni. Helyet cserélünk majd, és egyetlen egy bántó szó sem érhet majd el hozzád. De egyet kérdeznem kell... Habár nem emlékszel, mi már találkoztunk... de... Mond, bízol bennem Tetsuya?_**

A fekete csáp szerű kezek ráakaszkodtak a teste minden pontjára, és Tetsuya hiába is ellenkezett, vagy vonaglott a padlón, nem tudott szabadulni.

Egy pillanatra mintha egy kék és egy fekete színű szempárt látott volna maga körül, de úgy gondolta, hogy csak képzelte. Pedig nagyon ismerős volt neki...

Utoljára még felkiáltott, majd végül a sötétség teljesen magába fogadta őt, és elájult.

_"Igen."_

Amikor újra felébredt, csak halványan emlékezett a kis kori önmagára, aki ugyanebben a térben találkozott először a két színű szempár tulajdonosával...

...

Tetsuyának kipattantak a szemei, majd fulladásosan elkezdett köhögni. Több percen keresztül szenvedett, amikor végre képes volt úgy nyelni, hogy a torkát sem kaparta már semmi. A szemei képtelenek voltak hirtelen beazonosítani a helyet, olyan sötét volt.

Aztán amikor megpróbált oldalra fordulni, meghallotta a láncok csörgését. A szíve azon nyomban elkezdett eszeveszett tempóban dobogni, majd megmozgatta a csuklóit.. A sejtései pedig beigazolódtak, amikor megérezte a bilincseket és a hozzájuk tartozó láncokat a kezén.

Érezte maga alatt a matracot is, mire összehúzta a szemöldökét. Biztos volt benne, hogy az előbb még máshol volt.

Vagy csak álmodta?

És ha nem?

És ha igen?

Talán ez is álom?

Kurokónak hirtelen elkezdett fájni a feje a sok gondolattól, és a nem tudástól. Az előbbi... nos az előbbi dolog a fehér szobában teljesen halálra rémisztette, sőt, még az időérzékét is elvesztette. Ah...

Azt már egy jó ideje elvesztette.

Körbenézett, és felismerte a kis szobát. Vagyis, csak a feketeséget látta, de így is felismerte.

Habár gyertya nélkül.

A tekintete céltalan volt, hiszen egy mukkot sem látott a sötétben. Aztán észlelt egy kis bizsergést a csuklóin, majd kellemes borzongató érzés lett úrrá rajta. Oldalra pillantott a kezére, és amit látott, az belé fojtotta a levegőt.

A karjairól a bilincsek apró, arany színű kis fénylő pöttyökként kezdtek el eltünedezni. Mindkét bilincs átalakult fénylő pöttyé, majd lassan, mintha csak élnének, felrepültek a levegőbe, és bevilágították a szobát.

Kuroko csak ámult, de aztán felfigyelt a ruhájára, és újra összehúzta a szemöldökét. A félreismerhetetlen Seirines egyenruhája volt rajta. Eltéveszthetetlen volt a fekete nadrág és pulóver a kék szegéllyel.

Ezért is volt biztos benne, hogy ez a hely is olyan mint az előző.

Ugyanis tudta, emlékezett rá, hogy amikor először került a kis szobába, a meze volt rajta.

Aztán jött a lepel, majd ez.

Tehát, ami most körülötte van... az nem a valóság.

Bár Kuroko fejében egy kis hang azt súgta... mi van ha mégis?

Ezért, lassacskán felült, közben pedig le sem vette a szemét a fénylő pontocskákról. Nem törődött a fájdalommal, újra - mint az előző helyen -, felállt. Kissé szédült, és sokkal rosszabbul érezte magát mint...

_Mennyi idő is telt el...?_

... mint... az előbb.

A teste megremegett a fáradtságtól, és öklendezni akart volna az állott szag miatt, ami a szobában volt. Megpróbált könnyíteni magán, de mivel egy jó ideje nem evett, ezért csak köhögésre és nyeldekelésre futotta.

Megtörölte a száját, majd botladozva, felemelt kezekkel elkezdett sétálni előre. Alig néhány lépést tett, amikor elért egy falat, így áldotta magát azért, amikor a kezeit maga elé tette.

A fények követték őt, sőt olyanok voltak mintha az utat akarnák neki mutatni. Kuroko valami kellemesen bizsergető érzést érzett, ahogy a fényeket bámulta. Hiába voltak aprók, mégis olyan melegséget érzett belőlük áradni, mint a napokban még soha.

Bámulta még a pöttyöket, amik aztán balra vezették őt, így a fiú követte őket. Kissé félt egyedül ezen a helyen, de aztán bátran kihúzta magát, és folytatta az útját.

Akkor jött rá, hogy tévedett.

Ugyanis, ez a hely, amiben volt, az nem az emlékeiben élő kis szoba volt. Ez a térség sokkal hosszabb, nagyobb és feketébb volt, mint a kis kút szerű szoba.

És csendes.

Nagyon, _nagyon_ csendes.

Ami nem jó.

Határozottan nem.

Tetsuya félve körbepillantott, amikor a háta mögül megérzett egy széllökést. Ugyan olyat mint amit a fehér szobában is érzékelt.

És megdermedt, ugyanis azok után, hogy a szél megjelent, nem történt semmi jó dolog - Emlékezett vissza a fekete gomolygó füstre és a kéz alakú csápokra.

És ahogy sejtette, most sem történt semmi jó.

Kuroko elkerekedett szemekkel és tátott szájjal nézte, ahogy a "sötét" szél körbeöleli a fénylő pontokat, és megpróbálja őket elpusztítani. A kékség azonnal a segítői segítségére sietett, és valamilyen különös módon a szíve vadul kalapált. És hihetetlenül aggódott.

A pontok pattogva, sistergő hanggal tünedeztek el, ahogy a szél "megölte" őket. Kuroko hiába is akart segíteni nem tudott, ugyanis akárhogyan csapkodott a kezével, a szél így is átjutott rajtuk.

Amikor a szél elfogta, és "széttörte" a segítőit, Kuroko mellkasában mintha megtört volna valami. Hirtelen nem tudta mit tegyen, és egy pillanatra levegőt is elfelejtett venni. Mintha fojtogató kezek szorultak volna a mellkasára, és össze akarták volna őt roppantani.

Érezte, fura módon még hallotta is, ahogy a "csillagocskák" azt suttogják neki, hogy meneküljön, és hogy ne féljen semmitől. Hogy küzdjön és harcoljon a sötétség ellen. A _sötétsége_ ellen.

Nem kellett sokáig gondolkoznia Kurokónak, hogy rájöjjön, hogy a fények a hasonmására utaltak.

Pár másodperc múlva Tetsuya újra egyedül találta magát, és ijedten pillantott körbe-körbe. Sokkal jobban kezdett el félni a fények nélkül, így elkezdett hátrálni, és észrevette, hogy remeg a teste. Ekkor jött rá, hogy valójában mennyire is retteg a következményektől. Egyre csak hátrált és hátrált, közben pedig zihált.

Aztán teljesen ledermedt, ahogy a háta nekiütközött valaminek. Ez a "valami" hidegebb volt mint egy fal, ezért Kuroko egy csipetnyi érdeklődéssel nézett lassan a háta mögé. Hirtelen azt gondolta, hogy talán egy ajtó, esetleg egy ablak amin kijuthat, de rögtön el is vetette ezeket a dolgokat, amikor meglátta maga előtt azt a bizonyos tárgyat.

Vagyis, egy tükröt.

Értetlenül húzta össze a szemét, és kezdte jobban elveszíteni a fonalat. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi a fene történik most vele, na nem mintha eddig is lett volna.

Belebámult az egész alakos tükörbe, majd kissé megugrott, amikor meglátta saját magát. Lehunyta a szemeit, majd a mellkasára szorította a kezét, és próbálta lenyugtatni a dobogó szívét. Mélyeket lélegzett, és érezte ahogy az izzadtság cseppek lassan lefolynak a homlokáról.

Sóhajtott, majd felbámult. Egy ideig nézegette magát, hisz más ötlete nem volt, hogy mit is csinálhatna. A gyomra hirtelen összeszorult, és émelygni kezdett. Furcsa érzése volt ezzel az egész tükörrel kapcsolatban, de megpróbálta elhessegetni ezeket a képzelgéseit.

Akkor még nem tudta, hogy ez a vihar előtti csend.

Pár pillanat múlva hunyorogni kezdett, amikor észrevett a tükörképe mögött valami mozgást. Mintha egy árny közeledett volna felé. Közelebb léptett, hogy jobban lássa, és amikor végre rájött, hogy mi is az, lefagyott.

Azonnal hátrakapta a fejét, hogy körbenézzen. A szíve vadul kalapált újra, és a füle is csengett. Hiába akart mozdulni, a lábait mintha odaragasztották volna a padlóhoz. Gyorsan visszakapta a fejét a tükörre, és már teljesen ki tudta venni a feléje sétáló alakot. Újra megnézte, hogy van-e valaki a háta mögött, de megnyugodott, amikor látta, hogy nincs. Megint visszafordult, és akkor már nem a saját tükörképét látta maga előtt, hanem...

Tokiyáét.

A hasonmása szemtelenül vigyorgott a tükörben, ahogy végigmérte őt. De nem beszélt.

Kurokót pedig kirázta a hideg, és kellemetlen érzés futott végig a testén.

Újra megpördült, ezzel pedig hátat fordított Tokiyának. Nyelt egyet, majd döbbent tekintettel nézett végig a rengeteg sok tükrön. Tetsuya hiába akarta volna megszámolni őket, biztos volt benne, hogy nem sikerülne. Rémisztő volt, ahogy a temérdek sok önmaga bámult vissza rá. Mintha Kuroko egy tükörszobába csöppent volna. Alul, felül, oldalt... Egyszerűen körbevették őt.

Kuroko elkezdett sétálni, és látta, ahogy a "többiek" is ugyanezt teszik.

Tetsuya pedig - pár perc múlva -, hirtelen megállt, ahogy elkapott valami rikító színt az egyik tükörben. Olyan gyorsan fordult oda, hogy abba még a nyaka is belereccsent. De persze ezt ő észre sem vette, ha pedig mégis, egyáltalán nem foglalkoztatta.

Nem, nem egy ilyen helyzetben.

A kékség tisztán látta magát, de nem volt már annyira _kékség_. Kuroko sokkoltan nézte a narancs színű haját a tükörben, a nyelvében piercinget, és hiába tudta, hogy ez a külső valójában kié, most mégis, rajta volt.

Mint egy álarc. Egy maszk. Egy új _én_.

Viszont, amennyire abszurd is volt a helyzet, annyira sokkoló is. Kuroko az arcára tette a kezeit, és elborzadt. Nem hitte el, hogy ez lett belőle. Hogy Tokiya _ezt_ tette vele. A könnyei patakokban folytak le az arcán, és felsikoltott.

Nem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig kiabálhatott, de a következő amit észlelt az az volt, hogy a földön fekszik, és felfelé bámul. Próbálta csitítani a sírását, és amint megnyugodott, kapkodva kezdte el venni a levegőt. A deja vu érzését pedig messzire elhajította...

Most, valahogy fullasztónak találta a helyet. _A helyzetet._

Felült, majd andalogva fel is állt, és újra belenézett a tükörbe, közben pedig letörölte a könnyeit. A szeme vörös volt, de még így is látta Tokiyát a tükör másik oldalán. Az pedig újra csak vigyorgott, és méregette őt. Tetsuya most már látta, ahogy a tükörbeli énjének lassan átváltozik feketére a bal szeme.

Kuroko pedig - egy kis kíváncsisággal, hogy lássa változott-e valami -, felemelte a bal kezét. Tokiya pedig úgyszintén. Megmozgatta a nyakát, Tokiya pedig - ha önkéntelenül is - lemásolta a mozgását.

De aztán, a kék hajú meglepődésére Tokiya felemelte a jobb kezét, és a tükör belső felének nyomta. Tetsuya félrenézett, és beharapta az alsó ajkát. Valamilyen módon, oda akarta tenni a kezét. Nem tudta miért, de ez az érzés... a tudat... ösztönös volt.

És Kurokót teljesen sokkolta az a látvány, amikor a keze magától felemelkedett. Ekkor döbbent rá, hogy ő is lemásolja a másik mozgását. Hiába ellenkezett, vagy kapálózott, a keze egyre csak közelebb és közelebb került a tükörképéhez.

Amikor a tenyere a hűvös felületet érte, megborzongott. Aztán az arcán horrorisztikus kifejezés ült ki, ahogy Tokiya megragadta a csujklóját, és behúzta őt a tükörbe.

Akkor volt az a pillanat, hogy újra elájult.

Közben még hallotta, ahogy a másik azt suttogja: _"Egyek vagyunk, Tetsuya. Most, mindig... örökké..."_

Habár, Kuroko már tudta, hogy skizofrén, még mindig nem volt fogalma arról, hogy ő mégis melyik személyiség.

A valós, vagy a létrehozott?

...

Tetsuya lebegett. Elképzelése se volt, hogy miben, de lehetett akár ez víz, vagy maga az éltető levegő.

Még sosem észlelt ilyen békés érzést eddigi életében. Érezte a puhaságot, a finomságot maga körül, majd szusszantott egyet, és megpördült a tengelye körül.

A szemeit nem nyitotta ki, nem akarta, hogy elmúljon ez az érzés. Boldog volt. Nem érzett semmit, csak a békességet, a csendet és a nyugalmat.

A lelke zavartalan volt, mint csendjében az óceán.

Kuroko nem tudta, hogy hallotta, vagy csak beképzelte a tenger hangjait maga körül. Ahogy a víz nekicsapódik a köveknek, vagy felfut a homokon és vissza, vagy ahogy a sirályok a sivító hangjukat hallatják...

De Kuroko boldognak érezte magát. Mosolygott, majd a széttárta a kezeit, és élvezte a lebegést. A szemhéján keresztül is látta az aranyló fényességet maga körül, de hiába vágyott arra, hogy megnézhesse, nem tette meg. Tényleg nem akart kilépni ebből a pihentető légkörből.

Mélyet sóhajtott, és pihent. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy mindig is ilyen állapotban akart lenni. A lelke mélyén... erre vágyott. És egy pillanatban úgy gondolta, hogy talán ez a hely a lelke legmélye. Biztosra nem vette, csak sejtette... Remélte.

Közben pedig minden egyes emléke, szó szerint kirepült a fejéből. Nem jutott eszébe semmi, nem emlékezett senkire, s nem foglalkozott semmivel.

Csak a lebegéssel, és a boldogságával. Újra csak mosolygott, és úgy érezte magát, mintha kivirult volna. A szellő megborzolta a haját, ő pedig csak kiélvezte.

Kezdett hirtelen elálmosodni, és nem is állt ellen neki. Megint sóhajtott, majd kezdett elmerülni az álmok világában.

Majd végül, pár perc elteltével elaludt.

És halvány tudata sem volt a körülötte lévő dolgokról.

_De Tetsuya boldog volt._

A lelke, olyan sok megpróbáltatás, rettegés és félelem után végre megnyugodni látszott.

Melankolikus állapotba került, és egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát.

Aludt, és sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy soha többé nem fog már felébredni...

...

A halk pittyegés, mely a pulzusát jelezte sértette a fülét. Megrándult a szemöldöke, és megpróbált nyelni egyet, de a szájában lévő cső megakadályozta ebben. Próbált nem feltűnősködni, ezért hallgatózott.

Közben pedig halkan mély lélegzeteket vett, de egyből meg is bánta, ahogy megérezte a tipikus klóros szagot.

Innen tudta, hogy egy kórházban van. Bár számított rá, azok után ami történ, de azt hitte, hogy valami zárt szobába fogják rakni, nem ide...

Ide egy üres szobába, ahol ablakok vannak, kívül pedig rengeteg sok folyosó, ahol eltűnhet az ember a kíváncsi tekintetek elől...

Egy kis idő múlva, amikor már megbizonyosodott arról, hogy tényleg senki sincs a szobában, kinyitotta a szemét.

Az éjfekete színű _szemeket_ visszatükrözte a bukóra nyitott ablak, majd a "beteg" villantott egy sunyi mosolyt, és halkan felkuncogott.

**- Végre...** - suttogta csak magának Tokiya, ügyelve a csőre a szájában -, **megszabadultam Tetsuyától...**

* * *

**Köszi, hogy elolvastátok! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Helló! Itt a kövi fejezet, jó olvasást! :)**

**Betti-chan: Most nem tudom, hogy örülnöm kellene annak, hogy majdnem sírtál az írásomon. ^^ Mert igazán jól esett köszönöm. Meghatót akartam írni, és ha csak számodra is sikerült, nekem az már felér... Nos sok mindennel. ;) Remélem már jobban vagy. :) ( U:i. Szerintem nem véglegesen szabadultunk meg Tetsutól... hehe... Psszt, ne mond el senkinek :D )**

**ED: Köszönöm, hogy írtál! :DD Én is mostanában jobban szeretem Tokiyát sőt... valahogy mindig odavoltam a sötétebb karakterekért... :DD ^^ Köszi a segítséged a laptop vs. tablet témában :D Habár én a laptopra hajazok... :)) Remélem eljutok oda, hogy kapok egy újat. :))**

**Hina-chan: Köszönöm még egyszer a képeket, felteszem majd őket -biztosan- Tumblre, hogy majd a többiek is lássák. :) Persze azokat nem, amit a múltkor is beszéltünk. ;) Istenkém a kis Dj amit rajzoltál annyira KAWAII lett! :3 Imádom! Köszönöm! *puszi***

**By: Lora98**

* * *

Tokiya újra körbenézett a kórteremben, és lassan elkezdte megmozgatni a végtagjait. Először a jobb bokáját, majd a balt és óvatosan így tovább az összes testrészét. Amikor mindent rendben talált, megpróbált végignézni magán. Habár háton fekve nem látott sokat, érezte a bal kezében lévő infúziót, és a mellkasán lévő két kör alakú érzékelőt.

Oldalra nézett, már amennyire a szájában lévő cső engedte, és rábámult a mellette lévő monitorra. A csipogás most is hangos volt, és Tokiya tökéletes ki tudta venni a szívritmusát jelző mintát a gépen. Sok más kütyü volt még rajta, de még Kuroko sem tudta, hogy azok mik lehetnek, ezért a tekintetét újra visszafordította a szobára.

Különösnek tartotta, hogy külön szobát kapott, bár biztos volt benne, hogy védelmezés céljából rakták őt ide. Na ne azért, mert őt kellene védeni, inkább a többi beteget...

Kinézett az ablakon, és látta, hogy kezd hajnalodni. Innét tudta, hogy eltelt egy nap a verekedés óta.

Aztán hirtelen ajtónyikorgásra lett figyelmes, ezért gyorsan behunyta a szemét, majd alvást színlelt. Hallotta a kopogó léptek zaját, innen tudta, hogy a másik személy a szobában egy nő.

**"Talán egy nővér...**" - Gondolta, majd igaza is lett, amikor kissé kinyitotta a szemét.

A nő a karjához lépett, és egy tűt illesztett az infúziós csövéhez. Tokiya hiába akart azonnal ellenkezni, mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, elemi erővel tört rá az álmosság.

**"Ch... altató..."**

Az utolsó, amit hallott az a nővér távolodó lépteinek a zaja volt, majd elmerült a sötétségben.

...

Amikor Tokiya újra felébredt, a nap már fényesen sütött. Összehúzta a szemét, és mint legutóbb, most is elkezdett fülelni. A szobában most sem volt senki, és hirtelen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ekkora mázlija van.

De mivel nem akart úgy járni, mint a legutóbb, elkezdett kieszelni egy tervet. Felemelte a jobb kezét, és kihúzta a csőt a szájából. A műanyag ingerelni kezdte a torkát, és miután teljesen eltávolította a szájából a csövet, a föld felé fordult, majd öklendezni kezdett.

De mivel a napokban nagyon keveset evett, így a nyálon és gyomorsavon kívül más nem jött ki belőle. Próbált csendben maradni, így a szájára szorította a kezét, de továbbra is köhögött.

Amint végzett, a fejét visszahajtotta a párnára, és a plafont kezdte el bámulni. Mélyeket lélegzett, és a kezével megtörölte a száját. Öt perc után a bal kezére nézett, és egy gyors mozdulattal kitépte a helyéről a tűt.

Felült, de azonnal meg is bánta, ahogy elkezdett szédülni. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mennyi lehet az idő, de hirtelen az ajtó felé kapta a fejét, amikor megint meghallotta a kopogó hangokat. Gyorsan visszafeküdt a helyére, és újra alvást színlelt. A nő bejött, és kinyitotta a szobában az ablakokat, Tokiya pedig a szeme alól figyelte őt. Aztán megigazította a nővéri ruháját, majd újra elővett egy injekciós tűt, és Kuroko keze felé kezdett el sétálni.

Tokiya úgy gondolta, hogy azért altatózzák be őt - majd, hogy nem már rendszeresen -, hogy kitalálják mi is legyen vele.

**"Biztos az egész bagázs ott kint van..."**

Kuroko még hunyorítva is látta, hogy a barna hajú nő egy pillanatra megdermed, amikor észreveszi a kezét. A nővér összeráncolta a homlokát, és egy pillanatra körbenézett. Már épp az ajtó felé kezdett volna indulni, amikor Tokiya hirtelen felült, és megragadta a másik csuklóját.

A nő már épp felsikoltott volna, amikor Tokiya a szájára szorította a kezét. Egy kis ideig hadakoztak - mire Tokiya műszerei az adrenalin hatására csipogni kezdtek, de a narancs hajú épp ezért akart sietni -, és kivette a másik kezéből az altatót. Sebesen megkereste a nővér nyakán a megfelelő ütőeret, majd a tűt beleszúrta.

A lány felnyüszített, majd alig néhány másodperc elteltével Tokiya már az ágyra tette az elernyedt testet. Aztán eligazította az ágyban lévő nőt, majd betakarta, és a monitort olyan közel húzta az ágyhoz és a nő fejéhez, hogy ha valaki bejön, először ne tűnjön fel neki a csere. A mellkasáról letépte a korongokat, és azonnal a nő mellkasára ragasztotta őket.

A szívritmust jelző gép végig egyenletesen sípolt, amikor Tokiya levette a korongokat a mellkasáról, de amikor már a nővéren voltak, minden a helyére állt.

A narancs hajú hirtelen az ajtóhoz lapult, és hallgatózott. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez a kis összezörrenés nem tűnt fel senkinek sem, de amikor nem látott erre felé jönni senkit, megnyugodott.

Visszanézett az ágyon fekvő alakra, majd fintorogva elkezdte megkeresni a cuccait. Halkan lépdelt, de amikor nem talált semmit, legszívesebben felborított volna mindent. Üvöltött volna, amikor rájött, hogy bezárták ide, hogy elkapták őt, hogy...

Tokiya vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lenyugodjon, és keresett egy tükröt. Arrébb meg is találta egy csappal, mire felhúzta a szemöldökét.

**"Csap, tükör...? De WC vagy mosdó nincs? Semmi...? Ch..."**

A narancs szín még most is, szinte újonnan virított a fején, mire mosolygott. Aztán tüzetesebben elkezdte megvizsgálni a szemeit, és elmondhatatlan boldogságot érzett, amikor megpillantotta a szemeit. Ugyanis nem gondolta volna, hogy végül majd a jobb szeme is befeketedik, de nem panaszkodott.

Viszont, tudta, hogy ezzel a hajszínnel sokaknak, fel fog tűnni, még olyanoknak is, akik nem is ismerik. Nem akart kockáztatni, de...

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elkezdte kihúzogatni a szobában lévő fiókokat, keresve bármi hasznosat, ami a segítségére lehetne. Feltúrt minden egyes szegletet, amikor is végül talált egy ollót.

Kicsit ironikusnak találta, vagyis inkább csak szórakoztatta az ollós dolog.

**"Hiszen Seijuuro is mindig ezt szokta használni..."**

Megrázta a fejét, majd újra a csaphoz és tükörhöz sétált. Megnyitotta a csapot, és gyorsan megmosta a fém eszközt. Aztán felhúzta a kezein a ruhát, szétnyitotta az ollót, és végighúzta a bőrén. Szúrást érzett és fájdalmat, de a "mindent a sikerért" alapelve miatt nem állt meg.

A vér folyt a kezéről, ahogy újabb és újabb vonalakat karcolt a bőrébe. Viszont nem hagyta kárba veszni a vörös folyadékot, ugyanis az összeset egy kis szappantartóba csöpögtette.

Egy idő után áttért a jobb kezére, és ott is ugyanezt tette. De látta, hogy ez a pár centi vér, amit "kisajtolt" magából nem elég, felhúzta a hasánál a ruhát. Fogta az ollót, újra leöblítette, majd belemélyesztette a hasába. Mivel innét nem tudta a tálba tenni a vért, így azonnal odanyúlt a kezével, és felkente a hajára.

Még két vágást ejtett a hasán, mire felszisszent. Szúrt a bőre, és a levegő is sértette a sebeit, de nem érdekelte. Pár másodperc múlva végzett is, és letette az ollót. Letörölte magáról a vért egy ott talált rongy darabbal, és belenyúlt a kis tálkába. Felkente a vörös anyagot a kezére, majd lassan "belemasszírozta" a hajába, és vigyorgott amikor látta, ahogy a narancs szín eltűnik.

A vér csak ideiglenes lesz színezőnek, Tokiya tudta ezt jól. Miután végzett, és az összes vért felkente magára, megnézte a végeredményt a tükörben. Nem lett tökéletes, de számára ez is megfelelő. Itt-ott még látni egy-egy narancs tincset, de egyszeri használatnak pont megfelel. És ha az emberek nem is jönnek közel hozzá, fel sem fog tűnni nekik a kis csel.

Kuroko újra felszisszent, ahogy a ruhája súrolta a sebeit. Így kibontotta a kötszeres dobozt - amit még a nagy keresgélésben talált -, és lekezelte a sérüléseit. Gyorsan, szinte már nem törődöm módon feltekerte a kezeire is az anyagot, majd rendbe szedte magát.

Sebtében feltakarított maga után, bár néhol még így is maradt egy két kósza vércsepp a csapon.

Tokiya pedig elindult az ajtó felé, amikor is meghallotta a dobogó léptek zaját. Megdermedt, majd elbújt az egyik kiszögellés mögé. A szíve a torkában dobogott, és a gyomra is összeszorult. Remélte, hogy az előbbi kis tevékenysége nem vész majd kárba... de lehet, hogy ez az egész egy szempillantás alatt fog majd a kukában landolni.

Az ajtó hirtelen kivágódott, és Tokiya megdöbbenésére nem egy "kedves" ismerőse rontott be a szobába, hanem egy nála pár évvel fiatalabb, fekete hajú fiú. A fiú becsukta maga után az ajtót, és vigyorogva lihegett. A fejét lehajtotta, és Kuroko hallotta ahogy azt motyogja magának: "Engem nem kapsz el... Én fogok győzni, ugyanis tökéletesen el tudok bújni..."

**"Ah... hát ez a gyerek csak játszik..."**

Kuroko végigmérte a fiút, és az körülbelül egy azon magasságban volt vele. Sunyi mosolyra húzódott a szája, ahogy látta, hogy a fiú körbenéz. A srác megnézte a beteget, és egy kis félelem is volt a tekintetében, amikor meglátta az ágyban fekvő "beteget."

El is indult feléje, majd megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

**"Hehe..."**

**- Mond, fiú, apád nem tanított jó modorra?** - súgta Tokiya, mire a srác megmerevedett. **- Kuku... de tudod, az időzítésed nem is lehetett volna tökéletesebb... Ugyanis szükségem van egy két apróságra...** - Vigyorgott a "vörös" hajú, majd elindult a fiú felé, akinek az arca tiszta félelmet és rettegést tükrözött.

...

Tokiya magabiztosan, habár figyelmesen sétált végig a folyosókon, ügyelve a legkisebb veszélyre is. Miután elkapta és leütötte a fiút a kórteremben, levetkőztette és felvette a ruhát.

Ezért volt most az egyenruhája helyett egy fehér ing és egy farmernadrág rajta, meg egy fekete edzőcipő. Igaz, hogy az utóbbi kicsit nagy volt rá, de hát Kuroko még ennek a... csekélységnek is örült, ami az ölébe pottyant.

Elsétált mellette pár nővér, orvos, különböző betegek és hozzátartozók, de Tokiya egyetlen egy "ismerősét"'sem találta.

Nos egészen addig, ameddig a füle el nem csípett egy egészen érdekes mondókát.

- Hallottad? Elképesztő... Midorima-san keresztfia itt fekszik a kórházban?

- Ah, igen... én úgy hallottam, hogy valami verekedésben sérült meg...

- Eh? Én egész máshogy tudom! Elvileg valami agy baja van, és mostanában furán viselkedik...

- Hee...? Ezt meg honnét veszed...?

- Hát, úgy mondták nekem is...

- Az csak pletyka!

- Jó-jó mindegy! A lényeg, hogy láttad milyen sokan vannak az északi szárnyban?

- Igen! Azok mind a gyerek hozzátartozói és barátai! El se hinnéd, hogy valakinek ilyen sok közeli...

**"Hm... szóval az északi szárnyban vannak..."** - Gondolkozott Tokiya, és oda sem figyelt már a beszélgetésre.

Aztán folytatta az útját, majd befordult balra, és az előbb említett térség felé vette az irányt. Könnyed léptekkel, boldogan sétált, és hitelen nem is tudta miért viselkedik így. A legszívesebben fütyörészett volna, de tudta, hogy nem teheti meg, mert akkor túlságosan magára vonná az emberek figyelmét.

És rájött, hogy azért érzi magát könnyednek, mert végleg átvette az uralmat a teste és elméje fölött. Már nem érzékelte Tetsuyát, és semmi hozzá hasonló dolgot, aminek kimondottan örült.

Tudta, hogy ha el akar bújni a "kellemetlen férgek" elől, akkor arra a helyre kell mennie, ahol ők is vannak. Hiszen ha rájönnek, hogy valami gubanc van, és elkezdik őt keresni, az egyetlen hely, amit nem fognak tüzetesen átkutatni, az az a hely lesz, amiben most vannak.

Kuroko tisztán emlékezett arra a napra, amikor szemtől szemben állt a kis kori hasonmásával a fehér szobában. Elnevezte őt Tetsuyának, és megmondta neki, hogy akkor fog előjönni, ha ő megparancsolja neki.

Hiszen mi másért hozta volna létre őt? Csak azért, hogy a hasznát vegye... semmi másért. De egy idő után Tetsuya önállósította magát, és túlnőtt rajta... Most pedig issza ennek a levét.

Vagyis...

Csak itta.

Ugyanis a dolgok most már kijavítva folynak tovább...

...

Az elkülönített teremben hiába voltak elég sokan, senki sem beszélt. Mindenki hallgatott, és mélyen a gondolataikba temetkeztek.

- Um... gyerekek... ti... Tetsuya-chan barátai vagytok igaz...? - kérdezte a széken ülő Minami, ahogy a füle mögé tűrte a haját. Toshirou pedig egyből összekulcsolta a kezeiket, és ő is ránézett a gyerekekre.

Egy ideig senki sem szólalt meg, ezért Toshirou ránézett az ifjabb Midorimára.

- Shin... miden rendben? - kérdezte, és megpróbált mosolyogni. Mindkét szülőnek vörösek voltak a szemei, de tartották magukat és nem sírtak a gyerekek előtt. - Ken mondta, hogy sokat tettért Tetsuya-chanért... én... mi - pillantott a feleségére -, köszönünk mindent.

Shintarou pedig megrázta a fejét.

- Semmiség, de tényleg. Én... - Állt meg hirtelen, mert nem tudta, hogy mit mondhatna még.

- Rendben van Shintarou-chan... - Mondta Minami. - Értjük. Ne aggódj.

Midorima pedig megeresztett egy gyenge mosolyt, mire az apja összeborzolta a haját.

- Bátor voltál Shin... és - nézett a többi tinédzserre a szobában -, ti is srácok. A sérüléseitek... hogy vagytok?

Újabb hallgatás, majd végül Akashi felemelte a fejét, és metszőn ránézett a pszichológusra.

- Tökéletesen. - Válaszolt mindenki helyett a vörös. - De lenne egy kérdésem. - Villant meg a szeme, mire Ken megpróbált mosolyogni.

Ami valahogy egy fintorba torzult...

- Mintha csak Seitarót hallanám... - Motyogta közbe Kuroko mosolyogva. - Nem, Kentarou? - nézett a falnak támaszkodó zöld hajú férfire.

Amaz felsóhajtott, beletúrt a hajába, és megigazította az orrán a szemüvegét.

- Igen. Hátborzongató. Haruka szinte el is veszik benne... olyan mintha egy kis Seitarót kaptunk volna, nem? - nevetett.

Sachiko elsétált a férjétől, és leült Minami mellé, majd - a helyzetet figyelmen kívül hagyva -, szórakozottan nézett a két férfire.

- Ugyan, beszéltek itt össze-vissza! Seijuuro-chan, Haruka arcát örökölte... Ha eltekintenétek a vörös hajtól és szemektől, na meg... - akadt meg egy pillanatra -, a személyiségétől, látnátok benne őt.

- Már elnézést, de én is itt vagyok. Megkérdezhetem, hogy honnan tudnak a szüleimről? - kérdezte kemény arccal Akashi.

- Meg egyáltalán... - kezdte Kagami hirtelen -, előre is elnézést kérek, de...! Hogy képesek itt ülni és nevetgélni, amikor Kuroko kint fekszik egy kórteremben? Csövekkel a testében, megsérülve?! És ezek - bökött a vele szemben ülő Haizakira és Hanamiyára -, mégis mi a francért vannak itt?!

- Bakagami! - Kiáltott Aomine, levéve a jeget a gyomráról. - Fogd már be! Mi is ugyanúgy ki vagyunk, nem csak te! És inkább örülnöd kellene, hogy segítettek!

- Mi van?! Kit nevezel Bakagaminak_ Ganguro?!_

_-_ És _te_ kit nevezel Gangurónak seggfej?!

- Daiki. Taiga. Elég. - Nézett Akashi arra a kettőre, mire azok azonnal elhallgattak. - A civakodásotokat rendezzétek le ott kint, most pedig - fordult vissza Kenhez és Kurokóhoz -, maguk nem válaszoltak a kérdésemre.

Toushiro fáradtan felsóhajtott, majd beletúrt a hajába.

- Hát... nos nem tudom, hogy van-e jogunk elmondani... - Nézett félre, és próbálta kerülni a gyerek metsző pillantását. - Ken...?

Midorima megrázta a fejét, és figyelmen kívül hagyta a fia kérdő és értetlen pillantását.

- Én nem... Nos, Akashi-kun, tudod az apáddal barátok voltunk... Sőt... - húzta el a száját -, mondhatnám, hogy még most is azok vagyunk.

- Barátok...? Apámmal...? - kérdezte döbbent hangon Akashi, de az arca semmit sem tükrözött.

- Igen... - Kezdte Toushirou, de hirtelen megszólalt a telefonja, és nem tudta folytatni.

Kivette a zsebéből a kék készüléket, majd felnyitotta, és a füléjez emelte. Minami, Sachiko és Ken pedig érdeklődve figyelte a fekete hajú férfit. Ahogy a gyerekek többsége is. A szobában ott volt a Csodák Generációja és Kagami, Kasamatsu, Momoi, Himuro, Takao... Viszont egyesek képtelenek voltak megérteni, hogy Hanamiya, Haizaki miért voltak a teremben. Természetesen Rikóék a verekedés napján, miután Momoi felhívta őket azonnal a kórházba siettek. Mindannyiukat kezelték aznap, és szerencsére senkinek sem volt súlyosabb sérülése. Kaptak rá jeget, lekezelték a karmolásokat, és hazaküldték azokat, akiknek nem volt semmi bajuk. Viszont, haza kellett menniük, mert mindegyikükért aggódtak. De azt mondták, hogy majd mai is jönni fognak, de még nem érkeztek meg. A szülők persze mindegyiküknek megköszönte a segítséget, és megengedték nekik, hogy maradjanak.

- Igen? - szólalt meg Kuroko, majd amikor választ kapott a kérdésére, az arca felderült.

Kentarou kissé féltékenyen nézte a telefonáló férfit, és közben próbálta eldönteni, hogy kivel is telefonálhat a barátja. A szobában újra beállt a csend, Toshirou pedig alig öt percig telefonált. Amikor becsukta a telefont egy ideig maga elé bámult, Midorima szemöldöke pedig a homloka közepéig szaladt.

- Toshirou... drágám, minden rendben? - kérdezte Minami, és megszorította a férfi kezét.

- Igen, Toshirou. És... ki volt az? - nézett a férfire Ken, a felesége pedig magában kuncogva megrázta a fejét.

A srácok érdeklődve nézték a kibontakozó jelenetet, és nem tudták eldönteni, hogy amit látnak az tényleg igaz-e. Midorima apja... most komolyan kérdőre vonja Kuroko apját?! Féltékeny hangstílusban?!

De mielőtt a fekete hajú férfi válaszolhatott volna a kérdésekre, egy újabb mély tónusú hang szólalt meg.

- Ugyan már, Midorima ennyire ne légy féltékeny... - Lépett a szobába egy barna bőrű férfi, mire mindenki odakapta a fejét. A legtöbben értetlen arccal nézték az idegent, kivéve öt embert.

Kentarou arca merő döbbenetet tükrözött, Minami és Sachiko vigyorogtak, Toshirou pedig kikerekedett szemekkel és csillogót tekintettel bámult fel a kék hajú férfire.

Aomine pedig sokkoltan felugrott a helyéről, és felkiáltott.

- Apa?!

...

Tokiya ellépdelt pár orvos mellett, és folytatta az útját az északi szárny felé. Nem igazán tudta, hogy merre tart, hiszen fogalma sem volt arról, hogy az "ismerősei" melyik szobában vannak. Ezért csak tévelygett, és próbált elvegyülni a tömegben. Nem akarta, hogy akárki is felismerje, vagy hogy belefusson valamelyik iskolatársába. Kezdett egészen frusztrált lenni, amikor már vagy harmadszorra járta körbe ugyanazt az emeletet. Persze nem kért útbaigazítást, vagy segítséget bárkitől, hiszen milyen is lenne már, ha odamenne valakihez, és megkérdezné, hogy: "Megtudná mondani, hogy merre vannak Kuroko Tetsuya hozzátartozói?"

Akitől megkérdezné, nem csak, hogy furán nézne rá, hanem még meg is kérdezné, hogy miért érdeklődik irántuk. Persze erre Tokiya találhatna valami remek jó kifogást, de így is eléggé felhívná a figyelmet magára. És onnantól persze terjedni kezdene a pletyka, ami neki egyáltalán nem lenne jó.

Legszívesebben összetört volna valamit haragjában, hogy szinte semmit sem tud tenni, ami a segítségére lenne. Aztán észrevett egy barna bőrű sötétkék hajú férfit, és felhúzta a szemöldökét. Nagyon ismerős volt számára, de sajnos ötlete sem volt afelől, hogy honnét. Nem tudta miért, talán ösztönösen elkezdte követni a férfit, aki magas és izmos volt.

Az ismeretlen elért egy üres folyosóra, mire Tokiya elkezdett elgondolkodni, hogy vajon mit is kereshet itt a férfi. A barna bőrű bement egy szobába, ahova pár másodperc múlva Tokiya is odaosont.

Nem nézett be a kis üvegablakon, csak hallgatózott. A helyzet már így is veszélyes volt számára, nem akarta leleplezni magát. Aztán végül meghallotta Daiki hangját, amint azt kiáltja, hogy: ''Apa?!''

Tokiya egy ideig döbbenten állt az ajtó mellett, de pár másodperccel később már vigyorgott.

**"Hm... szóval mégis csak érdemes volt követni ezt a férfit...Daiki apja... Hát ezért volt ismerős..."**

Tokiya alig néhány másodpercig állt csak az ajtónál, amikor is meghallott pár léptet a folyosó végén. Mivel már megtudta, hogy Tetsuya hozzátartozói hol vannak, így úgy döntött, hogy már nem érdemes itt maradnia. Ezért, mielőtt az új "vendég" észrevehette volna, hogy itt állt, elindult. Végigsétált a folyosón, és amikor felpillantott megállt benne az ütő.

Egy aranyszőke hajú férfi sétált feléje, közben pedig dudorászott. Kuroko hirtelen azt hitte, hogy Ryouta az, de amikor a férfi rá pillantott és elment mellette, megnyugodott.

A vigyor a szája sarkában nőtt, amikor befordult egy másik folyosóra. Mielőtt eltűnhetett volna, gyorsan visszapillantott, és látta, hogy a szőke férfi ugyanoda megy be, mint Daiki apja.

**"Nos... ez igazán... érdekes lesz."** - Gondolta, majd újra elindult egy telefont keresve.

Hirtelen átkozta magát azért, amiért nem gondolt előbb a készülékre.

* * *

**Köszii, hogy elolvastátok, remélem élveztétek, és eléggé izgi lett. :D **

**A hibákat kérlek nézzétek el. ^^ :) **

**(Kijavítva)**

**By: Lora98**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, Itt a 19. fejezet! El tudjátok hinni? :D**

**Jaaaaaj, srááácok! Legyen már egy kis fantáziátok xD Tokiya VÉRES haját ne úgy képzeljétek el, hogy csöpög belőle mint a... nem is tudom mi. És ne is olyan pirosnak képzeljétek el mint Akashi haja, oké? Ez csak fikció, szóval még az is megtörténhetne benne, hogy Kuroko mondjuk kettéválna vagy valami... :DD Szóval ne vegyétek komolyan, hiszen én magam sem tudom, hogy vérrel egyáltalán be lehet-e színezni a hajat. Szerintem nem, de nekem most a ficben ez kellett, és ehhez használtam fel. ^^ És amúgy is, Tokiya haja inkább lekvár, vagy cékla színű... vagy valami hülye színű keverék, a lényeg, hogy nem rikító narancs! :))) **

**Szóval... fantázia oké? :)**

**ED: Jajj, Istenem köszi, hogy szóltál! Le is vettem azon nyomban, és kijavítottam, hiszen egy ilyen elírást még sem hagyhat ott az ember xD :DD Hát a kipurcanásos dolog... nos titok :P Hehhe... Amúgy csak természetes, hogy leírom Kise apját ;) Köszönöm, hogy írtál~ **

**Betti-chan: Nincs mit. ;) Köszönöm, hogy írtál! :D**

**Hina-chan: Igen, gyűlik a nép :D Imádtam megírni ezt a fejezetet, legalábbis a Tokiyás részeket :3 Majd meglátod miért... Köszi, hogy írtál ;) És azt, hogy imádod! :D Én pedig téged! :DD **

**Ui: A fejezethez való megjegyzések a történet végén!**

**Jó olvasást!**

**By:Lora98**

* * *

Tokiya egyre csak távolodott a teremtől, amiben a többiek voltak. Habár teljesen meglepődött Kise apját látván, óvatosan közlekedett, mert úgy gondolta, hogy ha azok ketten itt vannak, akkor a többi "apa" sem lehet messze.

Minden saroknál először kilesett, hogy a lehetséges veszélyeket elkerülje. Nem érdekelné őt túlságosan, ha észrevennék, de azért még se akarna futkározni előlük veszett egér módjára.

Körbenézett, és közben azon gondolkozott, hogy honnan is szerezhetne be egy telefont. Mindenképpen szükséges számára a készülék, hiszen nélküle nem tudja végre hajtani a tervét. Egyre csak tovább és tovább sétált, a nyelvével pedig idegességében csettintett a nyelvével. Egyre csak rótta a köröket, az épületben, ahogy a potenciális áldozatot kereste.

Tokiya tudta, hogy egy sima, kórházi telefonnal nem érheti el a célját, ezért nem is próbálkozott vele. Újra nem kért segítséget senkitől, ugyanis tudta, hogy értelmetlen lenne. A "bizonyos" személynek a számát nem tudta fejből, sőt még csak nem is ismerte.

Hirtelen Kurokónak kedve lett volna megfojtani valakit, amiért megfosztották őt a dolgaitól. Minden sokkal egyszerűbb lenne számára, ha meglenne a telefonja...

**- Basszus...!** - Sziszegte ahogy arcon csapta magát.

Most jött rá, hogy a telefonjában benne van Ken száma is, így...

-** Tsk... A rohadt életbe...!** - Suttogta.

**"Ha azok a mocskok megnézik a telefonomat, és meglátják benne a számát..."** - Gondolta, ahogy frusztráltan beletúrt a hajába.

Aztán sóhajtott egyet, és lenyugtatta magát. Végiggondolta az egész dolgot, és rájött, hogy teljesen mindegy, ha megkeresik Kent, hiszen a srác amúgy sem tud semmit sem róla. Csak azt, hogy hol lakik, hogy cigizik, meg ilyen... kis semmiségeket. Tokiya vigyorgott, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy simán bérelhet magának egy másik lakást...

**"Még szerencse, hogy a bankkártyám otthon van..."**

Tokiya folytatta az útját, de ne figyelt oda, és neki ment valakinek. Felszisszent, ahogy a kemény mellkasnak ütközött, majd összehúzott szemöldökkel felbámult a srácra maga előtt. A levegő a tüdejében rekedt, ahogy megpillantotta a zöld uniformist, a rózsaszín rágógumit, és a piszkos fehér színű hajat.

Egy ideg egymásra bámultak az idegennel, közben pedig Kuroko agya folyamatosan pörgött, hogy eszébe jusson ki is ez a fickó. Nagyon ismerős volt neki, sőt. A Kirisakis egyenruha félreismerhetetlen volt, Tokiya pedig megpróbálta magát visszafogni, hogy ne vigyorogjon örömében.

**"Micsoda szerencse..."**

A srác lenézett rá, és újra kifújta a rágógumit, ami hangos csattanással durrant ki. Kuroko nem látta a másik szemét, de ez nem nagyon zavarta. Aztán a magasabb srác bólintott, majd elnézést kért, és a kisebb válaszát meg sem várva, távozott.

Abba az irányba, ahonnét Kuroko az előbb "menekült" el.

A kisebb szája aztán ördögi vigyorba torzult, ahogy a válla fölött nézte távolodó alakot. Néhány másodperc múlva pedig megfordult, és követte Hanamiya csapattársát, közben pedig kuncogott.

...

- Apa?! - Ugrott fel Aomine, ahogy meglátta az apját a szobában.

Érezte magán a barátai figyelő tekintetét, de nem foglalkozott most velük, csak az előtt lévő férfire koncentrált.

Az "apa" pedig megvakarta a tarkóját, majd lassú léptekkel a fia felé sétált. Vigyorogoni kezdett, ahogy egyre közelebb ért Daikihez, majd felemelte a kezét, és összekuszálta annak kék haját.

- Daiki! Téged mindig öröm látni, kölyök! - Vigyorgott.

- Hé...! Mit...! - Simogatta tovább a kék hajat. - Apa! Hagyd abba! - Lökte el a férfi kezét Aomine, majd felbámult, nem is próbálva elrejteni a kis pirosságot az arca két oldalán. Habár a bőre színe miatt nem annyira látható...

- Daisuke... - Mondta halkan Toshirou, és felállt.

A magas, sötétkék hajú férfi viselkedés azonnal megváltozott. Abbahagyta Daiki fejborzolását, és Kuroko felé bámult. A vigyor az arcán egy fájdalmas mosollyá vált, amit a gyerekek nagy része nem értett.

Aztán elindult a kisebb felé, és ahogy egyre közelebb ért hozzá, a vigyor kezdett visszatérni az arcára. Amikor már szemben állt fekete hajúval, egy másodpercnyi csend után, felkiáltott.

- Toshi! - Ölelte meg a férfit, majd felkapta és megpörgette.

Kuroko felkiáltott kissé, de ő is megölelte Daisukét. Sőt, még nevetett is a másik férfi bohóckodásán, amit Kentarou nem nézett jó szemmel.

A zöld hajú férfi szemöldöke megrándult, és féltékeny pillantásokkal illette a párost. A gyerekek pedig tátott szájjal nézték az előttük kibontakozó jelenetet, és kezdték nagyon is elveszíteni a fonalat a felnőttek viselkedésével kapcsolatban. Az már leesett mindegyiküknek, hogy Midorima és Kuroko apjának különleges kapcsolata van, de hogy még Aomine apjával is...

- Mi a... fene...? - motyogott maga elé Daiki, és továbbra is elképedve bámulta az apját.

Daisuke letette Toshirout, majd beletúrt a kék hajba. A kisebb férfi már épp szólni akart volna, amikor is Kentarou védekezően elhúzta a másik férfitól.

- Haha! - Nevetett Aomine, de semmi jókedv sem volt a hangjában. - Milyen kis védelmező vagy még mindig... - Húzta össze a szemöldökét, és szúrósan a zöld szemekbe bámult. Midorima pedig úgyszintén.

A feszültség tapintható volt a szobában, Sachiko és Minami pedig csak szórakozottan megrázták a fejüket. Bár mindegyikük eléggé rosszul volt a Tetsuyával való dolgok miatt, mégis, ezek a kis "összezörrenések" jelentették számukra a fényt az alagút végén.

- Ch... - Tolta fel a szemüvegét Kentarou, és jobban megszorította a kezét Kuroko alkarján.

- Fiúk, abbahagynátok a kakaskodást...? - Kérdezte Minami, és ő is felállt, Hasakawa pedig követte.

- Ehhh? - kérdezte Aomine. - Minami! Nem is én kezdtem! - Nyafogott, majd balra fordult, és megölelte a nőt.

- Ahh, Daisuke-chan... Milyen rég nem találkoztunk! - Mosolygott a férfire, miután az elengedte. Aomine bólintott, majd Sachikót is megölelte.

- El sem hiszem, hogy itt vagy. - Jegyezte meg a barna hajú nő.

- Igen. Én sem. Puszta véletlenség lenne...? Daisuke... - Mondta Kentarou villámló szemekkel.

- Ken... - Csitította le a zöld hajú férfit Kuroko, és ellépett mellőle. - Én tudom, hogy...

- Áh, Toshi, a fenébe is! - Kezdte Aomine. - Kentarou megint féltékenységi rohammal küszködik, igen... - Emelte fel a kezeit vigyorogva. - Ez ellen nem tehetünk semmit, hiszen a mi kis majdnem Tsunderénk, ohó nem nem is, inkább egy védelmező kis tyúkanyónk annyira de annyira odavan érted, hogy az már szemet szúró.

- Nézd csak kis beszél. - Sziszegte a zöld hajú, és a vállai megfeszültek.

- Áh, én tudom miről beszélek Kentarou, de valld csak be, hogy nem véletlenül lettél Tetsuya keresztapja. - Fintorgott.

- Csak féltékeny vagy, amiért Toshirou engem választott és nem téged. - Tolta fel a szemüvegét az orrán a pszichológus.

- Te kis... - Vicsorgott Daisuke, a homlokán pedig elkezdtek kidagadni az erek.

- Daisuke...! Ken...! - Állt a két férfi közé Kuroko. - Elég-

- Ahh, Toshiroucchi! Végre megvagy...! - Rohant be szélvész módjára egy szőke "fenevad", egyenesen a kék hajú férfi felé, akit szó szerint levett a lábáról.

És most Ryoután volt a sor, hogy megdöbbenve álljon fel a helyéről, és felkiáltson.

Ugyan úgy, mint alig tíz perccel ezelőtt Aomine.

- Apa?!

...

Kuroko folytatta a srác követését, és közben átkozta magát, amiért nem jutott eszébe a srác neve. Megigazította magán a fehér ingét, és beletúrt a hajába, majd végighúzta a kezét az arcán.

Elsétált egy nővér mellett, aki ránézett. A lány arca egyből elsápadt, és Tokiya felhúzott szemöldökkel nézte végig, ahogy a fekete hajú nő még el is szörnyed.

- Kya! - Sikkantott a nő, majd gyorsan Tokiya után kapott. - Hé, fiú! Az arcod! - Fogta meg Kuroko arcát, aki azonnal megfeszült, és elütötte a nő kezét.

Egy pillanatnyi csend állt be kettejük közé, majd a nő kissé pirulva a füle mögé tűrte a haját. Tokiya nem figyelt a nőre, hanem továbbra is csak a Kirisakis srácot követte a tekintetével.

A rágógumis megállt egy automatánál, és a zsebében matatott.

- Oh, sajnálom csak... - Hallotta Kuroko a nővér hangját. - Az arcod... Én csak...

**- Ah... semmi baj.** - Mondta Tokiya, de még mindig nem nézett a nőre. -** Megoldom, köszönöm.** - Indult el újra, de a nő megint a karja után kapott, és megállította.

Tokiya teste megfeszült, és a szája megrándult. A nő, legnagyobb sajnálatára nem vette észre.

- Nem, nem kedves. Ez nagyon mély sebnek tűnik... a fél arcod véres! És... te jó ég! Még a kezed is! Hol sérültél meg? Egyedül vagy itt? Hol vannak a szüleid? - kérdezte, és Tokiya végül összeszűkült pupillákkal a lányra nézett.

_Hol vannak a szüleid?_

_Hol vannak a szüleid?_

_Hol vannak..._

Tokiya hirtelen átbámult a nő válla felett, és visszafojtott egy kuncogást, amikor meglátott egy "Raktár" feliratú ajtót. Édesen elmosolyodott, és elővette a legkedvesebb személyiségét, majd megszólalt.

-** Rendben... megköszönném... a segítségét.** - Mondta, majd gyorsan körbenézett. Látott pár másik nővért dolgozni, és persze nem tévesztette szem elől a rágógumis srácot sem.

- Oké, akkor... - Indult el a nő, és amint hátat fordított Tokiyának, egy kéz szorult a szájára. Rémületében felnyikkant, és kapálózni kezdett. Próbált jelezni a társainak akik pár méterrel arrébb álltak, de azok, megdöbbenésére még csak észre sem vették, hogy Kuroko berángatja őt a raktárba.

Tokiya gyorsan becsukta maga után az ajtót, és közben nem engedte el a nőt. Amaz még mindig csak kapálózott és nyüszített, ezért Tokiya fogta magát és fejbe vágta egy ott talált vas tálcával. A fekete hajú fájdalmasan felnyikkant, és hassal lefelé a padlóra zuhant. Kuroko észrevette, hogy a nő még nem ájult el, ezért gyorsan feltúrta a dobozokat.

Szerencséjére és meglepődésére viszont, talált szikszalagot. Bár fogalma sem volt arról, hogy egy kórházban miért tartanak ilyesmit, megfogta, majd a földön fekvő nőhöz sétált, és leguggolt hozzá. Az erősen lihegett, és hisztérikusan zokogott. A teste folyamatosan remegett, Tokiya pedig félredöntött fejjel bámulta a nő szenvedését. Aztán miután elunta a dolgot, a hátára fordította a nővért, és felültette.

Megfogta a másik karcsú kezeit, a háta mögé szorította őket, és elkezdte rájuk tekerni a szikszalagot.

**- Hogy hívják?** - kérdezte Tokiya, majd felkapta a nőt, és az ajtóval szembeni bal sarokba ültette. A lány szipogott, és rémült képpel, remegő ajkakkal nézett rá Tokiyára.

- Kérem... kérem ne öljön meg... ne... - Sírt. - Ne... ne erősz...erőszakoljon meg... - Könyörgött, Tokiya pedig hirtelen felnevetett.

**- Ne izgulj...** - Kuncogott, ahogy eltűrt egy éjfekete tincset a lány arcából.** - Csak megkötözlek. Neked csak arra kell várnod, hogy valaki megtaláljon majd... Persze, miután végeztem a dolgommal.**

- Kérem... kérem ne... miért? Miért én? - nyeldekelt hangosan.

**- Eh?** - horkantott fel Tokiya. -** Én mondtam, hogy megoldom egyedül, de maga... mmm?** - nézett várakozóan a síró nőre.

- Miyu... - Kapkodott levegő után a nővér ahogy válaszolt, és próbált elhúzódzkodni Tokiya kezei elől. - Ne, ne kérem! Ne...! - Rázta a fejét Miyu, Kurokónál pedig kezdett betelni az a bizonyos pohár.

Így újra megfogta a hatalmas szikszalag gurigát, leharapott belőle egy nagy darabot, és a zokogó lány szájára ragasztotta. Ezek után Miyu nyöszörgött, és félve bámult továbbra is Tokiyára, aki egymás mellé tette a lány lábait.

- **Nos, Miyu...** - Kezdte, és a nővér lábára ragasztotta a szalagot majd körkörösen elkezdte rátekerni. A lány továbbra is remegett és nyöszörgött, de ez Tokiyát nem érdekelte. -** Ne aggódjon, nem fogom bántani... Az előbbiért meg bocsi, de... eléggé idegesített.** - Kuncogott, majd felállt, mivel eszébe jutott a srác, akit az előbb megfigyelt. **- Mindjárt jövök... - **indult el az ajtó felé, és amikor már félig kint volt, visszaszólt -, **nem menjen sehová.** - Vigyorgott a nő sokkolt arckifejezésén, majd becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Körbenézett, és megnyugodva felsóhajtott, amikor meglátta a srácot az automatától kicsit arrébb. Kuroko észrevette, hogy az előbbi nővérek nevetgélve sétálnak el a folyosóról, így gyorsabbra kapcsolt, majd egy pillanatra megnézte magát az egyik ablakban. Tényleg véres volt a fele arca, és ahogy lepillantott a kezére, észrevette, hogy az is.

Felsóhajtott, majd miután kiötölt egy tervet, odarohant az épp induló sráchoz.

**"Na játszunk..."**

**- Kérem...!** - Kapaszkodott bele a srác ruhásába Kuroko. **- Segítsen! -** Vette elő a legmeggyőzőbb arckifejezését.

A Kirisakis viselkedése azonnal megváltozott, ahogy lenézett a kisebbre. A rágó kiesett a szájából, és megfogta a másik vállait.

- Mi a baj? - kérdezte azonnal, Tokiya pedig megpróbált nem felkuncogni.

**- Találtam... egy megkötözött nőt! Ott... -** Mutatott az előbbi szobára ahol ő is volt.

- Basszus... - Sziszegett a srác. - Rendben ne aggódj, hívok segítséget... - Nézett körbe, de mielőtt akármit is tehetett volna, Kuroko megállította.

-** Ne...!** - Kapaszkodott jobban a másik ruhájába.** - Ő... ő vérzik! Ez az ő vére!** - Mutatott végig magán, közben pedig lihegett. Tokiya tényleg megpróbált rémült képet vágni, de nem nagyon volt benne biztos, hogy ez sikerült-e.

Ám alig néhány pillanattal később választ kapott az agyában tomboló kérdésre, ugyanis a srác rémült képpel bólintott, és megkérdezte, hogy merre van a "sérült".

Tokiya szaladt, közben pedig vigyorgott. Amikor pedig elérték a raktár ajtaját, Kuroko előre engedte a srácot. Ahogy beléptek a szobába, a kisebb bezárta azt maguk után - amit persze a másik nem vett észre -, és mindketten a lányt figyelték. Az megdöbbenve bámult kettejükre, majd amikor a Kirisakis elkezdett megnyugtató szavakat mondani neki, az csak megrázta a fejét, és elkezdett Tokiyára hümmögni.

Amikor a szürke hajú leguggolt a lány elé, Tokiya felkapta ugyanazt a tálcát, amivel az előbb még Miyut ütötte le. Lassan odasétált a fiú mögé, aki épp azon ügyködött, hogy levegye a másik szájáról a szalagot.

- Ne aggódjon... azonnal hozunk segítséget... minden rendben lesz, mi-... - Fordult hátra, de folytatni már nem tudta, ugyanis Kuroko egy egyszerű mozdulattal felemelte a kezét, és tarkón vágta a tálcával.

A srác nyögve elterült a padlón, Tokiya pedig csak kuncogott a deja vu helyzeten. A Kirisakis nem ájult el, csak megszédült, ezért a kisebb gyomron rúgta. Az vért köhögött fel, és magzatpózba húzta össze magát, Kuroko pedig csak felhorkantott.

**- Az ember azt gondolná, hogy titeket...** - fordította hamar a hátára a földön fekvőt -, **nem lehet elintézni, hiszen annyi mindenkit vertek meg a játékok alkalmával, de..**. - Fogta meg a szikszalagot. **- Úgy néz ki, hogy ez csak a külső. Belül mind gyenge kis kislányok vagytok...** - Horkantott újra. **- Te sem különbözöl Makototól..**. - Motyogta, ahogy egy csomó szalagot tekert a másik lábára és karjára.

Tokiya tudta, hogy őt nem kötözheti csak meg szikszalaggal, ezért újra feltúrta a fiókokat, szekrényeket és dobozokat. Rengeteg sok kórházi felszerelés talált, de eddig egyik sem volt alkalmas számára. Aztán megakadt a szeme egy pár infúziós tasakon, és gumis csöveken.

Mosolyogva vitte őket oda a földön fekvőhöz, majd azokkal is megkötözte a másikat, nem foglalkozva Miyu veszett nyüszítésével. Kuroko látta, hogy a srác kezd magához térni egy kicsit a kómásságából, ezért gyorsan odahúzta az egyik leszögelt, kisebb kórházi műszereket tartó rácsos szekrényhez. Habár a fiú nehezebb volt mint hitte, még így is sikerült odaszenvednie Tokiyának.

Aztán újra körbetekerte a srác mellkasán a szalagot, bevonva hozzá még a szekrény egyik lábát is.

Tokiya aztán keresett egy törülközőt, majd elkezdte lesikálni a vért magáról. Aztán észrevette, hogy a vér már rászáradt az arcára, ezért gyorsan keresett egy olyan dolgot, amivel könnyedén lemoshatja magáról. Talált is egy üveg palackos vizet, amit aztán ráöntött a törölközőre.

Öt perc után végre sikerült leszednie a piros anyagot magáról, és a kezéről is. Felpillantott, és látta, hogy a nővér még mindig bőg, a srác pedig kezd igazán magához térni.

Kuroko gyorsan odasétált a szürke hajúhoz, és elkezdte keresni annak telefonját. Azonnal meg is találta, és leült a srác mellé. Amikor az már elkezdett nyöszörögni, Tokiya letépett egy újabb szalagot, és a másik szájára tapasztotta.

Aztán felnyitotta a fehér színű telefont, majd elkezdett keresgélni a névjegyek között.

A szája sátáni vigyorba torzult, amikor meglátta a keresett nevet.

_"Hanamiya Makoto"_

Tokiya a füléhez emelte a telefont, és tárcsázott.

**"Hogy ez mennyire... jó móka lesz..."**

...

A döbbenetet nem is lehetne döbbenetnek nevezni, ami a szobában úrrá lett. Inkább lehetne fagyasztásnak, vagy egy pillanatnyi sokknak mondani, mint sem döbbenetnek.

- Ryouma-chan! - Kiabált Minami az említett szőke férfira, közben pedig toppantott egyet a lábával. - Szállj le a férjemről! - Fújtatott.

De a szőke férfi nem is reagált a rá kiabáló nőre, csak tovább ölelgette Kurokót a földön.

- Ryouma... - Motyogta a másik mellkasába a fekete hajú.

- Maa~ Toshiroucchi! Ooooolyan rég találkoztunk! Nem hiszed el, hogy mennyire meglepődtem, amikor Seitarocchi felhívott! De tudod...

- Oi! Ryouma! - Kiáltott egyszerre Midorima és Aomine, majd felnyalábolták a szőkét, és _óvatosan_ a szoba másik felébe hajították.

De a szőke nem fagyott le, nem vette magára, azonnal felállt, és Kuroko felé indult. A kis fájdalmak ellenére is.

- Oi! Hé... - Állította meg őt Aomine, legalábbis csak próbálta. - Ryouma az istenért! Viselkedj már felnőttek módjára! Nem vagyunk már gyerekek! - Tolta ki az arcából a másik képét.

- De Daisukecchi...! - Erősködött tovább a férfi. - Annyira rég találkoztam már Toshiroucchival! - Nyafogott.

- Igen, képzeld el én is! - Lökte el magától a szőkét Aomine, majd megigazította magán a ruhát.

Ryouma összefonta maga előtt a kezeit, és duzzogva bámulta ahogy Midorima felsegíti Kurokót.

- Istenem, nem változtál semmit... - Lépett elő Sachiko, majd a férfihez sétált, és megölelte. - Ryouma...

- Sachiko... - Mosolygott Kise miután elengedte a nőt. - Megöregedtél. - Vigyorgott, mire a nő vállba bokszolta.

- Hé! Ez gonosz volt... De tudod... hátborzongató, hogy a fiad mennyire hasonlít rád... de tényleg... Daisuke és a kis Daiki-chan között van némi különbség, de köztetek...

- Eh? - vágott értetlen fejet a férfi. - Honnan tudod, hogy hogy néz ki Ryouta? - döntötte oldalra a fejét mint egy kiskutya.

- Hm? - mosolygott a nő. - Hát onnét, hogy ott áll. - Mutatott balra, Kise pedig követte az ujját.

Egy ideig csak bámult egymásra a két szőke, majd az idősebb hangosan felkiáltott.

- Ryoutaaaaa...! - Rohant a másikhoz, majd a fiára vetette magát, és megölelte. - Te itt? - kérdezte, miután engedett a fia nyavalygásának, és elengedte.

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném... - Vágott vissza a fiú, de mielőtt Ryouma válaszolhatott volna, Kentarou megszólalt.

- Igen, Ryouma, mi- Állj! Azt mondtad, hogy Seitaro küldött?

- Igen Kentaroucchi, de...

- És téged? - fordult a zöld hajú férfi azonnal Daisuke felé.

Az csak fintorogva bólintott, és ásított egyet.

- Ezt nem hiszem el... - Motyogta Ken, majd elkezdte masszírozni a halántékát. - Honnan a fenéből tudhatta meg a dolgokat? - kérdezte, de egyesek biztosak voltak benne, hogy csak magában beszél.

- Ken... - kezdte Toshirou, de nem nézett az őt bámuló férfire -, én... hívtam fel Seitarót. Hogy segítsen.

Egy ideig néma csend volt a szobában, aztán a zöld hajú sziszegve megszólalt.

- Minek...? Minek hívtad fel?! - Vonta kérdőre a másikat, aki összerezzent.

- Hé, Kentaroucchi! - Lépett azon nyomban el a fiától Ryouma.

- Én csak... nem bírtam tovább! Tetsuya minden egyes nappal közelebb került ahhoz, hogy eltűnjön, és nézd meg most hol tartunk! - Kiabált Toshirou.

- És?! - Kiabált Ken is. - Most jobb? Hogy itt vannak? - intett Aomine és Kise felé. - Hogy belekevertük őket is?! Nem abban egyeztünk meg mind, hogy a srácok - intett most a gyerekek felé, akik értetlenül és elkerekedett szemekkel néztek rájuk -, soha nem fogják megtudni ezt? Hogy mi - tett egy körkörös mozdulatot az ujjával -, barátok voltunk?

- Azt hiszed én ezt akartam? Hogy Daisuke és Ryouma idejöjjenek? Hogy... feltépjük a régi sebeket...? - Motyogta az utolsó részt Toshirou.

- Pedig sejthetted volna, hogy ez lesz! Ugyanaz történik mint régen, Seitaro összehívja az egész bandát... Aztán persze mind összegyűlünk megoldani a problémát egy irányítás mániákus szociopata parancsára! - Vicsorgott.

- Hé, Kentarou! Ne beszélj úgy, mintha te nem lennél sáros a dolgokban! - Kiabált Aomine is. - Megbeszéltük? Megbeszéltük?! Én nem emlékszem arra, hogy akár egy szó is esett volna arról, hogy különválnak az útjaink, igaz? - villantak meg a kék színű szemek. - Ha jól emlékszem, fogtátok magatokat - bökött Kurokóra és Kenre -, és leléptetek suli után! Elmentetek egyetlen egy szó nélkül!

- Na nem mintha te kerested volna a kapcsolatot velünk Daisukecchi! - Szállt be a beszélgetésbe Kise is. - Te is eltűntél, és a következő dolog amit hallottam rólad az az volt, hogy megszületett a kisfiad! Együtt nőttünk fel a fenébe is, és ti... - Rázta meg a fejét a szőke. - Egy nap Ryouta hazajött, és tudod mit mesélt Daisukecchi? Tudod mit?! Hogy talált egy tök jó sportot, amit szívesen is űzne, sőt! Egy tök menő srácot, aki olyan királyul kosarazik, hogy az már szinte hihetetlen!

Daiki elképedve nézett össze Ryoutával és a többiekkel. Mellette Momoi szorongatta a karját, és még a földön ülő Murasakibara is abbahagyta az evést.

- Ohohó, na és találd ki ki volt az a "menő srác." - Folytatta tovább Ryouma. - Hát persze, hogy a fiad! - Kiáltott fel. - Teljesen elképedtem amikor meghallottam, de ez persze nem minden... Kiderült, hogy a gyerekeink... mind együtt jártak a Teikouba! - Horkantott fel. - Mind... Seitarocchi fiát, Atsumoricchi* fiát, Satoshicchi* lányát is... beleértve... - Szorította össze az állkapcsát Ryouma.

A másik három felnőtt férfi azonnal meg akart szólalni, de Minami mindegyiküket megelőzte.

- Elég volt! - Mondta. - Mind hibásak vagyunk ez tény... igen elváltunk egymástól, nem kerestük a másikat és... Akkor sem találkoztunk, amikor kiderült, hogy a gyerekeink egy osztályba járnak... de... - Akadt meg a kék hajú nő.

- De ezen már semmit sem lehet változtatni. - Folytatta Hasakawa. - Egy időre tegyük félre az érzelmeinket, és felejtsétek el azt, ami közöttetek történt, hiszen... most Tetsuya-chanról van szó. Most ő a legfontosabb, ezt be kell látnunk. - Ült vissza a helyére Sachiko.

A négy férfit azonnal bűntudat lepte el, amikor rájöttek, hogy elfelejtették miért is vannak itt. Kuroko fejében az járt, hogy milyen rossz apa is, amiért a barátai miatt egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a fiáról, de Ken azonnal megszorította a kezét, bátorításként. Toshirou mosolygott, majd sóhajtott egyet, és leült a felesége mellé.

Kentarou továbbra is nekitámaszkodott a falnak, Aomine és Kise pedig leült egymás mellé, és nem szólaltak meg. Mind tudták, hogy ez így nem helyes, hiszen mindannyiuknak itt kellene lennie ahhoz, hogy megvitassák a dolgokat.

- Mivel kezelted eddig, Tetsuyát, Ken? - nézett érdeklődő pillantással Daisuke Kenre.

A férfi felsóhajtott, levette a szemüvegét, és beletúrt a hajába.

- Semmi lényegessel. De mint tudod, én nem orvos, hanem pszichológus vagyok. Nem _kezelhetem_ semmivel.

- Az majdnem ugyanaz. - Rántotta meg a vállát a barna bőrű férfi. - De egyeztettél a többi dokival nem?

- Igen - tette vissza a szemüvegét -, de eddig csak altatót adtunk neki. Ameddig kitaláljuk, hogy mi lesz, és ameddig meg nem jönnek a labori eredmények.

- Szóval azt terveztétek, hogy addig nyomatjátok annak a szegény gyereknek az altatót, ameddig ki nem találtok valamit...?! - Kérdezte döbbenten Ryouma. - Ti nem vagytok eszeteknél! Toshiroucchi ezt hagyod? - Fordult a fekete hajú felé.

Az fájdalmas arcot vágott, és összekulcsolta a kezeit.

- Mi mást tehetnének mond? Inkább látnád egy gumiszobában megkötözve...? - nézett vizenyős szemekkel a szőkére. - Így legalább biztonságban van, és tehetünk is érte valamit...

- Tsk... - Fújtatott Kise. - Ez akkor sem jó így...

- És mikorra jönnek meg az eredmények? - szólalt fel Akashi, mire a felnőttek ránéztek. A vörös hajú csak felhúzta a szemöldökét, és összefonta a kezei maga előtt. - Nem várhatunk örökké, ki tudja, hogy a szer milyen hatásokkal lesz majd Tetsuyára.

- Igaza van Ifj. Akashinak Kentarou. - Mondta Daisuke mosolyogva, mire Ryouma oldalba bökte.

- Nos, újra megvizsgáltattam Tetsuya dopamin** szintjét. Kíváncsi voltam, hogy az értékek mennyire nőttek az évek folyamán, de az eredmények még nem érkeztek meg.

- Hm... - vakarta meg az állát Aomine -, most kérlek emberi nyelven is magyarázd el ezt a dopa~ akármi dolgot, jó?

A zöld hajú férfi csak megrázta a fejét, és újra megszólalt.

- A skizofréniás betegeknek általában magasabb a dopamin szintjük, mint az átlag embereknek. A dopamin egyike az agy ingerületátvivő anyagainak... - Hallgatott el, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait. - És amikor régebben megvizsgáltam Tetsuyát, akkor is elvégeztettem ezt a tesztet rajta. Már akkor sokkalta magasabb dopamin szintje volt, mint az átlagnak. Érdekelt, hogy ennyi év után - azok ellenére is, hogy egy ideig nem volt semmiféle "testi" megnyilvánulása a betegégének - mennyit nőtt ez a szint. Ezt általában olyan gyógyszerekkel kezeljük, amik módosítják a dopamin hatását. És természetesen több más tesztet is elvégeztek rajta, de azok sincsenek még meg.

- Szóval... - szólalt meg Kagami -, ha beadják neki azokat a gyógyszereket, akkor Kuroko megfog gyógyulni...? - nézett reménykedve, ahogy a szobában szinte mindenki.

- Nem. - Mondta azonnal Midorima. - A skizofréniát nem lehet meggyógyítani. Ez mindig ott lesz, de... nos megfelelő kezelésekkel elnyomható... a betegség.

- Úgyérted apa, hogy Tokiya. Igaz?

- Igen Shin, úgy.

- Szóval... akkor Kurokocchi tényleg... skizofrén? - kérdezte tétován Ryouta, Kasamatsu pedig a kezét a vállára tette.

- Igen. - Válaszolt Ryouma egyből, mire Midorima összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Várjunk... ti honnan is tudjátok, hogy Tetsuya...?

- Seitaro mindent elmondott nekünk. - Dobolt a lábával Aomine. - _Mindent_. Jah, és állíttatott pár őrt Tetsuya szobája elé. Pontosabban kettőt, bármilyen vészhelyzet esetére.

- Eh? - szólalt fel mindenki.

- Nos, ezen nem kell meglepődni... ki merne ellent mondani, Seitarónak nem? - vigyorgott a kék hajú, majd elővett egy Walkie Talkie-t a kabátzsebéből. - Hé, fiúk, helyzet? - nyomott meg egy sárga gombot.

"- Az ajtónál állunk Aomine-san. Nincs mozgás." - Jött az azonnali válasz sistergés közepette.

- Értem, csak így tovább fiúk. Ne engedjetek be senkit, csak azokat akik felmutatják az engedélyt.

"- Igenis Aomine-san." - Válaszolt a férfi, és a beszélgetésnek vége szakadt.

- Te lettél a vezető, Daisukecchi? - kérdezte Ryouma szkeptikusan, felhúzott szemöldökkel.

- Miért mondod ezt úgy, mintha nem lennék megfelelő erre a posztra?

- Hát, például elvesztetted Satoshit a plázában... - Motyogta közbe Midorima, mire Minami és Sachiko felkuncogott.

- Óh, az isten verjen meg! Hányszor fogjátok még felhozni nekem ezt...? - vörösödött el szégyenében a férfi.

- Maga... volt az aki egyedül hagyta az apámat még gyerekkorukban...? - csendült fel Satsuki lágy hangja.

- Nem egyedül hagytam, csak nem vettem észre, hogy eltűnt mellőlem... azért van némi különbség... - Válaszolt szinte egyből a kék hajú.

- Tényleg, hol van most Satoshi? - kérdezte Kuroko. - Azt hittem itt van veled Daisuke...

- Nem, nincs, elment üzleti körútra... legalábbis az asszony ezt mondta. De elvileg az első géppel visszajön Tokióba.

- Honnan tudja, hogy...?

- Áh, Ryouma, a nők pletykásak! Szerinted amikor a kis Momoi átjött pesztrálni azt az idiótát ott - nézett a fiára, aki döbbent arcot vágott a megnevezés miatt -, nem volt elég idejük beszélgetni az asszonnyal? Az lehet, hogy mi nem beszéltünk - mutatott a másik három férfire -, de Satoshival tartottam a kapcsolatot. - Mosolygott, ahogy eszébe jutott a rózsaszín hajú férfi. - A múltkor nagyban ecsetelte, hogy az ő drága "Satsuki-chanját" megrontja majd Daiki...

- Mi nem vagyunk együtt...! - Állt fel azonnal a két tini kiabálva, mire Aomine felnevetett.

- Én is mondtam neki...

...

Hanamiya oda sem figyelt a beszélgetésre körülötte, csak végig maga elé bámult. Persze amikor a kezelésekről és a gyógyszerekről volt szó, akkor fülelt, de egyébként nem izgatta, hogy ki kit szeret hogyan és mennyire... Már azt sem értette magában, hogy miért is ül még itt, ebben a székben. Az igaz, hogy Haizaki rángatta el őt, a seggfej Nijimura hívására, de tényleg nem tudta, hogy ennek az egésznek mi köze van hozzá.

Igaz, hogy _azt_ megtette a másikkal de...

Nos Hanamiya nagyban remélte, hogy nem fog kiderülni a kis afférja a kisebbel... Kinézi a többiekből, hogy jól elintéznék emiatt, ezért mélyen legbelül még örült is annak, hogy végre elkapták a Seirinest.

Simán megtehetné, hogy feláll és elmegy innét, de tartozik Nijimurának, és... Nem merné megtenni, hogy cserbenhagyja az idősebbet, hiszen Haizakival jól tudják, hogy mire képes az a szörnyeteg. És, végül is nem olyan nagy dolog értesíteni Nijimurát a fejleményekről...

De hogy ehhez minek két ember... Az Hanamiya még mindig nem érti.

A Kirisakis továbbra is a gondolataiba merült, amikor is pár pillanattal később megérezte a rezgést a zsebében. Felhúzta a szemöldökét, és elővette a telefonját. Meglepődött, amikor meglátta a hívó fél nevét, hiszen mondta egy nappal korábban a másiknak, hogy egy ideig más dolga lesz, de...

Megnyomta a zöld gombot, majd a füléhez emelte a telefont, és megszólalt.

- Kazuya, mondtam már, hogy a kórházban vagyok, és-

-** Áh, szóval Kazuyának hívják a kis barátodat, Makoto?** - hallotta az ismerős negédes hangot a fekete hajú, mire megfagyott, és elhallgatott.

_Lehetetlen._

-** A hallgatásodat igennek veszem...És igen, én vagyok az, de most jól figyelj Makoto. Semmi őrültséget ne csinálj, rendben? Ne mond ki a nevem, ne tégy semmit, csak hallgass... Ha ellenkezel, nem garantálom a barátod tesi épségét.** - Kuncogott fel Tokiya.

- Hol van...? - suttogta. - Beszélni akarok vele...

**- Nos,_ Kazuya-chan_ most nincs abban az állapotban, hogy beszéljen...**

- Te...!

**- Na, na Makoto. Még egy szó, és elkezdem egyesével eltörni Kazuya ujjacskáit, szóval ne húzz fel. Megértetted?**

- Tsk... igen.

**- Helyes.**.. - hümmögött -,** most pedig... hangosítsd ki a telefont.**

* * *

**A hibákat kérlek nézzétek el nekem. ^^ :)**

***Atsumori és Satoshi, Murasakibara és Momoi apja. Igen, Satoshi nem lány, ugyanis... nos nem lány. :D És én jobban szeretem a fiúkat egy kupacban xD És mivel mi - magyarok - az apáink után kapjuk a vezetékneveinket, így logikusan Momoi apja nem egy nő... **

**** Dopamin: Ez tényleg az, amit fent is írtam. Kutattam a neten, és tényleg megfigyelték ezt a szintet a betegeknél. És hogy hogyan kezelik a skizofréniát, meg mik válthatják ki... Nos erre még a következő fejezetekben is ki fogok térni. :) Szóval ez a része nem fikció, akit érdekel a dolog, az Google-zzon rá. ;) **

**By:Lora**

**Remélem tetszett! :)**

**Megdobhattok kritivel nyugodtan! :DD**


End file.
